


Wrong Number

by thnx4thosmmrs



Series: ...My Number [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Harry, Famous Harry, Fanboy Niall, Feminine Niall, Fluff, Light Angst, Louis Is Rude to Niall, M/M, Niall Loves Miley Cyrus, Niall is Not In The Band, One Night Stands, Sexting, Shawn and Niall are Friends, Shawn and Niall live together, Slight feminization, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, University Student Niall, niall in panties, sort of, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnx4thosmmrs/pseuds/thnx4thosmmrs
Summary: From Guy From Last Night:um who are you? I didn't go out at all last night so I'm guessing you've got a wrong number mateFrom Guy From Last Night:your picture's pretty hot tho~[Niall gets a wrong number from the guy he slept with and has no idea he's really talking to his idol, Harry Styles]





	1. "who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start to read, I want you all to realize that **One Direction** is called **FOUR** in this story because I wanted to. Also, nothing that happens is really related to any real life events, so it's all a made up timeline because it's an AU so yeah

Niall woke up with a smile on his face as he stretched in bed, but froze when his right hand came in contact with another body. Usually he wouldn't freak out because either he fell asleep in his best friend/roommate's bed or his best friend crawled into his bed sometime during the night, but the room was unfamiliar and the sheets were a little scratchy on his bare skin and a navy blue color which most definitely were not his. Niall has white and light pink sheets. This room smelled of sex and that's when he realized there was a dull ache down there and remembered what happened the night before which made him smile wide.

He'd decided to go to a party last night thrown by one of his friends and ended up going home with a guy he'd danced and shared a few drinks with. He hadn't had that much fun in a while and with the way the guy's strong arm was wrapped around his waist, Niall wouldn't mind seeing him again.

"You up?" The guy's deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Niall turned to look at the handsome man he was laying in bed with. His hair was a light brown color with hints of blonde and was all messed up on his head, eyes a blue with specks of gold and some stubble on his face. Up close Niall could see freckles across the bridge of the guy's nose and a cute little mole above his left eyebrow.

"Yeah," Niall smiled tiredly at the guy who smiled back and leaned forward to peck his lips. "Thanks for last night, had a lot of fun."

"I had fun too, babe, would like to see you again soon," the guy said, pulling Niall closer to his body and placing his lips on the blonde's neck and sucking anew hickey right above his collarbone to which Niall moaned.

"Yeah? Sounds great, here, just put your number in my phone," Niall said as he reluctantly pulled away from the gorgeous man and reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone but realized it was dead. "Shit, dead battery."

"I'll give you a piece of paper with my number on it, don't worry. I'd text you, but mine's dead too," the guy said as he went to turn it on. "Or you could wait until I charge it?"

"Can't, I've gotta get going so I can go home and change for work. But I'll text you tonight so you can get my number."

The guy nodded and they kissed once more before Niall began to change as the guy wrote his number down. Soon Niall was on his way home with the guy's number tucked into the back pocket of his jeans and a smile on his face. He walked into the apartment he shares with his best friend, Shawn, who is a year younger than him. Shawn and him have been friends for years and Niall moved out of his parents place a year ago and Shawn followed shortly after. Shawn treats Niall like he's the youngest one of their friendship because of how reckless and naive the blonde can be. Shawn just started college this year, but posts covers on his social media and has a pretty strong fanbase now. Niall's even sang with him in a song once or twice. Niall's not into that, he models, not like the famous kind, but just starting out doing things here and there. And he's in college right now, not sure what he's studying for, but he's studying something.

"I'm home, Peter Raul!" Niall called out as he walked into their shared apartment sometime after one in the afternoon and removed his shoes at the door.

"Where have you been? Your mom called me because she couldn't get a hold of you and I didn't know what to say when she asked where you were," Shawn scolded Niall as he walked out from the direction of the bedrooms and Niall sighed because that's what he means when he says that Shawn treats him like the younger one.

"It's called going to a party and hooking up with a really hot guy," Niall replies with a smile, going up to Shawn and kissing his cheek. "What did mom say?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure we were doing okay since you haven't called her in awhile."

"Oh, just work and school. I'll call her later, now I gotta go shower cause I gotta work in about an hour."

Niall leaves his phone charging before he hops into the shower to get rid of the sweat and smell of sex from last night. Looking down at himself, he sees a hickey on his inner thigh and another on his hip. He touches one and hisses as it stings slightly but otherwise ignores them and hurries so he's not late. He spends a little too long in the shower, thinking about the guy from last night and his hand wrapped around himself when Shawn starts banging on his bathroom door telling him to hurry up. Niall groans but finishes himself off and lets the water wash away everything else before shutting it off.

He dresses in the usual black jeans and white shirt his work requires and brushes his teeth quickly before grabbing his phone and heading out into the kitchen where Shawn has made him a sandwich.

"Eat up before you go," Shawn tells him with a smile and Niall hugs him briefly before starting to eat as quick as he can without choking. "What time will you be home?"

"Around eight so wanna catch a bite when I'm out?" Niall asks him and Shawn nods.

"Sounds good, I have something to tell you. Oh and I already asked for my days off for the concert."

"You're amazing! I love you," Niall grins and hugs the younger boy tightly.

Niall is absolutely crazy over a band called FOUR and has been for about three years now, but his favorite is a green eyed curly haired lad named Harry Styles. And now finally, he's going to be attending not only one, but two concerts of his favorite band next month at the O2 Arena. He wishes he could have also gotten some backstage passes, but they were far too expensive and both Niall and Shawn would have had to sacrifice paying for the rent and food for the next two months or so. He's okay with just attending two out of the four concerts. Shawn and him bought tickets for the first day and Niall's parents gave him tickets for the third night as a birthday present back in September.

Niall enters his work and smiles at his co workers who smile back. Niall works at a restaurant/bar. He loves working on the weekends because he makes double the tips he usually makes on weekdays and because there's always something entertaining going on whether it's a fight between coworkers or some drunk people going off after too many drinks. Of course it has its cons since there are drunk men who hit on him constantly, even men in their forties and it's gross. Course Niall wouldn't mind having a sugar daddy, but not with these men.

"Horan, you're on host duty for tonight," his manager tells him and Niall groans. He hates being a host because that means no tips and he has to be extra nice.

Niall's shift was long and tiring, having to walk back and forth and just stand and smile at customers. It was getting close to the end of his shift when a drunk man who is a regular every weekend, approaches Niall and slaps his ass which makes the blonde turn around and glare at him. The guy is tall with black graying hair and dressed in a business suit which is all rumpled and wrinkled.

"Back off or I will call security," Niall warns the guy in what he hopes is a strong tone, but the guy smirked at Niall.

"Oh sweetheart, someone as feisty as you should be in bed with me. Would be nice to have you struggling under me as I pound into your tight little ass and I hold your wrists tightly above your head," the guy said as he got closer to the blonde who took a shaky step back. No one's ever harassed him like this before and he was scared because no customers were walking in or out and the tables weren't within seeing distance so he was basically all alone with this asshole who wouldn't back off. "Bet ya scream real loud, babe."

"Sir please, back off," Niall tried again, voice shaking slightly.

"Niall, is everything alright here?" His manager, Daniel, asked Niall as he walked over to them with a frown.

"Sorry princess, looks like our fun was ruined," the guy pouts and goes to touch Niall's cheek when Dan shoves the guy away as he yells for security while Niall stands there with wide eyes as the drunk man stumbles back and eventually falls flat on his ass.

"Get this guy out of here and make sure he never steps foot into this place again. I will not tolerate customers harassing our employees," Dan told security who nodded and escorted the thrashing man out of the place. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just, that was terrifying," Niall breathes out.

"There's only ten minutes left, you can head out now, I'll take over here until the next shift starts."

"Thank you."

Niall clocks out and heads into the employee area to gather his coat and other belongings before heading out to his car. He tried not to think about the man still being out there possibly so he basically made a run for his car and got in, locking the doors and then driving off with his heart still beating in his chest.

*

"I'm home!" Niall called as he set his keys on the counter.

"How was work?" Shawn asked as he walked out from the living area.

"Same old," Niall lied, not wanting to worry his best friend because Shawn hated Niall's work and it would only be a point in his favor of trying to get Niall to quit and look for a new one. "Wanna head out now?"

"Yeah. I'm craving Italian."

"Ugh, me too, mate."

They have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant and Shawn asks Niall about the party, Niall asks Shawn about his song covers and so on. Niall snapped a pic of their food and Shawn who smiled wide at the camera and posted it on Instagram.

 **niallhoran:** Took my best mate out to dinner tonight as a thank you for always putting up with me. Don't know where I'd be without ya @shawnmendes

The likes went up and comments poured in. Most were saying things like friendship goals, or just date already and other things that made Niall laugh. He's got nearly ten thousand followers and Shawn is nearing twenty thousand, but that's okay because Shawn is trying to be famous and Niall is just there to support his best friend. Some of Niall's followers are even fans of his favorite band FOUR since he posts a lot of pictures of the boys, but mostly Harry. He's just another typical fanboy.

"So I've got news," Shawn tells Niall as they're having dessert.

"Good or bad?" Niall frowns worriedly.

"Good or bad, depending how you view it but uh I have a meeting with Island Records next week. They've seen my videos and are interested in me."

"What?! No way! Shawn this is amazing! Oh my gosh, my best friend is going to be famous," Niall said and pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "I'm so proud of you. My baby is growing up."

"Thanks, Ni, but you'll always be my number one fan."

"I'm so touched, I'm actually gonna cry."

"Well don't do it in public or I'm leaving your ass here," Shawn warned Niall who pouted.

Shawn and Niall got home sometime before midnight and said their goodnight to each other and headed into their rooms. Niall searched for the piece of paper with the guy's number and put it in his phone.

 **To Guy From Last Night:** thank you so much for last night, had so much fun!!

 **To Guy From Last Night:** in case you need a reminder [img attached]

Niall set his phone down as he waited for a reply and got changed out of his work clothes and into the old t shirt he wore to bed. His phone went off with two new texts ten minutes later and he smiled as he picked it up. He knew it'd been risky to send the guy a picture of his ass in black lace panties, but those were the same ones he'd been wearing when he hooked up with the guy so he thought it'd be good to remind him.

 **From Guy From Last Night:** um who are you? I didn't go out at all last night so I'm guessing you've got a wrong number mate

 **From Guy From Last Night:** your picture's pretty hot tho

Shit. Abort mission. Wrong number. Wrong fucking number. Niall got a fucking wrong number and he's pissed and also very very embarrassed because he just sent a picture of his ass to a complete stranger. He supposes the other guy is a stranger too, but the guy saw him naked and this time Niall doesn't know if he just sent a picture to some creep. Like the creeps from his work who are in their mid thirties and married but looking for a good fuck.

 **To Guy NOT From Last Night:** ohmyskfn who are you?? I'm sosososo sorry!!

 **From Guy NOT From Last Night:** it's ok, you don't need to apologize, mistakes happen

 **From Guy NOT From Last Night:** I'm Harry by the way

Harry. Niall supposes the name must be common in London, but it still doesn't stop his heart from racing at the simple name because all he can think about at this point is Harry Styles. And a very small part of him would like for it to be the Harry Styles on the other line but the chances of that happening are impossible. He got a wrong number, Niall could be talking to any Harry.

 **To Harry:** I'm Niall and I'm embarrassed

 **From Harry:** no need to be embarrassed, did the guy really give you a wrong number??

 **To Harry:** he did said he'd really like to meet up again and I thought maybe he was interested in me but now I see he wasn't :(

 **From Harry:** well don't worry love, you just gained a new friend so you can forget him ;)

Wow this guy is not weird at all. Niall supposes it wouldn't hurt to get to know the guy, he seems nice so what the hell. He knows that if Shawn finds out though, his best friend is going to flip and lecture him on talking to strangers.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Niall checks the time and realizes it's late and he's tired from work and partying the night before.

 **To Harry:** yay!! I'll text you later though, it's late and I've had a long day. Bye Harry!!

 **From Harry:** bye Niall

Oh how Niall wishes he were talking to his celebrity crush, the guy whom he has wet dreams about. The guy who sings like an angel with a smile that makes his knees go weak. The guy who is on a poster on his closet door so Niall can see him when he sits on his bed. He's nineteen, he supposes that having his room filled with FOUR posters and a calendar isn't exactly being mature. That and Shawn always makes fun of him for his posters.

Niall just sighs and gets under the covers and turns the light off before settling in for the night.

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

Harry and the lads were having a lads night before they start rehearsals for their tour and go over the final details. They're drinking beer and eating whatever food they can find in Louis and Harry's house. It's a little late when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, but ignores it since he's playing FIFA against Liam though they're both kind of terrible at it. Liam beats him though and they switch with Louis and Zayn ten minutes later so he takes the time to check the text. It's from an unknown number and he frowns.

 **From Unknown Number:** thank you so much for last night, had so much fun!!

 **From Unknown Number:** in case you need a reminder [img attached]

"Shit," Harry mumbled to himself as the stranger sent him a picture of their ass in black panties and boy was it doing something to him. The mystery person's ass was nice and round and he just wanted to grope and slap the pale skin until it turned a nice shade of red.

"Everything okay?" Liam asked his bandmate worriedly.

"Yeah, just a wrong number," Harry replied slightly nervously, hoping none of the boys would take his phone away and see the picture.

Harry went on to reply to the person that they had a wrong number and somehow got the courage to compliment them on the picture. He chuckles at the person's reaction and soon they exchange names and Niall is a very pretty name, Harry thinks. Harry learns that a guy gave Niall the wrong number which is how he ended up with a picture of his butt. Their conversation ends soon and Harry promises himself to keep talking to Niall who seems like a very nice person.

"Thought you said it'd been a wrong number?" Louis asks his best mate, catching the soft smile on Harry's face as he saved Niall's contact.

"It was, but nice person. We talked for a bit," Harry shrugged, saving the picture Niall had sent him of his butt in those very nice panties.

"Harry, that can be dangerous. You don't know who really is behind the other line," Liam told Harry in his usual I-don't-approve-of-what-you're-doing tone that made him take the name of the dad in the group.

"I know, but Niall-"

"Niall? You guys on first name basis now? Jesus, H, I hope he doesn't know who you are."

"He doesn't, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Don't burst my bubble with my new friend. We met in an unusual way, and I really like him."

"You're too nice and naive, baby frog," Louis sighed and shook his head to which Zayn laughed and threw his feet over Louis' lap after they turned off the game they'd been playing.

"Just don't regret this," Liam warned Harry who sighed and nodded.

He hopes he doesn't, but something about it already feels right and he doesn't understand why.


	2. "like an idiot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Niall:_ If u don't wanna text me anymore just say so instead of leaving me here like an idiot

Niall forgets about Harry for a total of two days. He's been busy with school and work and trying to hunt down the guy he slept with on Saturday but no such luck. And Shawn's been very nervous about his meeting with the record label so Niall tries reassuring him over and over that he'll do great. It isn't until the third day when he's in his room finishing some homework when his phone buzzes and he smiles as he sees Harry sent him a text.

 **Harry:** You busy??

Niall bit his bottom lip excitedly and typed out _nope!! How's it been??_ It's been too long that's what it's been. Okay three days isn't exactly long, but Niall's excited about talking to his new friend and he's just wanted to get to know the stranger better, though he's still slightly embarrassed over sending him that picture.

 **Harry:** pretty good, just want to get to know you better. If I'm not interrupting anything of course

 _Niall:_ nope, not busy! How do you wanna do this?? 20 questions or-?

They text back and forth for awhile. Niall learns that Harry is twenty and currently lives in London though he says that he travels all around the world which makes Niall quite jealous. Harry's favorite place to visit is Ireland and it makes Niall gasp and giggle excitedly as he tells Harry that he's from Ireland. Niall completely forgets about his homework and instead lays down on his bed, leaning back on the mountain of pillows on his bed. They're all soft and in pastel colors, Niall loves pastel colors.

"Niall, I'm going out," Shawn says as he peeks into Niall's room, not surprised to find Niall's homework scattered on the desk and the blonde laying on the bed playing on his phone.

"Where are you going?" Niall asks curiously because all Shawn does is go to school, get home and do homework and possibly go to work, depending on the day. Shawn rarely ever went out with friends, unless it was Niall begging him to.

"Out," Shawn smirks and Niall sits up and sets his phone done with his eyebrows raised.

"Shawn Peter Raul Mendes, did you find a nice girl and ask her out without me knowing? And tell me the truth."

"My lips are sealed, baby, but I will say that she's nice." And with that, Shawn walked out of the room leaving behind a curious and pouty Niall. "Don't wait up!" Shawn calls from the door before he leaves and Niall sighs, going back to his conversation with Harry.

 _Niall:_ Sorry for not replying, my roommate was leaving

 **Harry:** That's okay love, and you didn't mention you had a roommate??

 _Niall:_ Yeah we moved in together a year ago and I attend uni and he just started this year

 _Niall:_ We've been best friends for years tho and I love him like a brother

And then Niall proceeded to talk about Shawn for a bit and then Niall asked Harry about his friends and Harry mentioned that he lived with three other guys but didn't mention their names and Niall didn't ask. He didn't want to seem nosy, even though he was and curiosity killed the cat.

 **Harry:** so where do you work??

 _Niall:_ At this restaurant/bar and I fucking hate it, the drunk men are fucking gross

 **Harry:** how so?

 _Niall:_ I've never told Shawn this, but sometimes when the men get too drunk they tend to get a little too handsy with me, like the other day some guy touched my ass and said I'd look great under him

 **Harry:** Love, maybe you shouldn't work there anymore. I might not know you, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger

Love. Harry called him love and Niall giggled because it makes something flutter in his tummy.

 _Niall:_ I know, but I need the money H. I've got college and I need to pay my half of the rent and bills and the money is good there

 **Harry:** but your safety should always come first. And why won't you tell Shawn?

 _Niall:_ because he tends to treat me like a younger brother and I know he'll just guilt trip me into quitting

 **Harry:** well I would probably do the same if I were him

Niall sighed because he did want to quit and Harry telling him he doesn't want him to be in danger really makes something flutter in Niall's tummy. Niall had never thought he'd ever get a crush on someone simply by messaging them without even seeing what they look like, but Niall was crushing on Harry and he was terrified that his Harry would turn out to be a married guy in his mid thirties and with a kid or two. Niall didn't want to be a homewrecker.

 _Niall:_ So you mentioned you travel a lot? What do you do for a living then?

Niall sent the text at six thirty and a minute later the read sign appeared but no new message came through. Niall waited nearly twenty minutes and frowned when Harry didn't message him back. He shrugged thinking maybe Harry had to do something, but he eventually sent another one asking if he was still there but again the message was read but not replied and Niall huffed angrily.

 _Niall:_ If u don't wanna text me anymore just say so instead of leaving me here like an idiot

And again, the message was read. Niall actually felt hurt that Harry ignored his three texts so he set his phone aside and went back to working on his homework sadly. Niall felt like he said the wrong thing and it really shouldn't hurt as much as it did. He was having a wonderful conversation with someone he was liking more than he should and all of a sudden the guy stops responding to his texts. Niall waits though, hoping Harry would text back, but by ten o'clock Niall was ready to call it a night after doing his homework and a quick shower.

"Niall, I'm back!" Shawn called as he entered the apartment and Niall walked out of his room in pink fuzzy socks and the long t-shirt he slept in with shorts underneath. "Why the pout?"

"I just need a good cuddle," Niall pouted as he wrapped his pale skinny arms around a confused and worried Shawn.

"Um okay?" Shawn frowned but wrapped his arms around the short blonde, trying to move them towards the living room but Niall wouldn't move. "Let's go sit so you can tell me why you look like someone just ate your favorite food."

Niall moved away from his friend and they both walked towards the living room, sitting down on the couch and Niall resting his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Spill," Shawn demanded.

"I was texting a friend and I asked them a question and they read my message but didn't reply. And I sent two more but again they didn't reply but the asshole saw them. I mean, if you couldn't text anymore the least you could do is say so instead of making me wait like an idiot," Niall ranted as he pulled his skinny smooth legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"So you're mad because some guy you were texting didn't reply to your messages?" Shawn asked, wondering if he heard correctly and Niall nodded and he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at my misery!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, really? You're this worked up over someone not replying to you? Jesus, kid."

"Stop bullying me and instead tell me how your date went. Thought you'd be out later."

"It wasn't a date date, just, we wanted to get to know each other but I can't see myself with her or anyone at the moment. Especially not with the meeting coming up and what if I get signed? I'll be busy working on music and traveling and all that," Shawn spoke with a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"Hope you're not regretting this, Mendes. I know how much you love singing and now you're getting the opportunity to do so, so don't throw yourself back," Niall warned Shawn as he sat up and gave his best friend a stern look.

"I'm not, it's just going to be difficult. Things are going to change and I'll have less time to do normal things like go on dates or just chill out at home with you. Eventually we are going to start seeing less and less of each other, if they sign me."

"Which they will, don't be such a negative Nancy. We've been friends forever and nothing's going to change that. No matter how big and famous you get you won't get rid of me that easy," Niall told the Canadian lad with a quiet giggle. "Just in the meantime enjoy yourself because who knows, maybe you'll become this huge singer soon who's touring worldwide. Now, I'm gonna go to bed because I am dead tired and have an early class tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Shawn called as Niall began to walk away.

"Night, Mendes."

Niall closed his door and went over to his phone, sighing in disappointment when all he had were Twitter and Instagram notifications. He's really considering getting more friends to hang out with besides Shawn.

Niall sets his alarm at seven and turns off the light and snuggles into his blankets before calling it a night.

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

Harry hadn't had the guts to text Niall and so now three days later and with two beers in his system, Harry gathers the courage and texts Niall while Louis and Liam are yelling at the TV screen watching some soccer match.

He ignores the lads in favor of texting his new friend with a smile on his face as his fingers fly across the keyboard. They ask each other questions back and forth and the more they ask, the more Harry feels like he's known Niall for ages.

"Why are you smiling at your phone? Texting another lady friend?" Louis asks as the game goes to commercial and he turns to look at his younger friend who sets his phone down momentarily with a frown.

"It's not a lady friend, his name is Niall," Harry mumbles his answer and his phone buzzes again with another text from Niall.

"Niall? We're with you almost twenty four seven, when did you meet this Niall kid?" Louis asks, clearly not remembering wrong number Niall.

"Um I haven't exactly met him."

"You haven't met him? Then how do you have his number? Better yet, why are you texting a total stranger?" Liam questioned Harry with furrowed brows going into dad mode.

"Well funny story, he texted me thinking I was his one night stand, but the guy gave him a wrong number and we've been talking since. Well we only just started talking like three days ago," Harry explained, leaving out the part where Niall sent him that picture of his ass in black panties. Don't think Niall would appreciate having anyone else find out. Poor lad was embarrassed enough.

"Wow, okay. He had a wrong number and instead of you just saying, _'sorry mate, wrong number!'_ and leaving it at that, you decide to go ahead and be friends with a total stranger. Does he know who you are? As in you're part of a band called FOUR? Do you even know what he looks like?" Louis questioned Harry as he watched the curly haired lad type out quickly and hit send before locking his phone. "Wait, I remember you telling us of this Niall person the last time we all hung out together. Didn't think you'd become best mates with him."

"No he doesn't know who I really am and no I don't know what he looks like. And yes I do plan on telling him, just not now." Harry sighs, feeling his phone buzz in his lap again. "Look, I'm a big boy, I know what I'm doing. I appreciate your concern but he's a really nice guy."

"Okay, but don't come crying to us when he turns out to be fake or sells you out to the media once he finds out who you are, wouldn't want to tell him your little secrets and then having him go sell what you've told him."

"Stop. Like seriously stop opening your big mouth and saying shit like that. You don't know him, and yeah, maybe I don't either, but I know he's being genuine and I know he's a nice guy. Am I scared of how he'll react once he finds out who I am? Hell yeah, I am terrified, but if this all turns out to be a mistake then it's something that I'll learn to live with." And with that, Harry stood up and walked off to his room leaving an angry Louis and a conflicted Liam.

 **Harry:** so where do you work??

 _Niall:_ At this restaurant/bar and I fucking hate it, the drunk men are fucking gross

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at Niall's answer as he settled back on his bed with his shoes kicked off. He quickly typed out his answer and waited for a reply, hearing Louis and Liam start yelling at the TV again.

 **Harry:** how so?

 _Niall:_ I've never told Shawn this, but sometimes when the men get too drunk they tend to get a little too handsy with me, like the other day some guy touched my ass and said I'd look great under him

Okay, now Harry is worried. He didn't want nasty men doing that kind of shit to Niall, the lad certainly didn't deserve that. So Harry, as the good friend he is, tries to convince Niall to not work there anymore and he feels bad when Niall replies with that he really needs the money and that they pay good, but no amount of good pay should be put above his own safety.

He's surprised Niall hasn't asked what he does for a living since he did mention that he travels a lot. Either the Irish lad didn't find that cool-worthy or he forgot that Harry even mentioned it. But of course he spoke too soon because then Niall sends the question he was dreading.

 _Niall:_ So you mentioned you travel a lot? What do you do for a living then?

He reads it over and over again for five minutes not knowing what to reply so he sets his phone down and thinks of ways to reply to the text. He's terrified to tell Niall the truth, not knowing how he'll react or take the news that Niall's been secretly talking to a member of FOUR.

He thinks about it too much and twenty minutes later Niall texts him again but with a simple _'Harry?? You there, mate??'_ that makes him feel incredibly guilty. He just doesn't know if he wants to tell Niall the truth or just lie about what he does. And ten minutes later another texts comes through that really makes Harry feel guilty.

 _Niall:_ If u don't wanna text me anymore just say so instead of leaving me here like an idiot

And he didn't plan on making Niall feel like that, but he needed time to think it through. He just hoped Niall could forgive him whenever Harry decided to stop being so fucking scared to say the truth. He decides to sleep on it, hoping that by tomorrow he'll have an answer but he wakes up still as conflicted as the night before. He can hear Louis moving around downstairs and Liam and Zayn's voice reach his ears so he gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.

*

"Morning, Haz," Liam greets the curly haired lad with a smile as Harry enters the kitchen where he's making breakfast and Louis' on tea duty. Zayn contributes by sitting and looking pretty.

"Morning," Harry mumbles tiredly, having tossed and turned almost all night.

"Tired?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep."

"Hope you weren't texting that Neil guy until late, Harry," Louis tells Harry who sighs.

"It's Niall and none of your business. Look, I get that you're worried about this topic, but please, I know what I'm doing, just let me be. I don't want to fight with you on this, Lou, you're my best mate."

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm just looking out for you. I don't want this Neil-"

"Niall."

"Niall guy to hurt you. What if he's like forty?"

"He's nineteen," Harry answers and Louis gives him a look. "Okay, I know it doesn't guarantee me that he is, but I'm trusting him. Friendships are about trust and honesty and I wanna be honest with him too, but I'm scared."

"Honest how? Like you wanna tell Niall the truth as to who you are?" Zayn guesses as he looks up at Harry who's leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, he uh asked me what I did for a living last night and I panicked and didn't answer to any of his texts."

"You left the poor guy on read? He probably hates you by now," Louis teased as he poured the water on cups.

"I know and I feel so bad. The last text he sent me, he sounded pissed and I really want to tell him, but I don't know," Harry sighed sadly and Louis really saw how much his best mate cared about this random guy he met because of a wrong number.

"Well I think you should tell him, if you're ready. Maybe take your time thinking the pros and cons of the situation," Liam told Harry who nodded and sighed again. "Don't pressure yourself, but if you want to keep being friends with Niall, than honesty is the best policy."

"I know."

"While you think about it, let's eat breakfast. But when you do decide to text poor Neil back, make sure you apologize because I know I hate it when people don't respond to my texts," Louis tells Harry with a pointed look that makes the curly haired lad roll his eyes.

While Liam finishes making breakfast, the other three sit at the table with their teas and Harry checks his phone, a small part of him hoping Niall texted him, but it's empty.

**~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~**

Niall wakes up in the morning and the first thing he does is check his phone, but no new messages from a certain Harry. He sighs in disappointment and then gets up to start getting ready for his day. Once he's out of the shower and dressed in skinny jeans ripped at the knees and an over sized light blue colored knit sweater, Niall heads out into the kitchen where Shawn's sitting at the table eating cereal tiredly.

"Morning," he mumbles and brings another spoonful of cereal to his lips.

"Morning," Niall greeted as he grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal onto it. "I'm going to work right after my two o'clock class so don't wait for me for dinner."

"Alright. Did your guy respond to you?"

"Nope, guess there goes the end of that friendship."

"I'm sure he's got an explanation to it, maybe he had an emergency or something. I'm sure he'll text you back soon."

"I know, but it's one of my biggest pet peeves when people don't text back. Like I know he read my texts so the least he could have done was send me one back and say hey can't talk or something. It makes me feel like I'm the one who did something wrong to upset him and it makes me feel slightly insecure because you know I'm not good at talking to new people," Niall explains and Shawn can see how really upset his best friend is and it makes him want to punch a guy he doesn't even know.

"Look, calm down, yeah? It's probably got nothing to do with you, Ni. What did you ask him anyway?"

"What he did for a living since he told me he travels a lot. I told him right away when he asked me, unless he's a criminal or something, I don't understand why he's not telling me?" Niall pouted as he sat next to Shawn.

"Who knows, but I'm sure he'll text you back, in the meantime try not to think about it too much," Shawn spoke softly as he rubbed Niall's back.

"So your meeting's tomorrow. Nervous? Excited?" Niall giggled as he poked Shawn's side repeatedly.

"Ugh, stop it. I'm feeling nervous and excited and scared and well pretty much everything."

"Everything will be fine, trust me."

Shawn smiled over at Niall and ruffled his hair which made the blonde whine. Shawn doesn't really know what he'd do without his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Sundays there's always a Law and Order Special Victims Unit marathon on this one channel, and there was no marathon this past Sunday and it made me quite sad because there was nothing good to watch on TV so I kinda just slept all day. Oops.
> 
> Also, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter!!


	3. "being catfished?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** am I being catfished? Because if I am I'll gladly contact Max and Nev

**Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes:** Can't wait for what's to come, super excited for this new chapter in my life!

 **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** @ShawnMendes I'm super excited for you !! You have no idea how proud I am xx

 **Styles-Mendes @Jessy_4Mendes:** @Nialler_Horan @ShawnMendes I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'm excited

**_'Social Media Star Shawn Mendes Signs To Island Records'_ **

_'The eighteen year old posts covers of popular songs on his social media and has gotten quite the buzz for not just having a great voice, but also for being quite cute, but now the eighteen year old Canadian native is officially signed to a record label. So now our ears will be blessed with his lovely voice in a full length album with brand new songs. Shawn currently lives in London with best friend Niall Horan who has also sung on some of Mendes' covers and the two seem to have a pretty solid friendship._

\- Excerpt from MTV January 2013

*

It's been five days and Niall has not heard from Harry and he's thinking about deleting the guy's contact but chickens out from doing so. He's also been busy with work and studying for upcoming exams and Shawn recently getting signed. Of course he still feels put off by the whole situation and his mood's been all over the place. Shawn keeps telling him to forget about it, but he really can't.

It's currently Sunday around noon when Niall gets a text. Shawn is at work and Niall frowns, scoffing when he sees who texted him.

 **The Guy Who Left Me On Read:** hey um, can we talk?

 **Niall:** oh you decided to acknowledge me finally?

 **The Guy Who Left Me On Read:** Ni, please. I'm sorry for not replying to your text I just, don't know if I should tell you who I really am

 **The Guy Who Left Me On Read:** Not that I don't trust you because I do. You seem like a genuine person from the week that we spent getting to know each other. Just, this is big.

What in the world could it be that Harry is hesitating telling Niall what he does? Niall really hopes it isn't anything bad, but he's kind of worried and a lot curious to know who really is Harry whatever his last name is.

 **Niall:** unless you're some famous serial killer, I promise you can tell me who you are and keep it between us if you want.

 **Harry:** ok well, I really needed these last few days to think about how I was going to tell you this

'Jesus, can this kid beat around the bush any fucking longer?' Niall thought with a roll of his eyes as he typed his next reply.

 **Niall:** just out with it boy, stop beating around the bush, I'm growing old waiting to know who you really are

 **Harry:** ok well I'm Harry Edward Styles 1/4 of the band FOUR

Niall laughed. Like he actually laughed rather loudly at the response though his hands were shaking because what if it was real? He was probably being played though and he's seen Catfish enough to know that this conversation is making Niall question everything.

 **Niall:** am I being catfished? Because if I am I'll gladly contact Max and Nev just so I can be on tv and stop your ass from making me believe you actually are Harry Styles from my favorite band

 **Harry:** I'm telling you the truth, Niall. Look if you want, I'll FaceTime you to prove it.

 **Harry:** Well if you're not busy or something.

He wants to FaceTime? Okay, than this must really be Harry Styles and oh my gosh, he sent Harry Styles a picture of his ass. Now he's feeling ten times embarrassed and doesn't know if he even wants to see Harry now. He knows for a fact he's blushing right now, can feel the heat on his cheeks and he knows it'll only get bigger when and if he agrees to FaceTime who at this point he doesn't really know if it's Harry Styles. Like the actual person, not some impostor or something.

 **Niall:** I'm a little hesitant to agree but I am curious and if you're telling me we should FaceTime then I'm guessing you're the real deal but I do need proof.

 **Niall:** so yeah we can FaceTime, I should be studying for a test but screw that I wanna know if my new best friend is internationally famous and part of my all time favorite band

 **Harry:** You're cute and should study.

 **Harry:** So FaceTime in five minutes? I need to find a quiet space since I'm with the lads

 **Niall:** k, gives me time to tidy myself up a bit

 **Harry:** see you soon, love x

 **Niall:** looking forward to it !!

"Shit. Fucking shit!" Niall screamed as he threw his phone onto his bed and leaned back in his desk chair just staring at the ceiling going over what happened.

Niall is very nervous to see the person he's been talking to for awhile now. There's a small part of him that's hoping it really is Harry Styles, but he's seen Catfish enough times to know not to trust until they're face to face. Or at least through a screen. And since Harry did suggest they FaceTime, well Niall can't really doubt him now can he?

It's only been two minutes since they stopped texting and Niall closed his textbook with his purple pen working as a bookmark and notebook with his notes thrown aside as he moves over to his vanity to make himself prettier for his new friend. He giggles excitedly and grabs his pink lip gloss and applies a bit. His mascara still looks great so he doesn't have to worry about that and instead fixes his hair. Usually he wouldn't make an effort on Sundays, especially if he's just studying, but he's meeting someone important. Someone whose face is plastered on posters all across his room.

His phone starts going off and Niall squeals and trips as he crosses his room excitedly before jumping over to his bed seeing Harry's name on the screen from the incoming FaceTime call. Niall settles down on his desk and props his phone up against the cup where his pens and pencils are stored and hits answer. He practically faints when he sees Harry smiling wide at him. Like the Harry Edward Styles smiling and waving and he can't move because he's frozen with shock. He wants to cry, scream, make inhuman noises but he can't because a) he's so shocked that it actually is Harry b) he doesn't want to make a fool of himself and c) IT REALLY IS HARRY STYLES.

"Ni?" Harry calls a bit worriedly after nearly a minute of silence.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you," Niall whispers in awe, still not believing that he's talking to his idol. "I must be dreaming. Where's Shawn so he can come pinch me."

"I swear you're not dreaming love and I was telling you the truth. It really is me," Harry tells him and Niall has to cover his mouth to suppress his squeal of excitement and gets his lip gloss all over the palm of his hand. Harry chuckles at the blonde.

"Who knew that me getting a wrong number could end up being yours? Like, how does this even work? Do you believe in miracles because I'm starting to believe in them."

"You're even cuter now that I can see your pretty face," Harry smirks and Niall can't help but blush and giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. "You look so innocent, how the hell can you send hot pictures like the one you sent me mistaken me for your one night stand?"

"Don't let my appearance fool you, my friend. You haven't seen my camera roll." Niall winked at Harry.

"I still have your picture by the way."

"Would you like some more?"

"That would be nice, babe," Harry told Niall and he looked off somewhere when voices began to ring out in the background. "Ugh, one of the lads is looking for me."

"What are you guys doing right now if you're not on tour?" Niall asked curiously, grabbing a tissue to wipe away the lip gloss stain from his hand.

"We're just hanging out. We start rehearsals in a few weeks and tour three weeks after that," Harry shrugged, all the flirting from both of their parts long gone as they settle on easy conversations and laugh at Harry's dumb jokes and Niall's attempt to even say a joke.

"Oi, Harold!" Louis called out as he entered the room where Harry was and Niall is a bit startled when suddenly Louis Tomlinson appears on screen. "Oh, didn't know you were busy. Hi stranger!"

"H-Hi," Niall waves back shyly, not knowing what else to say or how to react. He's in shock and feeling overly emotional because he's been a fan of FOUR for going onto three years now and suddenly Niall was living every fan's dream by talking to them.

"I think I broke him," Louis mumbled and Harry sighed in annoyance.

"Can I have my phone back? I was in the middle of something with Niall," Harry tells Louis who gasps excitedly.

"This is the Niall you've been talking to all this time? He's so cute! Harold, how'd you even meet him? Niall, I'm the better member of the band so don't waste your time with Harry," Louis joked as he looked at Niall who giggled quietly while Harry made a sound of annoyance.

"None of your business how we met." Harry blushed, definitely not wanting to mention the picture because he knows Louis and he knows the older lad will only tease him about it until the end of time. "Now get out, I'll be out soon."

"Ugh, fine. Bye Niall!"

"Bye!" Niall waved, mouth slightly open and heart racing with excitement.

Louis left and Harry apologized to Niall who shook his head. "I-It's fine, just didn't think I'd actually be talking to you in real life and now I also met Louis? Like now I know why fans cry when they meet their idols because I definitely wanna cry with joy."

Harry smiled fondly at the blonde. The two talked for a bit longer before Harry had to go and Niall agreed because he really needed to study for a test tomorrow and he was not going to stay up all night again.

"Good luck on your test, love," Harry tells Niall just before they say goodbye.

Once Niall is sure the call has ended, he lets out a loud excited shriek and flopped over onto his bed.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asks worriedly as he runs into Niall's room, having heard the shriek as he entered the apartment after a short work shift.

"Doing better than ever, Shawn," Niall said as he sat up and smiled so wide his cheeks were actually starting to hurt but not like he acknowledged the pain because he was still so so happy from having talked to Harry. And Louis for like a minute.

"You're acting strange," Shawn said as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde but left the room anyways.

*

 **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** sometimes good things come out of an embarrassing situation

 **Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes:** @Nialler_Horan what did you do this time?

*

"I didn't do anything!" Niall yelled from his room before he got up from his bed and headed out to find Shawn in his room with his guitar and phone out, probably about to make a video.

"I know you, Niall and I also know that that embarrassing situation probably has to deal with that guy you slept with the other night," Shawn said as he looked up at Niall and gave him a pointed look.

"I'm older than you, stop scolding me. Besides, that guy I slept with is long gone and now I'm more focused on someone else."

Shawn looked up at his friend in surprise but Niall only smiled and walked off without saying much more.

"Niall, I need details!"

"You're not getting any until he says it's okay for me to tell someone."

"Fine, but if you do start dating then I'm gonna have to meet him. Can't have my poor innocent little Nialler getting hurt again."

"Yes mom," Niall rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. Nothing can burst his happy little bubble right now.

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

"Make up your fucking mind, Harry," Louis groaned as he rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing Harry whine about the same thing for the past five days.

"It's just-"

"You won't know unless you try. Stop with the what ifs, I'm sick tired of hearing you whine all the damn time. It's been five days, the poor lad probably hates you by now anyways."

Liam and Zayn both chuckled and Harry took out his phone determined to text Niall and tell him the truth. He froze however when he opened the message app and locked his phone again which made the other three whine and glare at him.

"For fucks sake, you either do it or I will."

"Okay okay, but what if-"

"Harry," Liam warned the youngest after seeing Louis tug at his hair in frustration.

Harry took in a few deep breaths and unlocked his phone again. Without thinking twice about it, he quickly sent a text to Niall. Niall's response was an angry one and well he was expecting that but it still made him flinch and Louis snickered.

He was quick to apologize and tell Niall the truth, chuckling at his response. Of course he expected it to be like that but it was still funny. Niall was threatening him with contacting Max and Nev. Doubt they do international calls, but okay.

"Did you tell him?" Louis asked curiously.

"Yeah and he doesn't believe me. Says he's going to call the Catfish dudes," Harry explains and the others snicker.

"Well I would call them too. It's not everyday someone says they're famous. You should FaceTime him to prove it," Zayn suggests and Harry nods as he stands up and heads out to find a private area in Liam's place to chat with Niall.

He eventually heads up to Liam's bedroom and closes the door. He takes in a few deep breaths and then calls Niall. It takes awhile for Niall to answer and Harry thinks he isn't going to, but then a gorgeous blonde boy answers him and Harry nearly stops breathing. Niall looks like he actually did stop breathing and will faint any minute. His blue eyes are open wide and his pretty pink lips are open in an o shape. He's worried for the blonde's sake so he calls his name out to get him to react.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you," Niall whispers in awe and Harry chuckles at his reaction. "I must be dreaming. Where's Shawn so he can come pinch me."

"I swear you're not dreaming love and I was telling you the truth. It really is me," Harry tells him and Niall covers his mouth with his hand and Harry chuckles at the blonde. He's really cute and Harry can't believe he's seeing him now.

They talk until Louis finds Harry and interrupts them, taking Harry's phone away to get a glimpse at Niall and it makes Harry jealous to hear Niall giggle at what Louis says. He can't help it though because Niall is very cute and Louis calls him cute and he doesn't like it because Niall is his friend, not Louis'. Harry's never been the possessive type, but Niall is bringing out a new side to him that he didn't know existed.

Eventually Harry heads back downstairs with a smile on his face and they all tease him about it.

"So I take it it all went well," Zayn told Harry who nodded and sat next to him on the couch.

"Better than okay. He's such a lovely person and very beautiful. Looks like an angel, really." Harry sighs happily as he leans back on the couch with his phone cradled between his hands.

"I can second that," Louis mumbles through a mouthful of chips.

"You saw him? Why didn't you call us back? Now I'm curious to meet Niall," said Liam and Zayn nodded.

"Well I'm not going to introduce him to you guys anytime soon, not until he's comfortable with me and I know how our friendship is going to go," Harry said and they all pouted.

"Still scared he's just going to use you?" Liam asked Harry who let out a sigh.

"Well I mean, he's really nice and while we talked he never once asked me about all this we do and we just talked about his school and what we like to do in our free time and we told jokes. It was nice. Refreshing. Almost like I was a normal person."

"You're going to keep in touch with him, right?" Zayn asked Harry who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, something about him feels so right. I'm glad he got the wrong number," Harry spoke with a smile and Louis looked over at him with a smile of his own.

"You like him, don't you?" Louis questioned him softly.

"Believe it or not, I do."

And he does. He really likes Niall and being able to see him today just made him realize how much he actually does. He hadn't meant to have a crush on someone he'd never seen, but he did. It was hard not to when the two talked as if they've been friends for years and not strangers seeing each other for the first time. Niall had everything Harry was looking for in someone so it wasn't hard to fall for him. Niall is funny, they can talk about anything and everything and he's very beautiful. Harry just wishes that being able to be with someone like Niall was a lot easier. His fans know he's bi, but Niall isn't famous and Harry isn't stupid. He knows the fans get into people's business without realizing that maybe they're hurting someone's feelings in the process. He knows how the fans react when any one of them is rumored to be dating someone. He saw it first hand when he 'dated' Taylor a few months ago. He's seen it with Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Dani and Louis and Eleanor. It's a crazy life he's living in and dating isn't easy. Harry is busy all year whether it's with a new album or tour, promo or photoshoots.

"I don't want anything to come out of this. I mean, if there was a chance that maybe Niall liked me like I like him," Harry told his friends sadly.

"Why not? If it's because of our work, I know it's not the ideal thing but you could make it work," Liam told Harry who shrugged.

"I know, but I also wouldn't want to ruin this friendship that I have with him."

"Look H, you're thinking too far ahead. Take this thing day by day and just kind of see where life takes the both of you. If you don't take a risk or don't try, you won't know," Zayn told Harry softly, patting his back comfortingly.

"Yeah I know. I-I wanna actually meet up with him soon, I wanna see him in person."

"Aww, look at our baby frog, he was so scared to tell Neil the truth and now he wants to meet up with him. He's growing up, lads," Louis said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Do you follow him on any social media?"

"Haven't asked him about that," Harry admitted. "I will, but I won't tell you."

"Harry!" Louis whined.

"Alright boys, don't start fighting," Liam told them.

The four settled back to watch TV and Harry sent Niall a screenshot of their FaceTime call when Niall was smiling wide.

 **Harry:** you're so cute

 **Niall:** harry, you're making me blush

 **Harry:** good, cause you look even cuter blushing

 **Harry:** study hard and good luck tomorrow

 **Niall:** thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over how amazing Sign Of The Times is and I cried and I'll probably cry every time I hear it because I still cry over This Town. HE'S SO PRECIOUS!!


	4. "anything bad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry:** you know what I think about your work, but take care, yeah? don't want anything bad happening to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's an attempt rape scene somewhere in the middle, it's not descriptive or anything but still

Niall gets home from school feeling drained after a long day and the rough exam he had. Shawn was already at the apartment talking on the phone. Niall walks past him and heads into his room, throwing his bag near his closet door and laying back on his bed. He really truly hates Mondays.

"Hey, I'm heading out. I have a meeting with the label to discuss some things," Shawn says as he pokes his head into Niall's room, chuckling as he sees the blonde laying face down on his bed.

"Alright, I have to go to work in an hour anyways," Niall sighs as he sits up on his bed and looks at Shawn.

"Take care."

"I will."

Niall's phone starts going off with a new message shortly after Shawn has left his room and before he starts getting ready for work.

 **Harry:** how was school??

 **Niall:** exhausting and I gotta work soon :(

 **Harry:** you know what I think about your work, but take care, yeah? don't want anything bad happening to you

 **Niall:** I promise to be careful, mom

 **Harry:** haha, very funny love. And your test? How'd that go?

 **Niall:** honestly it was the hardest shit I've ever had to do, hope I at least passed with a D or something

 **Harry:** I'm sure you did great, love

They text for a few more minutes until Niall has to cut their conversation short so he can start getting ready for work or otherwise he'll be late. Niall sighs and grabs his keys, heading out to another awful work day.

Niall's waiting tables today, which relaxes him a bit because the bar area and the restaurant part are on different ends of the building so he doesn't have to interact with drunk men. Monday's are never busy, so he barely makes fifty dollars in tips by the end of his shift, less than half of what he makes on the weekends.

"Niall, can you take a double shift on Saturday? We're short staffed," Daniel told Niall who sighed because he was supposed to have the whole weekend off and he really doesn't want to work six out of seven days this week, but the extra money will be nice.

"Yeah I can take it. What time do you need me in?" Niall asked Daniel as Niall gathered his things to get ready to leave.

"Noon, lunch hour is always a rush. So you'll be working from twelve to twelve then. I know it was your day off and I'm so sorry, but while we hire more staff some people are going to have to sacrifice themselves," explained Daniel as he filled Niall's name on the whiteboard from noon to midnight.

"It's fine, Dan, could really use the money anyways."

"I'm sorry though, I know after last time the last thing you want to do is work the night shift."

"I'll be fine, Dan," Niall told his manager who chuckled.

Niall got home and groaned tiredly, earning a chuckle from Shawn who was in the living room. Niall takes off his shoes at the entrance and sits down next to Shawn on the couch, groaning as he shoves his face into the cushion.

"I'm assuming that by all the groaning you're doing it's because you're tired," says Shawn as he pats Niall's head. "Or you just want my attention."

"Exhausted. I fucking hate Mondays and I have to work a twelve hour shift on Saturday so I'll be stuck from twelve to twelve at the restaurant. I'm thinking about quitting."

"Well you should, you know how I feel about that job, especially when you have to work at night," Shawn tells Niall who sighs and sits up, throwing his legs onto the Canadian's lap.

"I know, stop scolding me about it. I just need time, I need to look for a new one before just quitting out of nowhere," Niall explains. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Um so I'm gonna start meeting with writers within this week and the next and they want me to attend an award show next month to start making contacts, you know, hang with the celebrities. And I've got a plus one, so I want you to go with me."

"But Shawn-"

"FOUR is performing."

"I'm in," Niall smiled and hugged his best friend with a giggle, while Shawn rolled his eyes and shook his head because that's always one way to convince Niall. "Can you cuddle me? I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time."

"We had dinner together yesterday and we watched movies and I helped you study for a bit," Shawn told Niall, but he smiled as Niall curled up into his side and yawned.

"I know, but I've had a terrible day and I need your comfort. Just glad I don't have classes until noon tomorrow."

"You always have a bad day," Shawn said but let Niall use him as a teddy bear.

The week dragged on and on, the only thing making Niall happy was texting Harry. They texted everyday now during any hour, even when Niall was in class. Niall was happy just hearing Harry's stupid jokes or getting random texts from him during the day wishing him a great day or something sappy or at night wishing him sweet dreams. Niall still didn't want to tell Shawn anything, but Niall was dying to tell his best friend of how he felt talking to Harry.

"So you're working a double shift tomorrow?" Harry asks Niall as they talk on the phone Friday night, long after Shawn and Niall said their goodnight.

"Unfortunately. It was supposed to be my day off, but we're short staffed right now and well, I couldn't exactly say no to Dan," Niall tells Harry with a sigh as he lays back on his bed and stares at his ceiling with glow in the dark stars. Niall had put those there because he had had them in his childhood room back home and it was a way for Niall to not be so homesick.

"You sound tired, will you be able to make it tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, Hazza, don't worry. So tell me, anything new with you, my little popstar?" Niall asked with a soft smile on his face.

Harry goes on about something that Louis did that pissed Zayn off but now the two were off getting high and hitting the clubs while Harry sat at home alone. Niall told Harry about getting in trouble with one of his professors and the two shared childhood stories until late. Niall could honestly fall asleep to Harry talking to him. His voice was so soothing it was actually making Niall sleepy.

"Hey, I'm gonna let you rest, it's nearly two in the morning and you're having a long work day," said Harry as he let out a soft sigh.

"Thanks, you're a real sweetheart you know?" Niall mumbles tiredly, the smile still on his face as he hears Harry laugh on the other side.

"I know." Harry chuckled. "Sleep tight, love and good luck on your long shift."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Niall hung up and set his phone on the bedside table before turning off his lamp and settling under the covers. He woke up at nine and ate breakfast with Shawn before going off to start getting ready for work.

"Can you pick me up after my shift? I had to take my car in to the shop yesterday and the person I'm getting a ride with gets off work at nine. Please Shawny boy?" Niall begs his friend who rolls his eyes affectionately.

"You know I don't mind. In fact I'd feel better if I picked you up since it's gonna be so late and I know how it gets at around that time with all the drunk men," said Shawn and Niall hummed in agreement.

"Thanks, boo."

Niall clocked in at exactly noon and got to work. He was a host for about three hours before switching off with someone who was working as a waiter. It was busy, as was every weekend. He barely had time to rest in between each table he was attending. He got a break at six and had something to eat before getting back to work half an hour later. It's when seven o'clock struck that Niall began to get worried because the bar area was starting to fill up with the same men from every weekend. Right now he's back on host duty and he loathes it as tipsy men walk in and give him looks before they disappear off into the bar.

"Well hello princess, we meet again," the same guy from last time purrs at Niall as he enters the place and Niall frowns.

"Thought you weren't going to be allowed back in or do I have to call security to escort you out?" Niall asked the man, blue eyes darting around nervously.

"Yeah well I know people and they can't kick me out, especially since I didn't exactly do anything to you."

"You're disgusting."

A family of five entered the place before the guy could say anything else and he walked off as Niall smiled at the family and grabbed five menus, three for kids, before leading them to an empty table. When Niall returned to his post, the man was gone and he sighed in relief, just wishing time would go faster so he could leave and get away.

He didn't bump into the guy again, and when midnight arrived, Niall sighed in relief and clocked out. Shawn had sent him a text saying he was waiting outside so Niall grabbed his things and hurried out. However, since Niall had to use the employee door, he had to walk around the building in order to find Shawn's car and as he walked, he heard footsteps following him and Niall tensed but hurried, cursing the owner of the place for not having enough light outside. He was almost relieved when the main parking lot came into view, but it was short lived when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly.

"Where ya headin' off too, princess?" The guy from earlier asked and Niall stared at him with wide eyes because seriously this guy was a total stalker. Did he seriously wait outside all evening until Niall came out?

"Leave me the fuck alone or I'll scream," Niall threatened him but the guy laughed.

"Please, there's no one out here. No one to hear you scream as I take you right here and right now against the wall. Of course I would have preferred somewhere more private where I could take my time with you, but this'll do," the guy said as he pinned Niall to the wall with his own larger body and Niall nearly gagged at his smell. You could smell different kinds of alcohol and a very strong smell of cigarettes mixed in with something else that he couldn't quite recognize but it was making Niall very nauseous.

"Fuck off," Niall gritted out, trying to shove him away but the guy kneed him in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him.

He barely registered the hands groping him as he tried to regain some oxygen into his lungs, but he knew he was shaking from the fright and fighting weakly. The guy's lips were on his neck biting roughly and soon his hot breath was on Niall's ear and he said something that made Niall shiver.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Came Shawn's voice and Niall nearly sobbed in relief. He was definitely going to put Shawn as his number one from now on. He should name him Super Shawn.

"Wha-?" The guy barely said before he was shoved away from Niall and kicked several times as the blonde simply crumbled to the floor holding himself as he watched Shawn beat the shit out of the pervert and when did his best friend get so strong?

Niall watched the guy scramble to get away from Shawn who as soon as the man was gone, knelt down in front of a shaking blonde who had tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Shawn spoke softly as he helped Niall stand up. "You don't need a hospital or anything right?"

"N-No, thank you," Niall hiccuped, wrapping an arm around Shawn for support.

It was quiet between the two. Shawn was so pissed off at that guy and at the same time his mind was running with what if's and he was scaring himself with each one. Beside him, Niall was sniffling and taking deep shaky breaths to calm himself down.

"Talk to me," Shawn spoke quietly, turning to look at Niall briefly.

"I can't- I just- I'm so scared," Niall finally said after having stumbled with his words as he looked over at Shawn who was gripping the steering wheel tightly and a frown was drawn on his face as he stared straight ahead at the almost empty road. "H-He got kicked out once for harassing me and I never thought I would see him again."

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Niall?" Shawn asked the blonde and even he flinched at the harsh tone which made Niall's breath hitch.

"Because I knew you'd get this way, Shawn! I love you, but you're too overprotective sometimes. It's something that happened and Dan was there and so was security, but I never thought I would bump into him again," Niall sighed as he leaned back against the seat and sunk down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Ni, but you're like my brother and I don't want anything happening to you."

The rest of the drive was quiet and once in the apartment, Shawn fussed over Niall and gasped at the bruises on Niall's neck.

"I'm quitting tomorrow," Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Shawn and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling of that man touching him.

"Good, thought I would have to beg you to do that. Now, go shower and I'll make you some tea-"

"Hot chocolate, please," Niall interrupts.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you," Niall whispered and headed off to his room.

It's a long night for Niall. He's tossing and turning and when he sleeps all he sees is the man and the wicked gleam in his eyes. He's glad it's Sunday and has nowhere to be, but he supposes he should start looking for a new job. He wonders if that modeling offer still stands.

By six in the morning Niall gives up on sleep and instead heads into the kitchen quietly to make himself some coffee. Once he's got his cup, Niall heads back to his room and settles on his bed and turns on his TV, setting up Netflix and settling on Baby Daddy. It's a funny show and even though he's not real fond of babies, just seeing Emma, the baby in the show, made him actually want one.

He goes through nearly a whole season before Shawn enters his room and smiles at him. Shawn settles next to Niall on the bed and they watch the remaining episode. They both laugh and Niall jumps in his place excitedly as he sees Ben and Riley dancing together in the last episode of season one.

"I ship it," Niall says once the episode ends and Shawn rolls his eyes. "But I also ship her and Danny."

"So how are you?"

"I mean, I couldn't really sleep but I guess that's normal. I'll be okay though and I don't want you to worry too much about me, even though I know you'll always worry about me. I just, I'm really thankful to have you around and-"

"Hey, you're rambling again. I'm just glad I made it in time, but let's not talk about that, I'm sure you don't want to keep having a reminder of it all day."

"Thanks," Niall whispered as he exited out of Netflix.

"And don't worry about work, with what I got at the label for signing with them I can handle things on my own."

"No, Shawn-"

"Hey, I insist. Now you get some rest and relax at home."

Shawn left after breakfast, he was getting introduced to his new team and would probably be out all day. Niall took another shower and just lounged around in sweats and a college hoodie. He grabbed his phone and dialed Harry's number as he curled up on the couch with a throw blanket as he counted the rings.

"Hi love, how are you?" A cheerful Harry answered the phone and it immediately brought a smile to Niall's face.

"Um depends really. I mean, I just quit my job like an hour ago so I'm currently a broke uni student with no job and letting his best friend take care of the bills and rent for the next month," Niall said casually and shrugged even though Harry couldn't see him.

"You quit? Just like that? Did Shawn finally get through to you or did something happen?"

"The latter."

"Niall, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I mean, I'm probably overreacting, but remember that I told you about that guy that well you know," Niall mumbled and Harry made a noise of acknowledgment. "Last night when I walked out of work, h-he was waiting for me and- and if it weren't for Shawn then who knows how far the guy would have gone."

"Shit, Niall, are you okay? Oh my gosh, he d-didn't hurt you or anything right? And no, this isn't overreacting. Niall, this is something very serious."

"N-Not really and I know, but I've never felt so scared in my life," Niall choked out, feeling tears running down his cheeks. "I couldn't even sleep last night."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. But you're okay right? Like no injuries or anything?"

"Just the one bruise from when he hit me and some bites on my neck."

Niall and Harry talked for a nearly two hours and by then Niall was feeling so much better. Harry had done his best at distracting Niall and the blonde had laughed at Harry's silly jokes, laughing harder when he heard another voice yell out in the background telling Harry to shut up. And then Harry proceeded to argue with whoever had told him to shut up and it only sent Niall into more hysterics. They hung up shortly after with the promise to talk again soon and Niall was left on his own once more.

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

"So what happened to Neil?" Louis asked Harry after the curly haired lad hung up his long phone call.

"He's a bit shaken up from something that happened after work yesterday," Harry said simply, not wanting to say more.

"That bad?" Liam asked.

"Yeah."

"I just have a question. Like you two live in London, why the hell haven't you met up in person? I mean, you've FaceTimed and talk on the phone all the time and text each other all day. Like do you not want to or what?" Zayn questioned Harry with a frown and Louis snickered.

"I just, haven't thought of that," Harry admitted with a blush and Louis and Liam both laughed while Zayn rolled his eyes. "Now that you mention it, I really do want to see him, but he was always busy with school or work, guess I can finally ask him if he wants to. He just quit his work this morning so I guess it'd also be a good distraction."

"There you go, problem solved," Louis said as he ruffled Harry's messy curls.

"No because it's gonna take me forever to build up the courage to ask him."

"That's true," Liam sighs playfully and the others laugh. "You better ask him before we start getting busy with rehearsals soon. We leave for tour in a few weeks."

"I know. I'll get to it before the weekend arrives again."

"You better or I'll ask him for ya," Zayn tells Harry and they all know Zayn would actually kidnap Harry's phone to do that. "You've got till Wednesday, Styles."

"Fine fine. I'll do it tomorrow just to prove to you that I can do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery behind Niall getting a wrong number will be solved next chapter for those still wondering :)


	5. "tøp af"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** tøp af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whenever **~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~** is placed it'll mean it's simply told from like a fan's perspective, you know how we're like checking update accounts to know where the boys were spotted and all that. So hopefully it doesn't confuse you much

Harry couldn't do it. He chickened out of asking Niall out on Monday. It was two days later when he was preparing himself to do so when he called the blonde, planning on it being the first thing he asked him, but instead spent the time asking Niall how he was doing and if he could follow him on social media.

"You sure you want my social media?" Niall asked teasingly.

"Please, love? I wanna stalk you and call you out for your embarrassing posts. Or your hot ones. Because if you post pictures on Instagram like the one you sent me, then yeah," Harry said with a smirk. He just really wanted to see what fanboy Niall was like.

"Well you do forget that I've done a few modelling stuff here and there so some of my pictures are like that one I sent you."

"You were a model? Niall, love, you've never told me this before."

"I didn't? Hmm, well, now you know. But okay, you can have my usernames. Instagram and Snapchat is just Niall Horan. Um twitter I think it's Nialler underscore Horan," Niall says, hoping he got them right. He's not good with memory and honestly, he forgets his usernames more often than not.

"Okay, I wrote them down because well I'm using my cellphone to call you and I don't have a laptop with me everywhere I go," Harry responds and Niall giggles. "So besides my band, what other music do you listen to."

"Oh my gosh, I like, absolutely love Miley Cyrus. I love love love her!" Niall all but shrieks into the line and Harry can hear a male voice on the other end scoff and scold Niall so Harry assumes Shawn must be home. "Shut up, Shawn, he asked me a question and well I'm not gonna lie now am I?" Harry chuckles and hears the two bicker for a bit more until Niall apologizes. "Sorry, it's just, I tend to go a little crazy."

"So did I just hear Niall Horan go into fanboy mode?" Harry questions the blonde and he can pretty much imagine him blushing. "You're so adorable, love."

"I'm sorry, I just love Miley. And Demi, but mostly Miley. I grew up watching Hannah Montana, Haz, so I've been her fan for years!"

"Have you seen her live?"

"I did, during her Wonder World Tour back in 2009. And I love the Jonas Brothers, too bad I never saw them live, but oh well."

"Guess I have some serious competition then," Harry teased and Niall giggled loudly before humming softly what Harry guessed was Burnin' Up.

"I used to be obsessed with Before The Storm by the Jonas Brothers and Miley back in the day! Because it features both, like duh. _I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if its over, cause I will leave you alone_ ," Niall sang and then giggled right after.

"You've got a lovely voice, love," Harry says with a smile because he does, Niall's got quite a lovely voice. "And what's your favorite song of ours?"

"Oh gosh, they're all so good, but I absolutely love from your first album Moments and from the second They Don't Know About Us. But Rock Me is great too, if you get what I mean."

Harry laughed at that and shook his head as Niall then proceeded to sing the chorus of Rock Me. Harry joined in as well, but it wasn't long before the two were laughing.

"Okay okay, least favorite song from both albums. And be honest, I promise you won't hurt my feelings," Harry promised with a small chuckle and Niall made a thoughtful noise.

"Well from Up All Night definitely What Makes You Beautiful, I'm sorry but I always skip it when it comes on shuffle. From Take Me Home I'd have to say it's a tie between Live While We're Young and Kiss You. Sorry not sorry," Niall said and Harry knew the blonde was being quite honest. He knows Niall is lying when he finishes his sentence with a small nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Kiss You is a good song," Harry argued.

"Depends on the day. Like if I'm drunk or just really really happy, then yeah it's not that bad and I'll even dance and sing along."

"So you do, in a way, like it."

"I mean, I'll probably sing it at your concert, but it's not my absolute favorite," Niall scoffed. He's not that much of a fake fan.

"Wait, are you going to our concert at The O2 Arena?" Harry asks excitedly.

"Two actually and Shawny boy is going with me."

"Well that's great! I mean, there's a lot of people and I probably won't be able to see you but, it's still cool to know that you'll be there. Speaking of so um, I'm just, I would really like to meet you in person? Like only if you want to and I don't want to pressure you-"

"You really want to meet up with me in person?" Niall asked in surprise, cutting Harry's rambling off as he sits up on his bed with a smile.

"Well yeah and besides, it'd be cool to do so before I start getting busy with tour and all that. I really want to meet you, Ni."

"Alright then, just put a date and place and I'll be there."

"Excellent! Are you free this Friday afternoon? If you are we can meet up at this coffee shop near my house. It's private and we won't be bothered by fans or anything."

"Yeah I'm free and it sounds great!" Niall told Harry as he scrambled off his bed and over to his desk to write the date and time on a Post-It note. "What time though?"

"Say around five?" Harry asked.

"Five it is! I can't wait to really see you!"

"I can't wait either and I'm gonna hug you so tight because you're so adorable."

"Aww Haz! I wanna hug you too. I've always wanted to hug you," Niall pouted.

"So don't forget, this Friday at five," Harry reminded the blonde.

"Don't worry, already wrote it down so I won't forget," Niall grins.

"Good, then it's a date. I mean, fuck," Harry stammered.

"It's a date if you want it to be," Niall spoke shyly.

"I do, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you then, but I gotta go now. Bye love."

"Bye Harry."

Niall hung up his phone and placed it on his bed as he sat down in shock. He's got a date. He's going on a date. He's going on a date with Harry Styles. He surely must be dreaming now cause like, what the fuck? How the hell did he manage to get a date with Harry Styles? He's going on a fucking date, something he hasn't done in almost two years.

"Shawn!" Niall shouted as he ran out of his room in search of his best friend.

"What is it?" Shawn asked with a groan as he set down his textbook.

"I'm going on a date! Mendes, he asked me out!" Niall shrieked and jumped on Shawn's bed, making the younger lad groan as Niall very nearly landed on top of him. "I'm going on a fucking date!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard you the first time. You're going on a date with the guy you've been texting with for the past weeks?" Shawn asked, feeling slightly concerned that his best friend was going on a date with someone he'd met over a wrong number.

"Well I know who he is so he isn't a stranger. We've talked on the phone quite a few times and I've seen his face so I know he's who he says he is," Niall explained with a pout as he laid on his stomach.

"I'm not saying you don't know who he is, but don't you think it's a little soon? I mean, you're gonna meet up with him for the first time and it also happens to be your date."

"I'll be fine and I need you to support me with this!" Niall whined childishly and Shawn sighed.

"I do, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, now let me study for my test tomorrow."

Niall nodded and left Shawn to study as he want back to his room. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had a bunch of notifications from Instagram. He noticed that Harry followed him, liked a bunch of his pictures and commented on the most recent one. Scrolling through his notifications, he also saw that Harry followed him on Twitter and added him on Snapchat which surprised Niall because he didn't think Harry had a Snapchat.

Niall opened Instagram and giggled at Harry's comment on Niall's most recent picture which was a mirror selfie of Niall in a large black sweater and a small peek at lace panties underneath.

**harrystyles: cute as always, love x**

A text came through from Harry a minute later and Niall giggled.

 **Harry:** I noticed you've got quite a few pictures of me which further confirms my theory that I'm your favorite member of the band

 **Niall:** yes and if you keep being a cocky little shit about it I'll switch lanes

 **Harry:** stay in your lane boy!

 **Niall:** tøp af

 **Harry:** be aware that the fans might get curious and all that so you might see an increase in followers soon. Sorry

 **Niall:** I guess it's fine, just as long as I still have you

 **Harry:** you'll always have me, love

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

"So I asked Niall out," Harry announces as he walks into the living room where the other lads are seated with a mess of papers scattered in front of them each with a possible set list for the tour.

"You asked him out? On like a date?" Liam asked, wanting to make sure they were all on the same page.

"Yeah and he said yes. Our date's this Friday at the coffee shop that we like to go to."

"Well, that's great. I thought I was gonna have to take your phone to text the guy myself. So you want to be more than friends with him?" Zayn asked Harry as he tossed another sheet into the discarded pile.

"I would like that, but we'll see what happens between us. Oh and he's also going to be attending two dates at our London shows and that makes me feel a little more nervous."

"Are you gonna give him backstage passes? You can make out with your boy backstage," Louis teased Harry who turned red and threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Ugh, you're rude," Harry scolded his older friend playfully.

"Alright lads, we gotta get to work on this set list. How many songs of the old album do we want?" Liam asked as he clicked his pen and flipped the page of his notebook to a clean one.

"We definitely need to add Moments," Harry said as he scribbled down some things on his own sheet.

"Why Moments?" Zayn questioned.

"It's probably Niall's favorite. Am I right?" Louis teased Harry who blushed and shrugged his shoulders which made the others coo and ruffle his hair.

"That's so adorable. Any other requests?" Liam chuckled as he wrote down Moments.

"Oh and uh, I know we weren't going to play this one, but can we add They Don't Know About Us but only for the London shows? Niall really loves that one and well you can guess why I wanna sing that one," spoke Harry quietly, cheeks still tinted red and he braced himself for more teasing.

"Wow, our little Hazza is such a romantic," Louis sighed dreamily as he leaned into Zayn who laughed and shook Louis off. "No but seriously, you really like Niall, like wow, you are so gone for someone you've never seen in person. And are you sure he feels the same?"

"Well I would hope so otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with me. But yeah, I just really like him. I'm just more worried about what the fans will say to him, especially now that I've followed him on Instagram and Twitter."

"Oh, now this I wanna see!" Louis exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and went to the people Harry follows on Instagram. "Found him! Wow, he's got quite the followers."

"He's got 10.4k," Liam mumbled as him and Zayn peeked over at Louis' phone. "Wait, is he a model?"

"Yeah, he told me he's done stuff but he's more focused on school right now," Harry said as he added Kiss You to the set list.

"Wait, is that Shawn Mendes? Kid's crazy talented and I heard he signed to a label recently," Zayn said as he pointed at a picture of Niall and Shawn.

"Yeah that's Niall's best friend and flatmate."

"Your boy is cute," Zayn told Harry who smiled because yeah, Niall is very cute. "I take that back, he's hot."

"Okay that's enough! Shouldn't we be working on this set list?" Harry asked because he should have known they would say that once they got to pictures of Niall showing off his panties. Which are quite a few.

"Followed," Louis said as he hits the follow button on Niall's profile and then puts his phone away. "Okay so work!"

**~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~**

"Shawn!" Niall screamed excitedly and Shawn groaned loudly as he walked over to Niall's room.

"What now, Niall," Shawn huffed tiredly.

"2/4 of FOUR follow me on Instagram! Like what the hell! Why would Louis follow me?" Niall wondered as he showed Shawn the notification.

"Wait, what? Louis follows you and who else? You said two of the four," Shawn asked in awe as sat on Niall's bed and took the blonde's phone.

"Harry follows me," Niall mumbled. "Okay so here's the thing, you're like my brother and I love you a lot and I trust you with my whole entire life, Harry is actually the guy I've been texting back and forth with and he's also the guy I have a date with on Friday."

"Are you joking? It's not April Fool's yet."

"I'm not joking. You know how the one night stand guy gave me a wrong number? Well it turned out to be Harry, that's why I hadn't told you anything about who he was but you're my brother and I trust you. And I trust you enough that you're not gonna say anything, right?"

"Niall. What? You can't just drop this on me like it's an everyday thing. Give me a sec to process this," Shawn mumbled as he handed the blonde his phone back. "Harry Styles? The real Harry Styles? Jesus." Niall sat back and waited for his best friend to take it all in. "Okay okay, I believe you but shit, this is. Damn. Just be careful with this, he's famous and people can get the wrong idea."

"I know and I promise to be careful."

"Good. What the hell did you ever do to get this lucky?" Shawn mumbled as he walked out of the room and Niall giggled.

*

The next day Niall was walking out of the school building when he saw the guy he'd slept with. Niall frowned and walked straight up to the guy, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. The guy stopped laughing with his friends as all eyes landed on Niall.

"Oh hey, it's you! From Kayla's party a few weeks ago. How's it been? You haven't called me," the guy said.

"Well you kinda gave me a wrong number so you weren't going to hear from me again," Niall told the guy whose eyes widened and his friends snickered before walking away. "Why'd you give me a wrong number? You could have just left it as a one night stand instead of leading me on, mate."

"What? I'm pretty sure I gave you my number."

Niall pulled out the slip of paper with the guy's number and handed it to him. Niall crossed his arms across his chest as the guy looked at the number and then sighed.

"This is my number, I don't know why you would get a wrong number out of this?"

"What?" Niall frowned as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Harry's and the guy read the numbers on the piece of paper out loud as Niall checked them with Harry's. "Oh shit, I put down a six instead of a seven and a twenty three instead of thirty two. Well now I feel embarrassed. Again."

The guy laughed and handed the piece of paper back to Niall who was turning red as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "It's okay, accidents happen. I'm Mitch by the way."

"Niall."

"Hi babe!" A girl said as she walked up to Mitch and Niall, hanging onto Mitch and pressing her lips to his and Niall scoffed lightly. "Hi Niall. I'm in one of your classes."

"Oh uh hi..."

"Jasmine. So babe we gotta get going, don't wanna let those restaurant reservations go to waste. It's not every day you celebrate six months together."

"Well then I gotta go. Thanks for clearing it up Mitchell and now I'm glad I got the wrong number," Niall said as he ripped up the piece of paper and handed it to Jasmine before stalking off. "Fucking asshole."

Niall got home and sighed in relief since he was no longer out in the cold. Shawn still wasn't home so Niall headed straight to his room to put his bag away.

 **Niall:** so I solved the mystery behind the guy who gave me the wrong number

 **Harry:** yeah? So what happened?

 **Niall:** I typed his number into my phone wrong, but it's okay cause turns out he cheated on his girlfriend of 6 months with me

 **Niall:** makes me feel like shit, even if I didn't know but still

 **Harry:** that guys a fucking ass, why would he want to cheat on his gf and then lead you on??

 **Niall:** beats me, college guys are gross

**~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~**

[picture of Harry's comment on Niall's picture]

 **4BandUpdates:** Seems like Harry has made a new friend and his name is Niall Horan. According to his social media he's nineteen, a college student and a huge fan of FOUR. Wonder how that friendship came about...

View all 289 comments

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** when you have to go stalk him now *brb*

 **Jazzy.Smithxxx:** I just really really really want to know how a simple fan like him is suddenly bffs with Harry? He's cute tho, like really really really cute

 **StylinsonIsReal:** He's cute and seems nice, but he better back off 'cause that's Louis' man he's flirting with

 **Horan.Mendes.Shawn:** @StylinsonIsReal oh please, Niall wasn't flirting with Harry honey, did you not read the comment Harry left on Niall's photo?? And Larry isn't real, stop telling everyone it is, k bye

*

 **@FOURupdates:** so both Louis and Harry have followed this Niall dude who is apparently a fan and Harry also liked about 6 of Niall's pictures and left a comment

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

"We've finally got the set list done!" Louis exclaimed tiredly as he leaned back in his seat and let out a long dramatic sigh.

"So are we all sure this is what we want?" Liam asked as he looked at each one of his friends before looking down at the completed set list in his hands.

"Yes, but is it what our team wants?" Harry answered his question with another and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Probably not, but we pretty much put all the ones that we _think_ our team will want. What Makes You Beautiful will always be a must, and we've added the singles from this album and the ones from last plus Harry's special request of Moments and They Don't Know About Us for our London shows for his boyfriend," Liam explained and Harry glared at him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed desperately.

"Yet," Louis added under his breath which in turn made Zayn chuckle.

"Okay okay, before we start fighting again, this is the final draft that we're submitting to Paul tomorrow?" Zayn asked, wanting to avoid the topic of Niall knowing Louis would only start teasing and Harry would eventually stomp off angrily.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Good and now that that's done, I'm calling it a night. See you boys tomorrow," Harry said as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Bye H." "Night Haz!" "Sleep tight lover-boy!"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into his room, closing the door after him and heading over to his bed. He pulled his phone out and sent Niall a goodnight text.

 **Harry:** Have a great night love and I can't wait to see you on Friday xx

 **Niall:** Night H, and I can't wait either xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, hope you all had a lovely Easter if you celebrate it, if you don't hope you had a wonderful weekend. I unfortunately took a trip to the ER because yours truly has got the chicken pox, and I'm currently under three different kinds of medication that are driving me insane. On a brighter note, the doctor at my follow up appointment two days after my ER trip, his last name is Horan and what do you know, he's Irish
> 
> But I'm a lot better now, except for the ugly red spots everywhere that are thankfully starting to fade


	6. "miss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry:** can I see you today? I miss you :(

It's finally Friday and Niall is freaking out. His date with Harry is in two hours and he has no idea what to wear and Shawn is of no help. He's just taking up space on Niall's bed and watching the blonde freak out as clothes fly out of his closet and drawers.

"Niall, stop!" Shawn finally spoke up as he got off the bed and approached a hyperventilating blonde. "That's it, you need to take a deep breath for me and calm down." Niall did as he was told and smiled gratefully at his friend who stood in front of him and waited patiently until Niall was calm. "Okay, I'll help you out but you need to calm down before you pass out. I know you're meeting the guy you've been texting for the past few weeks and you're nervous about that," said Shawn as he let go of Niall who nodded.

"But he's not just any guy remember? We're talking about Harry Styles here. My biggest celebrity man crush! My idol! The guy who's in my favorite band," Niall explained and Shawn just blinked in response.

"And here I thought it was just a dream," Shawn mumbled to himself and Niall glared at him because he's right in front of Shawn, of course he heard.

"Do you need proof?" Niall sighed and took his phone and opened up his texts and showed them to Shawn, including the selfie Harry had sent him last night and Shawn's eyes widened in shock as he read through them.

"Okay now I see why you're freaking out, but how the hell did you even get his number? And- oh my gosh, do you send this to all your one night stands?!" Shawn asked slightly scandalized as he showed Niall the picture he'd sent Harry on accident. "Your mom asked me to watch over you and keep you from doing something stupid and this is what you do behind my back."

"Sorry dad," Niall giggled and took his phone back with a blush. "It was an accident! I thought I was talking to the guy I'd slept with since he told me he'd wanted more in the morning before he left and I simply sent him that message saying that it was okay for him to contact me again. How was I supposed to know he'd given me a wrong number and I'd end up talking to an internationally famous singer who is part of one of the most successful bands of the moment?"

"Okay, point taken, but still."

"Are you going to help me get ready or not? I need to meet up with Harry in like two hours."

"Okay okay, chill Irish. It's a coffee date, right?" Shawn asked as he headed to Niall's closet. "You need a better organizing system because everything is all over the place."

"I'll do that when I'm not in college," Niall replied with a roll of his eyes as he checked the time on his phone.

Eventually Niall was on his way to the coffee shop dressed in his usual black skinny jeans and an oversized gray knit sweater with a black coat over it and a beanie over his messy hair. He just hoped Harry would like him. Niall hasn't been this nervous about a date in nearly two years. The last date he'd had had been with his then boyfriend shortly before they broke up. He'd been an asshole, but it'd still hurt Niall.

Niall arrived at the coffee shop after a twenty minute drive and parked his car in the parking lot at the side of the building and got out of his warm vehicle into the cold January afternoon. He hurried to get out of the cold and entered the cozy looking building, only finding a young couple sitting on a couch and laughing. He was about to wonder if he was early, but suddenly there was a tap on his left shoulder and Niall turned around startled. He came face to face, well more like face to chest, with Harry Styles.

"Hey," Niall said breathlessly, blush more prominent on his face as he stared into Harry's green eyes. He was even more pretty in person.

"Hi, you made it," Harry responded with a large smile before pulling the blonde into a tight hug and tucking his face into Niall's neck. Niall relaxed in his arms and slowly wrapped them around Harry and tangled his fingers into Harry's black coat. "Come on, let's go order and sit."

Niall nodded silently and followed Harry to the counter where a kind lady greeted them. They both ordered their coffees and Harry got some doughnuts as well. After receiving their orders they headed off to find a table and sat across from each other. They took off their coats and set them on the backs of their chairs as they settled.

"You're a lot prettier in person," Harry blurted out suddenly, blushing right after and Niall giggled as he grabbed a chocolate doughnut.

"Well thanks and you're a lot taller," Niall replied, noticing that when they hugged Niall's head barely reached his shoulder.

"And you're a lot tinier."

They both laughed at that and then just stayed quiet, soaking up each other's presence.

"How was your day?" Harry asked after he took a sip of his drink and grabbed a glazed doughnut.

"Very long. I just really couldn't wait to come see you and then I didn't know what to wear so Shawn had to help me," Niall explained, ripping off a piece of his doughnut and getting his fingers covered in chocolate.

"Well you look amazing, love. You always do," Harry told Niall who blushed even more.

"But you don't know what I wear every day. What if I wore a plastic bag yesterday?" Niall questioned Harry with a smirk and Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm sure you can pull that off as well. Don't fans say they look like trash nowadays?"

Niall laughed at Harry's cute pout.

"So, how are the guys?" Niall asked, breaking the bit of awkward silence that had settled over the two.

"Excited for the tour to start and love to tease me when they see me texting you, especially Louis," Harry replied with a fond smile and small shake of his head as he looked at Niall who was staring down at his doughnut in concentration.

"So they know about me?"

"Yeah, they've all known since we started to get to know each other."

Niall giggled and looked up, blushing when he noticed Harry staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you just looked really into that doughnut," Harry teased as he picked up his cup of coffee and hid his smile behind it.

"Well I just really like food," Niall mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed. "So when do you guys leave for tour?"

"Three weeks from today actually. We're off to do the South American part of the tour first, though you probably knew that. I'm sure you're excited for the London shows, though. Which two are you going to?"

"Um the first and third night."

"That's great, but uh how about you come to all four and I'll give you backstage passes and all. I just really would like to see you, you know. It's going to be awhile and yeah."

"I would love too, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do that or get in trouble for it," Niall tells him though his heart is racing and he holds his mug a bit tighter. "And I don't want others to like get the wrong idea, you know? Like your fans are really starting to creep me out."

"I promise I don't feel obligated and I promise I won't get in trouble. I mean, we always give tickets and passes to our families and the lads do it with their girlfriends so it really isn't much different. And well some of the fans just get too far up into people's business, besides, you're my best friend and I really like you and if I want to give you tickets than that's none of their business."

"Okay, that sounds great," Niall laughed at Harry's little speech.

"So since you have your favorite singers/bands, what are your favorite shows?" Harry asked Niall, reaching across the table to lace his fingers with Niall's pale tiny ones.

"Oh! I have a top three! Teen Wolf is a must and I never get bored of it, Scott McCall is bae. Baby Daddy comes in second, I usually watch that when I need something to make me laugh or lift my mood if I'm feeling down or something. And I really love Law and Order Special Victims Unit, Olivia's a badass, I love her. Though at some point I was obsessed with Supernatural but after so many seasons they've kinda lost me. Oh and Friends is also a favorite so I guess top 4," Niall shrugged, giving Harry's fingers a small squeeze as he basically bounced in his seat. "And you?"

"Well lately I haven't seen much, but Game Of Thrones is good. Louis forced us all to watch the first season during our last tour and I've gotten kinda hooked. The Walking Dead on occasions. Have you seen any of those?" Harry asked Niall as he finished his doughnut.

"People keep complaining about their favorite characters dying on those shows and I tend to get really attached to characters. Like in Teen Wolf, when Allison died I shed real tears. I also used to cry in Supernatural each time Dean or Sam died, but now I just laugh when they do."

Harry shook his head as he stared at the blonde fondly. Niall really was something else. He was fangirling over his favorite shows and Harry was just really glad to be able to see who Niall really is. Niall is freaking out over his favorite shows and favorite celebrities, yet when he met Harry Niall didn't really do as much but freeze and not start screaming and crying like all the other fans. It was refreshing.

The two spent over two hours sitting there talking and at some point had moved over to sit on a couch and Niall had cuddled up into Harry's side as Harry told a story from their X-Factor days. Eventually they got up since it was getting late and even though the shop is open until midnight, Harry didn't want Niall driving home too late or getting Shawn on his case for it.

"I had fun today, thank you for this," Niall says as they stand up ready to say goodbye.

"No, thank you for meeting up with me and accepting to go on a date," Harry tells Niall, grabbing his hands and holding them gently in both of his. "You wanna do this again soon?"

"Sounds great!"

Niall and Harry hugged again, this time a bit tighter and for a few seconds longer than earlier. They pulled away and headed out and with one final goodbye, each got into their cars and drove away. When Niall got home, Shawn immediately asked him how it went.

"Well judging by that smile I'm guessing it went okay."

"It went better than okay. He's so nice," Niall gushes as he toes off his shoes and leaves them by the front door before heading into the living room with Shawn and sitting with him on the couch.

"Alright, but I still want you to be careful," Shawn reminded Niall who rolled his eyes.

"I know mom, I will," Niall teased and Shawn huffed before shoving Niall playfully.

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

"How was your date?" Louis asked as he stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and the steam fogging up his glasses.

"Amazing. He's, wow," Harry is literally speechless. He has no idea how to explain his time with Niall. It was a very wonderful experience and being able to physically touch the blonde made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Every smile, every laugh made it feel like it was just them two and the only two that mattered. There was no doubt in his mind that he was falling head over heels for the Irish lad.

"Well I'm glad it went so well, though you know my opinion on this."

"I know I know and I'll be careful. I'm surprised the other two aren't here," Harry commented as he noticed the lack of Liam and Zayn.

"They had things to do. Gonna head up to visit my family tomorrow and I'll be back on Monday," Louis said as he took a cautious sip of his tea and wincing as it still burned his tongue.

"Alright. Say hi to your sisters for me."

"Will do."

Harry heads upstairs and immediately pulls out his journal, writing down a few lyrics that popped to his head while with Niall. _'Hey I don't want you to be the one that got away.'_ Harry wrote down messily and then leaned back and just stared at it.

Harry sighed and uploaded to his Instagram a black and white picture of their two cups of coffee and doughnuts.

 **harrystyles:** Coffee date.

 _niallhoran_ liked your post.

Harry chuckled shook his head because of course Niall would have post notifications on for Harry. It's okay though, because Harry did the same with Niall's accounts so any time his blonde lad posts, Harry will know.

That night Harry goes to bed with a smile on his face and dreams of Niall and his beautiful smile and carefree attitude. The Niall he so wants to hold again and maybe kiss. The Niall he wants to call his.

The next morning Harry wakes up and just lays there for a few minutes before he decides he wants to see Niall again. Harry can't get enough of the pretty blonde, it's like he's become addicted to his presence. So with his mind made up, he grabs his phone and shoots Niall a quick text.

 **Harry:** can I see you today? I miss you :(

 **Niall:** sure!! and I miss you too

 **Harry:** good so uh, where should we meet?

 **Niall:** you can come to my place if you want? Shawn's gonna be out all day and I can cook us something or we can order in, whatever you want !!

 **Harry:** sounds great love! I'll be there around noon if that's okay??

 **Niall:** perfect ! see u soon!

 **Niall:** I'll text you the address in a bit

Harry gets out of bed happily and takes a shower wanting to be clean and smelling nice for his blonde friend. After that he changes in some sweats and a hoodie, wanting to be comfortable since they'll just stay in today. As he heads downstairs he realizes Louis is gone and sighs in relief since he won't have to explain that he's spending the day at Niall's place. Instead he makes himself a quick breakfast and then decides to head out deciding that it's a good time where he won't get there too early or too late.

He drives down the busy streets of the city and hums along to the radio, smile never once falling from his face. Not even when he gets stuck in traffic for about ten minutes. He's so happy nothing can ruin this moment.

**~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~**

Niall was happily eating cereal and playing a game on his phone feeling excited over the fact that he's seeing Harry again today and that he's coming over. As soon as Niall finishes eating though, he realizes it's almost noon and Harry should be here any minute now and the living room is a mess. Niall's textbooks are scattered around, his laptop sitting on the coffee table with his FOUR wallpaper on display and his shoes and coat from last night are laying on the couch.

The blonde quickly takes his coat and shoes back to his room, tidying up a bit since there were some socks and underwear laying on the floor along with his Friends t-shirt that he got for his birthday. He picks them up and throws them in the hamper and then runs back to the living room to collect his laptop and school work and takes them back to his desk in his room. Niall thinks about changing into something a little more decent than a pair of black shorts and his burgundy colored hoodie with McCall on the back and Scott from Teen Wolf's lacrosse jersey number and the black fuzzy socks on his feet, but the doorbell goes off and he curses under his breath.

"Coming!" Niall shouts as he runs down the hall. He opens the door feeling slightly out of breath and grins up at Harry who is smiling back. "Hi, come in."

"I've missed you," Harry says as he wraps his long arms around Niall and tucks his face into Niall's pale neck.

"Missed you too, H," Niall replies softly as he closes the door with his foot and wraps his arms around Harry, fingers curling into the back of his jacket. "And you're cold and slightly wet."

"Sorry, I was outside you know. Can't really park my car in the lobby and well it's freezing out there and snowing a bit," Harry replies sassily as they pull away from each other and he shrugs off his jacket.

"Thought Louis was the sassy one," Niall comments as he takes Harry's jacket and hangs it on the coat rack by the door. "Come on."

Harry takes off his shoes by the door and let's Niall drag him by the hand towards the living room. He spots a picture of Niall and Shawn hanging on a wall with Niall on Shawn's back and both smiling wide at the camera. It's somewhere sunny with bright blue skies and a grassy field. There's another one to the left of that one with a much younger version of Niall and Shawn, Harry guessing Niall was maybe around ten or so with brown hair and bright blue eyes. There's also a picture of a blonde baby that looks like Niall on another wall.

The living room is nice for just two people living there. There's enough room for two couches, a coffee table in the center with a rug underneath. A TV stand pressed against a wall across the couches with a nice TV on it that's currently muted and on some cooking channel. There's more pictures on the TV stand and a rack of DVDs of in a corner. It's so cozy it makes Harry feel right at home.

"Oh, that's my nephew Theo, he's one," Niall explains with a proud grin when he catches Harry staring at the picture. "So sit."

The two sit on the couch closest to the balcony window with little to no space between them. Niall pulls his smooth pale legs up and tucks them under his large hoodie and it makes Harry chuckle because Niall looks like a tiny little ball.

"You cold, love?" Harry teases, running his fingers through Niall's messy hair.

"Just a little."

"Come here," Harry says as he pulls Niall into his side and grabs the throw blanket from the back of the couch and puts it over the blonde. "Better?"

"A lot," sighs Niall as he rests his head on Harry's shoulder and grabs the remote from beside him. "So tell me, don't you have FOUR duties or are you skipping out on your bandmates?"

"No we don't have anything. Louis is visiting his family and who knows where the other two are. I just really wanted to see you again. I'm becoming addicted to you Niall Horan," Harry whispers as he closes his eyes and buries his nose into Niall's hair and inhaling his sweet scent of lavender.

"Good, I'm not the only one who feels like that," Niall says quietly, but Harry manages to hear him loud and clear and he grins as he holds Niall a bit tighter. "It's crazy you know?"

"Why?" Harry asks curiously as Niall pulls away enough to look at Harry with a soft look on his face.

"Because you're this famous pop star and I'm just a uni student who typed in the wrong number and I've always been such a fan of you and the lads and suddenly we're here cuddling on my couch a day after our first date and I can't help but feel all these butterflies in my tummy," Niall says with pink cheeks as he reaches a timid hand up to cup Harry's right cheek. "And I like that you don't just see me as another fan, it really makes me feel special, you know?"

"Cause you are special, bunny," says Harry with a smile as moves his head to press a soft kiss to Niall's palm. "And you are so special to me. And you are much more than a fan to me and I really wanna prove it to you."

"You already are proving it just by doing everything you have," Niall said as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Later that afternoon after watching all of season two of Baby Daddy, they ordered Chinese food for dinner and were now currently sitting on the floor with their food on the coffee table as the TV was on Catfish but neither were paying attention as they talked. Niall had his legs over Harry's lap as he laughed at something the curly haired lad had said.

"So when's Shawn supposed to be back? Don't reckon he'll be too happy to see me here," Harry said as he stole some food from Niall who pouted.

"Not until late. He's in the studio today recording a demo and some other stuff," Niall shrugged. "And he won't mind seeing you here."

"I'm curious about something," Harry says as he picks up his beer to take a sip.

"Curious about what?" Niall asks with a frown as he folds his legs like a pretzel and sets his food down on the table.

"Well you're a fan of FOUR and I wanna know how many posters Niall Horan has in his room."

"What? Oh no! And what makes you so sure I have posters? What if I'm like a not so normal teenager who doesn't have any posters in his room?" Niall tries, but Harry simply looks at him with this look that makes Niall sigh and pout. "Well it's like any other room. You know there's a bed and-"

"Niall," Harry laughed.

"Well yeah I've got like one or a few posters."

"You're so cute, bunny."

After they finish eating, Niall heads to the bathroom for a quick wee while Harry is left on his own. He wanders off and eventually finds himself in Niall's room and knows he shouldn't be in there without permission, but he's curious. Niall's bed is in the middle with light pink sheets and a bunch of pastel colored pillows on it. His furniture is white and fairy lights are hanging above his bed and all his furniture is white. There's a pink fluffy rug at the side of the bed and he sees a few Polaroid pictures are taped to the wall underneath the lights and above the headboard of Niall's bed. He goes over and smiles at the pictures.

There's one of Niall kissing Shawn's cheek and Shawn making a face at the camera. The one next to it is of Niall's pale legs in light blue vans on grass. There's one of Niall's nephew smiling wide at the camera and even one of Harry that he guesses Niall took from a computer screen due to the slightly fuzzy image. Harry shakes his head fondly and sees the posters. Well more like you can't miss them so he just decided to pay attention. There's one of all four of them on the back of Niall's door so you can only see it if it's closed. Then there's one of Harry, it's small and like the ones you get out of a magazine and upon further inspection, Harry notices faint lipstick stains on his cheek.

"Harry?" Niall calls out.

"In your room, bunny!" Harry calls back as he keeps staring at the light pink lipstick stain.

"Harry," Niall whined, clearly embarrassed that Harry was in his room.

"I'm guessing you're the one who kissed my poster and left a stain there," Harry teased the blonde who blushed.

"Harry," Niall whined, going over to Harry and covering the poster with his hands.

"But why settle on kissing a picture when you've got the real deal now?" Harry asked cheekily as he stared down at Niall who blushed even more and buried his face into Harry's chest, dropping his hands from the poster. Harry chuckled even more and leaned down to press a loud kiss to Niall's cheek. "Come on, bunny."

"Alright bear," Niall sighed and followed Harry out of the room.

Awhile later Harry is standing up and heading towards the door with Niall.

"Thanks for coming over today, I had a lot of fun with you," Niall says quietly, cheeks pink as he holds eye contact with Harry for no more than ten seconds before looking down at his feet.

"I had a lot of fun too, but I'm gonna take you out again sometime this coming week," Harry said with a smile as he cupped Niall's face and made the blonde look up at him. "Take care and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye bear," Niall tells Harry with a smile.

"Bye, bunny." Harry chuckles and presses a soft and quick kiss to Niall's forehead before leaving.

Niall sighs once he closes the front door and goes back to the living room. It's dark outside, but it's barely seven in the evening and he has nothing to do and he's home alone. So he turns off the lights and curls up on the couch to watch more TV and wait for Shawn to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they met now :)
> 
> do you guys want another pairing? I was thinking about Zouis, but you guys can pick who else you'd like to see together :)


	7. "I'm sick and miserable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **@Nialler_Horan:** I'm sick and miserable

It's on Tuesday when Harry calls and asks Niall out again. The blonde boy said yes right away despite the fact that he felt slightly under the weather. Shawn wasn't home (he barely was these days) when Harry picked him up and they went for a nice dinner at Nando's. Not very romantic or anything, but neither really care as long as they spend time together.

"You sure you're okay, bunny? You look a little more pale than usual," Harry asks worriedly, the two sitting at a booth tucked away from curious eyes and the workers hadn't seemed to care much that a famous guy was in the restaurant with a nobody.

"I'm fine, bear, just woke up with a bit of a headache today. So tell me, tour starts soon, excited to be back on stage touring the world?" Niall asks, getting the topic away from him. He didn't want to ruin his date with Harry.

"Yeah, we're all itching to get back on stage. Rehearsals were quite awful today. Louis' got a bit of a sore throat and our vocal coach kept telling him to take it easy, but now he's lost his voice so there's that," Harry rolls his eyes and Niall giggles. "And the guys kinda really want to meet you."

"What?" Niall choked out as he very nearly choked on a piece of chicken. "They wanna meet me? Why? I mean, not that I don't want to because fuck if I haven't dreamed about meeting you lot for years now, but are you serious? Like why, though?"

"Ni, bunny, you're all I ever talk about and they've known about you since the first day we started texting. And well Zayn's the one who helped me ask you out in the first place and threatened me with doing it himself if I kept chickening out. And I mean, you don't have to if you don't feel ready," Harry assured the blonde, reaching across the table for his hand.

"I mean yeah that'd be cool, but uh when? You know you guys leave soon and I've got exams coming up next week," Niall replied softly as he squeezed Harry's hand.

"Well I'll try and set up something for this weekend if you want, also give Louis a chance to get better and stop being so stubborn," said Harry and Niall giggled quietly, his throat hurting a bit. "So have you found a new job?"

"Unfortunately not. I mean, I guess I do? Like, three months ago I got offered to model for this one clothing line for their summer collection and it's not like anything big like fashion week, but they want me for a few photo shoots and possibly a runway. And well I kinda want to, but I just don't know," Niall sighed, looking down at his food as him and Harry had let go of their hands awhile ago.

"Well why not? Niall, that's great, bunny. You're very beautiful and you've got a great body," Harry encouraged the blonde.

"I mean I guess I could do it, wouldn't be the first thing I do. I just, I don't actually know what I wanna do with my life, Harry. I'm nineteen years old and I don't know what I want. This whole modeling thing is only until you're too old, which for them is in like your thirties or forties and I don't want just a temporary job and this whole college thing is too hard."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. Some people just take longer. Maybe you can explore your different options," Harry suggested.

"I know, but it's been my issue since I was like fourteen. Not knowing what to do. I mean, I could find myself a sugar daddy and live off of that," Niall suggested playfully and Harry laughed.

"Well I'm only a year older than you, but I'll gladly be your sugar daddy," Harry joked back and Niall laughed as he shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, but is there any reason why Louis followed me on Instagram? Did you give the guys my usernames or? I mean, I don't mind, but I'm very curious since the only time I somewhat met Louis was the first time we FaceTimed," Niall asks Harry as they continue eating.

"Well Louis found you and he and the other lads stalked your account and Louis followed you. He's probably the most excited one to meet you," said Harry. And it was half true half not really. Yeah Louis wanted to meet Niall, but the older Doncaster lad is still off on this whole Niall being a fan situation.

Niall nodded and the rest of their date was easy topics. They never run out of anything to say, despite having shared thousands of childhood stories or stories on their friends and such. It's nice and Niall still feels butterflies in his tummy every time he's around Harry and he never wants to stop being this happy. He's just anxious about how things are gonna go when Harry is miles away. He doesn't want to lose this connection they have.

*

"Alright so I'll set something up for Saturday so you can meet the lads, yeah?" Harry says as he pulls up at Niall's building.

"Sounds good. Thank you for tonight, I always have fun with you," Niall tells Harry as he removes his seatbelt and shifts in his seat to look at his curly haired friend/crush.

"You don't have to thank me, I love going out with you."

They kinda just stare at each other and before they realize it they're leaning in, but just before their lips can touch, Harry's phone starts going off and they jump apart nervously.

"I um, I'm gonna go. Bye Harry," Niall says and opens the car door, stepping out into the cold London night as Harry shouts his goodbye after him. "Stupid fucking phone," he grumbles all the way up to his and Shawn's flat.

"Why so cranky?" Shawn asks from his spot in the living room with his guitar out and sheets spread around him.

"No reason. What are you up to?" Niall asks curiously as he hangs his coat and removes his shoes before heading over to his best friend and sitting next to him.

"Practicing some songs that we've wrote this week. We start recording again tomorrow and I wanna find a connection with them."

"They sound nice," Niall hums as he reads over the lyrics. "Sing to me, Paolo!"

"Okay Lizzie McGuire," Shawn scoffs playfully.

"Um no honey, her twin Isabella said that. You know, the one with brown hair who was a famous singer? You need to watch that movie again with me."

"Um no honey," Shawn mocked Niall.

"Are you going to sing to me or not?"

_"We don't have to be ordinary, make your best mistakes. Cause we don't have the time to be sorry, so baby be the life of the party. I'm telling you to take your shot it might be crazy, hearts are gonna break. Cause we don't have the time to be sorry. So baby be the life of the party."_

"That sounds wonderful, Shawn. You're gonna do amazing," Niall told him with a smile as he hugged his friend the best he could with the guitar in the middle.

"Thanks, Ni. You should get some sleep, you're looking a little pale," Shawn told the blonde worriedly.

"And I'm gonna do exactly that because my head is killing me and I have a bit of a sore throat so I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late!"

"No promises!"

Niall shook his head as he walked off and sighed. The rest of FOUR wants to meet him? Well fuck.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"I told Niall that you lads want to meet him," Harry tells his friends during rehearsals the next day.

"What'd he say?" Zayn asks.

"He's in and I told him I'd plan something for this weekend. Gives Lou enough time to rest up and get his voice back."

Louis glared at Harry but couldn't say anything to argue. Their vocal coach has him on vocal rest and drinking plenty of tea and cough drops to soothe his aching throat and hopefully get his voice back soon without straining it. And for someone who loves to talk, he's feeling quite miserable about it.

"And we gotta celebrate your birthday next week, lad. No buts. You cancelled on us last year and you can always go see your family the weekend before we leave."

"Alright," Harry sighed.

"Yes you can bring Niall," Liam said, knowing very well he was thinking it.

"I wasn't gonna ask, but thanks for telling me," Harry told Liam. "I wasn't gonna ask cause I was gonna take him anyway."

"How's your boy?" Zayn asks Harry as they all settle around and wait to start the next song. There was a bit of a discussion going on with their choreographer and tour manager so they had to wait and see what their next move was.

"I haven't heard from him today, but he looked a bit ill yesterday."

"You gonna ask him to be your boyfriend anytime soon? You've gone out twice, hung out at his place and you text back and forth all day."

"I know, but, don't you think we're moving too fast? I mean, we haven't even been talking for a month and yet I already asked him out and I know I like him a lot and it's not something that's just going to go away anytime soon," Harry said with a pout and Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. Poor lad wanted to say a lot more but couldn't.

"Harry, it's now or never. We leave in two weeks and won't be back for almost two months. You either do it now or wait until April and I don't think Niall would want to wait so long for you to ask him. He might think you don't like him," Liam told Harry, patting his back and offering a small smile.

"I know, but guess I'm just worried he'll say no? I know I've got nothing to worry about, but I can't help it," Harry shrugged.

"Take him out on a romantic date and just ask him," Louis wrote on a sheet of paper.

"Easy for you to say."

"Alright lads! Let's get back to work!" Their choreographer told they all groaned before going back to their assigned spots.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**@FOURupdates:** Harry was seen arriving and leaving Nando's with a mysterious blonde boy yesterday!

 **@HarrehStiles:** Who is this blonde dude?

 **@Jeessssy_16:** @HarrehStiles they're probably just friends. I'm sure the lads can have friends outside of the band and just bc H is bi doesn't mean they're dating

*

[picture of Niall and Harry leaving the restaurant together]

 **4BandUpdates** So the guy Harry was with is actually Niall and according to a fan that was in the restaurant, she said that they both looked very cozy with each other and even held hands at some point. Hmm, I'm smelling a new ship coming!

view all 122 comments

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** I ship it!! Niall's a really cute lad and they'd make a beautiful couple :)

 **xxLARRYxxFOUR:** well they could be really great friends because isn't that niall dude dating Shawn Mendes anyway??

 **MendesKatie_:** @xxLARRYxxFOUR Shawn and Niall are not dating and Niall and Harry would go so much better together than Larry #sorrynotsorry

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Do you have classes today?" Shawn asked as he brushed back Niall's blonde hair.

"Just one, but I'm gonna stay home. Don't feel like getting up for one miserable class," Niall said, breaking out into a coughing fit right after and pulling the blankets up higher to where they rested right under his chin.

"Good. I'll call to check on you, but you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't mind."

"Shawn, school is important and you've got that thing with the label afterwards and I don't want you to miss that because of me. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself," Niall said, nose stuffy and eyes watery. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then. Take your medicine!" Shawn shouts as he leaves Niall's room.

"Yes!"

Niall sighed and grabbed his phone despite his eyes hurting. He opened twitter and composed a new tweet to let all of his 13, 275 followers know he's miserable.

 **@Nialler_Horan:** I'm sick and miserable

Niall feels content when he gets 'get well soon' messages and 'oh my poor baby!' He wants to text Harry and inform him of his current state, but he realizes Harry is famous and he's busy with tour rehearsals anyway. So he takes the medicine Shawn left for him on the bedside table and drinks water before settling under the covers to sleep.

He wakes up not even an hour later feeling hot and he realizes he's sweating quite a lot so he throws his covers back and then shivers as the cold air hits his exposed skin. He feels feverish and stands up to go use the restroom, feeling unbalanced on his own two feet as the world spins around him. He staggers back a step before gaining composure and heads to the bathroom.

When he gets back, his phone is ringing and he answers before it goes to voicemail without looking at who's calling him.

"Hi bunny, heard you're sick. Want me to go over there and bring you some soup?" Harry asks and Niall feels his heart melt at Harry's kindness.

"Bear, you don't have to. I'm sure you're busy plenty and I don't want to bother you," Niall says as he gets back into bed, sniffling.

"I want to and I'm not busy. I want to take care of my bunny and help make you feel better. Besides, we just finished rehearsals anyways since Lou is too sick to sing still. I'll be over in an hour, alright bunny?"

"Okay," Niall said with a smile and the two hung up.

True to his word, Harry arrives an hour later with a bag and Niall lets him in. He's freshly showered and doesn't feel so hot anymore. In fact he's got a blanket around his shoulders despite him dressed in the warmest clothes he could find. Niall smiles up at Harry and lets the older man in.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks as he presses a kiss to Niall's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Have you been drinking enough water and resting?"

"Yes I have," Niall replies. "I'm hungry though, so you better hurry."

"Will do, bunny."

Soon Niall was sitting at the table with a bowl of soup in front of him. Harry was sitting next to him just keeping Niall company as the blonde ate slowly. Niall couldn't breath much and he hated it. His own voice sounded weird to his ears and his whole body ached. He just wanted to be in bed.

"Hope you don't get sick," Niall told Harry as the two were now sitting on the couch with Harry cuddling the younger lad.

"It's fine, I'm tough."

Niall rolled his eyes and laughed, but it was short lived as he began to cough. Harry rubs his back and talks him through it. Another hour later and Shawn calls Niall to check on him and nag him until Niall hangs up on him and Harry laughs.

"So the lads want to take me out for my birthday next week and well, you don't have to, but if you'd like you can come. I mean, I want you too, but it's up to you, bunny. I don't wanna force you simply because it's my birthday," Harry rambled nervously and Niall giggled quietly.

"Of course I'd like to come, silly! It's your birthday and well thanks for inviting me."

"Good and you can bring Shawn along if you want."

Niall nodded and cuddled further into Harry with a blanket around him as he shivered. Niall had fallen asleep on Harry a few minutes later and the curly haired lad grabbed Niall's phone and opened up the blonde's twitter. He composed a new tweet and snapped a picture of a sleeping Niall.

 **@Nailler_Horan:** Look how cute he looks while sleeping, my poor bunny is ill and I'm his nurse xx bear

Harry signed off with what Niall likes to call him and smiled as he pressed a kiss to Niall's head. Harry carried the blonde to his bed and tucked him in, but Niall whined and tugged Harry so the curly haired lad laid down next to him.

"Stay with me," Niall mumbled as he placed his head on Harry's chest. "Please."

"Alright bunny," Harry chuckled and pulled the blankets tighter around Niall before settling under the covers himself as well.

When Shawn got home later that evening, he was quite shocked to find strange shoes near the door and a coat. He found it even more strange that the place was so quiet. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat next to the stranger's and went off in search of said stranger and his sick friend. The living room was empty, but there was a box of tissues on the coffee table and a discarded blanket and two phones. He headed down the hall to Niall's room and didn't know whether to be surprised or not to see Harry Styles under the covers with Niall, both fast asleep. He simply shook his head though there was a smile on his face, closed the door and headed off to his own room.

The next morning, Niall woke up slightly confused as to why there was someone else sleeping in his bed, but then he remembered Harry being over and guessed the poor lad fell asleep. Niall simply smiled and snuggled more into him, feeling the arms wrap tighter around him.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked groggily, voice very deep and it if Niall weren't so sick, he'd probably attack him with kisses.

"Could be better," Niall whispered, coughing into the crook of his arm. "Sorry you fell asleep here."

"It's fine. I slept amazing, by the way. Had you with me all night," Harry grinned and Niall blushed.

"You big sap," Niall giggled.

"Are you going to school?" Harry asked as he got out of bed and stretched, wincing as bones cracked.

"Have to, but I don't have to be in until noon. Gotta hand in a project today. Don't worry though, I promise I'll be fine. And don't you have rehearsals today?"

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed and looked at the digital clock on Niall's bedside table. He had thirty minutes before they started and he couldn't show up wearing yesterday's clothes.

"I have a spare toothbrush under the sink if you wanna use that."

"Thank you."

As Harry brushed his teeth, he sent Louis a text asking him to get him a clean pair of clothes and take it to him to rehearsals. After that, the two walked down the hall and froze when they saw Shawn eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Morning, boys," Shawn greeted them with a smile, treating Harry as if he were another long time friend.

"Uh morning, Shawn," Niall choked out.

"Sleep well, lads? Want breakfast?"

"Um no thank you, I gotta get going," Harry told him nervously.

"Well, I'm Shawn and it's great to finally meet you Harry, Niall won't shut up about you. Like ever. Even before you two met you were all he ever talked about," said Shawn with a playful tone as he stood up to shake Harry's hand while Niall blushed bright red.

"Shawn!" Niall whined.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard great things about you."

"Good, I do after all take care of this child," Shawn joked and Niall blushed further in embarrassment. He hates Shawn.

"You are so embarrassing!" Niall huffed out, coughing right after and sniffling.

"You stop whining and go take some medicine so you can stop being so germy."

"I gotta get going, bunny. Take care and I'll call you later," Harry said as he turned to Niall who nodded with a smile.

"Will do. Have fun with the lads," Niall told Harry as he leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Shawn."

"Bye, dude."

Harry left and Niall sighed as he sat next to Shawn who rolled his eyes.

"So he spent the night?" Shawn asked suggestively, just to further rile Niall.

"Stop! We didn't do anything. I'm sick and he came to take care of me, brought me soup and all. We just fell asleep in my room, don't think he meant to spend the night," Niall explained and Shawn nodded.

"Well I'm glad he takes good care of you, I like him so if you two ever decide to become boyfriends, you've got my approval."

"Well good to know," Niall mumbled, cheeks still red though it could have easily been because of his fever. "Speaking of, his birthday is next week and his friends want to take him out and he invited me and said I could bring you along."

"No."

"But why not?" Niall whined. "Can you at least think about it?"

"Hmm let me see," Shawn said as he pretended to think about it. "No."

"Think about it," Niall told him with a smile before walking off.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry ran into the studio where rehearsals were being held and immediately the others bombarded him with questions.

"Where the hell have you been?" Liam asked.

"You didn't come home last night and you're wearing yesterday's clothes," Louis scolded his younger friend who sighed.

"Did you bring the clothes I asked you to?" Harry asked Louis instead, ignoring their questions and looks.

"Yeah I did, but explain."

"Fine. Niall was sick yesterday and I went to go take care of him and we fell asleep," Harry shrugged.

"You fell asleep. Some nurse you are," Zayn teased Harry with a smile while Louis scoffed.

Louis seems to be torn about the whole Niall situation. Some days he'll be all for it and encouraging Harry to take the next step and other days he'll be telling Harry that it's a bad idea to get so close to a fan and then Harry will get mad and it's a never ending cycle between the two.

"I know, but I was bored and tired and well I was right there if he needed me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change," Harry told them as he took the bag from Louis and went off to find a bathroom.

"You could try being a little more supportive. Harry is really into this guy," Zayn told the older lad, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I know it's just, it's so weird having Harry befriend a fan just like that. And he's crushing so hard on that guy what if he ends up hurting Harry or spilling all of our secrets?"

"What secrets?" Liam scoffed and Louis shrugged.

"You know what I mean."

"Just chill. Look, we're meeting the guy this weekend and we'll make our own conclusions on him. Now let's stop talking about Niall before Harry comes back and kills us all," Zayn told the other two who laughed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's going on tour and I told my mom and now she really wants to go because Harry's always been her favorite. My date would be 9/26 in Chicago, but I really really wanna go see Shawn Mendes because I had to sell my tickets last year when he came to Milwaukee but I have so much shit going on this summer that I really don't think I can go to either one ;-;


	8. "so awkward"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** hell no, I mean he's being civil to me, but he wasn't as welcoming as the other two and I feel so awkward around him. Don't wanna say the wrong thing to make him hate me more

Niall is very nervous. Like even more nervous than the first photoshoot he ever did a year ago and even more nervous than the time he met his ex boyfriend's family. He supposes the situation is almost similar. He's meeting his potential boyfriend's best friends, the one whom he spends majority of the year with. The same ones who make up the rest of his favorite band. It's no big deal. Nope, none at all.

So he takes his time getting ready and mentally preparing himself, but he ends up leaving his house late and mentally scolds himself for taking so long in the shower but he wanted to make a good impression on his favorite band so he took his time getting ready. Even asked Shawn to do his hair for him because Niall doesn't have the patience to do so. Well more like his hands were shaking and he couldn't get it right.

Harry had offered to pick him up, but Niall told him he'd drive mainly because that way he could leave early if he made a total fool of himself. He was hoping he wouldn't, but he's so nervous he can't even function properly. Shawn had laughed at him because he'd put his shoes on the wrong feet and his shirt was inside out.

Soon Niall is standing in front of the door to Harry Styles' house out in the cold and the light snowflakes that were falling, but before he can ring the doorbell, the door opens and there stands a smiling Harry. Before Niall can get a greeting out, he's being pulled into a tight hug and he lets out a small embarrassing squeak of surprise which makes Harry chuckle.

"You made it," Harry grinned from ear to ear as he hugged the smaller boy tight.

"A little late, but I made it," Niall responds as he hugs back as best he can because Harry kind of trapped his arms.

"That's fine, now come on before the lads come outside."

Harry leads Niall inside the warm house by the hand, letting the blonde hang up his coat before they walked towards the kitchen where Niall could hear three different voices and it made his heart speed up more because there really was no turning back now. He was just about to meet the rest of his favorite band.

Once in the kitchen, Liam is busy with the cooking while the other two are busy goofing off. Niall bit back his smile and stood slightly behind Harry as the taller lad cleared his throat to announce their presence. The sound makes the three stop what they're doing to turn to look at Harry and their guest.

Niall would like to pass out, maybe cry and scream or something because he's standing in a kitchen with his favorite band and he's holding hands with his favorite member of FOUR and he's the center of attention. Because these boys wanted to meet _him_ even though it's been the other way around for years. Though he reckons doing all that wouldn't be good since he's here trying to prove to them that he's not just some crazy fan or whatever. Niall wants to prove that his whatever thing with Harry is real and he doesn't want to hurt the curly haired lad.

"Lads, meet Niall," Harry says as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist, a wide smile on his face. "Ni, I'm sure you know who they are."

"Uh yeah, hi," Niall waves timidly, stepping a bit closer to Harry so their sides are pressed together and it brings him a sense of comfort as the other three look at him like they're trying to figure out who he really is.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, lad. Harry won't shut up about you," Zayn says with a playful smile as he moves closer to shake Niall's hand or at least that's what the blonde had thought, but Zayn actually pulled him out of Harry's grasp and into his arms, hugging him tight. It's a lot shocking and he has to hold in his gasp but he hugs Zayn back and no amount of dreams could ever compare to this. He's physically touching Zayn, smelling him and seeing him in person.

"Don't hog him," Louis complains and he steals Niall away from Zayn and the blonde feels like a rag doll being passed around. Though meeting Louis is definitely different than Zayn. Louis gives him this slightly cold vibe, his blue eyes are hard but the smile on his face is friendly yet slightly forced. "Good to meet you, didn't ever think Harry would let us."

"Nice to meet you too," Niall says, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Louis because the older lad had only pulled him away from Zayn but there was space between them and Niall didn't know what to do because Louis definitely didn't look as happy as Zayn. Luckily the blonde was saved when Liam stepped up and hugged him as well.

"So Neil-"

"It's Niall," Niall corrected Louis who scowled for a second before putting a smile back on his face. The two had been left alone in the dining room setting the table despite Harry, Liam and Zayn's protests that Niall should just sit since he's a guest, but the blonde wanted to be useful.

"Yeah sorry, it's just I like calling you that to rile Harry up. So Niall, you're in school?"

"Yeah, second year," Niall answered as he finished setting wine glasses next to the plates that Louis had placed.

"That's nice."

It fell silent and it was making Niall uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and go look for Harry, but he didn't want to seem rude to Louis who is being rude to him. Instead Niall pulls out his phone and sends Shawn a text.

 **Niall:** Louis hates me

 **Shawn:** did you do something like scream into his ear when you met him??

 **Niall:** hell no, I mean he's being civil to me, but he wasn't as welcoming as the other two and I feel so awkward around him. Don't wanna say the wrong thing to make him hate me more

 **Shawn:** I'm sure he doesn't hate you, maybe he just needs to warm up to you more. Besides, you're too cute, who can hate you? I mean yeah sure you can be a little annoying but you get the idea

 **Niall:** gee thanks. I gotta go, I can feel him burning holes into the side of my head

 **Shawn:** lol, take care and don't let fanboy Niall come out!!

'Asshole,' Niall thought and shoved his phone back into his pocket before looking over at Louis who looked like he wanted to say something, but soon the other three walked in with the food and chattering loudly. Harry smiled wide over at Niall who smiled back softly, instantly relaxing as Harry dropped off a casserole on the table and made his way over to him.

"You good?" Harry asked, brushing back Niall's fringe from his forehead.

"Yeah, missed you though," Niall admits with a soft blush dusting over his cheeks as he stares into Harry's eyes.

"Oi, dinner's gonna get cold," Louis called out teasingly and Zayn snickered.

"So what's your relationship status?" Louis asked after they all sat down and had served themselves.

"Louis," Liam reprimands his friend who shrugs innocently.

"Um we're slightly more than friends but not quite boyfriends," Harry answers, rubbing Niall's thigh as the blonde had looked down at his plate of food. "I know what you're playing at and I want you to stop, Tomlinson. I want us all to have a nice evening, don't turn this into an interrogation."

Louis scoffed and dinner went back to normal. Harry always placed a hand on the blonde to let him now that he'd be okay and just comfort him. Niall tried his best, he really did, but Louis, despite them being around the same height, intimidated Niall so much. He could feel the brunette staring at him most of the time and he'd squirm in his seat uncomfortably. Niall was okay with Liam and Zayn, laughing along to their embarrassing tour stories of Harry and making conversation with them about music. And he sat back quietly with a smile as he watched the four fall into easy banter, fighting over something silly that had made Niall giggle as Harry was left pouting. Overall it was good and Louis and Niall hadn't interacted again, which was fine with the blonde because he got the feeling he'd start crying if Louis said one more rude thing to him.

"You're our guest, we can't have you doing chores," Harry argued as Niall helped them carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"But I want to, besides, Maura raised me better than that," Niall told Harry with a smile and Harry laughed and shook his head knowing he couldn't argue with the blonde.

"Actually, I'll help you keep our guest entertained. I wanna talk to you, Niall," Louis said as he entered the kitchen and offered Niall a friendly smile.

The blonde was hesitant to go, but Harry just encouraged him, saying it'd be good to help Louis get rid of his negative thoughts about him. Niall nodded and followed Louis out the kitchen. The two grabbed their coats and headed outside, and Niall would have protested, but he didn't want Louis to dislike him more for being a crybaby. Besides, he couldn't really complain any longer since Louis pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up.

"You know, you don't have to like me. I didn't like my best friend's last girlfriend, but we were civil to each other when he was around. For Harry's sake, I really hope we can at least be civil around him," Niall tells Louis as he leans against wall, to the right of the back door and stares out into the yard. The lights outside give him enough light to see out into the large yard and thinks it must look beautiful during the summer.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude to you, but I don't fully trust you. But tell me something, you love your best friend, right?" Louis asks the blonde who nods. "And why didn't you like his girlfriend?"

"She had her issues and ever since the start I knew she'd be no good, but I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship."

"So you understand why I'm acting the way that I am? Because just like you didn't want your best friend to get hurt, I don't want mine to get hurt."

"Yes, but it still doesn't give you the right to mumble rude comments under your breath when you think no one is listening," Niall argues and sees Louis turn red.

An awkward silence settles over the two and Niall shivers as a strong gust of wind blows over, mentally cursing Louis for dragging him outside. He thinks that maybe their conversation is over after long minutes of silence and he's about to move when Louis sighs and opens his mouth signaling that their conversation is far from over.

"What are your actual intentions with Harry? I can't buy your act, Niall. You must want something," Louis finally said as he turned to face Niall who looked truly offended. His mouth was open and eyes as wide as they could go with his eyebrows raised. He looked pretty funny and Louis would have laughed if the situation were different. And he feels bad for a second, because he can see the hurt behind the blonde's eyes and he knows he'll get yelled at by Harry later.

"I'm not a gold digger if that's what you're implying. Yeah I might not make millions like you and struggle to pay rent and work my ass off in school and my job, but I'm honest about my feelings towards Harry. I'm not just his friend because he's in this internationally famous band that also happens to be my favorite, but I'm his friend because I actually do care about him," Niall spat out as he looked at Louis, feeling quite disappointed at the person he's admired for years.

"You sure? Because you're probably just using him to help your little friend get famous. I heard he got signed to a label and well a new artist like him needs to get his name around to be somebody."

"Leave Shawn out of this. I'm not doing this for him because he can get his name out on his own and he's been doing it very well. I get why you can't see that I truly care about Harry, but just know that as long as Harry wants me around, I'm gonna be here for him and be a friend or boyfriend or whatever he wants. And for Harry's sake, at least try respecting me a little more. Don't think he'd want to see two people he cares about going at it like cats and dogs."

"Oh please, stop your fucking act. I just can't see why you'd wanna be friends with someone rich and famous without asking for something in return," Louis scoffed, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it to put it off.

"Like I said, I'm not a gold digger and I'm not doing this to help Shawn or myself so stop fucking insulting me you asshole," Niall told Louis angrily with tears in his eyes before going to head back inside. "You know, I always thought you were a nice person, but I'm quite disappointed with you. I get you're looking out for Harry, but there are ways of doing so without insulting someone. I'm being genuine about everything. Harry knows everything there is to know about me and at the end of the day, he's the only one that can truly judge me."

Louis stared after Niall in shock before he quickly recovered and headed inside after the blonde. He was mentally scolding himself because he really did cross a line and he never meant to hurt the blonde. Now he feels like a fucking asshole and it makes him feel worse knowing he just disappointed Niall who is Harry's friend, the guy Harry likes but worst of all, a fan.

"Oh, hey Ni," Harry greets with a smile when he spots the blonde walking into the kitchen, but frowns when he notices the red rimmed eyes and the way Niall is hugging himself, almost like he's trying to hold himself together. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm gonna head out, not feeling so well," Niall mumbles, not meeting Harry, Liam or Zayn's eyes and he almost flinches when he hears Louis walk in.

Liam and Zayn seem to get what happened taking one look at Niall who looks really upset and one look at Louis who looks guilty.

"Are you sure you're okay, bunny? I can drive you home or call Shawn."

"I'm fine. Zayn, Liam, it was a pleasure meeting you guys and thank you for treating me so well. Hopefully we can see each other again soon," Niall said as he went over to hug the two who hugged him back.

"Don't be a stranger, mate. You're such a nice lad, maybe we can meet up again soon," said Zayn as he ruffled Niall's hair with a soft smile.

"Yeah."

"Niall-"

"No. I've heard enough from you. Maybe you should be careful because after all, I am only just a fan and who knows what I can say and do," Niall told Louis sarcastically and glared at the brown haired blue eyed boy.

"Um, what's going on?" Harry asked as he noticed the tension between the two, moving closer to Niall to stand next to him protectively.

"He can tell you. Bye bear," Niall stood on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek before leaving the house. He slammed the door after him and quickly hopped into his car. "I'm so fucking stupid, why couldn't I just keep it between Louis and I."

*

"How was dinner with your favorite band?" Shawn asked once Niall stepped in through the front door.

"Louis is a fucking asshole," Niall mumbled angrily as he took off his shoes.

"What'd he do?"

"Called me a gold digger and accused me of using Harry and all this other shit." Niall sighed and sat next to Shawn on the couch. "He disappointed me. I don't think I've ever felt this disappointed in my life, not even when Mom told me Greg tried selling me to an elderly couple shortly after I was born."

Shawn laughed and threw his head back. He loves hearing that story and Maura always brings it up anytime Shawn visits.

"Is not funny. I feel like cutting his face out of my posters."

"But then you'll regret it and cry when you realize what a mistake you made. You did that a year ago when Harry was dating that one lady friend."

"He wasn't dating her. And it was Taylor but Harry told me he's never dated her or Caroline. But because you love me so much you managed to find the same posters and replace them," Niall told Shawn who shook his head.

"I love you, but not enough to find and replace all your posters again. All jokes aside, I will beat his ass if he treats you like shit again. I don't care who the hell he is, no ones going to accuse my Nialler of being a bad person or make him feel like shit," Shawn told Niall in a serious voice as he looked at the sad looking blonde.

"You're so nice, I'm glad I have someone like you around," Niall sighs as he leans against his best friend and they both sit in silence staring at the TV.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"The fuck did you say to him, Louis?" Harry asked angrily while Liam and Zayn shook their heads in disappointment at their best mate.

"I'm just trying to look out for you! I just find it weird that Niall is a huge fan of the band and is just willing to be friends with you without wanting something in return!" Louis yelled back and he realized how much of an asshole he actually sounds like. "I'm sorry."

"Well you better fix this shit because you hurt Niall and I can't stand when people do that. I really like Niall and I don't want you to ruin this thing I have with him." Harry walked out of the kitchen and Louis sighed.

"We were hesitant on this friendship Harry has with a fan as well, but after meeting Niall, he really seems like a genuine guy who can't be capable of hurting a fly," Liam said and Zayn nodded in agreement. "Just apologize to the kid, I'm sure you broke his heart anyway since he is after all a fan."

"Stop making me feel worse, he told me he was disappointed," Louis whined as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you don't feel as bad as he does. Poor Niall probably feels a hell of a lot worse," Zayn says before he walks off.

Meanwhile Harry puts on his coat and grabs his keys before heading out of the house without saying anything. He's so mad at Louis at this point, but he knows the older lad was only concerned. Still, it doesn't justify his actions. Right now he's just worried about Niall and wants to go make sure his bunny is okay.

He gets to Niall's place within twenty minutes and quickly heads inside, being thankful that there never seems to be people roaming around the building. He takes the stairs to the third floor and takes in a deep breath before knocking. He waits a few seconds and the door opens, revealing a Canadian lad who smiles when he sees Harry.

"Came to check on your boy?" Shawn asks as he lets Harry in.

"Yeah, he's not asleep, is he? I know it's kinda late and all," Harry asks Shawn who closes the door.

"Nah, he's in his room probably ranting on twitter about how shitty he feels."

And just as Shawn finished saying that, Harry's phone went off with four Twitter notifications. They both looked at each other and laughed despite the situation and Harry pulled his phone out to indeed see that Niall had ranted to his thousands of followers. That boy is so predictable sometimes.

"Just go right in."

"Thanks, mate," Harry waves at Shawn and walks down the hall to Niall's room.

The door is open and he smiles fondly when he sees the blonde sitting on his bed in nothing but a large pastel pink sweater with his pale legs out in the open and his phone in his hands. Harry knocked on the door and Niall's head snapped over to him, looking quite surprised but he jumped off his bed quickly and hugged Harry. Niall stood on his bare toes to better wrap his arms around Harry's broad shoulders and tuck his face into his neck. Harry smiled and wrapped both arms around Niall's small waist.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he breathed in Niall's sweet scent.

"Yeah, you didn't have to come," Niall mumbled into Harry's neck, dropping from his toes and pulling back a bit to look at Harry.

"I wanted to and I couldn't stay at home without wanting to punch Louis. Aside from that, you left a really good impression on Liam and Zayn, couldn't shut up about you and it made me quite jealous," Harry said as he moved his hands so they were resting on Niall's hips, helping him move backwards until they reached the bed and sat down.

"Yeah? I was really nervous and kinda really shocked when Zayn hugged me."

"He can be really friendly when he's not being moody and well Liam is Liam, he's just a puppy in human form."

Niall laughed and the two laid back on the bed, Niall curling up into Harry's side. Harry reached over to turn off the lamp on Niall's bedside table, just leaving on the fairy lights which cast a soft glow around the room.

"Your fans somehow figured out that I'm the mystery blonde guy you were out with when we went to Nando's despite the fact that you couldn't see my face in the pictures."

"I'm sorry, hope they're not giving you too much shit," Harry sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's forehead.

"Surprisingly not, it's only the Larries. Well some of them, some are actually total sweethearts."

"You're not a Larry shipper, right?" Harry asked half jokingly half worried.

"More like a Narry shipper," Niall grins and they both burst into loud laughter.

After they calmed down they turned on their sides to face each other, Harry's eyes flickering down to Niall's pretty pink lips briefly before darting back up to his eyes.

"Me too so then that makes us captains of our own ship."

Niall giggled and the two just kinda laid there in silence, just saying a quick goodnight to Shawn when he walked past to his own room.

"You staying tonight?" Niall asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful mood, eyes half shut as he stared at Harry tiredly.

"I should get home," Harry sighed and Niall whined, clinging to him and well there's Harry's answer. "Fine I'll stay."

"Good. Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom."

Soon the two were under the covers with Harry spooning the blonde and the lights were turned off and they were fast asleep in no time. Harry placed one final kiss to the back of Niall's head and smiled as he tightened his arms around the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Louis was a bit of an ass, but I promise he'll be nice
> 
> Also I can't wait for Slow Hands and I'm so excited and I can't wait for Thursday


	9. "wrong number"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** um, who the hell are you? I'm guessing you've got a wrong number mate and please stop spamming me with your weird apologies

**Unknown Number:** hey

**_(Sent 10:23 am) (Read 2:41 pm)_ **

**Unknown Number:** I'm an asshole

**_(Sent 10:24 am) (Read 2:41 pm)_ **

**Unknown Number:** I swear I'm not like this

**_(Sent 10:26 am) (Read 2:42 pm)_ **

**Unknown Number:** I'm sorry

**_(Sent 10:32 am) (Read 2:42 pm)_ **

**Niall:** um, who the hell are you? I'm guessing you've got a wrong number mate and please stop spamming me with your weird apologies

**_(Sent 2:45 pm) (Read 2:59 pm)_ **

Niall waited but the person on the other line didn't respond so he guesses that's the end of that weirdo. He sets his phone on his desk and his bag down beside it.

It's Monday yet again and he's got a job interview at a coffee shop in two hours and he really doesn't wanna go. Mainly because he doesn't really wanna spend his days at a coffee shop serving fuckboys and annoying teenagers despite him being a teenager. That and because he can't really wait to spend Harry's birthday with him. They're having it a club that the lads shut down for Friday night and all their friends are going and well Shawn might too because his management are pushing him to attend even though they don't know that his best friend is best friend's and possibly dating a member of FOUR. They want him to attend because of all the celebrities that will be there. And also Niall is slightly terrified because it's obvious paparazzi will be outside snapping pictures of everyone going in and out of said club. Though Harry does want to start letting the fans know about Niall and well Niall can't really say no because he has to hold himself back from uploading a picture of him and Harry into his Instagram.

"Ugh!" Niall groans loudly and throws himself into his bed.

"Why the ugh?" Shawn asks as he stands in the doorway of Niall's room with his arms folded across his chest as he stares at his best friend who groans again as he sits up to look at him.

"I have a job interview later and I just wanna rest!" Niall whined.

"I told you you didn't have to get a job so soon. I can hold the place up on my own."

"I know and thank you, but when we agreed to move in together it's because we'd be splitting the rent and bills and I don't want you to do it all on your own. And I know you're still off after what happened, but I promise I'll be fine. It's at this little coffee shop and they close early so I won't be coming home as late as when I worked at the restaurant," Niall explained as he walked over to Shawn and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, but at the first sign of anything bad happening like last time I want you out."

"Will do."

Niall's phone goes off with a new text and he jumps over thinking it's Harry, but sighs when it's just the unknown number.

"What? Not your boyfriend?" Shawn chuckles as he sits on Niall's desk chair and grabs a purple glittery pen and writes _NH + HS = 4ever_ on a piece of paper with a heart around it.

"No just some weirdo who keeps saying sorry and all this weird shit despite the fact that I told him he's got a wrong number," Niall explains.

"Not interested in making friends with another stranger?"

"Shawn," Niall whines.

 **Unknown Number:** give me another chance and I promise I'll be a better person

 **Niall:** stop, please mate. I don't know what the hell you did to apologize so much, but please realize this is a WRONG NUMBER

"Did you really unfollow Louis?" Shawn asks as he scrolls through Instagram, reading some comments from the most recent picture he'd uploaded.

"How'd you know?"

"Someone asked me on Instagram why you're not following him and deleted that one post about him that you'd posted like over a month ago."

"Well I'm mad at him and to prove my point I'll post a picture of FOUR minus Louis. I'll crop him out if I have to," Niall said and Shawn laughed and shook his head. Niall truly was something special and he knew the fake blonde was capable of doing that. "I'm gonna start getting ready for my interview. I really don't wanna do this, a coffee shop is definitely at the bottom of my list."

"Then don't go. Pretty sure I can handle it all on my own for awhile."

Niall shook his head and smiled at Shawn. He knows his best friend means well and everything, but soon he's going to be making more and more money and Niall doesn't want to take advantage of that. Sure he's joked around quite a few times saying he'd get a sugar daddy, but he doesn't really mean it. And he most definitely won't let his best friend support him financially. Niall left home to become independent, not let himself be supported like that.

*

Niall walks out of the coffee shop with a cup of coffee with his name spelled very wrong and a chocolate chip cookie. He got the job not even ten minutes into the interview, the manager had liked him a lot and said the place could use someone like Niall. The blonde simply thanked her and promised to be there tomorrow for his first day so now he was, unfortunately, walking home in the cold London weather. The place wasn't far from his place and Shawn would most definitely kill him for walking home in the cold, but he didn't care.

He gets home and greets Shawn who asks him about the interview and Niall sighs because he really didn't want that job.

"I got it," Niall says a little disappointingly and sets his nearly empty coffee cup down.

"Well congrats?" Shawn says unsure and it ends up sounding like a question because he's really not sure if Niall wants this.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow. I'm in from three to seven."

"Well good luck I guess. Do you get free stuff or a discount though?"

"I get a discount on drinks and whatever pastries are left at the end of the day are free because they make fresh cookies and cupcakes everyday. Why?"

"Bring me something, please sweetie," Shawn begged the blonde.

"We'll see."

Niall's in his room when he gets a call from Harry. They haven't talked since Sunday morning when Harry left the apartment and Niall really missed him. He knew Harry was going to be busy from now on so he tried to not expect much, but still he misses his boy and wishes they could talk all day like in the beginning. So he answers quickly with a smile on his face and he really hopes Harry and Louis have patched things up because he doesn't want to be the reason why they're fighting.

"Hi bunny, how are you?" Harry asks Niall and he can hear the smile in Harry's voice and it makes Niall feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm great, how are you, bear?" Niall asked as he propped himself up on his pillows. "How are things with you and Louis?"

"I'm doing fine, a bit tired, but we're fine. We got pretty heated yesterday, Liam and Zayn had to separate us for an hour or so because Louis told me what he said to you and I was just so fucking mad. Like, I know he's my best mate and my brother or whatever, but you mean the whole entire world to me and I really want this thing between us to work. I know you shouldn't break off friendships for a relationship you're not sure will last long, but I'd do anything for you. I'd even leave FOUR if you asked me to run away with you to some other country and start over. You mean that much to me."

"I-I, are you serious?" Niall choked out because damn it he really wanted to cry. No one had ever said anything like that to the blonde and it made him feel so special, like he was the only one in Harry's life. They weren't anything official and yet Niall knew he was starting to fall in love with this boy that was showing him the world, that looked at him like he'd hung the moon and that texted him at least once a day to ask if he was okay. "I mean, I don't want you to ever leave the band because of me, but that's really sweet that you'd do anything for me."

"Well I would because fuck, I like you a lot and I've never felt this way before with someone and it's kinda scary but at the same time it's such an excitement that I wouldn't mind if this was a long term thing."

"I wouldn't mind either and yeah it's a little scary to me because these feelings are all kinda new. The last and only boyfriend I ever had was nowhere near as amazing as you."

The two talk for a bit more and eventually Niall tells him he got a new job and Harry congratulates him on it despite him being hesitant just like Shawn. Niall really does have two bodyguards. They hung up with the promise of talking again tomorrow and Niall sighs as he picks up a pillow and strokes it. He's got a smile on his face and he doesn't even realize it until Shawn walks in and points it out.

"I'm just really happy," Niall shrugs and looks over at his taller friend who shakes his head fondly and leaves the room.

The weird person doesn't text him for the rest of the day nor the next, but it's the day after that he hears from the person again and it kinda ticks Niall off.

 **Unknown Number:** fuck, I'm so sorry

 **Niall:** um I'm really tired of explaining this to you but WRONG NUMBER you prick

 **Niall:** who the hell are you anyways??

 **Unknown Number:** shit, okay, I'm really sorry but it's me, Louis

Makes sense with the amount of apologies Niall received the first day and he had kinda gotten the feeling that maybe it was him, but didn't want to hope since Louis had no way of having his number.

 **Niall:** how'd you get my number?

 **Asshole:** I kinda stole Harry's phone to look it up, I just really wanna apologize to you but I'd prefer to do it in person if you'd like

 **Niall:** hmm, alright I guess

 **Asshole:** thank u! Are u free today? The sooner the better

 **Niall:** I work until 8, but we can meet up after if you want

 **Asshole:** sounds good, say 8:30 at that coffee shop you went to with Harrh on your first days?

 **Asshole:** *Harry **date

 **Niall:** sounds good, I'll see you then

 **Asshole:** thank you and I'll see you then

Well that solves one mystery. And he's genuinely curious to know what Louis will say and do. He knows Louis isn't a bad person (fans are always saying he's really nice when they meet him).

"Hey, I'm heading off to work," Niall says as he puts on his shoes in the living room where Shawn is being lazy and watching TV. He quit his job recently since he's so busy at the studio and with school and really there was no reason to keep his job.

"Okay, be good and stay safe. What time will you be back?" Shawn asked.

"My shift is over at eight, but I'm meeting Louis afterwards so hopefully not too late."

"You're meeting with Louis? What?"

"He was the weirdo apologizing that I kept telling had a wrong number, but now he came clean and he wants to apologize in person and asked me to meet him. He stole Harry's phone to get my number and to be honest, I don't want to hate Louis for the rest of forever."

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

"Not yet, maybe after. I gotta get going."

Niall's five hour work shift was long and tiring. They were so busy and constantly crashing into each other as they prepared drinks, Niall's apron at the end of the day was splashed with smoothies, cupcake frosting and whatever else they served that day. At the end of his shift he clocks out and is ready to head home, but then remembers he's meeting up with Louis. He groans and gets into his car, driving off to the coffee shop near Harry's place.

Once inside the building, he spots Louis sitting on one of the couches drinking a milkshake and playing on his phone. Niall heads over and plops down tiredly, startling Louis who drops his phone and Niall laughs.

"Fuck, gonna make me shit myself, lad," Louis says as he places a hand over his heart and sets his phone on his lap. "Do you want anything?"

"Sorry and no thanks," Niall giggled, taking off his coat and the two sat a bit in the awkward silence before Louis shifted to turn his body to face Niall's.

"Thanks for coming, I just really want to fix my shit up before Harold's birthday. Be a nice gift for him if we can get along and all that," Louis told Niall who nodded. "I'm just really sorry. I regret everything I said to you that night, I had no right to. I still feel like shit knowing I let myself judge you so fast. And really I shouldn't have because all Harry talks about is you and how you're an amazing person, but I guess I just really needed to make sure you weren't going to just use Harry or end up hurting him."

"I mean, I get why you said what you did because I'm just a regular person who goes to uni and works, but you guys are like really famous and I would be doubtful as well. I mean yeah it hurt that you assumed I was just a gold digger or whatever, but in the end you were just trying to look out for Harry," Niall told Louis, hoping to ease some of the guilt away from the blue eyed boy who was looking at him sadly.

"I know but, still, I feel awful knowing I disappointed you with the way I acted. You might be Harry's, whatever the hell you guys are, but you're still a fan of the band and well fans are important to us, but now you're more important because Harry's very into you. We want you to be like another brother to us and I'd really like if we could start over."

"I'd like it if we could start over, leave all that in the past," Niall told Louis who let out a sigh of relief before hugging him tightly. The blonde blushed and his eyes widened, but he hugged him back and closed his eyes as Louis kinda tucked his face into Niall's neck.

"Okay," Louis sniffled and pulled away, both chuckling as they noticed they both had red rimmed eyes. "So you've got a new job? You kinda smell like coffee."

"Yeah I work at a coffee shop now," Niall chuckled. "A bit better than the restaurant, but still a nightmare."

"You're in uni, what do you study then?"

"Honestly I'm just in to get a degree, not really anything specific, but might sign up next year for something relating to fashion," said Niall and he explained to Louis who listened and commented and was genuinely interested. Niall asked Louis about writing and the two lost themselves in their conversation, not realizing it was getting late until Niall got a text from Shawn.

 **Shawn:** Are you coming home soon? It's past eleven

 **Niall:** yeah, just lost track talking with Louis

 **Shawn:** you guys friends now??

"I should get going, it's getting late and Shawn won't stop nagging," Niall told Louis who chuckled and the two stood up.

"So we're good, right?" Louis asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course we are."

"Perfect! You have my number so text me whenever, friend."

"Alright, friend," Niall chuckled and the two hugged again before walking out of the building together. Niall didn't understand why this coffee shop was open twenty four hours, but as they walked out, three college kids walked in with their bags and well he guessed they had great late night business otherwise they wouldn't stay open.

"So I'll see you Friday at Harry's party?" Louis asked, the two stopping next to Niall's car.

"Yeah definitely. Are we gonna tell him about this or-?"

"Think we can keep it a secret and then just surprise him that day."

"Sounds like a plan!" Niall giggled and the two hugged again before getting into their own cars and driving off.

*

"Well I'm guessing it went well if you were there for quite some time and now come back smiling. You gonna date him too?" Shawn asked Niall in a teasing manner and the blonde punched his shoulder playfully.

"Fuck off, mate. No, but it went great and we talked and he apologized and we're solid now," Niall explained as he laid down next to Shawn on his bed. "You are going with me to Harry's party, right?"

"Dunno, have meetings at the label and a photoshoot that day."

"But Shawn!" Niall whined as he looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, lad, but I've got work to do."

"I do too, but you don't see me complaining. Besides, it's Friday night and we never have fun together anymore."

"But you're gonna have your boy and his friends, but okay, I'll try my best to go. If I don't, don't miss me too much and be good. I don't wanna take care of your drunk ass."

"I'll be good, but you know how I get around alcohol."

**~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~**

Harry was in the living room watching some show when Louis walks in and he frowns because he didn't even know Louis had gone out. But then again Harry hadn't been home much.

"Where were you?" Harry asked and Louis sat down next to him, letting out a sigh.

"At the coffee shop, wanted to be on my own for a bit and that place is like a sanctuary," Louis sighed as he leaned back and Harry chuckled. "Talked to your boy today?"

"For a bit. I've been busy all day and he had to work. So is management making you bring Eleanor on Friday?" Harry asked because he really didn't want her there at his birthday bash. No one liked her, not even Louis who's only with her because of management.

"No, I told them I didn't want her around on your big night. Besides, our contract is up soon and I don't want to spend more unnecessary time with her."

"And what are you going to do once you don't have to be with her anymore?" Harry asked his best mate.

"I honestly don't know. Find an actual girl I'd actually want to date. Or guy, I don't care as long as they're not another Eleanor."

"Things will be fine, you know?"

Louis smiled tiredly and leaned against Harry as they continued to watch the show in silence. Louis had started off actually dating Eleanor, she'd been a very sweet girl and Louis felt like she could be the one, but as the band grew, she became more needy for attention. And now she was only with Louis to help herself get her name out there. Louis hates her. The rest of FOUR hates her, but management seems to adore her.

"So why haven't you asked Niall to be your boyfriend?" Louis asks Harry during a commercial break.

"Since when do you call him Niall?" Harry asked curiously, because even after Saturday's event, Louis still referred to Niall as Neil.

"Well this is so you know that I want to be civil around him and so you don't worry about me going off on him again," Louis quickly explained, mentally scolding himself for the slip up.

"I don't know, guess I just want to find the right time? I definitely want to ask him before we leave, but it's gonna be hard leaving him when we have something so new still."

"Well take him on tour for a bit," Louis suggested as he laid down so his head was on Harry's lap and the curly haired lad started to play with his hair.

"But he's got school and his jobs and Shawn and I can't just take him out of his life to jump into my crazy one. I'd have to talk to him about that."

"Just in the meantime, focus on asking him to be your boyfriend. Or I'll tell Zayn to ask him for you, you big chicken."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, giving a hard tug at Louis' hair who whined and slapped his hands away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe we're nine chapters in and i'm just glad you guys like this because half the time i have no clue what i'm doing


	10. "still alive?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Shawn:** you still alive?

It's Friday and Niall's getting ready to head out to Harry's party which doesn't actually start until two hours from now, but the lads and Niall are gonna head in before the paps arrive. Shawn isn't even home, so Niall guesses he isn't going to the party since the last text he got from him had been half an hour ago and he was still in a photoshoot for some teen magazine.

He's lacing up his shoes when he gets a text from Harry and Niall grins. He's been sending Harry a bunch of happy birthday texts throughout the day.

 **Harry:** Alright love, we're on our way to the club, we'll meet you there

 **Niall:** okay H. and HAPPY BIRHTYAD

 **Harry:** thanks love, again. Also one of our guards will be outside waiting for you just in case

 **Niall:** 'k

Niall checks himself in the mirror one last time before he starts to head out. He's dressed in black skinny jeans a little tight and a white long sleeved shirt. He styled his hair up and grabbed his usual black coat before heading out. It's nearing eight o'clock, but the party doesn't officially start until nine thirty ish. Or at least that's when doors will open for the guests. Getting to the club is fairly easy and he's relieved the paps aren't there yet so he finds a parking spot and locks his car before heading towards the front door where there stood Paul. The man smiles at Niall and leads him inside.

The lights are still on, but the bartenders are behind the bar and tables are being cleaned and the DJ is setting up. Niall spots Harry all on his own sitting at the bar playing with his phone, but he can hear Louis laughing and spots the other three just standing around in the VIP area. Niall thanks Paul and heads over to Harry.

"Hi bear," Niall greets him with a smile.

"Bunny!" Harry exclaims as he puts his phone away and hugs Niall tightly. "You're here, but Shawn isn't."

"Yeah, he sends his greetings, but he can't make it. He's stuck at some photoshoot. Happy birthday," Niall tells Harry, arms around the older lad's neck as he stands on his toes to kiss his cheek.

"You've already wished me a happy birthday like a million times today."

"I know, but it's not everyday you turn twenty one."

They stay like that for a minute or two. Niall with his arms around Harry's neck still and Harry with his around the blonde's waist, the two just swaying around even though there's no music. Eventually the other three walk over and Louis and Niall share a look but otherwise don't greet each other.

"Hey Niall," Liam greets the blonde with a large smile, hugging him quickly.

"Hi guys," Niall greets and then Zayn's hugging him.

The others kinda just freeze and stop breathing as it comes down to Louis and Niall who at first glare at each other, but then they laugh and hug each other tightly as if they're friends who haven't seen each other in so long. Hugging like the incident from a week ago never occurred.

"Missed ya, Neil!" Louis says as he pats the blonde's back and the two just keep hugging which just confuses the shit out of the other three who stare at them with wide eyes.

"Missed you too, Lewis," Niall giggles and they pull away a bit, just enough so Niall stands next to Louis with his arm around Louis and Louis' around Niall as they stare at the shocked remaining members of FOUR. Both Louis and Niall giggle at their faces and they wish they could have recorded this.

"What? Okay, what?" Is all Harry manages to mumble out.

"I'm so confused," Zayn mumbles.

"Care to explain lads?" Liam asks.

"Well I really wanted to apologize to Niall so I stole Harry's phone to get Niall's number and I texted him and we met up earlier this week and talked things through and we've been texting since," Louis shrugged, pulling Niall closer to him and just to get a kick out of Harry, kisses the blonde's cheek.

"And you two kept this a secret?" Harry asked, ignoring the jealous feeling inside of him. He was damn happy that two of his favorite people were getting along, don't get him wrong, but he doesn't like the way Louis is holding Niall. His Niall.

"Yeah, we kinda wanted it to be like a present to you," Niall shrugged casually, cheeks pink and he escapes Louis' hold to stand in front of Harry. "Surprise."

Harry only grinned and hugged Niall tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going over to hug Louis as well. He's glad he doesn't have to worry about them going off at each other and he can breath a bit better and no wonder Louis had actually called Niall by his name all week.

"Wow okay, that was quite a surprise so how about we get a round going to celebrate?" Zayn suggests and they all nod and walk over to the bar to order some shots.

"To new friendships!" Louis says as he holds his glass up and the others chorus and clink their glasses together before drinking the liquid and making faces as it burned down their throats.

Soon the party is in full motion. Bright lights are flashing, music is pumping loud, people linger around the bar area and others are dancing. Niall feels a bit claustrophobic with so many people around, but he's always either with Harry or one of the guys. Harry knows about his claustrophobia and is constantly making sure the blonde is okay. The blonde sees quite a few famous people. He sees Nick Grimshaw hanging off of Harry at some point and Louis scoffs at that and Niall scoffs too because Grimshaw is being too obvious about his crush on the birthday boy. Poor Harry is oblivious to it though and instead chats with Grimshaw and two other of their friends while Niall sits in the VIP area drinking with Louis. Zayn's off with his girlfriend and Liam had taken his to greet some other friends.

"Wasn't your mate coming?" Louis asked Niall, scooting closer to the blonde to better talk and hear him over the loud music.

"He's working," Niall shrugged as he grabbed his drink and took a small sip. It was one of those fruity drinks and Niall wasn't entirely convinced by it. Harry had just brought it to him telling him to taste it because it was really good but then he'd walked off without hearing Niall's opinion on it.

"So he's gonna be a singer huh? I think I've heard one of his covers, sings pretty good."

"Yeah he does, I'm the one who convinced him to start posting covers."

"And do you like singing? Think Harry mentioned you had a nice voice, should consider joining the band," Louis joked and Niall laughed and shook his head. "We'd change our name to FIVE then, but we can make it work, that way you and Harry will be together at all times."

"Louis!" Niall laughed harder as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard and shoved the older lad who chuckled. "Don't you have a girlfriend you should go dance with?"

"Eleanor isn't really my girlfriend and I didn't invite her anyways. But since Harry is busy with Grimshaw, let's go dance. Don't think curly fry is coming over anytime soon."

Niall shrugged and finished his drink quickly before following Louis out into the dance floor. Harry is laughing at something that Rita Ora just said when he spotted Louis and Niall together and again he couldn't help but feel really jealous. He knows he shouldn't because he has to trust both of them, but their sudden friendship is making him turn into a large green monster. He calms down a bit when Zayn and Perrie join them, completely ignoring Nick and Rita's conversation.

"Earth to Harry!" Nick calls, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face and Rita giggled, following Harry's line of sight to the small group.

"What? Oh uh sorry," Harry says as he shakes his head. "What's up?"

"Who are you staring at? Is it Tommo's bum? It does look mighty fine in those tight jeans," said Nick as he looked over at the group, eyes focused on Louis' ass.

"Hey, fuck off, that's my best mate you're talking about," Harry scolds Nick and Rita just laughs thinking its's all banter, but Harry honestly doesn't trust Nick around Louis after what happened nearly two years ago. "And no, I'm not staring at Louis."

"Oh, then you must be staring at that cute blonde boy beside Louis! I bumped into him earlier and poor thing was so flustered when he realized he'd bumped into me. Who is he by the way?" Rita asked Harry whose smile only grew at the mention of his Irish boy.

"That's Niall, he's the guy that I really like," Harry explained lightly, not wanting to go into full detail.

"Aww, Harry!" Rita cooed but Nick didn't look too happy about that.

"Is he even legal? He looks sixteen," Nick commented and Rita glared at him.

"He's legal, he's nineteen."

"Is he in the media? Because if he isn't you can forget about him."

"Look, it's my birthday and I don't want to fight so keep your negative comments to yourself. And no he's not in the media but I'm willing to fight for us," and with that, Harry left his empty glass on a nearby table and walked towards the group dancing around wildly.

Perrie was laughing hard as Louis threw his arms up in the air and just moved them around while Zayn looked to be contemplating leaving the dancing group or getting another drink while Niall copied whatever the hell Louis was doing. Harry shook his head fondly and placed his hands on Niall's hips from behind, making the short blonde jump and squeal in fright and it set Perrie and Louis off while Zayn just chuckled.

"Hi bunny," Harry greeted, pressing a kiss to the blonde's flushed cheek.

"Ass," Niall said but there was a smile on his face.

Louis smiled at the two and walked off when he spotted Oli and Stan. The couples were left on their own, but soon Zayn and Perrie walked off as well leaving Harry and Niall.

"Having fun?" Harry asked the blonde, looking down at him as they held hands and kinda just moved them around.

"Yeah even more now that you're with me," Niall smiled, words slightly slurred but still sober enough to know what he was saying and doing.

"Good." Harry smiled and they danced for a bit longer before heading off to their table tiredly, ordering more drinks.

"Done grinding against each other?" Louis teased them and both boys flushed even more while Liam laughed and ruffled Louis' hair.

"Where's your girl?" Harry asked as him and Niall slid into the booth squishing together despite their being enough space for five more people.

"She had to leave, has an early morning tomorrow," Liam explained with a shrug.

"He's my date now," Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Liam's left arm and Liam giggled. "And since you're my date, please go get me a drink."

"Get it yourself."

"Please?" Louis begged Liam, pouting a bit and Niall was quite surprised how quickly Liam caved in. Louis cheered as Liam walked over to the bar area to get Louis another drink. "What time is it anyways? I'm getting kinda tired."

"It's past midnight," Harry says as he pulls his nearly dead phone to check the time. "Wimp."

"Who are you calling a wimp when you usually go to bed by eight when we're not on tour?" Louis teased Harry and Niall giggled, resting his head on the curly haired lad's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Niall told them and headed out, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

"So are you ever gonna ask Niall? He's right here, ask him now and then you can get some birthday sex," Louis slurred out, looking over Harry with a large grin.

"Louis," Harry hissed, cheeks bright red and Louis simply laughed.

"Hey, I saw Grimshaw heading after Niall, you might wanna go rescue your boy," Zayn says as he approaches the table and Harry curses before racing off.

"Fucking Grimshaw," Louis hissed as he stole Harry's drink and finished it.

Zayn smiled sadly and sat next to Louis, pulling the older lad into his arms. Harry walked into the nearly empty bathroom and surprised Nick who was leaning against the sinks waiting for Niall to walk out of the stall he'd walked in. Nick looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Get the fuck out of here and I don't ever want to see you near Niall, got it? Oh and while you're at it, stay away from Louis too," Harry warned Nick who scoffed before stumbling away. "Bunny? You okay in there?"

"Y-Yeah," Niall replied shakily as he flushes the toilet and walks out. "I saw him following me and it reminded me of, you know."

"Yeah love, I'm sorry," Harry says and waits for Niall to wash his hands before pulling him into a hug. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, but he always thinks he can intimidate new guys he meets. He went after Louis the first time he interviewed us and Zayn punched the guy so we all thought he'd learnt his lesson, but it appears like he hasn't."

"Then why do you hang out with him?" Niall asks in a small voice. He doesn't like this. Doesn't like that Nick Grimshaw thinks he's all high and mighty to do what he pleases.

"I'm not, but I like to keep an eye on him. Keep your enemies closer. Besides, if I make him mad he can ban us from Radio 1. Now come on, let's go back out there and I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks bear," Niall giggled and kissed Harry's cheek.

They walked out of the bathroom holding hands and weren't surprised when they saw Liam over with the DJ and Louis and Zayn dancing together and shouting along to the song

Four of Harry's friends from back home bring out a cake with a few candles and the DJ leads everyone into singing Happy Birthday. Harry smiles the whole time and keeps Niall by his side even as he blows out the candles and the blonde takes a video along with almost everyone else.

Louis is drunk and really it's no surprise with how much he's had since they arrived, but he surprises Niall by taking a selfie with him and a confused Liam in the background staring at the screen and Niall and Louis both giggle once they see the end result. Niall's got a bit of frosting near his lips from Harry having dipped his finger into the cake and giving Niall a taste. Niall's pretty sure Louis took a video of Niall practically sucking on Harry's finger, he just hopes Louis' drunk ass doesn't post that. Well everyone is drunk, something inappropriate is bound to make its way onto the web.

Some people start leaving after two in the morning, but quite a lot of people remain. Niall isn't drinking anymore and instead is sitting at the booth tiredly with Louis sprawled out fast asleep on the seat with his head on the blonde's lap. Harry is off saying goodbye to some guests and both Liam and Zayn are who knows where. Niall's phone starts vibrating against the table and he quickly picks it up.

 **Shawn:** you still alive?

 **Niall:** barely my feet are killing me and I'm falling alsoe

 **Shawn:** sorry I couldn't make it, some friends dragged me out to a late dinner after I was done with the shoot and everything else

 **Niall:** is fine, mate but you missed one hell of a party

 **Shawn:** seems like it, there's a video on Twitter from someone that went to the party and everyone is dancing and shouting along to the music

 **Niall:** already? Damn

 **Shawn:** hope you didn't do anything stupid

 **Niall:** honestly I can't remember, don't even know how the hell im typing right now

 **Shawn:** be safe! Night bro

 **Niall:** night nigt!!

Niall sets his phone down and tries shifting in the seat, his butt and thigh going numb with Louis' weight, but it only startles Louis who wakes up but is soon snoring again. Niall sighs and just looks around the slowly emptying place.

"Hey," Harry says as he sits next to Niall, kissing a little too close to Niall's mouth. The blonde wouldn't mind making out with Harry, but he doesn't want their first kiss to be at three am when they're both drunk and at a club. Niall would like to be sober for that. "You wanna stay at my place?"

"Yeah sure, probably be easier so I don't have to drive to the other side of the city so late and I don't think I can even walk straight let alone drive," Niall mumbles, leaning his head back as the room won't stop spinning and Harry chuckles.

"Good, we can get going now. Liam and Zayn are staying longer with the rest of the people. The place is rented out until five in the morning I think. Paul is driving us and Basil can take your car and help us with this mess," Harry says as he points at Louis and Niall chuckles.

It's a struggle waking Louis up, but once he is, Harry goes off to get him a glass of water and they sit with him for a few minutes before they begin to head out. Paul is waiting for them and Basil right behind him in Niall's car. Harry and Niall help Louis into the car and get in right after him. Paul simply sighs and Harry shrugs. The ride back to Harry and Louis' place is short and Louis is a little more awake and sober than earlier, but he's still dozing off every now and then. Niall thanks Basil for driving his car over.

"Lou, can you make it without face planting?" Harry asked his best friend with a smirk.

"Fuck off, lad," Louis groans as he walks up the stairs and Niall giggles.

"Come on, bunny. I've got an extra toothbrush and you can borrow some of my clothes," Harry says as he leads Niall up the stairs by his hand.

Harry's room is much bigger than Niall's. He has a king sized bed in the middle with a tall headboard and a large window. He's got a walk in closet and a bathroom and it's all expensively decorated but not so extravagant. The carpet is fluffy under his feet and there's a bookshelf filled with books and a few CDs.

"Here's a shirt and some sweatpants, though the pants might be a little big for you, but they're the smallest pair I have," Harry explains and Niall giggles as he takes the clothes from Harry.

Harry changes quickly in his room while Niall is in the bathroom and undoes the bed as he waits. The bathroom door opens and Niall walks out in Harry's shirt on reaching down to his mid thighs but Harry's sweatpants weren't on and instead Niall handed them back to Harry.

"They kept falling," Niall blushed and Harry chuckled.

"That's fine, I much prefer you like this," Harry grinned as he took the pants and kissed Niall's cheek. "Get in bed, I'll be out shortly."

Niall nodded and set his dirty clothes on a chair before climbing under the covers and settling down in the middle of the large bed. Harry walked out five minutes later and after making sure the bedroom door was locked, he get in bed with Niall and turned off the lights. The blonde shifted around until he wrapped his arms around Harry and snuggled into him.

"Night, bear," Niall yawns, closing his eyes and resting his head on Harry's chest.

"Night bunny," Harry spoke with a smile and an arm around Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on chapter 17 and I have no clue how I've got so far but when I began this story, I did have a sequel in mind and this time I'm going to make a damn sequel :)


	11. "MENDES !!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** MENDES !!

Niall is almost scared to open up his social media, but when he does finally get the guts to open Twitter, he thinks he was overreacting for nothing. But then he sees it, a picture of Niall and Harry dancing and it's a little dark and grainy, but you can definitely make out Harry and well the fans quickly figure out that it's Niall by tagging him. There's pictures and videos of the night posted on the web and Niall is seen in a few of them and well his followers have increased yet again.

"How bad is it?" Harry asks as he rests his head on Niall's tummy and closes his eyes again with a hand on the blonde's hip and rubbing at the skin under his shirt with his thumb. It's nearly one in the afternoon and they're both still in bed with no intentions of leaving it anytime soon.

"Not bad. There's only one of you and I dancing, but it looks to be friendly so we're in the safe," Niall responds as he keeps scrolling through with one hand scratching at Harry's head softly with the other.

"That's good. I'm thinking we should go eat something before the other lads come over," Harry mumbles, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Niall's tummy which makes the blonde giggle a bit.

"That would be nice, I am getting kinda hungry. Just let me text Shawn first."

 **Shawn:** did u sleep over at H's?

 **Niall:** yeah, sorry i didn't tell you, was kinda late when we left and it was easier for me to crash here

 **Shawn:** ok get home safe

 **Niall:** yeah yeah :) :)

"Then let's go eat," Harry declared as he sat up with a smile.

"I can't go out without pants, I'm comfortable with being around you in just me panties, but your house is cold and I don't really fancy having Louis or the other lads look at me like that," Niall informed Harry who chuckled.

"You're right and I don't want them to look at you like that either. I'll go get you some pants from Louis' room. Be right back."

Niall nodded and watched Harry leave the room. He sighed and waited patiently. He hears Louis and Harry talking down the hall before Harry shouts a quick thanks and he's back in the room.

"Here, found you these," Harry says with a grin as he hands Niall the light gray colored Adidas pants.

"Thanks bear," Niall says and stands up, pulling the pants up and then going over to hug Harry.

"So did you have fun last night?" Harry asks as he wraps his arms around Niall and holds him tight.

"A lot of fun."

Niall looks up at Harry and somewhere along the way, their lips meet for the first time and it's everything Niall's ever dreamed of. Their lips move slowly against each other, eyes shut and hearts racing. Harry has his arms around Niall's waist and he moves them so they're both resting flat against Niall's back pulling him closer and Niall's fingers are curled around Harry's hair.

They pull away when they need to breath and Niall's cheeks are flushed bright red. Harry moves a hand to cup Niall's left cheek and leans down to peck his lips softly.

"Sorry, I've just, I've really wanted to do that for awhile now," Harry explains nervously, his eyes never once leaving Niall's.

"It's perfectly fine. And I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now too," Niall admits shyly and they both laugh before kissing each other again and again and again. Now that they've gotten a taste, they can't seem to get enough. Niall giggles into Harry's lips as both of his large hands cup his face. They pull away and they're both smiling so wide.

"So um, I know this probably isn't the best time and all, but I've been torturing myself with this for so long now and I just, Ni, bunny, I really really like you a lot. So much it's crazy, but um would you like to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked shyly, looking into Niall's eyes for a bit before looking down as he moved his hands down Niall's arms to hold his hands.

Niall's heart was racing and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Harry was actually asking him to be his boyfriend and he wanted to answer right away and scream out a yes, but he was too shocked to form any sound. Instead, he pushed his lips against Harry's and kissed him which he felt Harry smile into their kiss as his hold on his hands tightened a bit.

"So that's a yes?" Harry asked slightly nervous as they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other.

"Yes," Niall grinned.

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's small waist and spun him around which caused the blonde to laugh loudly and clutch him tightly.

"Why are you two so happy? I'm dying," Louis groans from the doorway, dark bags under his eyes.

"Why shouldn't we be happy? I mean, I celebrated another year of life yesterday and I woke up this morning next to my lovely boyfriend," Harry says after having set Niall down and hugging him from behind.

"Your boyfriend?" Louis asked quietly, eyes narrowing trying to process what his curly haired friend had just said. "Okay, wow. You my friend took way too long to ask him, like seriously. Niall, my lad, I'm sorry because you are now also stuck with this giant goof. And by default the rest of the band so I hope you don't change your mind."

"I hope I don't change my mind either," Niall replied playfully and Harry whines behind him, pinching his hip and Niall wiggles himself free from Harry's arms. "I'm just kidding! Now, can we go eat because I'm starving."

"I'll make the tea," Louis calls as he begins to walk out, leaving the couple alone once more.

"So you wanna go out tonight? Wanna take you on our first official date as boyfriends," Harry says as he wraps an arm around Niall's shoulders and leads him downstairs.

"Sounds great, my bear," Niall replies with a smile and looks up at Harry for a few seconds before looking down to watch his step as they walk down the stairs.

Just as they reach the final step, the front door opens and Liam and Zayn step inside, both laughing about something. They look up and wave at the couple who wave back and head into the kitchen. Louis has just set the water for some tea, but adds more upon seeing Zayn and Liam.

"You lads fancy some French toast?" Harry asks as he started to pull out ingredients.

"Fuck yeah," Louis basically moans out. "Niall my boy, you have not lived until you've tried his French toast. Now come sit by me."

Niall rolls his eyes and takes a seat by Louis at the breakfast bar while Liam offers to help Harry and Zayn sits with the other two so Niall is between them. Niall has his phone resting on the counter and a text from Shawn comes through.

 **Shawn:** hey so my management really liked that song that we worked on

 **Niall:** ok, and??

 **Niall:** wait

 **Niall:** MENDES !!

 **Niall:** u need to fujcing andwr me this instant MENDes!! u can't just drop tjis on me without explaning!! like what thb ehll !!!!!!!

"That's a lot of spelling errors," Louis says from where he's resting his head on Niall's shoulder and Zayn snickers.

"How's your headache?" Niall asks Louis and Zayn chuckles, busy playing on his phone.

"It's going. Took some painkillers. Who were you texting so angrily?"

"Shawn and now the stupid bitch won't answer me," Niall grumbled as he sent another angry text to his best friend.

"Babe, why did Shawn ask me to keep you forever?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked over at Niall.

"Cause he knows I'll probably kill him when I see him tonight," Niall replies. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Harold!" Louis chorused and Zayn hummed in response, too busy playing a game on his phone.

Soon all five are eating and joking around, Harry having pouted at first because he'd wanted to sit next to Niall but Zayn and Louis were being dicks and refused to move. Niall had simply taken a picture of his breakfast for his Snapchat story and wrote _'thanks bae'_ with a purple heart right after. He'd made sure none of the boys or anything in the picture would give anything else away. Halfway through his breakfast, Niall's phone went off with Shawn's name on the screen.

"Is the chicken done hiding from me?" Niall answered and Louis laughed quietly beside him.

"I'm sorry, but look, I'll explain everything when you get home and please don't be mad," Shawn told Niall. The song the two had done had supposedly just been a random jam session. It was one snowy night right before they parted ways for the holidays and they'd been in the living room with their guitars and soon they had a whole song finished. Shawn knows Niall's insecure about a lot of things, some being his singing and songwriting.

"Okay, you home right now?"

"I'll be here all day."

"Okay, I'll be home in an hour or two," Niall said and hung up shortly after.

"Neil, when are we meeting your friend? He's hot," Louis said and they all just looked over at him with frowns on their faces. "What?"

"We'll see, he's been very busy with all this label stuff," Niall replies, brushing off Louis' comment and going back to his food. Harry certainly does make the best French toast Niall has ever tasted in his life and he wonders what other delicious stuff he can make. "I barely see him now as it is anyway and he's not really all that much of a social butterfly."

"Well we'll meet him someday," Liam concludes and Louis only pouts. Ever since Louis had followed Niall, he'd also began to stalk Shawn and watch his videos and Louis is really interested to hear Shawn's own music.

Later, Niall is up in Harry's room brushing his teeth and gathering his dirty clothes when Harry walks in with a smile and just watches him. Niall can feel himself blush so he leans down into the sick to spit out the paste and then rinse. He sets his pink toothbrush down on the toothbrush holder and heads over to Harry, leaning up to peck his lips. Harry hums and holds onto the blonde's hips.

"So I'll pick you up at seven for our date?" Harry asks Niall, lips brushing together as he talks.

"Sounds great. Gives me enough time to get rid of a dead body and get ready," Niall jokes and Harry laughs before kissing him again.

"Your coat is still downstairs along with your car keys."

The two head back downstairs, not surprised to find Zayn and Liam arguing over FIFA and Louis trying to sabotage their game. Niall shakes his head and steps into the living room to say goodbye to them.

"Bye lads, I'm off now!" Niall tells them.

"Bye Niall! Come back soon!" They all shout in sync and Niall shakes his head and let's Harry help him out his coat on.

"Alright babe, drive safe and I'll see you later," Harry says, arms around Niall's waist and kissing his forehead, temple, tip of his nose and both cheeks before pressing their lips together.

"I'll miss you," Niall coos as he breaks off their kiss.

"I'll miss you more."

"Oh for the love of! Don't be that stupid cliche couple that does stuff like that, gonna make me puke out my breakfast," Louis scolds them playfully. "Just kiss each other goodbye and fuck off."

"Is someone jealous because they didn't get any kisses?" Niall teases Louis who huffs and Liam and Zayn laugh. "Alright babe, gotta go."

"Bye." They kiss one last time and then Niall is off towards his place.

*

"Explain," Niall tells Shawn once he reaches their apartment.

"Okay so when we wrote the song, I wrote it in my song journal and well I kinda needed that to show the stuff that I've been working on with the producer and a few other writers, my manager and one of the guys from the label. Anyways, I'd forgotten that was there until Josh, my producer, landed on it and well I couldn't just tell him to skip it or whatever. He had this little smile on his face and then passed it on to the writers who really liked it and well both our names were on the paper and they kinda really wanna use it on the album," Shawn explained as best he could, running out of breath and looking at his best friend who looks to be conflicted. "Look, I told them I'd think about it because it's not just my song and I had to ask you first, but if you don't want to then we won't. I've got plenty other songs and we're working on writing more."

"I- it's just weird having strangers read something you worked on and say that it's actually good? Strangers that know a shit ton about music and are professionals and it's such a weird concept to wrap around in my head."

"So that's not a no?"

"You can use it, but you don't have to give me credit or anything for it," Niall finally says after a minute or two of silence and Shawn immediately shakes his head before sitting next to Niall and grabbing his hands.

"I can't do that, I can't take away the credit you so deserve because if we go ahead and use this song, I want people to know that I wrote it with my best friend. I want them to know that my best friend is really amazing and can sing and write and play guitar," Shawn told Niall, giving his hands an encouraging squeeze and smiling at him. "Please, Ni?"

"Alright," Niall sighed and Shawn pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, thank you so much! So they wanna meet with us on Monday so they know you're on board and give you the rightful credit you deserve. So now tell me, how was the party?"

"It was wonderful, but Harry asked me to be his boyfriend today."

"What? No way! Congrats, bro," Shawn grins and hugs Niall tightly. "Do the other lads know?"

"Yeah and they wanna meet you. Well Louis asked when they could meet you and said you were hot."

"He said I'm hot? Huh," Shawn said and his cheeks were a little pink and Niall giggled.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** you've got me smiling in my sleep.

_Harry Styles. liked your tweet_

**Narry News @NarryUpdates:** hi! Welcome to all your Narry needs!!

 **Shawn is Bae @Shawn.Mendes16:** people work fast but follow @NarryUpdates

 **Larry. @LarryLarry_:** please are people seriously shipping them? Don't be delusional

 **Carol Styles @carol4styles:** @LarryLarry_ oh please look who's talking

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"You're going out?" Louis asked as he looked up from his phone when Harry walked into the room all dressed and with keys in his hands.

"Yeah, taking my boy out," Harry tells Louis with a grin and the older lad groans.

"Seriously? You were with him all night last night and this morning. Don't you get sick tired of seeing each other?"

"No."

Louis rolled his eyes and waved Harry goodbye. Harry tugged his scarf tighter around his neck and quickly hurried to his car. He sent Niall a quick text saying he was on his way and smiled when Niall sent him the thumbs up emoji. The drive to Niall's was quick and mostly silent, having turned on the radio halfway through the drive. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he guessed it was because Niall was officially his boyfriend now and well he didn't want to do something that could make the blonde regret his decision.

Smiling, Harry heads inside the building and smiles at a nice lady who greets him as he heads towards the stairs. Once at the right floor, Harry knocks on Niall's apartment door and Shawn opens it.

"Hey bro," Shawn greets him.

"Hey, is Niall ready?" Harry asks nervously and Shawn chuckles and shakes his head.

"Don't know, but come in. He was whining about something five minutes ago and knowing Niall he'll probably make you wait a bit. Niall, your boyfriend is here!" Shawn shouted.

"I'm not ready!" Niall shouted back and then there was a thump like something falling and it was followed by a string of curse words and both Shawn and Harry laughed.

"Look, I haven't seen Niall this happy in nearly two years, just treat him right, yeah? He's like my brother and I'll do anything for him, so you hurt him and you'll have to deal with me," Shawn told Harry a bit quietly so Niall wouldn't hear.

"I promise to treat him right," Harry assured Shawn who smiled again and patted his shoulder. "So how's your album coming along?"

"It's a long tiring process, but it's going. We're releasing an EP first in about two months or so."

"Must be excited. I still remember when we released our first album, we were so nervous."

"It's definitely a whole different feeling."

"I'm coming!" Niall shouts and thirty seconds later the blonde walks out in black skinny jeans, gray knit sweater and blonde hair a mess on his head. His cheeks are flushed and lips looking glossy and a pretty shade of pink that Harry wants to kiss right off. "Hi, sorry for making you wait."

"It's no problem and you look lovely as usual," says Harry, eyes focused on Niall and wrapping an arm around the blonde, pressing a loving kiss to his temple and making the shorter boy giggle.

"Thanks."

"Alright, so let's get going so we don't lose our reservations. I'll bring him back later, mate," Harry tells Shawn who waves him off.

"Keep him if you want, he's too high maintenance," Shawn joked and Niall pouted, punching his best friend's shoulder. "Ouch, kidding. Niall, be good."

"Yes dad," Niall sighed as grabbed his coat from the hook before leaning over to kiss Shawn's cheek quickly before following Harry out.

Once in the car, Niall stole the aux cord and Harry whined as Niall plugged in his phone and opened up his music library. He grinned and Harry prepared himself for Niall's music choice. It really shouldn't have surprised him when Miley started blasting through the speakers.

"Is Miley all you listen to?" Harry questions with a chuckle, interrupting Niall's singing of _'Can't Be Tamed'_. "Or do you actually listen to my band?"

"No, I do listen to FOUR, just my queens are more important," Niall grinned playfully and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Queens? You've got more than one now?"

"Demi is a queen. And Halsey. Just because I'm a fan of your band, like major fan, doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you guys twenty four seven. Oh hey! That's a Big Time Rush song! _All day, everyday is a holiday. We're alright, 24/7!"_

"Wow, okay," Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, as your boyfriend, it is my duty to show you who I really am just so you know who you're stuck with from now on. I'm crazy fanboy Niall and I'll start singing at random moments if something reminds me of a song. Hey, do they have chocolate cake at the restaurant? I'm really craving some chocolate cake right now."

"I'm sure they do, babe."

Once at the restaurant, Harry held Niall's hand as they walked inside and gave the hostess his name. Niall wonders if Harry doesn't mind them getting caught or just simply forgot that he's holding Niall's hand, either way it makes Niall feel all warm and happy as Harry tugs him along and smiles down at him. They get lead to a table for two with a nice little candle in the middle and beautiful chandeliers above on the ceiling. There's soft music playing and a light chatter from the people in the room. He feels bad because the place looks expensive, but he knows that if he says something, Harry will only wave him off and say that he wants to spoil him or something along those lines so he keeps quiet.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the hostess tells them with a kind smile and walks off as soon as the two are seated at the table.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Harry says with a fond smile, keeping his gaze on Niall who flushes and smiles.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice, but thank you. Again," Niall tells him timidly and looks up when their waiter, a hot guy with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes walks over to them with two menus in hand.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Luca and I will be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The guy asked and if Niall didn't have a boyfriend he'd be all over the hot guy.

They order their drinks and shortly after their food, both going for pasta with a side of bread sticks and salad.

"So when do you leave?" Niall asks Harry as he stabs his fork onto a piece of lettuce.

"I leave Friday, wanna go see my family before heading out, but we'll be out of the country by Monday. I feel bad for leaving," Harry sighs, hand curled around his glass of wine and brings it up to his lips.

"Bear, don't feel bad. Just know that I'm so damn proud of all the hard work you and the lads are doing and I'll be here cheering you lot on and waiting patiently for you to return. This is your job, Haz and as long as we're together, this is how it's gonna be. Yeah I'll miss you a lot, but I'll see you soon," Niall told Harry in a soft voice, reaching over to give his hand a small squeeze. "Besides, I've got some news of my own."

"What is it?" Harry asked, perking up a bit and looking at Niall with curious eyes.

"So I called the place back and they're still willing to take me on as a model for their clothing line and do a few photoshoots and runways. I mean, it's not anything big like Gucci or whatever, but the clothing line gets enough heads turning and it could be great," Niall tells Harry who smiles wide.

"Bunny, that's great news! I'm so glad you've taken the job, this is, wow. Ni, I'm so proud of you, love," Harry tells him honestly.

"Thanks and that's not all. Shawn and I wrote a song about a month back and now his label wants to use it for his album and well I said yes so we're meeting with his label on Monday. I'm nervous, it's just, I've never showed anyone else something that I've written and they want to release that song."

"Niall, don't so insecure about it. I'm sure that if they liked the song then the people are going to like. Babe, you're gonna do great and even if I'm miles and miles away, I'm still going to be there by your side supporting you and cheering you on."

"Thank you," Niall says and smiles at Harry who is smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, harry finally stopped being a chicken and asked niall to be his boyfriend


	12. "k what?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** k what? klmnop??

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[pictures of Harry and Niall holding hands and going into the restaurant]

 **4BandUpdates:** Harry was out last night with Niall again and I don't know about you guys, but they make a pretty damn cute couple :)

View all 149 comments

 **Always_LarryS:** ugh, this blonde little bitch again. He's probably just with H for PR

 **Jolenexo_:** @Always_LarryS PR for what? Let Harry date who he wants and stop calling people names

*

 **@enews:** Harry Styles was seen being cozy not once but several times this past week with a mysterious blonde boy [link]

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Can't I just drop out?" Niall whines Monday afternoon, long after the meeting with Shawn's label and he's sitting at the table with Shawn both eating dinner. Which really was just takeaway, like usual.

"You could, but what if this modeling stuff doesn't last long and then what are you going to do? Work at the coffee place forever? Besides, you're already two years in, don't be a baby and suck it up," Shawn scolded Niall who huffed and picked up some noddles with his chopsticks. "When's your photoshoot?"

"Next week. And it's just a wardrobe thing to see what kind of looks would be better for me and all that jazz, but an actual photoshoot should be by Thursday of next week. Hey, when are the awards again? I need to ask for time off."

"On the twentieth. Have you told Harry you're going?"

"Nope, kinda want it to be a surprise. I mean by then it would have been two weeks without seeing each other, so I guess I could tell him, but I like surprises," Niall shrugs and Shawn chuckles and shakes his head.

"How are the fans treating you?" Shawn asks Niall, articles having been making their rounds all day of Harry's new love interest.

"Surprisingly, not too bad. Of course you've got the Larries who think it's all PR since Louis isn't out of the closet, you've got the one small part of the fandom that thinks I'm a gold digger and you've got the other small part thinking I'm using Harry to help boost your career. Otherwise I've gotten some pretty cute messages from other fans and I've already seen people saying they ship Harry and I," Niall said casually with a grin.

"Louis isn't gay, is he?"

"I don't know, that's not something I feel comfortable asking him. It's weird. I know he's not exactly straight because at Harry's party I caught him making out with this really hot waiter near the bathrooms but he didn't say anything. Why do you care?"

"No reason, I've just always thought he was gay. Eleanor isn't fooling me."

"True."

*

The next day Niall was over at Harry's place having dinner with him and Louis, the three just chilling out. Niall can't really concentrate though because Harry leaves in a few days, well they all do, but Niall only really has interest for one.

"So I broke things off with Eleanor," Louis says after a minute of silence, after realizing no one was going to say anything and he took the chance to get what was on his chest off.

"Finally," Harry breathed out. "I mean, I'm so sorry mate. How'd she take it?"

"She's pissed because now people are going to forget about her and she didn't have enough chance to get her name out there. She's such a bitch."

"And your management was okay with you breaking things off with her?" Niall asked curiously.

"The contract was up anyways and if we would have renewed it, it would be another two years with miss B. Now, will you two lovebirds be alright on your own? I've got plans for tonight so don't bother waiting up."

"Plans? Get some, boo!" Niall teased Louis who blushed and Harry laughed.

"How about you two get a room and finally get rid of the sexual tension. You two have been awkward since blondie got here," Louis told them and the couple blushed bright red.

There definitely was some tension between Niall and Harry, but the blonde hadn't wanted to think that it was possibly sexual tension since they haven't been together for long. Thinking better of it now, Niall had felt Harry staring at his ass a bit longer than necessary. And it probably didn't help that Niall had a dream last night that involved him and Harry being naked in bed. It was kinda hard to look at his boyfriend without thinking about the dream and now thanks to Louis and his big mouth, Niall felt even more awkward.

"Fuck off mate," Harry glared at Louis, watching Niall blush and look down at his nearly empty plate.

"Whatever. Well I'll see you lads tomorrow because I'm gonna go get some. Take care and use condoms!" Louis shouted as he quickly deposited his empty dishes in the sink before racing off.

"Sorry about him," Harry apologized to Niall who was still blushing.

"I-It's fine," Niall stuttered out.

After they finished eating, Niall helped Harry with the dishes, the two laughing as Harry got soap on his shirt and then the curly haired lad splashed Niall who whined and splashed him back. Soon the front of Niall's light blue shirt was soaked and so was Harry's Rolling Stones shirt.

"You know you're so pretty?" Harry said as he sat Niall on the counter and took in every freckle on the blonde's face, arms wrapped loosely around Niall's small waist. "So so pretty and this pretty bunny is all mine."

"Harry," Niall whined, face bright red and giggling at Harry's words.

"It's the truth though and I want everyone to know I've got the prettiest bunny so they can be jealous of me," Harry continued, lowering his face so his breath tickled over Niall's neck and he let his lips graze against the pale skin, wanting to sink his teeth and leave a mark. "Would you let me do that? Let everyone know you're my boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Niall replied shakily, trying to sound playful but his eyes were shut and he tried to ignore the feeling of all his blood rushing downward. He doesn't really want to pop a boner right now. "What would I get out of it?"

"I can think of some ways to repay you," Harry replied, moving his hands down slowly so they were rubbing Niall's thighs through his joggers. "Could take you up to my room right now and show you."

"Fuck," Niall whimpered quietly, feeling himself get hard as Harry kept rubbing his thighs softly. "Then let's go."

Harry grinned and picked up Niall which made him squeak in surprise. The blonde wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and laughed all the way upstairs at Harry's eagerness. Harry dropped him down on the bed and Niall only laughed harder as he bounced and the curly haired lad chuckled as he closed and locked the door. Sure he knew Louis was out and probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but he couldn't take any chances. He walked back over to the bed and removed his soaked shirt and shoes before climbing on the bed so he was hovering above Niall who was flat on his back with a soft smile on his face.

"Hi bunny," Harry coos, leaning down and pecking his lips softly.

"Hi," Niall giggled shyly as he stared up at Harry.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Harry wondered more to himself as he began to place soft little kisses along Niall's jaw and down his neck, teasing the blonde who only whimpered at the barely there kisses. "Gonna miss you so much."

"Me too," Niall breathed out, letting Harry pull down his joggers and leaving him in blue lace panties and his still soaked shirt which clung to his chest and made him shiver from the coldness.

Harry continued his kissing all over Niall's neck and jaw while the blonde let out a long sigh. Harry's hand was on Niall's left thigh rubbing it softly and giving it gentle squeezes that had Niall humming. Harry sat back and removed Niall's shirt gently, smiling down at the blonde who smiled back and hummed along to a song that's been stuck in his head as Harry placed kisses all around his chest.

"How many freckles do you have?" Harry suddenly asked and Niall burst into laughter.

"How should I know? I don't stand in front of my mirror naked to count every one. I'm sure I've got some in places that I can't see," Niall eventually said as he calmed down, wiping his eyes from tears before going back to his humming.

"Well you've got about fifteen here on your chest and tummy area," Harry spoke up after a few seconds.

"Well good to know. I'll write that on my bio."

Harry huffed but leaned back down, pressing kisses onto Niall's freckles. Niall giggled as Harry's breathing tickled his stomach, his breathing hitched however when Harry placed his lips directly over Niall's bulge. Harry began to mouth at it and Niall let out a soft moan as he tangled his fingers into Harry's curly hair.

"Hazzy," Niall whined as his boyfriend continued to tease him. Harry only chuckled and sat up. "Harry!"

"What?" Harry mocked his boyfriend who was pouting cutely.

"Do something, I'm hard."

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled Niall's panties off and gave his boy the attention he needed. Later both are cuddled under the covers freshly showered and talking quietly. Harry was holding Niall from behind and pressing little kisses to the blonde's pale shoulder.

"How was the meeting with Shawn's label?" Harry asked, hand rubbing Niall's tummy softly.

"Went great, recording a demo within the next few days. They want me to do it, but I'm too insecure and Shawn is always saying I have a great voice and so do his fans, but I'm not so sure," Niall mumbled as he played with Harry's fingers, bringing them up to his lips and pressing a kiss to them.

"Bunny, don't be so insecure about yourself. You're an amazing person and you're so talented I don't want you doubting yourself. You are amazing at everything you do."

Niall only shrugged and snuggled more into Harry's bare chest, shutting his eyes and letting out a content sigh. When Niall woke up it was still dark outside and Harry was sprawled out on the rest of the bed with the sheets tangled around his bare legs. He decided he was thirsty so he got out of bed, pulled on his panties and one of Harry's long sleeved shirts before heading downstairs. He was quite surprised to see the kitchen light on and when he went in, he found Louis sitting at the island with a beer bottle and staring at nothing.

"You okay?" Niall asked as he rubbed Louis' back as he walked past him to grab a glass of water.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just wanted to come home early. What are you doing up?" Louis asked the blonde who grabbed his glass of water and sat next to him.

"Was thirsty. Had a nice night?"

"Not really, I uh, look, can I tell you something without you telling anyone else? No one knows, not even Liam or Harry," Louis tells the blonde seriously and Niall nods.

"I won't tell a soul. What's wrong?"

"It's just, Zayn and I kinda have this thing. It's been on and off for the last two years," Louis began, taking in a deep breath and casting his gaze down to his beer. "Right now Perrie is on vacation with her family and well Zayn wanted to meet up so I went over happy thinking I'd finally get alone time with him, but it wasn't exactly the case. He told me he wants to break things off with me because he really loves Perrie."

"Oh Lou, I'm sorry," Niall said sincerely, not knowing what else to say and instead settled for rubbing his back. "And I'm guessing you really love him?"

"A lot. Ever since the first time we hooked up, I've been just falling harder and harder for him and now I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and it's not fair, Ni. I mean, I guess I knew what I was getting myself into by being his lover on the side, but some part of me had hope that maybe he'd forget her and chose me instead. And now I don't know how things are going to be from now on. We leave for tour in literally days, Niall, I don't want this thing that happened to ruin the band."

"I'm sure things will be okay with time, but don't let yourself get down over this. Just know that you'll always have me to talk to if you don't ever feel comfortable enough telling the others," Niall told Louis, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek and tasting a hint of saltiness indicating that Louis had cried at some point.

"Thanks, Neil, you're a great friend you know that?" Louis said as he turned to look at the blonde.

"So I've been told. Now, why don't you go wash up and get into bed and get a nice sleep, you need it. We can keep talking once the sun is up if you want."

The two headed upstairs shortly after and Niall crawled back into bed with Harry who moved to hold Niall again.

"Where were you?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Drinking some water, bear," Niall replied as he closed his eyes and Harry only hmmed as he fell asleep again.

In the morning Niall woke up to Harry under the sheets with Niall's erection in his mouth. The blonde merely moaned and let Harry do his thing. Harry pulled back after Niall came down his throat and smiled at the blonde.

"That's one way to wake me up," Niall spoke lazily as he stretched and Harry grinned.

"I can't get enough," was all Harry said with a small shrug.

After that they did their morning routine and headed downstairs where Louis was eating cereal and still looking down. Niall pouted and went over to hug him which startled Louis a bit but then settled into Niall's arms. Harry frowned at the two but didn't say anything.

"Did you sleep?" Niall asked Louis quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Not much," Louis shrugged as he kept eating.

"I'm sorry."

"So lads, any plans for today?" Louis asked, quickly changing the subject and tried smiling to not make Harry too suspicious about anything.

"No. Was thinking about going home for once," Niall shrugged and Harry pouted at the answer.

"But babe," Harry whined and Louis snickered.

"I gotta go home sometime," Niall told Harry, placing a kiss to his lips before he too poured himself some cereal. "You guys are welcome to join me if you want, you big babies."

"I was tagging along anyways."

"We'll see, don't really feel like going out or being a third wheel," Louis said with a shrug.

"Shawn will be there," Niall told him with a smirk and Louis blushed a bit.

"I'm in, got nothing better to do," Louis answered him and Niall and Harry both shared a look.

 **Niall:** hey, u home Peter Raul??

 **Shawn:** was planning on sleeping all day, y?

 **Niall:** heading home and i've got a bit of company

 **Shawn:** Niall James

 **Niall:** is just H and Lou, geez

 **Shawn:** k

 **Niall:** k what? klmnop??

 **Shawn:** fuck

 **Shawn:** off

And so now nearly an hour later, Niall was driving back to his place with Harry in the passenger seat and Louis in the back, the two arguing about one thing or another. Niall had to refrain himself from driving off a bridge and instead sighed in relief when he reached the building he lived in.

"Please behave," Niall begged them, though it fell on deaf ears as soon as they entered the building and the two raced up the stairs. "Children!"

When Niall reached his apartment, the door was wide open and Niall sighed when he heard Louis' loud voice and Shawn's laughing followed shortly by Harry whining about something.

"Look who finally showed up," Shawn teased the blonde when he finally entered the apartment.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shower," Niall said as he walked up to Shawn and hugged him tight. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," replied Shawn as he ruffled Niall's hair.

Niall walked off towards his room and Harry followed with a small smirk, leaving Louis and Shawn alone.

"No funny business! The walls are thin!" Shawn called after them and Louis snickered.

"You sure it's safe to leave them alone?" Niall asked Harry as he gathered clean clothes.

"They'll be fine," Harry shrugged and then followed Niall into the bathroom.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

"So how long have you and Niall been friends?" Louis asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"For around thirteen years," Shawn replied as he offered Louis something to drink but the older lad shook his head.

"Damn. And you guys have never hooked up?"

Shawn choked on his coffee and looked over at Louis with wide eyes not being able to believe how blunt the older lad is. Louis was simply staring back at him as if he hadn't said anything wrong.

"Um no we've never hooked up. We kissed once like when we were thirteen and twelve, but he's like my brother, and it's gross. Have you hooked up with any of the lads?" Shawn asked Louis with a smirk, laughing as the older lad squirmed in his seat and flushed. "Your expression is answer enough."

Shawn went back to his phone with his cup of coffee on one side while Louis sat there looking for something else to talk about. He could hear the water running and Harry singing something silly followed by Niall laughing and it made Louis jealous because he wants to be in a relationship and be happy and not have to hide.

"So heard you're recording an album, how are you doing with that?" Louis asks trying not to sound too awkward but really, he was digging his own grave here.

"Tiring. I'm gonna be heading off to LA soon and I haven't told Niall yet so that's gonna be fun," Shawn sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to it because he's never been so far away from Niall, well except for the holidays when Shawn goes off to Canada with his family and Niall to Ireland.

"I take it you've never been apart for so long?"

"Nope and Niall is like a child. He tends to make wrong decisions, needs constant reminders to do things and what not. He's going to be a mess once I have to start leaving for tours and stuff like that."

Louis and Shawn talked for a bit longer until Niall and Harry walked out, both freshly showered and with smiles on their faces. The two joined them at the kitchen table and joined their conversation. Shawn's phone started going off in the middle of a story being told by Louis and Harry.

"It's my sister, I'll be back," Shawn said as he stood up.

"Say hi to Aaliyah for me!" Niall shouts after him and Shawn waves him off.

Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out frowning when he realized he had a text from Zayn.

 **Zayn:** can we talk?

 **Louis:** y? pretty sure u said enough last night

 **Zayn:** please, babes

 **Louis:** fine, where and when??

 **Zayn:** are u home?

 **Louis:** i'm at Niall's with H so if u wanna meet you're gonna have to pick me up or something

 **Zayn:** alright text me the address and I'll pick you up in half an hour

Louis quickly texts Zayn the address and when he's done, he looks up only to see Niall looking at him worriedly.

"Everything good?" Niall asks him.

"Yeah, just Zayn's coming to get me," Louis tells Niall who looks like he wants to say more, but refrains from doing so because Harry doesn't know what's going on.

Soon Louis is downstairs getting into the passenger seat of Zayn's car. It's silent for the first three minutes and Louis has to stop himself from saying something sassy.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," Zayn says once he reaches a park and parks the car in the empty lot surrounded by trees.

"You said a lot of stuff yesterday, so what exactly are you sorry for?" Louis asks as he takes off his seat belt but stares forward at the empty playground.

"For everything. I love Perrie, I do, but I'm just not sure if it's the right kind of love and I like you a lot, Lou. I'm so confused with everything and even if we decided to give us a try, you know management's only going to force me to stay with Perrie because they don't want the whole band to be gay. It's bad enough they tried keeping Harry in the closet even though everyone already knew he was bi."

"That's the thing, Zayn. It's that you're not willing to at least fight for us. And I'm tired of being your second option. I'm tired of you only seeking me out when you fight with her or when she's not around. I have feelings too, Zayn, and it hurts me when you're only with me because you can't get what you want from her," Louis said as he continued to look forward, hands resting on his lap.

"And I don't mean to hurt you, you know I care about you a lot," said Zayn as he turned in his seat to look at the older lad who was chewing on his bottom lip. "Even if we don't go back to the way we used to be, I don't want what happened to affect the band."

"And I don't want that either so whatever happens, we have to learn to separate our personal life from our work."

"So what?"

"So nothing. It's best if we forget everything and just go back to being friends. Isn't that what you told me last night anyways?" Louis asked angrily as he turned to look at Zayn.

"Lou, babes-"

"No Zayn, I'm done and tired of being your second option and I'd rather end this before it gets more complicated or Perrie finds out. I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve this."

Zayn sighed but nodded because he knows Louis is stubborn and no matter what he says he won't change his mind about this. Instead he starts the car and Louis tells him to drop him off at Niall's. Once at Niall's, Louis hurries back up to the apartment and knocks on the door, glad that Niall opened it so he just falls into the blonde's arms and hugs him tight.

"You okay?" Niall asks him as he rubs Louis' back.

"I'll be fine, just need some comfort," Louis replied, closing his eyes and relaxing into Niall's arms.

He loves Zayn, he really does, but he's willing to move on in order to keep his heart from breaking any further. He doesn't want to be anyone's second option. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut in this chapter and I was, but then I got distracted by something and when I came back to this I didn't feel like it. I'll try and add smut in later chapters, but like I said, I get distracted when I work on chapters.
> 
> Also Baby Daddy ended on Monday and I am so sad because that is easily one of my favorite shows and I cried, but I'll probably cry more when Teen Wolf ends :)
> 
> And just to clear things up, I like Eleanor, I do, but for the sake of this story no one likes her :)


	13. "goodnight H"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** goodnight H

"I don't wanna leave," Harry whined as he held Niall tightly.

"I know bear, but we'll see each other again soon," Niall tried to comfort his boyfriend as he rubbed Harry's back and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy his boyfriend's warmth one last time.

Today Harry would be leaving to visit his family for the weekend and then he'd be off to South America with the rest of the lads to start their tour. Niall knows he'll be seeing Harry again in two weeks for the awards, but it's still too long and Niall's gotten so used to seeing him everyday that he doesn't know how they're going to make it through the next eight months. Harry had asked Niall to go with him to see his family, but it's still too soon for that and Niall would rather wait until Harry comes back after the first leg of the tour to meet them.

"Okay, I really gotta get going or otherwise I'm gonna end up cancelling on my family and just staying here with you all weekend. I'll call you when I get there and I'll see you soon," says Harry as he pulls away from their embrace and leans down to kiss the blonde softly.

"Bye bear. Take care and have fun," Niall says with a smile and they kiss one last time before Harry leaves Niall's apartment and the blonde let's out a long sad sigh.

"He left?" Shawn asks as he walks into the apartment later that day and finds Niall laying on the couch just moping around.

"Yeah. I miss him already, Shawn!"

"You'll see him again soon. Now come on, let's get some takeout, buy some junk food and watch movies all night," Shawn told the blonde who nodded and runs off to put his shoes on.

It's getting dark and it's snowing a bit as the two drive down to their favorite Chinese food place. The radio is playing softly and Shawn tells Niall about his day. After they get their food, they head to the store and buy their usual junk food before heading back home. They spend the rest of their night eating in front of the TV and watching movies and per Niall's request, they watched the Lizzie McGuire movie to which Shawn groaned but sucked it up because he's trying to keep his best friend happy and not have him thinking of Harry all the time.

"So Niall, my sweet Niall, I need to tell you something," Shawn says after their third movie and Niall looks over at him with a frown.

"What is it?" Niall asks, pulling the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch over onto his lap.

"Well I'm leaving for LA a day after the awards and I'm gonna be gone for around two or three weeks depending how much we can finish recording and I've got a photoshoot and an interview there."

"Oh, well that's fine. You know you don't have to worry about me so much, Shawn, I can take care of myself despite how childish I might be sometimes. I'll be fine while you're gone, don't worry. Have fun while you're gone," Niall told Shawn with a smile, reaching over to shove at Shawn's shoulder playfully.

"You know wherever I am, I'll always worry about you."

"You're too nice."

Later that night, Niall is in his room getting ready for bed when he gets a text from Harry. He smiles as he reads over the text, feeling his heart skip a beat.

 **Harry:** i miss you so much bunny

 **Niall:** i miss you too bear. everything good at home?

 **Harry:** yeah and my family knows about you

 **Niall:** they do?

 **Harry:** yes and mom says you're cute and they want to meet you soon

 **Niall:** wow, okay, wasn't expecting that

 **Harry:** i mean, it's gonna be awhile until we can set something up. if you're up for it

 **Niall:** yeah I'd like to meet them someday. I just feel bad because I haven't even told my parents about us and your mom has already seen a picture of me and all

 **Harry:** hey, don't feel bad. I know you don't have the best relationship with them

 **Harry:** i'm gonna let you sleep since it's late. have a goodnight baby

 **Niall:** goodnight H

Niall set his phone down on his nightstand and sighed as he climbed under his covers and turned the lights off.

*

Niall was awakened early in the morning to his phone ringing and he groaned. It's Saturday and he had planned to wake up late, but no, someone was calling him at eight in the morning.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly, eyes still closed as he cuddled under the blankets.

"Neil, get your lazy arse out of bed. I'm picking you up in an hour," Louis said through the line and Niall groaned loudly.

"Fuck. Off. It's eight am, Louis. What can be so important that you have to wake me up this early?" Niall asked him slightly mad.

"I got you a gig with my sister, Lottie. It's a photoshoot and it's in three hours so you need to get ready like now so we can leave."

Niall had no time to question Louis further as the older lad hung up and Niall let out another loud groan. He's thankful for this, he really is, but it's too early and he went to bed way too late last night and all he wants is to stay in bed. It takes him nearly ten minutes after the phone call ended to get out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower. When he gets out, he can hear Louis' loud voice talking to Shawn and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Neil, hurry up lad," Louis says as Niall walks out into the kitchen after changing, seeing him sitting at the table with Shawn.

"I thought you said you'd be an hour? I was only in the shower for twenty minutes," Niall asked Louis as he made himself some coffee in his to go cup.

"Yeah well I lied so hurry up so we can go. My sister is meeting us there with Lou."

Niall groaned and Shawn chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll see you later I guess," Niall told Shawn who waved him off.

Louis and Niall headed off and Louis drove them to the location.

 **Niall:** I do not appreciate your best friend kidnapping me

 **Harry:** good morning to you too babe

 **Harry:** and what??

 **Niall:** sorry, good morning bear and Louis woke me up too early cause he got me some gig with Lottie

 **Harry:** what? Really?

 **Niall:** yeah and he won't tell me more and I'm tired and hungry

 **Harry:** aww, my poor baby

 **Niall:** i gotta go, we're here

 **Harry:** alright, have fun and keep me updated, bunny

 **Niall:** will do

"Alright, here we are!" Louis announced as he parked his car in the surprisingly packed lot.

The place was just like a warehouse. It was large and a dark gray color, but once inside, it was slightly cold with people running around setting up backdrops and cameras and lights. There was a table off at the back with food and drinks, a small closed off area with a whole thing of wardrobe beside it and loud music was playing through some speakers. Louis placed a hand on his back and lead him over to two ladies he recognized as Lou Teasdale, the band's make up and hair stylist, and Lottie, Louis' sister.

"Hey, we're here," Louis said once they reached the two who were sitting on chairs and drinking coffee.

"Hiya, loves," Lou greeted them.

"You actually convinced him?" Lottie questioned her older brother as she looked over at Niall.

"I had no choice since he basically kidnapped me, but hi, nice to meet you all. I'm Niall," the blonde introduced himself to the two who laughed while Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

"Over dramatic much?" Louis asked the blonde in a teasing manner as he shoved him lightly and Niall shoved him back, making the other two laugh.

"I'm Lou."

"Lottie and it's nice to meet you. So you're Harry's boyfriend?" She asked with a smile and Niall nodded with a blush.

"They're annoyingly cute together that's what they are." Louis huffed.

"Alright so what's this thing about?" Niall asked, cheeks still flushed and wanting to steer the conversation away from his relationship with Harry Styles.

"It's to promote this up and coming clothing line. It's already gaining positive response and expected to be a big hit this spring. Most of their clothes are meant for both genders," Lottie explained. "And sorry it was all kinda last minute. They needed another model and well I heard from Louis that you've done this kind of stuff before and I suggested you since they want fresh new faces."

"It's fine," Niall reassured her.

The photoshoot was fun and he made great friends with Lottie who sure liked to Snapchat. Sure it was long and he lost count with how much times he changed, but the clothes were very comfy and he liked them a lot. He liked them so much that he was very happy when at the end both him and Lottie got to go home with some hoodies and t-shirts so they could promo the clothes on their own time.

"Wanna go out to dinner with Liam, Zayn and I?" Louis asked once in the car as the two buckled up.

"Sure. So you okay with Zayn then?" Niall questioned curiously, sending Shawn a quick text that he'd be eating with the lads.

"Um not really, but for the sake of the band we're trying our best to not let what happened affect the band. I mean, we hid our relationship and pretended nothing more was going on around them, so I guess we can keep pretending."

"Are you ever going to tell Liam and Harry about this? I mean, you told me and we haven't known each other for long and we started off on the wrong foot and those two guys are like your brothers and I know they wouldn't judge you over what happened."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them, I do, but I've just been putting it off you know? Like I don't want to tell them that Zayn was seeing me behind Perrie's back and I could have potentially have been a homewrecker," said Louis as he stopped at a red light and looked over at Niall who nodded.

"So only I know about this?" Niall questioned curiously.

"Yeah."

They soon arrived at a restaurant and headed inside, thankful that no one seemed to know that three out of the four members of FOUR are in the building with Harry's boyfriend. Upon arriving, they found Liam and Zayn already at a table. The two stood up when they arrived and they all greeted each other happily.

"How was the shoot?" Liam asked Niall with a smile.

"Long and tiring. It was fun though," Niall replied honestly with a smile and he smiled up when the waiter walked up to their table. "Though I most certainly do not appreciate being woken up so early or kidnapped."

"I'm sorry princess," Louis rolled his eyes at Niall while Zayn and Liam laughed at the two.

Niall took a picture of the three others on Snapchat and sent it to Harry writing down _'I'm stealing your band'_. Harry sent him a picture back with a pout.

"Can you go a second without Harold? You two are annoying, seriously," Louis said in a teasing manner.

"Oh I'm sorry, does it bother you? Get laid will ya?" Niall told Louis who stuck his tongue out at him.

Dinner was nice, the four had fun and headed out afterwards with the promise to hang out soon. Liam and Zayn say their goodbyes to Niall before Louis drives the blonde back to his place.

"Gonna miss ya, lad," Louis says as he parks the car in front of Niall's building.

"I'll miss you too," Niall tells him, turning around to smile at him and Louis rolled his eyes as he reached over to ruffle Niall's hair. "Stop! You ass."

The two sit in silence for a bit just staring forward and Louis let's out a sigh.

"You still have my number, yeah?" Niall asks Louis who nods a bit confused. "Good. If you ever need me, just give me a call. I promise I'll answer and I won't bitch about the time."

Louis laughed and shook his head.

"You're a good lad, I'm glad Harry found you."

"I'm glad I have him too. I know we've only been together for a short amount of time, but he means a lot to me."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do," Niall replied softly and Louis smiled, rubbing his leg.

"Kinda sucks that you'll be spending your first Valentine's Day away from each other. Got any plans?" Louis asked him.

"I hadn't even thought about Valentine's Day, but no nothing. I have my plan B like every year, meaning I drag Shawn out to dinner and we go to the movies."

Louis laughed and shook his head. Soon Niall is back home with Louis long gone and he sighs.

"How was your day?" Shawn asks Niall from where he's sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop out and typing up something.

"Exhausting. I got this though," Niall said as he motioned to the bag and set it on the kitchen table.

"You got free clothes? Sweet!"

"Yeah and I got this for you. They let us chose five things and I got something in your size," Niall said as he dug through the bag and pulled out a gray hoodie with the clothing line's logo in the middle.

"I love it, thank you, bro," Shawn said as he took the hoodie with a smile and hugged the blonde.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

"You told Niall about us?!" Zayn yelled as he followed Louis through his house.

"It's not a big deal! Look, I needed someone to talk to and I trust Niall more than I trust you at this point. And Niall's a great lad," Louis shrugged as he headed for the fridge and looked for something to drink, but it was nearly empty since they were leaving soon and obviously couldn't leave food that would expire.

"Well what if he tells someone?"

"Oh so now you're the one who doesn't trust him? Fucking hypocrite. You fucking scolded me for treating him like shit and now all of a sudden you're saying he's going to go tell the whole world all of our secrets. I'll make sure to tell Harry to be careful then."

"Fucking stop, you know that's not what I meant. I just didn't want you telling people!"

"The fuck does it matter if we're not even together anymore?!" Louis asked angrily as he turned to glare at Zayn who groaned.

"It matters because I didn't want anyone knowing otherwise I would have told Harry and Liam."

"Well news flash, they probably know too and not because I told them, but because they are our best friends and aren't blind."

Zayn sighed and leaned back against the counter. Louis grabbed a water bottle and drank that as he waited for Zayn to say something else.

"It makes me think, if we were that obvious, do you think Perrie might have suspected something?" Zayn asked worriedly and Louis groaned. He's sick tired of hearing Zayn worry more about Perrie.

"She wasn't on tour with us, Zayn. We spend everyday with the lads and of course they're bound to notice if we went missing for even ten minutes," Louis told him in a tired voice. He honestly just wanted to get some sleep in his own bed before heading off. Or maybe a nice hot bath would be better. "Look, it's always lovely chatting with ya, mate, but I'm tired and frankly not in the mood for guests. You're welcome to stay around though, I'm just gonna go sleep."

"Yeah okay, I'll let you do that. Just needed to talk to you, I guess," Zayn said with a frown and he went to move, but stopped and looked up at Louis who let out a small sigh. Of course it wasn't over. "I'm sorry I keep acting like this."

"It's understandable to a certain point, but if you're always gonna be like this when someone new finds out, then there's no need to try because you'll never be ready for something public. I'm willing to come out and say, 'Hey guess what? I'm gay!' but if you're not then we're going to have some issues."

"It's just, it's not easy! And I don't want more people to know while I'm still with Perrie! I don't want her to find out through someone else because she was never meant to be a beard for me like Eleanor."

"You know Eleanor wasn't one from the start when I genuinely had feelings for her, but I'd always been curious and once I realized that I fancied blokes more than birds than I told her and management the truth and that's when she became a beard and a pain in my ass," Louis said, squeezing the now empty bottle in his hand and tossing it somewhere on the island. "Look just, get yourself together lad. I promise I won't be mad if you decide you'd rather stay with Perrie because at this point, that's the better option for you. I was only ever your second choice."

And with that, Louis walked off leaving a shocked Zayn behind and he began to head upstairs quickly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Of course he'll be mad if Zayn decides to stay with Perrie, heck, he's hurting right now because of everything that the younger lad has said, but he doesn't want Zayn to know he's in too deep. He doesn't want Zayn to know that Louis' knees go a little weak with just one look from him, that his heart begins to race and palms get a little sweaty. He doesn't want Zayn to know that it hurts to love him.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

[video from Lottie's Snapchat of Louis and Niall playing around on set]

706 likes

 **FourUpdates:** So apparently Niall and Lottie did a photoshoot together and as you can see from the videos and pictures she posted on Snapchat, Louis and Lou were there as well. Also it's cute that Louis and Niall seem to be great friends and it's nice to know that they get along with H's boyfriend!

View all 38 comments

 **xxLARRYxxFOUR** : why do you all assume they're dating just because they were holding hands, until either of them confirm it, then i don't believe it

 **ZiamMyDaddies** : Niall is so fucking cute, I Just can't!!

*

[picture of Niall at the photoshoot from Lou's Snapchat]

311 likes

 **NiallNews:** Niall in Lou Teasdale's (FOUR's hair stylist) Snapchat and I can't wait till we get HQ's of this shoot! - O

View all 19 comments

 **Horan.Mendes.Shawn:** he looks so cute!! So happy he's doing more photoshoots again!

 **MaliksPrincess:** who even is this kid? Like he already has his own update account just because he's rumored to be dating Harry? Y'all just stan him cause he's buddies with the guys, but the second they drop him y'all will two

 **NiallNews:** @MaliksPrincess if you would have bothered to go through our profile then you would have noticed that we've been up and running for nearly a year. And it's too not two

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"I saw some pictures, looks like you guys had fun," Harry smiled as he talked to Niall on the phone and his heart filled with joy at hearing his boyfriend laugh. It's the most beautiful sound he's heard.

"It was, I really enjoyed it. Lottie's really nice," Niall said, the smile still present in his voice.

"I'm glad you had a great time, bunny."

"How's everything at home? You having fun with your family?"

"Yeah, but you know I miss you a lot," Harry sighed, looking up when he saw his mom standing in the doorway of his room. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back.

"I miss you too, but we'll see each other soon again, don't worry."

"Yeah I know, babe. So can I Skype you tomorrow?"

"Definitely! I'll be waiting, just maybe text me ahead of time so I'm somewhat decent," Niall giggled and Harry laughed shook his head.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, night bunny."

"Night," Niall said and the two hung up.

"Talking to Niall?" Anne teased her son who blushed and played nervously with his phone.

"Yeah. Do you think, we're going too fast?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean? You guys aren't already living together, right?" She asked slightly worriedly.

"No no! But it like hurts to be away from him? I know we haven't been together for long, but it really feels like we've been together for years. He's so amazing and every second I spend with him is wonderful."

"Oh baby, I'm happy you found someone that makes you so happy, but I don't want you to get hurt in case this doesn't work out in the end."

"I'm confident he can be the one," Harry told her with a soft smile.

All Anne could do was smile because while she's happy her baby boy is finally happy with someone, she's a bit afraid they're moving too fast.

"Dinner's ready!" Gemma said with a smile as she walked in.

"Alright, thank you, love," Anne told her and headed out, leaving behind her two kids.

"Guessing you talked to Niall because of that stupid smile on your face."

"Stop teasing me! Don't you have something better to do?" Harry asked his sister as he shoved her lightly on the way out.

"No, and I'll keep teasing you until I can meet my future brother in law. And once I do I'll just keep teasing you more," she shrugged and hurried down the stairs with Harry chasing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the One Love Manchester show was so beautiful, I cried quite a lot and I cried a lot more when Ariana sang One Last Time. My favorite performance was definitely Coldplay's


	14. "from FOUR to SIX"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **louist91:** from FOUR to SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of a panic attack in here somewhere, so beware just in case :)

The awards are today and both Niall and Shawn are on their way. Niall is excited because he really misses Harry and can't wait to see him again. Hopefully. He hasn't told him he's attending but Harry knows Shawn's gonna be there. Shawn's walking on the carpet, but Niall isn't. He could, his agent told him it'd be good exposure now that his career is going to start taking off for sure, but Niall isn't ready for that. So as soon as they arrive, Niall is ushered inside the building where he waits for his best friend and checks his phone where he has notifications from Snapchat, all from Harry. Niall smiles and opens them up.

The first one is a video of the lads getting ready for the awards. The next is just a picture of Harry showing off what he's wearing and the one that follows is a selfie that Louis took with the dog filter and a caption of _'hi neil!'_. Niall giggled as he looks through the rest. He sends Harry a Snapchat back of him with the flower crown filter and makes sure he doesn't give away his location and just writes, _'good luck tonight, bear xx'_. Half an hour later Niall and Shawn are being escorted to their seats.

They're in the third row sitting behind, believe it or not, FOUR. The boys still aren't there, but there's still ten minutes until the show starts and the seats are slowly filling up. Shawn's on his phone texting his sister and Niall is scrolling through Twitter, retweeting pictures of the boys on the red carpet. And because he's a good friend, he also retweets one of Shawn.

"FOUR is nominated, right?" Shawn asked Niall as he looked over at the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah in three categories. Best group, best music video and favorite pop single for Live While We're Young," Niall replied with a smile.

"Speaking off, I see them coming."

"Finally."

"Niall?" Harry called and the blonde looked up to find the four moving towards their seats.

"Hi!" Niall greeted them as he stood up and hugged Harry who held him tight.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"Shawn had a plus one and I heard some band named FOUR was performing," Niall shrugged with a giggle as him and Harry pulled away, sharing a small peck on the lips and the blonde moved over to greet the other three who hugged him.

"First award show?" Louis asked Shawn with a smile and Shawn nodded.

"I'm presenting the best music video category so I'm hoping you guys win," Shawn tells them with a smile.

"Sick, mate."

"Hey, don't think we've met yet. I'm Liam," the Wolverhampton lad greeted Shawn, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shawn."

"I'm Zayn," the dark haired lad greeted, narrowing his eyes slightly at Shawn and Louis because the older lad was so entranced with him. And Zayn would definitely not admit it out loud, but he was jealous.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Harry asked as they sat down and he turned around in his seat to look at his boyfriend, holding his hand.

"Wanted it to be a surprise," said Niall and he shrugged, playing with Harry's fingers and admiring his rings.

"Best surprise ever and you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Louis groaned playfully and Liam and Shawn both snickered, Zayn too busy texting to notice what was going on around him. The lights began to dim and everyone else settled in their seats. Harry blew Niall a kiss before turning around to face forward and Zayn put his phone away as the show's host walked out. The host is James Corden and it's filled with jokes and a lot of performers. During the commercial breaks, Niall and Harry are talking and joking around smiling.

"Alright and to present the next award, let's give a warm welcome to social media star, Shawn Mendes!" James said and everyone clapped as Shawn walked out onto the stage.

Shawn looked nervous, but otherwise kept his smile as he said his speech and introduced the category.

"And the winner for best music video goes to... FOUR!" He said and clapped as the room filled with applauds and the four lads stood up to hug each other.

Niall stood up along with everyone else with a smile and clapped for them, hugging them each and Harry placed a kiss to his cheek even though the camera was right there.

The boys walked up on the stage and hugged Shawn, taking the award from him before going up to the mic.

"Wow, this is a little unexpected. We want to thank all our fans for voting for us, our families for giving us the extra push to follow our dreams and this goes out to you too babe, because I know the distance isn't easy," Harry said into the microphone and Niall froze a bit but smiled wide.

*

"That was unexpected," Shawn said as he reached his seat, the other four getting ready for their performance.

"Yeah it was," Niall replied as he smiled over at Shawn who chuckled.

After the show ended, the two met up with the boys in their dressing room. Harry smiled when the two walked in and he opened his arms looking at Niall. The blonde jumped into them and held Harry tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Harry mumbled into Niall's shoulder.

"Me too," Niall said, the two completely ignoring the chatter of the other lads and Louis whining about something. At the moment it was just them two and no one else mattered. "Thanks for including me in your speech."

"Mm, I wanted to. Want you to know you mean so much to me," Harry responded as he set Niall back on the ground and leaned down to kiss him softly.

They broke apart quickly, not wanting to get too carried away with the others still in the room.

"Picture time!" Louis shouted as he handed his phone to Lou who laughed and told the boys to squish together.

Harry had his arm wrapped around Niall's waist, a large smile on his face and Niall leaned slightly into his side. On Niall's other side was Liam who had a hand on his back and next to Liam was Louis then Shawn and then Zayn. Lou took the picture and then handed Louis' phone back to him.

"We look great!" Louis told them, sending them all the picture through text before he uploaded it to his Instagram and tagged all the boys.

 **louist91:** from FOUR to SIX

"We're heading to an after party, you guys wanna come?" Harry asked as he hugged Niall from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek and looking over at Shawn who was on his phone.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do anyway," he shrugged and Niall nodded.

"Great, then let's get going!" Louis said and lead the group out the door.

"Have fun boys!" Lou called after them.

"Bye Lou!" They all shouted back.

Niall and Shawn rode together and followed the others car to the place. They reached the club and found the entrance swarming with paps, so they guessed this was where everyone was headed. The two met up with the other lads in the parking lot, Harry wrapping an arm around Niall's waist and kissing his head.

"We ready to party, lads?" Louis asked them and Liam gave him a fist bump while Zayn grumbled under his breath something about his bed, but they all made their way towards the entrance.

"You okay, bunny?" Harry asks Niall as he moves to hold Niall's hand and keep him close to him as they near the blinding lights of the camera flashes.

"Yeah," Niall smiled up at him and Harry returned the smile. "So is this our way of telling everyone we're dating?"

"Only if you want."

Niall nodded and Harry gave his hand a small squeeze just as they walked past the paparazzi and headed to the doors, Paul and Preston walking behind the group. Harry talks to Niall to distract him through the walk and smiles wide when he gets his blonde boyfriend to laugh and once inside, the group kind of just splits up. Louis drags Shawn out to the bar area while Liam heads off with some friends and Zayn heads over when he spots Perrie with her girls at a table.

"Want a drink?" Harry asks and Niall nods, the two walking over to the bar area to order.

As they're ordering, Nick Grimshaw walks up to them with a beer in hand and a large smile. Niall simply moves closer to Harry and the curly haired lad wraps an around him protectively.

"Lads, glad you could make it before my set! It starts in ten minutes!" Nick tells them as he waves his drink around excitedly, spilling some onto the floor and his hand and he whispers a small 'oops' before laughing and looking at the two.

"Alright, mate, looking forward to it," Harry tells him and Nick waves before he walks off, stumbling into someone and Niall giggles.

"Sure he can do it? He can't even walk straight," Niall comments and Harry chuckles.

"It's Nick, he'll probably sober up enough in ten minutes. Now drink up so we can hit the dance floor, learned some new moves for ya," Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Niall who laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow, so we can spend all day together tomorrow."

"That's good, Shawn leaves tomorrow around noon."

"Where is he going?" Harry asks with a frown.

"LA for two or three weeks. He's finishing up some songs over there and some other things," Niall shrugged, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip of the drink Harry had ordered for him. "Now come on! I wanna go dance!"

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

Louis honestly didn't know what he was doing. He loves Zayn, a lot, and it still hurts, but he just wants to have fun and not think about the gorgeous man he's in love with. He doesn't want to think about him being with _her_ right now. As soon as they enter the club, he takes Shawn by the hand without thinking and drags him off to the dance floor.

Louis can understand why Niall considers Shawn to be like his brother. Shawn is a great listener and for someone younger than him, offers some great advice. And while Louis can definitely go to Liam and/or Harry about his problems, there's something else in the Canadian lad that makes him feel like he can trust him with his deepest darkest secret.

"You okay?" Shawn mouths to him and Louis nods with a smile.

After that, the two dance around for a bit before Shawn is being dragged away by some girl and Louis decides to head off to the bar for a drink. As he waits for his drink, he feels someone stand next to him and he turns his head to the right and sees Zayn leaning against the counter, staring off into the sea of people jumping around.

"Need something?" Louis asks, thanking the bartender and grabbing his beer as he turns to stand in the same position as Zayn.

"What's up with you and the Mendes kid?" Zayn asks and Louis scoffs, taking a long gulp of his drink before answering.

"He's a great friend, better than you anyways and I wonder if he'd be a better lover too," Louis replied just to further annoy Zayn because as much as Louis thinks Shawn is a good looking guy, he wouldn't go after him especially since he doesn't know if Shawn likes guys as well.

"Damn it, Louis, why are you doing this?"

"Look, this isn't the place nor the time."

"You're right," was all Zayn said before he took Louis' drink and set it on the counter before grabbing Louis' tattooed wrist and dragging him through the club until he found the side door and they went outside into the cold night. Louis meanwhile struggled to get free from Zayn's hold, but the dark haired lad simply tightened his hold to the point where it was actually a bit painful.

"The fuck do you want?" Louis asked after Zayn let go of his wrist and he rubbed it gently.

Zayn didn't answer and instead pinned Louis to the brick wall and crashed his lips against the older lad's. Louis' gasped and his eyes widened, but he relaxed and kissed back eventually, placing his shaky hands on Zayn's shoulders as Zayn's were placed on his hips, keeping him in place against the dirty bumpy wall. Eventually Louis gathered his senses and shoved Zayn away from him, breathing heavy and sliding down against the wall.

"Why?" Was all Louis managed to choke out as he looked up at Zayn who was running a hand through his hair before he crouched down in front of Louis.

"Because I can't forget you. I miss you, I miss having you in my arms. I miss kissing you and it definitely isn't the same with her. She's not you and it feels wrong to even kiss her," Zayn explained, reaching a hand out to cup Louis' cheek, smiling a bit as Louis leaned into the touch. "I've been sorting out my head and my feelings and I've realized that you mean more to me than she does. I want a future with you."

"I do too, Zayn, but you aren't ready to fight for us. I know it. And I don't want Perrie to get hurt, she's a very nice girl."

"Maybe I'm not ready now, but would you still want me when I'm ready?"

"I wish I could say no, but I'm in love with you and you didn't even know it. I'd try and convince myself to move on and forget you, but the second you tell me you're ready I'll jump back into your arms again and I wish I could be stronger," Louis tells Zayn, a tear rolling down his cheek and Zayn quickly wipes it away. "I'll wait, but I'm not willing to wait too long. I've got a limit."

"Okay okay, and just for the record, I'm starting to fall in love with you," Zayn pressed one final kiss to Louis' lips before he headed back inside and left him sitting on the floor.

The door opened again a few minutes later and out walked Liam, looking down at Louis worriedly before sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" Liam asks, but doesn't get a response right away and he frowns. "You okay?"

"I want to be okay," Louis answers and rests his head against Liam's shoulder. "If I knew being in love was this painful, I wouldn't have even bothered."

"But I'm sure things will clear up soon, yeah? Zayn will come around."

"How'd you know?" Louis asks as he sits up with a frown and looks at Liam who chuckles.

"Oh please, who doesn't? With the looks you two share on a daily basis and how much you two were together last tour, hard not to think anything of it. Especially when you two would sneak off for an hour or so during the day and then you'd both come back with these smiles on your faces. You guys tried to be subtle, but you weren't and kinda figured something was wrong when you two have been avoiding each other so much these last two weeks."

"Does H, know too? He's been so stuck in his own world recently."

"Oh he knows. He heard you two going at it in a bathroom not too long ago," Liam said and Louis blushed bright red which made Liam laugh.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He wanted you two to be the ones to tell us when you were ready."

The door opened again and a frantic looking Zayn stepped out, eyes wide and Liam and Louis quickly stood up worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"It's Niall, think he was having a panic attack or something and he passed out. Shawn and Harry are with him right now," Zayn explained and the other two raced inside after Zayn who lead them to where the other three were, in some sort of office in the second floor.

They walked inside and found the blonde sitting on a couch drinking water while Harry sat next to him looking about two seconds away from crying and Shawn leaning against a wall with an unreadable expression.

"What happened?" Liam asked worriedly, going into his dad mode as he crouched in front of the blonde while Louis moved over to stand next to Shawn, hand on the younger lad's arm.

"We went outside for a bit, over by the other side entrance because it was getting too crowded downstairs. We started kissing and I had Niall pinned to the wall, I-I didn't mean for this to happen!" Harry cried, clearly shaken up about having caused his boyfriend to have a panic attack.

"Wasn't your fault," Niall whispered shakily, placing a hand on Harry's thigh and giving it a small squeeze. "A month ago at my old job, some guy waited for me until after my shift and he- he tried to, you know. Had me pinned against a wall and everything, thought he was gonna do it, but luckily Shawn got there in time and stopped him, but guess I just got lost in my thoughts and I got scared."

Louis' eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Shawn who was shaking his head. He could now understand why Shawn was a bit overprotective of Niall and must imagine that this wasn't easy for either of them. Niall because he almost got raped and Shawn because had he not made it in time, well Louis didn't even want to think about that.

"It'd be best if we head home, let Niall rest up," Liam announced as he stood up to face the others who nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't have to leave," Niall said, leaving the water bottle on the ground and leaning against Harry who wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face into the blonde hair.

"It's late and I don't know about you, but I really want to be in bed right now," Zayn told Niall with a soft smile and the others agreed.

"Yeah no kidding. Wanna relax before we leave again," Louis chimed in.

"And I have a flight to catch later, so it's best if I can get a few hours of sleep," Shawn tells the blonde who nods.

"Then it's settled, let's leave."

Zayn leaves the room first, then Liam and then Shawn followed by Louis. They all wait by the stairs, letting Niall and Harry have some privacy for a bit.

"You okay? You haven't said much," Louis asked Shawn quietly, Liam and Zayn off talking about who knows what.

"Yeah I'm fine, just, I don't like seeing Niall like this. And know that I don't blame Harry for what happened because ever since that day, Niall's been a bit more jumpy and he's had nightmares about it, but I guess I didn't think it could get this bad? Like, fuck, he had a panic attack because he thought his own boyfriend was that scum from the restaurant," Shawn said, running a hand through his hair and messing it up further.

"That's why Niall quit, right? Cause I remember Harry telling us Niall was shaken up about something that had happened at his work."

"Yeah. And apparently that hadn't been the first time the guy bothered Niall either."

"Poor Ni."

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry had gone home with Shawn and Niall and he didn't have to worry about clothes since he's slowly gotten a whole drawer with his clothes in. The two are under Niall's blankets, the blonde curled up into him already fast asleep, but Harry couldn't close his eyes. He still felt guilty over what happened and when he closed his eyes all he could see was Niall's panicked expression. Harry looks down at the sleeping blonde and let's out a quiet sigh.

"Go to sleep," Niall grumbled tiredly as he lifted his head from Harry's chest and looked up at him, or at least where he thought his head was. It was too dark to actually see him.

"I can't," Harry whispered and Niall shifted away from him, turning on the fairy lights hanging above his bed to look at Harry. As he turned on the lights, he noticed the digital clock read 3:47 am.

Harry was laying on his back and he squinted as the small lights were turned on and suddenly Niall was straddling him, hands on his bare chest.

"Stop feeling guilty," Niall told him sternly, blue eyes looking down at Harry. "It's not your fault, bear. It's just that it all felt too similar and instead of telling you I let myself think back to what happened."

"It's just, I didn't like seeing you like that. Made me feel useless because I didn't know how to help you," Harry said, rubbing Niall's bare thighs.

"But you helped me. Just by being next to me and helping me through it was enough, bear. And you being here with me right now is all that I need. Your presence is enough to comfort me. Now stop beating yourself up and let's go to sleep because I'm sure you are plenty tired after having to fly in from South America."

Niall leaned down and pecked Harry's lips before moving back to lay down next to Harry, curling up into his side after turning off the lights. Harry let out a soft sigh as he wrapped an arm around Niall and placed a kiss to his hair.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**@FOURupdates:** the boys arriving at an after party with Shawn and Niall [img attached]

 **@NarryUpdates:** Niall and Harry heading into the club holding hands! [img attached]

 **@HarrehStiles:** OMG!! So Niall is Harry's babe?!?! I need ansewrs

*

[pictures of Niall and Harry holding hands]

826 likes

 **4BandUpdates:** So can we finally say Narry is real and assume that that's the babe Harry talked about in his speech? If so, how cute and I hope they can post a picture together soon!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

In the morning, Niall was up first than Harry. He simply sat in bed watching Harry sleep for a bit before he carefully and quietly headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He put on some sweatpants before heading out into the kitchen where Shawn was making himself some coffee.

"Hey," Niall greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, sleep good?" Shawn asked him as he added sugar and milk to his coffee, stirring it with a spoon.

"Yeah."

"Harry still asleep?"

"Yeah, he couldn't sleep last night, still felt guilty over what happened and I had to talk to him," Niall said as he searched for something to make. In the end he decided for scrambled eggs and toast with some tea.

"Do you still dream about that night?" Shawn asked curiously as he sat at the table with his coffee.

"Not as much, but the last time I dreamed of it was maybe a week ago? And it's always the same, you not showing up until long after he was done or not at all."

Shawn was about to say something, but at that moment, Harry walked in and Niall was glad he did because he really didn't want to talk about the situation.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, thought Niall was gonna have to wake you up with a kiss," Shawn teased Harry who blushed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind," Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around Niall from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek, watching him cook. "Need help, bunny?"

"No thanks, you can go take a seat. I've got this, bear," Niall reassured him with a smile and Harry kissed his cheek again before going off to sit with Shawn at the table, the two getting lost into a conversation about music. Niall meanwhile focuses on cooking and not burning the toast.

An hour later after breakfast, Shawn has gone to his room to grab his things and brush his teeth while Niall and Harry wait out for him to say goodbye. Niall won't admit it out loud, but he's definitely not sure he can be on his own for two or three weeks. He's always had his best friend by his side and now he won't and his boyfriend is also going to be miles away.

"You okay? You're a little quiet," Harry asked quietly as he pulled Niall into his side and rubbed his arm, placing a kiss to his hair.

"I'm fine, it's just kinda weird that my best friend is leaving for a while, but I have to start getting used to it anyways." Niall shrugged, nuzzling his head into Harry's neck.

Shawn walked out of his room with his bag and Niall and Harry both stood up.

"Have fun, yeah? Take lots of pictures for me and don't forget to call me when you get there," Niall told Shawn as he walked over to hug him tight.

"Will do, mom," Shawn joked lightly, hugging the blonde tightly and pressing a loud kiss to his temple before they pulled away. "And don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to."

Harry chuckled and hugged Shawn goodbye as well and wished him luck and soon the front door was shut and Niall sighed as he settled back into Harry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never got a chance to watch Glee when it first aired, so now I'm watching it on Netflix and it's so damn good but I honestly can't stand Rachel, Lea Michele's character. I'm halfway done with season one, but it's such a good show and I regret not watching it when it first aired.


	15. "little strange"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall:** it's a little strange, but I'm managing I guess. Haven't burned the place down yet so that's a plus

Shawn left for LA yesterday and now Harry and the other lads are about to leave to get back to their tour. They have two more dates there before heading off for their Asian leg of the tour and they're gonna be gone for another three weeks before returning for a short break and continuing with their European leg. Niall doesn't want to say goodbye again, but he knows this is how it's going to be.

Harry had spent the night again after having gone home to collect his things and now at seven in the morning, the two were standing by the front door saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Harry said as he held Niall tightly and he closed his eyes.

"Me too, but you'll be back soon and we'll be together again for a bit," Niall told him, pulling back to peck his lips.

Harry simply deepened the kiss and cupped Niall's face before pulling away, not wanting to get carried away or he'll be late.

"Now get going before you miss your flight."

"Will do. I'll call you later, yeah? And you, take care of yourself."

"I promise I will. Bye, bear."

"Bye bunny," Harry says and kisses Niall one last time before leaving the apartment and the blonde is left all alone.

He doesn't even try going back to sleep and instead decides to work on his homework that he's been putting off and knows that it'll be due tomorrow. He sighs and groans in frustration because it's times like this that make him think about dropping out. He finishes his homework eventually and smiles proudly at himself before shoving his things back into his bag.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"Stop missing him so much, you'll see him again soon," Louis told Harry long after they'd landed at their next destination and were now in a hotel sharing a room.

"I know but it feels like we weren't able to spend enough time together before all of this started up again. And we weren't officially together for long before I had to leave," Harry sighed with a shrug as he closed his journal.

"Mate, I get it, but you know this is how it's going to be. We're not home for most of the year."

"And that's why I didn't want to get into a long term relationship, because of all this."

"Then what made you change your mind? You two were already great friends, you could have probably kept it like that."

"Yeah but, I really liked him and didn't want to lose him to someone else. Niall is everything I want in a person and he's everything I could have asked for."

"If you love him just say so, Harry. I'm not gonna judge you for saying it so soon. You two have this connection that if I were to be meeting you two for the first time I'd think you've been together for years," Louis told Harry as he laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I-I haven't exactly thought of the L word, but yeah I think I do. I mean, if I don't then it'll take no time for me to actually be in love with him. I'd like to have a future with him. Get married, adopt kids and everything. I only want Niall," Harry told Louis who sat up and smiled at him. "What?"

"It's funny, you two are probably the last people to realize that you do love each other already."

Harry frowned at that but didn't say anything else. Mainly because his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Niall had tweeted something that kinda made his heartbreak a bit because his boyfriend was all alone.

 **@Nialler_Horan:** you never realize how much you care for that person until they're gone

 **@ShawnMendes:** _@Nialler_Horan_ aww, I knew you cared about me deep down, but don't worry, I'll be back soon!

 **@Nialler_Horan:** _@ShawnMendes_ fuck off Peter Raul, you know I'm not talking 'bout you lad

Harry laughed at their interaction and sat down on the other bed. And just because he could and wanted too, he typed his own response to them that he knew would send the fans into a frenzy. Harry likes his privacy yeah, but now he just wants to tell the whole world that the pretty Irish lad with the most gorgeous blue eyes is all his and only his.

 **@Harry_Styles:** _@Nialler_Horan @ShawnMendes_ yeah Peter Raul, we all know who he's talking bout ;)

"Disgusting, I tell ya," Louis teases, he too with his phone out and somehow Harry had missed Louis' phone going off with their tweets.

 **@Louis_Tomlinson:** _@Harry_Styles @Nialler_Horan @ShawnMendes_ oh please, we all know Neil is missing me the most #sorrynotsorry

"Louis," Harry whined.

"Sorry for ruining your fun," Louis laughs and races off to the bathroom.

 **Harry:** landed safely

 **Niall:** good, and good luck tomorrow!

 **Harry:** thanks bunny :) also o checked in with Paul and we'll only be gone for two and a half weeks so I'm already counting down the days to see you again!

 **Niall:** yay, can't wait!

 **Harry:** u doing ok on your own?

 **Niall:** it's a little strange, but I'm managing I guess. Haven't burned the place down yet so that's a plus

 **Harry:** haha, as long as you stay safe tho and please don't distract yourself when cooking, I don't actually want you to burn the place down. I'd like to see my boyfriend alive thank you very much

 **Niall:** have faith in me, mate !

Harry chuckled and shook his head and the two continued to text for awhile longer until they said their goodbyes. Harry wasn't exactly sure what time it was back home, but it's around dinner time where he's at and he's quite hungry and tired.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall and Shawn backstage at the awards]

Liked by shawnmendes, harrystyles, louist91 and 10,489 others

 **niallhoran:** I didn't post anything, but here's a pic of Shawny boy and I at the awards a few days ago!

View all 3,413 comments

 **harrystyles:** where's my photo credit, love?

 **niallhoran:** _@harrystyles_ oh sorry, silly me

 **Horan.Mendes.Shawn:** yes, new Shawn and Niall pictures! It's been awhile

*

[picture of Niall and Harry kissing at the after party]

712 likes

 **4BandUpdates:** So The Sun leaked this picture of Niall and Harry kissing at the awards after party three nights ago along with an article and I'm a little sad that people are trying to invade their privacy like that, especially if they weren't ready to expose their relationship

View all 33 comments

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** it had to be The Sun tho, but my dads looking good!

*

@thesun: Exclusive! Meet the guy that's stole Harry Styles' heart! [link]

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"Where did these pictures even come from?" Harry asked angrily as he scrolled through the article The Sun had posted with quite a few pictures (a bit blurry mind you) of Niall and Harry at the party.

"Who knows, but we're guessing they had someone in there since they did give the exclusive," Paul explained with a sigh. "I mean, you never said you wanted to keep this private, and it's a little late for that. You could just confirm it by uploading your own picture or something. There's really nothing we can do. Unless you would want me to deny everything?"

"No, can't really deny it and I don't want to. I'll talk to Niall about this, I'm sure he's seen the pictures by now since they're everywhere."

"Alright. So this is it for today's sound check, lads," Paul informed the group who nodded.

Harry was dialing Niall's number the second Paul said they were done. He headed backstage towards the dressing rooms as he waited for Niall to answer.

"Hi bear," Niall greeted him and Harry could hear he was tired.

"Hi bunny, so I'm guessing you've seen the pictures?" Harry asked him as he sat on the couch and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kinda hard not to. Had to call in sick at work today. So what now?"

"I mean, I did want my fans to know about you, but not like this. We were doing it at our own pace and suddenly we got exposed because who knew we couldn't party anymore without fearing a random pap got inside," Harry ranted and tugged at his hair. "Paul said I could upload a picture to stop the amount of rumors going around. It's up to you though. I don't want to do anything without you being on board."

"Babe, I'm fine with whatever you decide and if uploading a picture is the way to go, then I'm in. I mean yeah I would have liked to wait a bit since we just started dating, but I'm not mad or anything. Gotta get used to it since I'm dating you and well Shawn's my best friend," Niall explained with a small giggle. "Besides, we haven't exactly been subtle by the amount of times we've flirted online."

"True true. So you okay with us going public so soon?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright then. You know we could always just ignore it," Harry tried again, wanting to make sure Niall was fully okay with this.

"H! I'm okay with whatever you wanna do," Niall told him with a small giggle afterwards.

"Okay okay. I gotta go, we're gonna eat dinner before the show starts."

"Alright. Good luck tonight, bear and tell the lads I said hi!"

"Will do Bunny, see you soon," Harry said with a smile and hung up just as the others walked in.

"Everything good?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Niall says hi," Harry tells them as he stands up.

"I miss my blondie," Louis pouts as he changes his shoes and grabs a snapback. "We ready to go eat? Hear there's actually good food at catering."

"Someone must be lying," Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and lead him out of the room.

"Think they solved their shit?" Liam asked Harry as they walked a few feet behind the other two who were laughing.

"Hopefully. Zayn's been extra moody since he's not getting any from Tommo," Harry jokes and Liam laughs and throws his head back.

They entered the part where they have catering and most of their crew were there. Even their opening act, 5 Seconds of Summer were there. The five sat at a table and Harry pulled his phone out to see what picture he could upload. He had quite a lot of pictures of Niall and the two of them, but he couldn't decide which one he wanted to go with.

"What are you gonna do about the pictures?" Zayn asked Harry who looked up from his phone.

"Well it's not like I can take them down you know? I talked to Niall and he's okay if I like confirm our relationship to clear up the other rumors that have come out of those pictures," Harry said as he opened his drink.

"What rumors?" Liam asked with a frown.

"Well apparently according to the Daily Mail it was just a hook up, The Sun kinda made it seem like Niall was a gold digger because of him not exactly being in the media. Most articles have made it seem like I'm gonna fuck and dump Niall and I've only read two that actually seem to like the idea of me dating a fan."

"Harsh. How's Niall?" Louis asked with a frown.

"He sounded a bit upset, but said he was down for whatever I decided to do."

"Just know that we got your backs, mate!"

"Thanks Lou," Harry chuckled and they all kept eating.

Harry goes through his photo album of pictures of Niall that he has and smiles at each and every one. His heart hurts a little seeing the large smile on his boyfriend's face and thinks about how much he misses him and how much he wants to see that smile in person. Harry eventually settles on a picture of Niall snuggled up on the couch in one of Harry's hoodies. Harry had taken that picture without Niall knowing so it made it even more special to see his boyfriend so relaxed and not knowing.

 _"Missing my boy more than the usual today. Can't wait to see your beautiful smile again, babe!"_ Harry captioned and tagged Niall on the picture before he hit upload.

Immediately the likes and comments flooded in and just five minutes after uploading the picture, he got a text from Niall.

 **Niall:** Aww bear, that was so sweet! You're making me cry because I miss you a lot, it's crazy how much i do ;-;

 **Harry:** Don't cry, bunny.

 **Niall:** when did you take that picture anyway??

 **Harry:** shortly before i left the first time, you looked so cute in my sweater.

"Harold, tell your boyfriend goodbye because we're hitting the stage soon!" Louis shouted from somewhere to his right and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

 **Harry:** hey, gotta go, we're on soon

 **Niall:** alright, have fun and good luck!

The concert went great and Harry put his best into it. He gave it his all and waved at a fan who had a sign that said _"Harry, you and Niall are cute!"_ He was just glad that some fans seemed to accept their relationship, even if some were still hung up on the whole Larry thing.

"Sick show, mates!" Louis shouted as he wrapped his arms around Liam and Harry. "We should go out. I wanna go drink."

"Can't, wanna call Niall. I made him cry earlier and I wanna make sure he's okay," Harry said and earned gasps from the other three. "It's not what you think though. He cried over the post and he's been a bit down lately so I wanna talk to him, make sure he's really okay. I know it probably isn't easy with Shawn being gone as well."

"True. Lads?" Louis asked as he looked over at Liam and Zayn.

"I'm in," Liam shrugged.

"Nope. Wanna get some sleep and not travel with a hangover tomorrow. Have fun though," Zayn told them with a tired smile.

Harry waited until after his shower and once he was buck on the bus, he settled in the back lounge and called Niall knowing for a fact that the blonde was awake since he'd just posted a picture on his Snapchat story around five minutes ago of his TV screen playing a late night show.

"Hi bear!" Niall greeted him. "How was the show?"

"Crazy. They keep getting better and better. How are you? You sound a little sad."

"I'm just feeling a little homesick, I guess. My brother called me and said his girlfriend is pregnant and it just made me realize how much I miss them," Niall sighed and Harry smiled sadly as he picked at a loose string on his joggers.

"Well why don't you go visit them?"

"Wish I could, but I've got this big project coming up in one of my classes and it's worth nearly half of my grade."

"Isn't spring break coming up? Think Gemma's gonna be out for nearly three weeks," Harry said as he pulled a blanket over his lap and settled into the cushions.

"Well yeah, but we'll see what happens. Have more photoshoots to do next month. So where are you now if the show is done?" Niall asked curiously.

"In the bus on my own. Zayn and Louis usually ride the other one, but Liam and him went out for a few drinks and Zayn's on his own right now on the other."

They kept talking for awhile longer and eventually had to say goodnight because neither of them could keep their eyes open for much longer. Harry headed off to his bunk and got it, falling asleep with a soft smile as he thought of pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

When Niall woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day. He forgot to set his alarm last night so now he missed his first lecture and if he didn't hurry up, he'd be late to the next one. He didn't even bother with a shower and just changed, but then realized all of his jackets were dirty so he borrowed one from Shawn. As he was making his coffee, he managed to spill it on said jacket and so now he had to take the one he'd stolen from Harry. Of course he loved wearing that hoodie that still somewhat smelled like him, but he didn't want people to think he was just showing off now.

After making himself another coffee, he raced downstairs to his car with his bag and realized he forgot his phone so he just decided to fuck it and leave without it. He was running late and he'd be able to make it just in time. Of course upon getting to the campus, he couldn't find a parking spot near the entrance, so he parked a bit far and had to run to his destination, not even bothering to frown at some girls that were obviously talking about him. He made it to his classroom just seconds before his professor and sat in an empty seat in the back, but cursed silently because he couldn't see much and he should probably get his eyesight checked out.

The lecture was boring and he nodded off quite a few times since all they did was watch a video and Niall realized he could have skipped this class too. Three hours later he was back home with an essay due in two days and his phone blowing up with missed calls and texts.

 **Harry:** morning, bunny. Hope you have a great day!

And fifteen minutes later...

 **Harry:** you're probably still sleeping so I probably shouldn't be texting you

Twenty three minutes later...

 **Harry:** Niall? Are you okay, babe? Kinda worried here

And the rest of his texts were similar so Niall decided to stop his boyfriend from worrying further and called him as he looked in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Niall, please tell me you didn't just wake up," was the first thing Harry said when he answered.

"Hi sweetie, and no. I woke up late and missed my first class so I had to race to the next one and forgot my phone. It's been an awful day. Also I owe Shawn a new jacket cause I spilled coffee all over his," Niall explained and Harry laughed on the other line.

"Oh babe, had me worried for a second. No one give you a hard time? No crazy fans stalking you or anything?"

"Not yet. Though I did hear my name being whispered by some girls followed by yours and the phrase lucky bitch. And yeah I am a lucky bitch," Niall said with a giggle as he pulled items to make himself a sandwich.

"Oh and Shawn was texting me too cause you wouldn't answer so you might wanna check in with him and tell him you haven't burned the house down."

"Yeah I'll do that in a bit, I'm talking to my handsome boyfriend right now whom is miles away in some foreign country that I can't remember the name of."

Harry laughed into the line and suddenly there was a new voice and some weird sounds as Niall imagined whoever it was was probably wrestling the phone away from Harry. Or at least trying too.

"Hiya Neil! Miss you sunshine!" Louis shouted and Harry grunted and cursed at his best mate.

"Hey Lou, miss you too boo but please don't kill my boyfriend. I'd like to see him again when you lot return," Niall teased Louis who giggled.

"You don't need him, we can ride off into the sunset together."

"Louis, get off!" Harry shouted and suddenly Louis let out a yelp. "Sorry bunny, some crazy guy nearly squashed me to death."

Niall giggled and kept talking to Harry until the curly haired lad let him go so he could call Shawn. Niall decided to eat first so he sat in front of the TV with a forgotten essay and pending phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was blegh so whatever
> 
> So there's fifteen more chapters of this story and then comes the sequel, I'm quite excited to be doing a sequel


	16. "sure Jan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Louis:** sure Jan

Niall's excited because today is the day he gets to see Harry again. And the other guys too, but most importantly Harry. Their plane was supposed to land at eight am but got delayed for nearly three hours. Niall's been up since seven just waiting. Shawn was supposed to be back by now as well, but he's staying an extra week unfortunately.

Niall jumped in his seat when there was a knock on his door and he quickly raced over to open it, smiling when he saw Harry standing there looking a bit exhausted but happy nonetheless.

"Harry!" Niall shouted and jumped into his boyfriend's arms, burying his face into his neck as he cried a little.

"Oh bunny, I've missed you so much," Harry choked out as he wrapped his arms around Niall and held him tight, bringing the blonde's legs up to wrap around his waist.

Harry stepped inside with Niall clinging to him and he closed the front door with his foot. Harry could feel Niall's tears hitting his neck and he turned his head slightly to be able to press a kiss to Niall's jaw.

"I'm here now, bunny, don't cry," Harry cooed as he rubbed Niall's back and headed over to the couch to sit on it with Niall on his lap still holding onto him.

"I-I know, I just, can't believe it," Niall said as he pulled away to look at Harry, tears rolling down his cheeks and he sniffles, letting out a weak laugh as he cups Harry's face.

"I'm all yours for the next month."

"All mine," Niall echoes and leans forward to press their lips together for the first time in three weeks.

Harry moans softly at the feeling and moves his hands so they rest under Niall's shirt to rest on his back. He swipes his tongue on Niall's bottom lip a bit teasingly and the blonde parts his lips to let Harry in. Their tongues battle for a few short seconds but Niall eventually gives up and let's Harry do his thing. Harry moves his hands again so they rub Niall's bare skin and smiles into the kiss as Niall let's out a soft whimper. They pull away breathlessly and let their foreheads touch before Niall begins to kiss Harry's neck and suck lightly on his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for Harry to moan at the feeling.

"Shawn's not home, right?" Harry asked the blonde still assaulting his neck, closing his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of Niall's soft lips moving across his skin.

"Won't be for another week," Niall replies as he pulls back to smirk at Harry who wastes no time and picks up the blonde, carrying him to the bedroom as Niall laughs and clings to his boyfriend tightly.

Harry set the blonde down on the bed after closing the bedroom door and toed off his shoes and tossed his coat to the side as Niall leaned back against his pillows waiting patiently. Harry's tight jeans came off next before he crawled on the bed towards Niall and leaned down to connect their lips together. Niall pulled Harry down by his shirt until they were chest to chest. Harry smiled and pulled away, staring down at Niall whose face was flushed and his lips all pretty and swollen.

"How much have you missed me?" Harry asked in a breathless tone as he tugged Niall's joggers down and then tossed them elsewhere in the room.

"Hmm, don't know," Niall teased, breath hitching as Harry began to kiss up his thighs and bite lightly at the inside of his left one.

"Missed me now?" Harry asks into the skin, making sure to leave a hickey there as Niall let's out a soft moan.

"Fuck yeah."

Niall's bedroom floor is soon filled with the remainder of their clothes and even some pillows that Harry had tossed aside. The room was filled with pants and moans and the occasional squeak of the bed springs as they moved. Harry was the one leaning against the pillows this time with Niall between his legs, lips wrapped around Harry's aching member and bobbing his head up and down with a small pale hand wrapped around the base. Harry mouthed "fuck" and tangled his fingers into the bleached strands as Niall hollowed his cheeks, feeling close to the edge. Niall pulled off with a pop and grinned at Harry who took the chance to flip them around again.

"What do you want, bunny?" Harry asked as he rubbed Niall's left nipple with his thumb, staring into Niall's lust filled eyes.

"W-Want you," Niall breathed out as his back arched off the bed and he stared back into Harry's eyes, skin burning under Harry's touch.

"You sure?" Harry questioned him gently as he moved his hand down Niall's side slowly and lovingly.

Niall nodded and pointed to a drawer in his nightstand. Harry opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. When Harry turned back, Niall had a hand wrapped around himself and Harry shook his head with a pout before slapping Niall's hand away.

"Harry!" Niall whined childishly, watching as his boyfriend coated his fingers with lube.

"No bunny," Harry said, bringing his index finger down to Niall's rim and smearing lube around it which made Niall gasp.

Niall opened his legs wider to give him better access and let out a gasp as Harry pushed a finger inside of him slowly.

"You good?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked at Niall who had his eyes closed and mouth was open slightly.

"Yeah, keep going," Niall tells him softly as Harry pumps his finger in and out slowly before a second one is nudging at his entrance.

Soon Harry is pumping three fingers into Niall, taking his time with prepping the blonde who feels like he's going to cum if Harry keeps going.

"You think you're ready, bunny?" Harry asks Niall as he removes his fingers slowly.

"Yes, Harry! Need you now, please," Niall begged as he looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Alright."

Harry rolls the condom onto himself and smears lube before he lines himself up with his boyfriend's entrance and begins to push in slowly, hearing Niall let out choked moans.

*

"I feel kinda weird," Harry said as they lay on Niall's bed afterwards, eyes looking around Niall's room and landing on the posters on his wall.

"Why?" Niall asks with a frown as he looks over at his boyfriend who is sweaty and has a bit of Niall's cum drying on his stomach.

"We just had sex in your room with posters of me and my bandmates plastered all over your walls," Harry said and looked over at Niall who began to laugh loudly and Niall should probably think about taking those down because yeah it's kinda awkward and plus, he's got the real deal now.

"I'll take them down soon because I don't want to see your faces everyday, I see you guys enough as it is," Niall teased Harry who pouted and shoved him playfully.

"Do you think you're up for meeting up with the other lads for dinner? We're just ordering takeout at probably mine and Lou's place since Zayn never offers his place for anything and Liam's is a bit far from the rest of us," Harry says, wrapping his arm around Niall who is laying on his chest with a sheet covering their lower halves and began to rub his lower back in soft circles.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Niall asked playfully as he looked up at his boyfriend who shrugged.

"Well I was planning on telling you earlier, but our time together was more important. I live with them over half the year, they can wait."

Niall giggled and pressed a kiss to Harry's chest as he hummed.

"Alright fine, miss them anyways. Now can we take a bath? I feel kinda gross."

"You weren't saying that earlier," Harry said with a chuckle as Niall sat up and pulled on his panties with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck off, mate," Niall grumbled but sent Harry a smile before he got up and headed to the bathroom to start a bath.

Niall turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before he stared to let the tub fill up. He grabbed his bottle of lavender scented bubbles and poured it in as he sat on the edge of the tub humming Rock Me to himself. Soon Harry walked in with some candles and Niall looked at him wondering where he found them.

"They were in your closet. I was putting our dirty clothes in your basket and saw them in your top shelf. Hope you don't mind," Harry said as he set the candles on the counter.

"Nope. I forgot I had those. There's a lighter in the kitchen in the mystery drawer," Niall told his boyfriend who nodded and walked off to retrieve it. The mystery drawer was basically just a drawer where Niall and Shawn have shoved random things in it through out the year. It has pens, markers, packs of gum, candy and old post it notes among other things.

Harry returned a minute later with said lighter and Niall shook his head at his boyfriend who walked around the apartment naked.

"Do you like being naked so much?" Niall asks him as he wraps his arms around Harry from behind and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, watching him light up the candles.

"It's fun, you should try it sometime," Harry responds with a smile as he finishes lighting up the candles and turns around in Niall's arms, leaning down to press a kiss to his forhead. "Now let's get in before the water starts to get cold."

Harry stepped in first after shutting off the lights and Niall removed his panties. Harry settled back against the wall with his legs open so his boyfriend could fit between them. Niall walks over and gets in carefully with Harry's help. Niall settled down between Harry's legs with his back to his chest and the blonde let out a sigh.

"Relaxed, bunny?" Harry asks as he wraps his arms around Niall.

"Very," Niall let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on Harry's chest.

"You are so pretty," Harry said as he kissed Niall's shoulder. "So pretty."

"Pretty sure you said that about a thousand times earlier."

"It's true though. Everything about you is pretty. Your eyes. Your lips, which looked quite lovely wrapped around my cock."

"Harold!" Niall squeaked out with a blush starting to spread over his face as he sat up and turned to face him so he could hit Harry who laughed. "See if you get any blow jobs from now on."

"Aww babe, don't be like that."

Niall stuck his tongue out at Harry who simply splashed him with water and the blonde gasped before splashing him back. Their loud laughter filled the room and water spilled down onto the tile floor with the bubbles creating quite the mess that neither cared too much about at the moment.

"Harry, I got soap in my eyes!" Niall shrieked as he shut his eyes.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, babe!" Harry said a little panicked as he moved forward to help his bunny out. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You apologize too much," Niall told him once the pain was gone.

"Sorry."

"Harry."

"What?" Harry laughed.

They talked for a bit more until the water started to go cold so Niall drained the tub and turned on the shower. Afterwards when they were done, they wrapped towels around their waists and headed off into the room to get changed. Harry's phone went off and he sighed seeing he had a missed call from Louis and about a dozen texts from him.

 **Louis:** dinner at 7, so stop ducking your boyfriend and hurry up!

 **Louis:** *fucking

 **Harry:** okay gees and we weren't doing that

 **Louis:** wanna bet? Then why the hell did you ignore my call from 3 hours ago and just responded

 **Harry:** we were sleeping

 **Louis:** sure Jan

"Hey babe, which ones?" Niall asked as he held up two different shades of blue panties. One was more of a sky blue and the other a royal blue but they were both lace and Harry knew they'd look hot on his boyfriend either way.

"The royal blue ones," Harry replied after a bit of thought and Niall grinned before shoving the other pair back in his drawer. "Dinner's in half an hour apparently so we better hurry."

"What time is it?" Niall asked in confusion.

"Six thirty. Didn't realize we spent the whole day in the bedroom and bath."

"No wonder I'm hungry."

*

"We're here!" Harry shouted as they walked in through the front door of his place.

The TV was playing loudly in the living room and he could hear Louis' loud voice coming from it, so after Niall and Harry removed their coats and shoes, they walked over to greet the three.

"Narry are here!" Louis shouted excitedly as he stood up from the couch and walked over to hug Niall. "I missed you my little leprechaun!"

"Missed you too, Tommo," Niall laughed as he hugged his friend back.

Niall moved over to greet Liam and Zayn who hugged him tight and said they'd missed him. Niall and Harry walked over to sit on the recliner, Niall on Harry's lap with his legs over the armrest.

"You two did do the dirty!" Louis exclaimed after noticing Niall's slight limp in his walk and his pained face as he sat.

"None of your business," Niall told him with a blush and Louis laughed. "How was the tour lads?"

Liam and Zayn went on to tell Niall about their shows and the things they did while in the city and the pranks they played to the crew and each other. Louis joined in and so did Harry, but the others mostly just teased Harry about being all sad about missing Niall.

"I thought we were going to eat?" Harry asked, wanting to change topics.

"Actually I agree, I'm starving," Niall whined, his fingers playing with Harry's hair.

"Right! We ordered pizza and chicken wings so the food should be here soon," Liam told them and just then the doorbell rang and Louis ran up to open the door.

"Hello!" Louis greeted the delivery guy who smiled.

"Three pizzas and three boxes of chicken wings, right?" The guy who looked around his age asked Louis who nodded and pulled out his wallet.

Niall walked over wanting to know what was taking so long and instead found Louis and the guy flirting. Niall sighed and took the food from Louis before calling the others to the kitchen.

"Where's Lou?" Harry asked as he grabbed plates.

"Flirting with the delivery guy," Niall responded as he grabbed a plate from Harry and put two slices of pizza on his plate and a chicken wing.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you guys want to drink? There's beer, soda and water," Harry said as he opened the fridge which was now full of food.

"Beer!" They all said and Louis walked in with a smile and another box.

"Got free dessert," Louis told them and placed the box on the table.

"What, did you promise him a blowjob?" Zayn scoffed as he piled food onto his plate and grabbed his beer before heading back into the kitchen.

"He needs to chill," Louis mumbled as he too grabbed some food and his drink before following the others into the living room.

"How do you eat so much and not gain any weight?" Louis asked Niall after the blonde finished his fourth slice of pizza and his second beer.

"Fast metabolism I guess," Niall shrugged from his spot on the ground next to Harry.

"Wish I was you."

Niall smiled over at Louis and stuck his tongue out at him. Louis did the same and Harry sighed. His boyfriend was too childish, but that's one of the many things he loves about the blonde.

*

"Wanna spend the night here?" Harry asked the blonde who was curled up into his side with his head on his chest and half asleep.

"Yeah," Niall mumbled tiredly, snuggling impossibly closer to Harry.

"Wanna head up now?"

Niall nodded and stood up, stretching and wincing as his back cracked. He helped Harry stand up and giggled as Harry crashed into him jokingly. Louis, who'd been looking at the couple with a fond smile, rolled his eyes at the two and wished he had something like that.

"We're gonna head to bed now, night lads," Harry told the other three who were still wide awake watching whatever movie they'd found on TV. Harry had stopped paying attention after Niall curled up into him looking all soft and sleepy and instead had focused his gaze on the blonde and played with his hair.

"Yeah, try not to be too loud," Louis jokes and Niall throws a pillow at his face.

"Ass."

The couple head upstairs and lock themselves in Harry's room. Niall strips out of his jeans and heads to Harry's bathroom to brush his teeth. Harry walks in and wraps his arms around his waist, lowering his head to press his mouth to Niall's neck, sucking lightly and making Niall moan.

"Harry," Niall whined through the toothpaste as he leans down to spit. "Hands off babe, don't be so horny."

Harry rolled his eyes and soon the two were under the covers.

"Have Lou and Zayn been okay?" Niall asked as he rested his head on Harry's chest.

"They have their moments. So I'm guessing you know about them?" Harry asks his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

"Louis told me one night. Did he finally tell you guys?"

"Not really, more like they made it too obvious they had something going on with each other," Harry replied as he played with Niall's hair.

A comfortable silence settled over them as Niall just laid there listening to Harry's heartbeat and Harry just laying there enjoying every second of having Niall in his arms again.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

Liam left shortly after Niall and Harry had headed upstairs leaving behind Louis and Zayn and a movie that neither were watching. Instead Louis was straddling Zayn as they made out with a bit of desperation and Zayn's hands roamed all over Louis' body. They pulled away panting and Louis was about to say something with a look of regret but Zayn shook his head and kissed him again to shut him up. Louis brought his hands up to cup Zayn's face.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Louis asked Zayn who nodded.

Zayn turned off the TV and lights before they both ran upstairs and entered Louis' room.

"Gonna have to be quiet," Louis panted as Zayn pinned him against the wall and locked the door.

"Can you be quiet?" Zayn teased as he bit at Louis' neck and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Hey," Louis whined with a pout. He knew it was true though and couldn't be quiet.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and shoved Louis towards the bed, the two stumbling in the dark.

*

"I've missed you," Zayn whispers tiredly as the two lay on their sides facing each other and their legs tangled under Louis' sheets.

"Me too," Louis sighed though really he felt like shit because he was weak and let Zayn get to him.

"I'm talking to Perrie later today and I'm gonna break things off with her. I want you and only you, Lou," Zayn explained as he noticed Louis' hesitation and he reached out to pull the older man closer to him.

"Look, you know how I feel about you and I'm not going to jump right into your arms as soon as you break up with her. I want you to be absolutely sure because I don't plan on keeping this from the lads and you know management will eventually find out and they'll give us beards and I know you won't be able to handle that."

"But I'm willing to go through all that for you," Zayn said, raising his voice a little more as he sat up.

"Are you sure? I can't believe you're telling me this when two days ago you'd put enough distance between us to not seem suspicious. Sorry I'm being a little skeptical here," Louis argued back as he too sat up and began to search for his boxers.

"But if you don't give me a chance you won't know if I'm ready or not. You know what? I don't want to argue with you so I'll see you soon," Zayn sighed as he got out of bed and searched for his clothes with his phone serving as light.

As soon as Zayn was gone, Louis walked into his bathroom to take a shower and sat under the spray with his head between his knees without bothering to take off his boxers. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and looked up and saw Niall standing there looking worried.

"You okay?" Niall asked as he knelt down beside the tub.

"No. Did we wake you up?" Louis asked as he rested his head on his arms to look at Niall who grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some onto his hand.

"No. I heard Zayn stomping down the stairs and that kinda did, I told Harry I'd come check on you but he was asleep again before I even finished talking," Niall explained as he began to wash Louis' hair. Louis let out a soft chuckle and moved so Niall could do his hair better and the spray of the shower didn't hit him directly.

"Am I being too stubborn? He said he'd break up with her and wants to be with me, but I don't know," Louis sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing as Niall's fingers kept working into his hair.

"Well do you believe him? Do you trust him?"

"Trust him, yes. Believe him? Not sure. He says he's ready and wants all this with me."

"Well why don't you give him a chance? See how this works out. Who knows and maybe he is ready."

"I could, but I don't want to get my heart broken again, Ni."

"Do you think I'm not scared? That maybe one day this will all be over and I'll be left with the heartbreak? I trust Harry and I'm happy with him and I know he's happy with me too, and starting a relationship with Harry is probably the biggest risk I've ever taken in my life. I know we're gonna have obstacles thrown our way and I know that being with someone as famous as Harry comes with a price, but I was willing to try. Every relationship is about taking the risk of getting your heart broken," Niall told Louis as he washed the soap off his hands. "Finish up before you get sick, the water's getting cold.

Niall left the room and Louis thought over what Niall said as he washed off the soap from his head. He turned off the water shortly after and removed his wet boxers and left them in the tub as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself.

"You didn't have to wait for me, I'm sure Harold misses you by now," Louis says as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and found Niall looking at a picture of his siblings.

"I know, but I wanted to. Wanna make sure you're okay," Niall shrugs. "And Harry's hugging my pillow right now, he'll be fine until he wakes up."

"I'll be okay. Thanks for talking to me."

"It's no problem. If you need me, I'm here for ya," Niall says as he goes over to hug Louis before he leaves.

Louis closes the door after him and changes quickly before grabbing his phone to send Zayn a text.

 **Louis:** can we talk later?

 **Zayn:** can't, breaking up with Perrie later because even if you can't make up your mind, I can't keep lying to her

 **Louis:** ok so um just call me when you can or something

 **Zayn:** I will, night

 **Louis:** night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut, but like I said before, I tend to get distracted when writing and I lose my inspiration so yeah
> 
> Also I'm working on a new story (it's Narry) not sure if I'll post that anytime soon though, I can't seem to get the first chapter right and it's frustrating but whatever, I'll get there.


	17. "thanks, mom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Shawn:** thanks, mom

They're heading back to Niall's apartment the day after their dinner with the lads and Harry is getting anxious with wanting to ask Niall something he's had planned for nearly three weeks now.

"So bunny, my sweet beautiful bunny, I've got two tickets for tomorrow night to see OneRepublic, you in?" Harry asked as he stopped at a red light and looked over at Niall who gasped.

"What?! Oh my gosh, fuck yes! I love that band! Harry! Oh my gosh I'm gonna go see OneRepublic!" Niall yelled excitedly and hit Harry's arm in the process.

"Wow, okay, that hurt! Gosh, you get violent and scary when you're excited."

"Oh please, this was nothing compared to when I got tickets to see you guys. Pretty sure I almost gave Shawn a black eye."

Harry laughed at that and shook his head as Niall changed radio stations at the right time because a OneRepublic song came on and Niall started singing. The song was one of Harry's favorites and usually he'd sing along, but now he just wanted to listen to Niall sing.

 _"I owned every second that this world could give. I saw so many places, the things that I did. Yeah, with every broken bone. I swear I lived,"_ Niall sang with a smile as he bobbed his head.

They reach Niall's place and quickly head inside in case there's anyone outside so they don't spot Harry and call the paps or something. Harry really doesn't want the paparazzi to be bothering Niall at home. Or anywhere, but really that's kinda impossible since everyone now knows of their relationship.

"Why are we here again? Why couldn't we just stay at my place and you wear my clothes?" Harry whined as he laid down on the couch and Niall rolled his eyes as he walked over and laid down on top of him.

"Because I have all of my school stuff, clothes, laptop and other things that I need here. And I've got to study for a test that I have in two days. And as much as I love wearing your clothes, you know your pants don't fit me and I can't keep borrowing Louis', he needs his clothes," Niall said as he nuzzled his head under Harry's chin.

"Or just keep a drawer of your clothes at my place. I already have some of my stuff here," Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around Niall and rubbed his back with one hand.

"I could," Niall shrugged, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh as he enjoyed being this close to Harry and relaxed.

Later that day, Niall was home alone, Harry having left to attend a meeting with the other lads at the label. Niall was sitting at the table studying with his notes scattered all over and textbook wide open.

 **Shawn:** hey, u busy??

 **Niall:** no why?

 **Shawn:** good so my first single is out in 2 weeks and i should be back home in 3 days, but then i have to do promo for about a week so really i won't be home much

 **Niall:** mate, that's great!! i'm so happy for you! So which one will be your single?

 **Shawn:** life of the party

 **Niall:** fuck yeah, love that one! I'm so damn proud of you, Shawny boy. I feel like a proud mom *cries in spanish*

 **Shawn:** thanks, mom

 **Niall:** hey, don't get sarcastic with me lad, i've raised you better than this

 **Shawn:** ok stop, so the lads back yet??

 **Niall:** yeah, they came back yesterady

Harry walked into the apartment half an hour later and shook his head fondly as he found Niall playing on his phone with his notebooks and textbook open.

"Babe, thought you were supposed to be studying?" Harry asked as he sat next to his boyfriend and looked over his notes.

"I did, for like fifteen minutes before Shawn texted me. He's coming back in three days by the way," Niall said as he set his phone down and grabbed his pencil.

"You must be excited to see him again. Get studying though and I'll start on dinner, yeah?" Harry said as he ruffled Niall's hair affectionately and got up.

"But Harry! I don't understand this shit and my eyes hurt!" Niall whined as he put his head down on the table.

"Study," Harry said sternly and took Niall's phone, putting it on the counter far away from Niall who fake cried. Harry simply shook his head in amusement and got to work on dinner.

An hour later, Niall and Harry were eating in the living room the chicken stir fry Harry had made. They were watching Friends reruns and laughing every now and then as they continued to eat.

"I like Joey," Niall said as he giggled at something he'd said.

"Why? Because you both don't share your food and will eat anything?" Harry asked his boyfriend in a teasing manner.

"Fucking rude, mate."

 _"Merry Christmas!"_ Joey shouted on screen as he stepped into Monica and Chandler's apartment dressed as Superman.

Later that night, the two were settled under the covers in Niall's bed in the dark though neither was actually asleep. Niall was laying on his side staring into his dark room while Harry was on his back staring up into the ceiling counting the glow in the dark stars. It's not that they were mad at each other, it's just that neither knew the other was awake. Harry wasn't exactly tired and Niall was tired, but couldn't fall asleep. Niall shifted and Harry turned around and placed a hand on the blonde's hip which startled him.

"Sorry, love," Harry whispered.

"It's fine, just thought you were sleeping," Niall said as he moved until his back was pressed against Harry's bare chest. "What are you still doing up?"

"Not really tired. And you?" Harry asked as he squeezed Niall gently and buried his nose into the blonde's hair, smiling at the fruity scent.

"Can't sleep. I'm tired but my eyes don't want to close."

"My poor baby," Harry pouted and left kisses along Niall's neck. "Want me to sing to you?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Niall smiled. "We've been together for a month now and you have not once sang to me, like bro, really? I'll switch lanes and stan one of the other guys instead of you."

Harry laughed and apologized as he kissed Niall's shoulder.

"What song would you like?"

"Hmm I don't really care, surprise me, bear."

 _"Cause I'm not afraid to fall, if you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm, about to lose it all. Cause you're the one who helps me see. That sometimes it's okay to fall."_ Harry sang a Jonas Brothers song and Niall smiled softly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Harry's soft singing.

Eventually Niall is fast asleep three songs later halfway through Harry's singing of Little Things. Harry smiles lovingly at his sleeping boyfriend and holds him closer before he too settles in for the night.

In the morning when Harry wakes up, Niall is long gone and he can smell food being cooked. He gets out of bed and does his morning routine before heading out into the kitchen where Niall's back is facing him as he cooks. Harry smiles and can't help but take a picture before going over to wrap his arms around the blonde who squeaks in surprise.

"Morning, bunny," Harry says as he kisses Niall's cheek.

"Ass, you scared me. I was just gonna go wake you up, breakfast is ready," Niall says with a smile as he turns off the stove and turns around in Harry's arms.

"You ready for tonight?"

"So fucking ready!" Niall exclaimed.

They eat breakfast together and after that Harry helps Niall study for a bit before Harry heads home with the promise to pick up Niall so they can head off to the concert. For the rest of the day Niall is just waiting around excitedly and takes his time getting ready. Niall is ready to go when Harry arrives.

"Oh my gosh! I get to see my favorite band!" Niall exclaims as he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek on his way out.

"Hey, I thought FOUR was your favorite band?" Harry asks with a pout as the two begin to head down the stairs.

"Well yeah, but I've been a fan of their music a lot longer so they're my number one," Niall explained with a shrug and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Don't pout, I get to see my second favorite band almost everyday and I've never seen OneRepublic!"

"Okay okay, point taken. Now let's get going so we don't hit traffic."

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

**Zayn:** can we talk now?

 **Louis:** yeah, h is out and said he wouldn't be back tonight

 **Zayn:** okay, I'll be there soon

Louis sighed and set his phone down. This is what he wants, to be able to talk to Zayn and hopefully give him a chance. But he's so nervous and won't stop pacing the room as he waits. What if Zayn changed his mind? Or what if he realized Perrie is better? All those questions were running through his head only making him more and more nervous.

The doorbell goes off twenty minutes later and he jumps before walking over to open the door. He takes in a deep breath and opens the door, heart stuttering in his chest as he finds a shy looking Zayn standing there with some flowers, a light brown teddy bear and a six pack of beer.

"I uh brought these for you. I know it's a little girly and cliche but-"

"I love them, thank you," Louis said, cutting Zayn off and taking the gifts from Zayn. "What's with the beer?"

"Well just something to drink while we talk," Zayn shrugged as he stepped inside and leaned over to kiss Louis' cheek.

The two settled down in the living room a little awkwardly and with quite the space between them.

"So I broke up with Perrie yesterday and I told her half the truth," Zayn started as he grabbed a beer and opened it.

"Half?" Louis asks in confusion as he frowns.

"Well I told her that I didn't feel the same way about her as I did when we first started dating and that I really like someone else. I couldn't exactly tell her I'd been cheating on her for awhile now."

"No yeah, that's fine. How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly not that bad. I mean yeah she was a little mad but she said she figured something was wrong since I've been a bit distant with her lately. And I also told management about me being gay."

"What?!" Louis asked as he looked at Zayn with wide eyes.

"I did it because I want you to realize that I'm willing to fight for us, that I'll do anything to get you to be mine again. Lou," Zayn said as he set his beer down on the coffee table and moved closer to Louis, "I was serious before about me wanting to go through this as long as I have you by my side. I-I love you."

Louis honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man he loves who'd been so scared to even let their best friends in on their secret relationship, had not only just broken up with his girlfriend but had also told their management and had said the three words Louis never thought he'd hear.

"I love you, I really do and I'm sorry it took me so long and that I was such an asshole to you. I mean it. Everything I just said."

All Louis could do was wrap his arms around Zayn and bury his face into the younger man's neck. Zayn let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Louis and held him tightly.

"I love you too," Louis whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall was shaking by the time they reached the stadium. Harry kept teasing him and Niall didn't care because he was just about to go see one of his favorite bands.

"Harry!" Niall squealed after they handed their tickets to the guy in the front.

"Wish I could get you this excited in bed," Harry joked and Niall slapped his arm. "Ouch! Okay sorry. Let's go buy you some merch."

"Fuck yeah."

They walked over to the merch booth and it was quite a surprise how no one had come up to Harry for pictures. Yet. Of course they got some looks from a few girls and Niall was counting down the minutes until someone was brave enough to approach them.

"Pick anything you want, babe," Harry told the blonde, an arm around his waist as Niall looked at everything that was on display.

"Oh! I want the black hoodie that has the tour dates on the back and the white t-shirt," Niall told the girl that was selling the merch and she nodded as she grabbed the two items after asking for a size.

Harry rubbed Niall's side and paid the girl before taking the bag from her with a thank you. They moved out of the way and just stood around in the lobby for a few extra minutes.

"Thank you for this," Niall said as he looked up at Harry who looked down at him with a smile.

"There's no need to thank me, I like spoiling my gorgeous boyfriend," Harry said as he leaned down to peck Niall's lips.

Two girls walked up to the couple shyly and smiled at them, looking like they were seconds away from fainting and Niall's been there but hasn't done that yet.

"Hi loves," Harry greeted them with a smile.

"H-Hi!" Spoke the first girl who had dark blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, her pale cheeks flushed.

"Can we take a picture with you two?" The second girl asked a little more confident than the other one and a huge grin on her face as she looked between Niall and Harry.

"With me too?" Niall asked in confusion.

"Yeah! We just really think you two look so cute together! And we've been following you on social media for quite awhile now."

"Alright."

The girls mom walked up to them and Niall let the girls be on either side of Harry and he placed himself next to the dark blonde haired girl's side. They all smiled wide as the mom counted down from three and took their picture.

"Thank you so much! It was great meeting you," said the first girl.

"It was a pleasure meeting you girls too, but could you hold off on posting that picture until after the show?" Harry asked them as he grabbed Niall's hand and smiled at the two girls who nodded.

"No problem! And we hope you guys enjoy the concert!"

"You too," Niall told them with a smile and then they were off. "Well that was a bit weird. Didn't think your fans would be asking me for pictures."

"Well you're probably gonna have to get used to it, especially since you're doing more photoshoots now," Harry said as they began to head inside to find their seats. "It's okay, right? I don't want you to feel pressured to do this when they ask. I'm sure they'll understand if you say no."

"No it's fine, just didn't think they'd be asking me since I'm just your boyfriend."

Harry only pulled Niall closer to him and kissed his head as they reached the area where their seats were. The area was probably like a VIP area since Niall recognized about three different celebrities there, though they were five rows away from the stage. There was still ten minutes left until the opening act took to the stage but Niall just couldn't wait anymore. All he wanted was to be able to sing along to his favorite band.

"Getting antsy babe?" Harry asked in a teasing manner as he wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"Well yeah," Niall said softly with a pout.

"Don't worry love, it'll start soon."

Soon the opening act was out and Niall really enjoyed their music. They were a new band and the blonde was a bit surprised that Harry knew some of their songs. Niall started to scream and jump around along with the rest of the audience when OneRepublic came out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! We hope you have an awesome night and thank you all for coming," Ryan Tedder said into the mic, earning screams from the crowd. "There's two special people out in the crowd tonight, a very good friend of mine and his boyfriend who I heard is a huge fan, so hope you enjoy tonight."

The crowd cheered louder and Niall looked up at Harry who winked at him. Niall was left in complete shock and Harry wrapped his arms around Niall as the band began to play Stop and Stare first. Niall was a crying mess by the time they sang Secrets and he sang along to every song they played. Harry joined in too and they kissed quite a few times, unaware that some fans were taking videos and pictures of the two.

After the show ended, Harry grabbed Niall's hand and lead him towards the backstage area and Niall honestly wasn't sure what was going on or why there was a security guard leading them around backstage until they reached a dressing room. Niall was squeezing Harry's hand a little tight, but Harry wasn't complaining and instead chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Don't pass out on me, love," Harry joked and Niall let out a strangled noise. "No, but seriously, please don't do that. I would hate for you to not be able to meet the band."

"Harry, I know how to behave. Just give me a few seconds. Just because I didn't jump on you lot when I met you didn't mean that I didn't want to, I just know how to be civilized," Niall responded and it only made Harry laugh more and shake his head fondly at the blonde.

The security guy knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later and Niall took in a deep breath and tried to look as normal as he could. The security guy let them in and Harry and Niall both thanked him before stepping inside.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," Ryan said as he walked over with a smile and the two did a handshake before hugging.

"You too, mate! Great show tonight, by the way," Harry said as they pulled away. "I want you to meet Niall, my boyfriend."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Niall said and he was quite surprised with himself and how normal he sounded. "Great show by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Harry told me a lot about you when we talked the other day. And thanks, glad you liked it," Ryan said and Harry blushed a bit.

"Aww babe, you talk about me? How cute," Niall said as he looked up at his boyfriend while the other boys laughed.

Harry watched fondly as Niall made his way and talked to the other guys in the band, smiling as they all laughed at something his boyfriend said and suddenly Ryan was right next to him.

"Thank you for doing this," Harry told the older man.

"It was nothing. How long have you two been together?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Like a month and a week."

"Really? I would have thought longer. You guys have a lot of chemistry together."

"We get that a lot. I love him."

"Have you told him that?" Ryan asked not really surprised after seeing the way Niall and Harry interacted.

"No. Wanna wait a bit, I think it's too soon to be saying that, but I'll tell him," Harry said and it felt a bit relieving to say that he loves Niall out loud. He'd been trying to not think about the 'L' word so early on into their relationship, but now there really was no doubt in his mind that he really did love Niall. He was in love with Niall Horan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do love OneRepublic
> 
> For those of you reading Pumpkin, I promise to have an update soon, just like I said, updates are going to be slow since I'm focusing more on finishing Count On Me and this one and I'm trying to make chapters long (like 5k or more) because there's only five chapters


	18. "don't mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry:** of course i don't mind, Ni! tell him i said hi and i'll see you tomorrow then?

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall with OneRepublic]

Liked by harrystyles, shawnmendes, liampayne and 12,531 others

 **niallhoran:** Had such an amazing night last night and met one of my favorite bands!

View all 486 comments

 **harrystyles:** glad you liked your surprise, bunny!!

 **NarryFeels:** fuck, harry calls him bunny, they're so sweet i wanna cry!!

*

[video of Niall and Harry kissing at the concert]

411 views

 **4BandUpdates:** Niall and Harry at the OneRepublic concert last night! They're so cute together, I literally can't handle it

View all 88 comments

 **NarryFeels:** they're fucking goals!

*

**Harry Styles And Niall Horan's Cute Date Night!**

_Harry Styles (21) and boyfriend Niall Horan (19) attended a OneRepublic concert last night where fans say that the two had the time of their lives! A fan that took a video of the two kissing and singing along to the songs from the American pop rock band, said that the two couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "They sang, danced and kissed a lot!" Says the fan excitedly..._

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall forgot that Shawn was coming home today and he'd been doing research for his upcoming project with a notebook taking notes. His boyfriend hadn't spent the night so Niall was home alone taking advantage of the time to get work done. He was so busy doing his work that he didn't hear the locks on the door coming undone or the door opening and closing. He spotted a dark figure from the corner of his eye and turned around, gasping when he saw his best friend standing there looking at him in amusement.

"Someone could come in and steal and you wouldn't even notice," Shawn said with a smirk and Niall dropped his pen and papers before jumping up and running to him.

"Fuck! I've missed you so much!" Niall cried as he jumped into Shawn's arms.

Shawn didn't say anything and instead hugged Niall tightly before setting him down.

"Glad you didn't burn the place down," Shawn teased the blonde who scoffed.

"Please, have some faith in me. But you can also thank Harry because I nearly burned our dinner like two days ago but he saved the day."

"Good. I'm gonna go put my stuff away and then I'll come back and tell you how it all went."

"Hurry!" Niall shouted after him and began to clean up his mess and push it aside, waiting anxiously for Shawn to return. As he was waiting, Harry texted him and Niall bit his bottom lip. He hadn't seen Harry at all today, but his best friend just got back and well he was sure Harry would understand.

 **Harry:** hi bunny, wanna come to dinner at mine? the lads are coming over

 **Niall:** i would bear, but Shawn just got back and well I wanna spend some time with him. hope you don't mind

 **Harry:** of course i don't mind, Ni! tell him i said hi and i'll see you tomorrow then?

 **Niall:** yeah definitely! have fun with the lads and call me tonight?

 **Harry:** will do, xx

 **Niall:** xoxoxo

Niall put his phone away just as Shawn walked back into the room and sat on the couch next to him, letting out a long tired sigh. Niall threw his legs over Shawn's lap and moved closer.

"How was LA?" Niall asked in curiosity with a big smile.

"It was great. Met some really great people, worked a lot and did some promo for the single which will be released when the song is," Shawn said, patting Niall's legs and then launched into some of his favorite memories. Niall laughed along to his stories and commented here and there.

"So meet any pretty girls?" Niall asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, giggling when Shawn turned a bit red. "Oh my gosh, you did! What's her name?"

"Her name is Aria and she's going to be my assistant/wardrobe stylist. She's really pretty," Shawn tells Niall with a dopey smile and the blonde laughs.

"How old is she? Will I meet her soon?"

"She's twenty and well I'm doing promo around London for around three days so yeah you'll probably get to meet her. She's really nice and she's from San Diego. Enough about me, heard you met OneRepublic, hope you didn't embarrass Harry."

"I would never embarrass my own boyfriend. I know how to behave around famous people, have some faith in me. Besides, Ryan and Harry are friends apparently because I think they're gonna work together for FOUR's next album."

"Exciting," Shawn grinned.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry wasn't mad that Niall wouldn't be showing up. He couldn't be mad at Niall for wanting to spend time with his best friend whom he hasn't seen in a month, but he was a bit sad. He hadn't seen Niall all day and he felt off not having the blonde beside him. Of course he also knew that it was good that they weren't spending every minute of the day together.

"So when's Niall getting here?" Louis asked as they all helped in the kitchen with making dinner. They decided to not be lazy for once and actually cook something.

"He's not. Shawn came home today and Niall's spending the day with him," Harry replied as he cut some vegetables.

"Shawn's back? Then why didn't you invite the two of them?" Liam asked his younger friend who shrugged.

"Didn't think of it then, but I wanted to let Niall have him for awhile. Besides, we don't have to spend everyday together."

"True, but I wanted to see my sunshine," Louis whined from his spot on the kitchen counter. He was supervising their job since none of them would let him help unless they wanted burnt food or food that didn't taste good at all.

"Oh hush you big baby, you can see him on your own time," Zayn told his boyfriend, not that the others knew they were together, they had wanted to tell them during dinner tonight with Niall, but since the blonde wouldn't be coming, they decided to hold off on that.

*

"So tell us, Harold, how are you and Niall doing?" Louis asks the curly haired lad as they all sat around during dinner with their plates full of food.

"Going great." Harry smiled softly. "I love him, like, I realized this when we went to go see OneRepublic and I'd been trying not to think about that because it's a scary feeling when the relationship is still so new. I'm not scared anymore though and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him because he's amazing and I love every little thing about him and I can't imagine my life without him anymore. Just the thought of him not being in it makes it scary."

"Wow," Zayn breathed out after a minute of silence following Harry's confession. "You're in deep. Have you told him how you feel?"

"No. Don't know if I really want to right now. I mean, I just don't want to scare him off or force him into repeating the words back to me. I'd rather let a decent amount of time pass by before dropping this onto him," Harry explained with a bit of a sigh at the end.

"H, I'm sure you wouldn't be forcing him into saying anything. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you're the only person that matters to him. You can see the love in his eyes when he looks at you. Maybe he doesn't realize that he's in love with you now, but he will soon," Liam reassured the curly haired lad who smiled softly.

All throughout dinner, the four kept their usual banter up and even talked about how excited they were for the start of the European leg of the tour which started next month. And they talked about starting to write for their next album and how Harry already had a few ideas and had even made plans to meet up with Ryan Tedder soon to do a bit of writing.

"I bet Harry's gonna want to fill up our album with a bunch of cheesy love songs for Niall," Louis teased Harry who flushed under their teasing.

"I would if I could. I could fill up a whole journal with songs about me loving Niall and then turn it into an album where only I could sing those songs to my boyfriend," Harry argued back to which Zayn and Liam laughed.

"Not surprised and knowing you, you'll probably go ahead and do it and then give it to him on his birthday. When is his birthday anyway?"

"September thirteenth. As much as I love talking about how wonderful my boyfriend is, we should stop because I miss him a lot and I'm a little bummed out that he couldn't be here tonight," Harry told them as he grabbed his beer bottle and took a sip of it.

That night, Harry called Niall and the two stayed up talking on the phone until late.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

The next day, Shawn was out at another meeting going over last minute things before the release of his first single and Niall was yet again working on his project. He was wearing his glasses, which was something rare since he really preferred contacts but he'd been too lazy to put those on this morning. He was sitting yet again on the living room floor with his laptop on the coffee table and papers scattered everywhere, but he was leaning back against the couch with his head thrown backwards and staring up at the ceiling tiredly. This project was going to be the death of him. He almost cried in relief when there was a knock on the door and he ran over to open it, smiling when he saw Harry.

"Hazza!" Niall cried and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Hi bunny, missed you so I decided to come and see my gorgeous boyfriend," Harry mumbled against Niall's lips with his hands placed firmly on his hips and giving them a soft squeeze. "You look hot in those glasses."

"I missed you too."

They pulled away and headed to Niall's room after Harry helped pick up Niall's mess of school work and set it on his desk.

"Thanks, bear," Niall said as he smiled at Harry, laying back on his bed with a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"It's no problem, know you're probably tired from all the hard work you're doing," Harry responded as he laid down with Niall, his head on the blonde's chest. "The pictures came out today by the way."

"What pictures?" Niall asked with a frown as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"The ones you did with Lottie, silly," Harry told him with a chuckle as he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "You look fucking amazing in them by the way."

"They're out? Wow, I'd honestly forgotten about them. So you liked them?" Niall asked a little shyly as he looked at Harry who was staring back at him with a soft expression.

"Yeah and this one's my favorite," Harry said as he pulled out his phone and showed Niall his wallpaper. It was a picture of the blonde in a baby blue colored hoodie that said "NOPE" in white bold letters that reached his mid thigh and in nothing but white thigh high socks.

"Harry!" Niall whined with reddening cheeks.

"You're so adorable." Harry laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Niall's lips softly.

Niall giggled as Harry began to kiss down his jaw, neck and even moved the collar of his shirt down to kiss his collarbones. Eventually Harry settled back on Niall's chest and hummed softly as Niall began to run his fingers through his hair again.

"Where's Shawn?" Harry asked, remembering that the Canadian boy had returned yesterday.

"Had a meeting for some last minute details. I'm so excited, his single comes out in a few days and I can't wait to finally hear it," Niall gushed as he tugged on Harry's curls a little.

"I'm quite excited too," Harry said, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Niall playing with his hair and hearing his heartbeat which was a little fast. "Hey, don't you have work or something? Haven't heard you mention it or anything."

"Oh yeah, I quit awhile ago. Working at a coffee shop really isn't my thing. Besides, I got good money with the two photoshoots I did last month and from the song I wrote with Shawn so I'm set for a bit. And I've got a few more things lined up for this month, so really I've got no reason to go back to having to work nearly everyday of the week."

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Niall's chest covered shirt, right where his heart should be. Harry moved his mouth a bit more and bit gently at Niall's right nipple through the shirt, which made the blonde let out a soft whimper.

"How much time do you reckon we have?" Harry asked as he kept teasing the blonde who was starting to pant under him.

"N-Not sure," Niall whispered, but before either could move to do something about their growing arousals, they heard the front door open and they both groaned. "I'm guessing not enough time. He's such a cockblock."

Harry chuckled and walked into Niall's bathroom to cool off a bit while the blonde laid there trying not to think about the things him and Harry could have done. Once he felt like he was under control, he headed out to greet Shawn.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Niall asked as he entered the kitchen where Shawn was getting a glass of water.

"Boring. Just went over where I'll be doing promo, the final artwork for the single and the dates for North America in which I'll be an opening act to this North American singer," Shawn said in a normal voice as Niall gasped at the tour part.

"You're going on tour?! Oh my gosh!" Niall shouted excitedly and hugged Shawn who spilled water on his shirt and Niall's.

"Niall," Shawn groaned as he set his now nearly empty glass on the counter.

"What's with all the excitement?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Hey mate, nice to see ya again."

"Hey," Shawn greeted him with a smile as he pushed Niall away from him.

"Babe, Shawn's going on tour as an opening act," Niall told Harry, ignoring the wet patch on his shirt.

"Congrats, man. When's the tour start?" Harry asked him with a smile as Niall wrapped his arms around him.

"July I believe. I'm just doing North America, but the label wants me to start my own tour across Europe and North America soon. They want me to be able to do that before the year is over."

The three chatted for a bit more before Shawn disappeared to his room saying he wanted to sleep since he was still tired and the couple decided to head to Harry's place to not disturb Shawn.

"How's school?" Harry asked his boyfriend, rubbing his thigh as he drove down semi busy streets.

"I'm failing a class Harry," Niall said sadly as he removed his glasses and rubbed his left eye and Harry hated to hear his boyfriend sounding so frustrated, so stressed out. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've been studying non stop for tests and I do my homework and it still doesn't bring my grade up. And this stupid project if I don't do well I'm failing this damn class for sure!"

"Babe, I'm sure you can still bring your grade up before finals," Harry said trying to reassure his boyfriend who shook his head frantically.

"I've been trying to pull my grade up since January, finals are in May so I've got two months to try. If I don't I'll have to take a summer course and I don't feel like spending my summer studying. My professor hates me, that's what's wrong with that stupid class."

"I'm sure your professor doesn't hate you, bunny."

"Well let's see, he constantly picks on me, says my essays are shit and doesn't help me when I ask for help. He even kicked me out of class once for being a minute late. He hates me and the feeling's mutual and I hope they fire his old ass so I never have to see him again," Niall finished his rant just as they entered Harry's house and surprised Louis who'd been walking out of the kitchen with a bag of candy.

"Seems like my sunshine has turned into a cloudy day," Louis commented with a smile as he looked at Niall who was all pouty.

"Sorry, just school sucks," Niall said as he walked over to hug Louis who hugged him back tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How are you?"

"Bored. Came to entertain me?"

"Sure," Harry rolled his eyes and followed the two to the living room. Niall curled up into Harry's side as they watched TV, Louis texting on his phone and eating his sour gummies.

"Can we go upstairs?" Niall asked Harry quietly after awhile as he bit at his neck.

"Wanna finish what we couldn't start?" Harry asked with a smirk as he rubbed Niall's back.

"Gross, get a room you two," Louis teased them and Niall smirked over at him.

"Don't mind if we do," Harry answered him and carried a laughing Niall upstairs.

Harry closed the door with his foot and walked over to his bed, setting the blonde down in the middle before kicking off his shoes and settling next to him. Niall toed off his converse and let them drop before he smiled at Harry and moved to straddle him.

"You gonna kiss me anytime soon?" Niall asked in amusement and Harry rolled his eyes playfully before leaning down to kiss him.

"Happy?" Harry asked as he pulled away slightly, grinding down against Niall's hips.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

"Hi babe," Zayn grins as he lets Louis into his place, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

"Hi, you don't mind me being here, right? It's just that Harry and Niall are at home and I don't feel like hearing them fuck," Louis says as he heads into the living room with Zayn and the two settle down on the couch.

"Of course I don't mind." Zayn laughed. "So when do you think we should tell the boys about us?"

"How about this weekend? We can have dinner together again and this time hopefully Niall will be there."

Zayn nodded and Louis laid down so his head was on Zayn's lap.

"So I had a meeting with management and Perrie was there," Zayn began as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Why was she-? Oh," Louis said as realization dawned on him and he averted his gaze from Zayn.

"Yeah they want her to be my beard and well she was hesitant at first, but her manager said this would be good for her band and well to the public we're still Zerrie, but behind the scenes I'm all yours."

"We knew this was going to be a thing," Louis said as he sat up and cupped Zayn's face with a soft smile. "We can get through this, yeah?"

"Yeah." Zayn smiled and kissed Louis softly.

Louis kissed back and let his eyes slip shut as he moved his hands to tangle his fingers into Zayn's black hair. Zayn smiled into the kiss and pulled Louis over onto his lap without breaking the kiss once. Louis straddled Zayn and pulled away from the kiss a little breathless. Zayn just in general took his breath away every day.

"Let's go out," Zayn suggested as he rubbed Louis' back under his shirt.

"Where to?" Louis asked curiously.

"Anywhere. I don't really know, just wanna spend the day with you," Zayn said as he squeezed at Louis' hips gently.

"Well we could just stay here and order food and stay in bed for the rest of the day?" Louis suggested in a bit of a seductive tone and yeah, Zayn definitely liked Louis' idea a lot better.

"Then let's go get started on our lazy day," Zayn told Louis who got off of him and headed upstairs to his room while Zayn turned off the TV and headed after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um good news, I'm almost done writing this story, I have like two chapters left. There's thirty chapters in all
> 
> Also I'm not sure if that's the way I wanted to end this chapter or if I forgot to finish it, oh well, it's good enough and I'm really tired and I have a very long weekend ahead of me, but hopefully I can update again on Monday if not then I'll do Pumpkin on Wednesday :)


	19. "late night date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a picture of Harry reading over the menu with a small pout and captioned it with _"late night date"_ and two heart eyes emoji.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**@ShawnMendes:** My first single 'Life Of The Party' is now available everywhere! Hope you like it! [link]

 **@Nialler_Horan:** Life Of the Party is out now, go show my boy some love and support on his debut single! Proud of you, mate _@ShawnMendes_

 **@Harry_Styles:** _@ShawnMendes_ love the song, mate. H.

*

[screenshot from Niall's song library playing Life Of The Party]

Liked by louist91, lottietomlinson and 11,297 others

 **niallhoran:** I'm super proud of my boy and his new song! He's worked hard on his first album and come a long way, can't wait to be able to hear more.

View all 5,712 comments

 **louist91:** sick song! Gotta get the gang together to celebrate !! _@shawnmendes_

 **shawnmendes:** _@louist91_ anytime, dude!

 **MendesMyLove:** all of my babies are friends and i'm sobbing because this is so beautiful and shawn's song is so amazing! proud of my son

*

**'Shawn Mendes releases debut single and reveals he co-wrote a song with his best friend, Niall Horan'**

_The eighteen year old singer has just released his debut single called Life Of The Party and is already becoming a favorite among many. The singer sat down with Nick Grimshaw during the Radio 1 Breakfast Show this morning to promote his first single and revealed that his debut album is almost ready and even co-wrote a song with his best friend Niall Horan who is dating FOUR member, Harry Styles. "Did you write every song on your album?" Grimshaw asked the teen singer who gave out a small chuckle. "Well no. We [the label] thought it was too much of a risk for me to write every single one, but there's one song on the album that's really special to me because I wrote it with my best friend, Niall [Horan] and it's called A Little Too Much," answered Mendes fondly._

*

 **Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes:** [screenshot of the iTunes song chart] All you guys.. All you thankyou so so much for making it number 1!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"I'm so fucking proud of you," Niall says as he hugs Shawn tightly once the Canadian lad is back after doing press.

"Thank you," says Shawn as he holds Niall tightly. "Can't believe it's number one already in so many countries, like shit, I never imagined this kind of reaction."

"You deserve it," Niall tells him with a large smile as he pulls away. "The lads are planning a celebratory dinner for you tonight."

"Sounds good. Why aren't you with Harold?" Shawn asks as he moves to sit on the couch with Niall following.

"Um in case you forgot I still go to school and I just got back. Besides, we don't have to spend every second of the day together." Niall huffed out playfully rolling his eyes. "He'll probably be over soon since I told him I already finished with my classes for today."

And just then the front door was opening and Harry stepped inside with a smile while Shawn laughed. Niall rolled his eyes but got up to go greet Harry who kissed his cheek.

"How was school?" Harry asks the blonde, hands on the blonde's hips.

"Exhausting," Niall says as he leads Harry to the living room by the hand.

"Hi Shawn. How was the promo earlier?" Harry asked the Canadian lad.

"It was fun, but now I gotta head back to the States for another round of promo," Shawn replied as he set his phone down.

"When do you leave? Cause Louis wanted us all to go out for a few drinks and celebrate your single."

"I leave the day after tomorrow."

"Did Niall tell you about tonight's plan?" Harry asked the Canadian boy.

"Yeah, kind of figured since Louis did message me through Instagram," Shawn replied with a roll of his eyes and Niall and Harry both laughed.

They headed out to dinner first and then to a nightclub. They sat at a table in the VIP section and Louis ordered them a round of shots, making a toast in honor of Shawn's first single.

"To many more!" Louis shouted, a bit tipsy already as he raised his glass and the others followed, laughing and clinging their glasses together.

"There's a very pretty lady coming this way," Zayn suddenly said and they all turned to see a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and wearing a black dress that reached her mid thigh and a jacket.

"Aria! You made it!" A tipsy Shawn giggled as he stood up from his seat to hug her tight.

"Well I was in a meeting nearby," she said, struggling to get Shawn away from her which made Louis and Zayn snicker.

"Aria!" Niall cheered as he got up and shoved his best friend out of the way to hug his new friend.

Niall had met Aria that morning when she had picked up Shawn for his interviews and Niall really liked her.

"Hi Niall," she chuckled, patting his back a bit awkwardly.

"Guys, meet Aria! She works as my assistant," Shawn told the other four lads who were staring curiously. "Aria, I'm sure you know who FOUR is."

"Nice to meet you guys," Aria told them with a bit of a shy smile since she was a huge fan.

"Hi Aria!" Louis waved at her and Zayn did too with a smile.

Shawn and Aria wandered off and Louis and Zayn headed out for a smoke leaving Harry, Niall and Liam.

"Do you guys think Louis and Zayn are back together?" Niall asks from his spot next to Harry, back completely resting against his boyfriend's side while Harry has an arm around him and hand settled on his chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were. They've been attached at the hip for a few days now and even went off together for a smoke. When we were on tour all they'd do was glare at each other," Harry responded, pressing a kiss to Niall's hair.

"I just hope they can trust us enough to actually tell us this time," Liam added as he grabbed his drink and Harry hummed in agreement.

"Where's your girl? Don't think I've properly met her yet," Niall asks Liam as he nudges the older lad's thigh with his foot.

"She was running a bit late, but she'll be here soon."

"Let's go dance," Harry tells Niall who nodded and the two waved at Liam before heading off to the dance floor. "So what's with Shawn and Aria?"

"He likes her, like a lot, but doesn't want to risk asking her for fear that they won't work out and well since she's his assistant it'll only make things awkward, or so he says," Niall explains with a shrug and roll of his eyes as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well they'd make a nice couple, he should go for it."

Two songs later they are joined by Liam and Danielle, his girlfriend.

"Niall, this is Danielle. Babe, that's Niall, Harry's boyfriend," Liam introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, finally," Niall tells her with a wide grin.

"You too, love! I've heard so much about you from Harry who can't go a minute without talking about you," Danielle said in a teasing manner and Harry whined with a blush as both Liam and Niall laughed.

The party drags on, but eventually Niall and Harry are the first to leave. They walk out of the club holding hands and squint as the camera flashes blind them. Questions are thrown their way but they keep their heads down and keep walking.

"Wanna go to yours or mine?" Harry asks as they sit in the car.

"Wherever is fine," Niall replied as he smiled over at Harry with half lidded eyes as he fumbles with his seatbelt.

"You're so drunk, babe." Harry chuckled and shakes his head as he helps Niall with his seatbelt and pulls out of the parking lot and begins the drive to his place.

"Maybe. Kinda hungry too."

"Want me to stop somewhere?"

"Please?"

Harry nodded and headed off to a 24 hour diner. There was one other car in the parking lot so Harry figured they wouldn't be disturbed at this late at night.

"Just two?" The hostess told the couple who nodded. "Alright. So here are the menus and your waiter will be over shortly." She smiled at the two and walked off.

"What are you gonna get?" Harry asks his boyfriend, the two sitting on a booth across from each other.

"Pancakes. I'm really craving some pancakes with bacon and hash browns," Niall all but moaned out as he read through the different pancake combos and Harry chuckled.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm Rose and I'll be your waiter for the night. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" A lady probably around her mid fifties asked them with a smile and notepad ready.

"I would like a large orange juice please," Harry told her with a smile.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Niall asked her and she nodded. "I'd like some chocolate milk please. Large."

"Coming right up boys."

She walked away and Niall pulled out his phone as Harry kept deciding what he wanted to eat. Niall unlocked his phone and opened up Snapchat. He took a picture of Harry reading over the menu with a small pout and captioned it with _"late night date"_ and two heart eyes emoji.

"Alright boys, are you ready to order?" Rose asked them as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Yeah um I would like the chicken strips and fries," Harry told her with a smile and Rose wrote it down.

"And I'll have the pancakes with bacon and hash browns, please," Niall told her as Harry took his menu to give it back to Rose.

"Very well your orders will be out shortly."

Rose left and Niall took a sip of his chocolate milk through the red and white striped straw.

"Hey bunny?" Harry called, pulling Niall away from his drink.

"Yes?"

"So I was wondering if you'd like to meet my family now that I'm not on tour."

"Sure, but when? Thursday is my last day of school," Niall told Harry, feeling slightly less drunk than earlier.

"We could head up on Friday and spend a few days," Harry suggested, reaching out to hold Niall's hand.

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two talked and laughed until Rose returned with their food.

"Alright boys, enjoy!" She told them before walking off.

"Fuck, I'm gonna die. This is so good," Niall moaned as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth after drowning them in syrup.

"That's way too much syrup," Harry commented with an eyebrow raised as he dumped his french fry in ketchup.

"Whatever."

The two continued to eat, Niall uploading a few more pictures to his Snapchat story, including one with Harry looking right at the camera with two fries acting as fangs with ketchup dripping from them to simulate blood. Yeah, Niall's dating that weird guy.

"You're such a dork," Niall said with a laugh as he showed Harry the picture.

"But I'm your dork," Harry replied with a smirk, stealing a piece of bacon from Niall who whined.

"And I am so happy that you're my dork."

The bell above the door chimed and a young couple walked in holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. Niall and Harry both smiled at that before returning to their food.

"It's almost four am, can you believe that?" Niall commented as he finished his last pancake and checked the time on his phone.

"Wanna watch the sunrise with me? I know this spot where I sometimes go when I can't sleep or need to clear my head. It's pretty amazing," Harry asked the blonde who nodded excitedly. "Let's finish up then so we can go."

The two quickly finished their late/early meal before Harry paid and left a generous tip for Rose. The two were about to head out when the young couple that had walked in earlier asked to take a picture with the two and Harry very nearly ripped off the guy's head because he was holding Niall a little to close.

"Don't be so jealous," Niall told his boyfriend once they were in the car heading off to Harry's secret destination.

"His hand was getting a little too close to your ass and only I can touch that," Harry mumbled a little angrily and Niall giggled as he patted Harry's thigh.

Harry's place was a cliff overlooking the city with a large grass area with two picnic tables and a bunch of trees that surprisingly didn't cover up their view. Niall was left in awe, really. The sky was still relatively dark, as it should be at a little past four in the morning, but the city lights looked like stars.

"This is so beautiful, Haz," Niall breathed out, breaking his gaze away from the city to look over at his boyfriend.

"Thought I could share it with someone as beautiful as you," Harry said, bringing a hand up to cup Niall's cheek before leaning forward to press their lips together, softly at first, but then Niall added more pressure.

Niall's lips tasted like syrup and chocolate milk with a small hint of alcohol that was driving Harry a little crazy as he continued to kiss Niall to get more of his taste. Niall let out a soft moan and a small noise of discomfort because of their uncomfortable position.

"Wanna kill some time?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss, but his lips still brushed against Niall's.

"We got enough time, right?" Niall asked back, staring into Harry's lust filled eyes.

"Yeah."

"Backseat."

*

Maybe having sex in the car wasn't their best idea, but it could now be crossed off their list of places to do it. Now the two sat up in the front with the two front windows rolled down to let in the cool air and air out the smell at five thirty in the morning with the sky fading from its dark blue to pastel colors as the first rays of sunshine slowly began to break through. Niall was quite tired, seeing as he had woken up at six am yesterday to get to his seven o'clock lecture on time, but spending this moment with Harry was worth it.

"Can we go home and sleep all day after this?" Niall asked Harry, his head resting on the curly haired lad's shoulder.

"We definitely can," Harry replied and turned his head a bit to be able to press a kiss to Niall's forehead.

After watching the sunrise together, Harry began the drive home. He smiled when he looked over to see Niall fast asleep.

*

Niall is very nervous. They are heading to Harry's mom's house for four days and he is really nervous. Harry has assured him over and over that his family would like him, it still frightened Niall a bit.

"We're here," Harry announced as he pulled up on the driveway of a very posh looking house.

"You guys are so posh," Niall mumbled as he took in every detail of the two story house with the very nice front lawn.

"Thanks?" Harry chuckled. "Come on, bunny."

Niall and Harry both got out of the car, the blonde stretching and hearing bones crack as Harry grabbed their things out of the trunk. Harry grabbed Niall's hand and walked him up to the front door. He let the blonde ring the doorbell and the two waited exactly twenty seven seconds (Niall was counting) before the door opened to reveal an excited Anne. Niall let go of Harry's hand and smiled as the two embraced each other tightly before pulling away.

"Mom, I want you to meet Niall. Baby, this is my mom," Harry introduced two of the most important people in his life.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Niall. We've heard so much about you that I already feel like you're part of the family," Anne tells Niall as she pulls him into a hug which shocked Niall a bit.

"It's nice to meet you too," Niall tells her sincerely, finally feeling able to relax a bit.

"Come in boys! Lunch is just about ready," she said and Harry nodded as he grabbed Niall's hand again and walked inside, setting their bags in the hallway and off to the side so they wouldn't trip anyone. "Gemma! Robin!"

Gemma and Robin walked over to them with smiles and Gemma hugged her brother first before moving over to hug Niall who laughed at a joke she'd made.

"So you laugh at her jokes but not mine?" Harry asked his boyfriend with a pout.

"Your jokes are lame, Harold," Niall told him with a smirk and the other three laughed.

"I've always been the funny one, I like you more now, Niall," Gemma told the blonde which caused Harry to scoff playfully.

"Alright kids. Harry, love, why don't you go upstairs with Niall and show him where you'll be staying," Anne suggested with a smile on her face and Harry nodded as he took both bags again, protesting when Niall went to go take his. "Such a gentleman, I raised you well."

"Thanks, mom," Harry told her with a smile as he began to lead Niall up the stairs, the blonde rolling his eyes and mumbling a _"momma's boy"_ under his breath. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed and shoved his boyfriend lightly.

They walked down a long and well decorated hall until they reached the room Harry stayed in when he visited. It had some of his childhood things, like old pictures and CDs and such, but most things were packed away in boxes kept up in the attic. There was even a FOUR plaque up on the wall with the amount of albums sold up to date. Well up to date being December of last year. There was even a picture up on Harry's wall from the very first gig FOUR ever played at after the release of their first album.

"Aww, look at baby Harry," Niall cooed at a picture of a maybe eight year old Harry in sea turtle swim trunks squinting and with a large smile on his face. "You were so adorable."

"Were?" Harry questioned with an eyebrow raised as he dropped their things by the foot of the bed and walked over to Niall.

"Yeah were."

"Why are you always bullying me?" Harry asked in a whine as he wrapped his arms around a laughing Niall and burying his face into the blonde's neck.

They headed down for lunch shortly after, sitting at the table with Niall across from Gemma.

"So Niall, you're in a university?" Anne asked the blonde.

"Yeah, 'bout to finish my second year," Niall replied with a smile.

"Then how did you and Harry meet? I mean, I'm aware you do a few modeling things."

"Um-" Niall blushed a bit, remembering the picture of his ass he'd sent Harry.

"Funny story actually," Harry took over and told them how it'd been a wrong number case, leaving out the picture part of course and how Niall had originally thought he was texting his one night stand. "And here we are two months later."

"You two took a big risk with keeping a friendship even though you didn't even know each other," Robbin commented, slightly amused by the whole situation and the blush on Niall's face. He figured there was something else they weren't sharing.

"Have you guys ever heard of stranger danger?" Gemma questioned them with a smirk.

"Trust me, I was quite frightened when I realized I had a wrong number," Niall told her.

"I'm sure you were bunny," Harry told Niall with a chuckle and pinching his cheek.

Niall only rolled his eyes and kept eating the salad Anne had made. No wonder Harry was so healthy sometimes.

"How are you guys going to do it when Harry leaves for tour again and spends nearly the rest of the year doing so?" Anne asked curiously, not wanting to see the distance break the couple up. She already adored Niall and saw how happy he made her son.

"Um well we've talked about it and I can spend a few days with them once summer comes along. Skype as much as we can," Niall replied, shoulders sagging slightly at the thought of Harry leaving again. The boys would be leaving to start the European leg of their tour in three weeks. "And well nearby dates I could go in and see him as well, as long as I have nothing important like an exam or something at school."

"We'll manage," Harry concluded as he placed a hand on Niall's thigh and looked over at him with a soft smile and twinkling green eyes. Niall looked over as well and smiled back, a soft and fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have officially finished writing this story and am working on chapter 1 of the sequel
> 
> To my Count On Me readers, I should have a new chapter up next time next week, I've just kind of been focusing on this story too much
> 
> Edit: Aria isn't Aria from Pretty Little Liars, I was watching the show when I wrote this chapter and I needed a name for her


	20. "naughty bunny"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry:** have fun and be good my naughty bunny

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Harry Styles and Niall Horan getting serious?**

_It seems so! The couple, who haven't been dating long, took a trip to Harry's hometown where it appears to be that Harry introduced Niall to his family. A source close to the couple recently told us, "Harry's really lost for Niall. They both knew it was a little soon, but Harry really couldn't wait to introduce him [to his family]. They even have plans of moving in together sometime after Harry concludes this leg of the tour in May." The couple was also spotted strolling around Styles' hometown over the weekend holding hands and being all smiles..._

*

[picture of Niall standing on his toes to peck Harry's lips]

129 likes

 **NarryUpdates:** Niall and Harry being all cute and shit this past weekend in Holmes Chapel

View all 19 comments

 **AnnieHemmo.4** : they're so cute together, screw all you people who think otherwise!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"So we have something we want to say," Louis says as he motions to himself and Zayn one afternoon three days after Harry and Niall got back from visiting Harry's family when it's just them five together.

"Louis and I are together," Zayn said as he looked at Louis briefly before turning his gaze to the others who don't even look shocked.

"That's not news. You guys make everything too obvious," Niall commented from his spot curled up into Harry's side, making Harry and Liam chuckle while Louis glared at the blonde as Zayn let out a small sigh of relief.

"You know we're just glad you guys finally decided to tell us and just know that we'll support you two through everything. If you decide you want to come out, we'll have your backs," Harry told the two.

"Thanks H," Zayn said, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"So how was visiting the in laws?" Liam asks Niall.

"It went great. Harry's family are very lovely and I also met his dad and his wife and a few of Harry's cousins," Niall responded with a smile.

"You practically met everyone," Louis teased.

"And we're heading up to Ireland next week to see Niall's family," Harry said, arm around the blonde and bringing him closer to press a kiss to Niall's head.

"Well good luck, Harold, but we have that photoshoot and interview next week," Louis says with a slight frown, but Zayn shakes his head.

"It's in two days, babes."

"What? Oh right, I forgot, damn. Okay so bring me back a pot of gold from the land of the leprechauns."

"Fuck you, how about I turn you into a leprechaun instead," Niall shot back as he narrowed his eyes at Louis who laughed while Harry buried his face into Niall's neck to hide his smile.

"Why are you so rude to me? I thought we were best mates?" Louis fake sobbed, pretending to do so into Zayn's chest and his boyfriend looked unamused as he kept watching TV. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend, defend me, you asshole!"

"Maybe tomorrow," Zayn teased, smirking down at Louis who huffed and smacked his arm.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry was tired. Like very tired and all he wanted to do was sleep in his bed (or preferably Niall's) curled up with his boyfriend and wake up late. But no. Instead him and the rest of the boys were getting their hair done by Lou and Lottie for their photoshoot at not even eight in the morning. Harry would have asked Niall to go with him, but the blonde had something else to do and they'd gotten into a fight last night and had actually slept in their respective homes with no goodnight text exchanged between them or anything. It was their first fight and Harry felt like shit. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"You better not bring that face to the shoot or it's going to be a long day," Liam warned Harry as he sat next to the curly haired boy, both fully dressed and hair done as they waited for Lou and Lottie to finish with Zayn and Louis.

"It's the only face I've got. Not like I can just take it off and put on a different one," Harry replied sarcastically and Liam groaned, but Louis and Lottie both laughed at his sassy comment.

"You know what I mean. And what's up with you anyways?"

"Niall and I had a fight last night," Harry confessed, picking at a loose thread on his shirt and avoiding their eyes.

"What?! What about?" Louis asked in shock as he turned around to look over at Harry with wide eyes as everyone in the room looked over at Harry waiting for his reply.

"Nothing major, I just blew something way out of line and he got mad at me and we haven't talked since he stormed out of my house yesterday."

"No wonder I heard the door slam shut with a little too much force," Louis said as he turned back around to let Lottie finish doing his hair.

"Alright boys, we almost done?" Their manager asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Yes Eric, we'll be out soon," Liam called and Eric nodded as he walked out, trusting Liam to get the other three troublemakers ready on time and on set in one piece.

After the photoshoot ended hours later, the four headed back to the dressing room to change for the interview and Harry grabbed his phone to text Niall.

 **Harry:** hi love, I hope your day is going great and I'm so sorry about last night, I don't like fighting with you babe. I felt horrible and I couldn't sleep without you :(

 **Niall:** hi bear, I'm sorry about last night as well and I can't wait until you're home to show you how much I'm sorry and how much I missed you ;)

Harry let out a small groan which caught the attention of the rest of the lads who turned around to look at him curiously. Harry simply ignored them and the chatter started up again.

 **Harry:** yeah? And what are you gonna do? Or is it a surprise?

 **Niall:** surprise but I can give you a sneak peek

Harry's phone buzzed again right after and his breath hitched when he saw the picture Niall sent him. The picture was much like the first one the blonde had sent him on accident (which Harry still had because he'll always appreciate it). The blonde was laying on a bed in a black shirt that Harry recognized as his that was pushed up enough for Harry to see Niall's ass in white lace panties. Fuck did he love getting those types of pictures.

 **Harry:** fuck babe, you're gonna get me hard before the interview

 **Niall:** sorry bear, but I gotta go, doing a photoshoot ;)

 **Harry:** have fun and be good my naughty bunny

 **Niall:** okay daddy ;)

 **Harry:** baaaabe

"Hey, stop sexting and hurry up and get ready," Liam scolded Harry, making Louis and Zayn laugh.

"We weren't sexting!" Harry argued with a blush.

"So I'm guessing you and Niall made up and are going to have hot kinky make up sex," Louis said in a teasing manner and high fived Zayn as Harry blushed even more and struggled to reply with a comeback.

Five minutes later they were being lead to a room with a gray couch and a white armchair in front of it. They took a seat on the couch with Louis and Harry on opposite sides and the other two in the middle. Soon a pretty woman with long dark brown hair and a kind smile walked in, shaking hands with the boys before taking a seat across from them.

"Hi boys, I'm Kimberly Hall and all the questions have been pre approved by your management, but if there's something you don't feel comfortable answering, we could always just skip over it," she explained, a bit of an Irish accent to her voice that made Harry smile.

"What kind of questions are we answering?" Louis asked her, not wanting to come of as rude but honestly they were all a bit tired of answering the same questions in every interview.

"About your tour, your upcoming album, and obviously we're going to touch on relationships," Kim told them with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, we know you're only doing your job," Harry told her reassuringly.

"Okay so this will be recorded as well and will go up on YouTube so don't worry about doing or saying the wrong thing, we can always go back and edit this."

The boys nodded and got comfortable as the camera was turned on and she introduced herself and then the boys. Question after question the boys always found something funny to say or do and Eric could only sigh as he watched. They could never be serious for more than five minutes.

"So relationship wise, there's been a bit of everything in the media recently what with rumors going around that Zayn and Perrie broke up, any truth to those?" Kim asked Zayn which made Louis tense up a bit and look down at his lap.

"She's a very sweet girl, but we've just been very busy so we can't exactly spend every second together. She's doing her thing with Little Mix and we go out when we can," Zayn said with a bit of a forced smile. He didn't like lying about who he was dating, but he wasn't ready to tell everyone him and Louis are an item and he knows Louis isn't ready either despite the fact that he says he is.

"So no break up then?"

"Nope."

"And Louis you and Eleanor recently broke up, looking to date someone soon?"

"Um not at the moment. My main focus is on the band at the moment since we're on tour and we're gonna start working on our new album. Eleanor and I had a great run but we just started growing apart and we remain as friends now," Louis answered with a bright smile because he at least didn't have to lie about loving someone.

"And Liam you're still with Danielle, yeah?" Kim asked him with a smile, purposely leaving Harry last because he's been the center of gossip the last few weeks with Niall.

"Yeah very happy to be with someone as understanding and wonderful as her," Liam replied shortly and Kim cooed at that.

"And Harry, you quite shocked fans when you began dating a uni student who also happened to be a fan of FOUR, how did you guys even meet?" Kim asked curiously and Harry blushed a bit. The real reason was kept between Niall and himself, and only half the truth was being told to everyone else.

The boys smiled at seeing the way Harry lit up at the mention of Niall and talked about how they met and they could see and feel the love Harry has for the blonde Irish lad. And they saw the way Kim's eyebrows shot up and her smile widen when she noticed that. It was hard not to see how in love Harry was. Of course they worried about him, but knew Niall wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt him. They just hoped their love didn't one day burn out as quickly as it started.

*

"You're so whipped mate," Louis commented as they drove to drop Harry off where Niall was currently working with an iced coffee for the blonde because he'd called Harry after the interview to bitch to him about how horrible the coffee at the shoot tasted.

"And proud! I'd do anything for my baby, I'd like to see you stop being so lazy and do something for Zayn," Harry argued back, smirking over at Louis who gasped and Liam and Zayn both burst into laughter. "Alright lads, don't miss me. I'll see ya soon."

"Have fun!" Liam shouted.

"Use a condom!" Louis shouted out the window as Harry was halfway to the building, making a few people that were smoking outside turn around to look at him.

Harry flipped them off and took a sip of Niall's coffee before heading inside quickly. Music was playing and Harry could faintly hear Niall laughing in the distance and he smiled, walking over to the source of the noise. He smiled as he spotted Niall smiling wide at the camera, laughing at something that a girl said as flash after flash went off.

"Niall, you've got a visitor!" The same girl said. She was short and a little chubby with a very pretty smile and eyes. Her hair was a pastel pink and done in messy curls. Harry waved at her and Niall gasped as he ran over to jump into his arms, Harry being careful of the coffee.

"Alright, take ten and Niall, change into the last outfit and then we'll be all set," the photographer said with a smile.

"Thanks, Al," Niall said before focusing back on Harry and pecking his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to surprise you and bring you this," Harry said as he handed the blonde his coffee.

"You're a fucking life saver," Niall moaned out and took his drink with a thanks. "How was the shoot and interview?" Niall asked him as they headed to the dressing room.

"Fun," Harry replied as he closed the door and gladly helped Niall get undressed.

After Niall's shoot is done, they head out for dinner and then to Niall's place. Shawn is in the States so they don't have to worry about being walked in on.

"I'll be back," Niall mumbled into Harry's lips and headed off into his room as Harry sat in the living room waiting.

Niall walked out a few minutes later in Harry's Pink Floyd shirt that reached slightly below his upper thighs and legs bare except for the white transparent thigh high stockings and a sly smirk on his face. Harry groaned and bit his bottom lip as Niall moved to straddle his lap, knees on either side of his hips. Harry's hands immediately settled on Niall's hips before moving them slowly to cup his ass under his shirt, feeling the soft material of his lace panties.

"Fuck babe, you've been teasing me all day," Harry whined, squeezing Niall's cheeks and pulling the blonde flush against his chest.

"Well we're both free for the rest of the day and the apartment is all ours," Niall suggested in a breathy tone as he looked down at Harry with dark blue eyes.

"Then what are we doing wasting time?" Harry asked and stood up with Niall in his arms and his thin legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Leaving for Ireland is fairly easy since it's very early in the morning and the few people at the airport don't care that there's a famous popstar traveling with his boyfriend. It was still dark outside and they were both tired, but it was best to travel early and avoid fans and there was certainly fewer people. Unfortunately though their plane was delayed nearly an hour and were approached by a girl maybe around six years old who very shyly asked for a picture. Niall took the picture with a smile, watching his boyfriend interact with the little girl before her mother called her and she waved at the couple.

"She was so cute," Niall gushed as they headed inside the plane trying to find their seats.

"She really was. Are you excited to see your family?" Harry asked as he let Niall have the window seat as he placed their carry on in the compartment above.

"Yeah I am, actually. Haven't seen them since Christmas and despite maybe not having the best relationship with them, I still miss them. And lately I've been talking to my mom and things have been great and she has a boyfriend which is kinda weird," Niall said and made a face which made Harry laugh and lean over to peck his lips.

"And your dad, is he married?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah. He married a woman named Mary around two years ago. She's nice, was divorced with three kids, two of which are married and live in Dublin and the other one is a year older than me and studies in Barcelona."

"And your brother, is he married? He has a kid right?"

"Yeah him and Denise got married around two years ago and Theo is one."

Harry nodded and soon they were up in the air. The flight didn't feel all that long since they both fell asleep shortly after taking off and woke up half an hour before landing. Once at the airport, they were greeted by Greg.

"Missed you," Niall says as he hugs his brother tight.

"Missed you too, Nialler," Greg says with a laugh as he hugs the blonde just as tight.

They pulled away and Niall grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him closer and introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry told Greg as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too and glad you're making Niall happy," Greg said and smiled at the couple.

Greg drove them to Maura's house, which is where they'll be staying for their week long stay. Greg and Harry talked the whole way there and Niall was glad that they got along nicely.

*

"Oh my baby!" Maura cried as the three stepped inside the house and hugged her youngest son tightly. "I missed you so much baby."

"Missed you too, ma," Niall said, hugging her back before pulling away. "Mom, meet Harry."

"It's nice to meet you love," Maura told Harry as she pulled him into a hug. "And call me Maura."

"Nice to meet you too, Maura," Harry chuckled.

"Bobby will be over soon and I'm making lunch, but why don't you two get settled upstairs and relax for a bit. I'm sure you're both tired after your flight," Maura told them as she stepped aside to let them in.

"I'm going to go get Denise and I'll be back soon," Greg said and Niall nodded.

"We'll be upstairs then," Niall said and Harry grabbed their bags and they headed up the stairs.

"It's so beautiful here," Harry said as he stared out the window to look at the backyard where Maura had a little flower garden and the grass and trees were so green and the sky so blue.

"You're gonna love it here," Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

They spend their week sight seeing, meeting up with Niall's friends at a pub and spending time with Niall's family. Harry really loves his time in Ireland and can see why Niall always speaks so proudly of his country. It's a very beautiful place and the people are so nice and not once did Harry feel like he had to worry about fans or anything.

Eventually though they're saying goodbye one rainy Friday morning and Harry hates seeing his bunny so sad. The trouble comes when they land at Heathrow. Unfortunately someone had tipped the press and fans about their arrival and so it was all chaotic. Basil and Preston were there and once Harry and Niall collected their bags, they escorted the couple through the crowds of people. There was screaming and constant flashes of cameras. Harry had a tight hold on Niall as they walked and Niall had a tight grip on Harry's jacket. Niall walked with his head down and the hood of his jacket up, trying hard to ignore the commotion but really, he hated it. They soon reached the car and got in the backseat.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he pressed a kiss to Niall's temple and pushed back the hood of his jacket.

"Yeah," Niall replied in a bit of a shaky voice.

Harry pulled the blonde into his arms and held him tight. Niall let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, oblivious to the concerned looks they got from Preston and Basil.

"Where do you want us to drop you guys off?" Preston asked as he looked at Harry through the rearview mirror.

"My place, please," Harry told them, arms still around Niall and rubbing his back. "You tired baby?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night," Niall mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah kinda felt you moving around a lot. Should have woken me up, bunny."

"Didn't wanna bother you."

"Babe, you're never a bother to me. I don't care if you wake me up at 2 am simply because you came up with something funny or because you're scared to go to the kitchen for a glass of water on your own. You're so important to me and I hope you know that," Harry told the blonde softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Niall's messy blonde hair.

"You're so sweet," Niall replies in an equally soft tone as he looks up at Harry with a smile.

For the rest of the ride home, Harry held his boyfriend in his arms as he stared out the window with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, I said Count On Me was being updated this week, but I'm still not done with that chapter
> 
> Also 10 chapters away from the last one, but I'm already three chapters into the sequel
> 
> EDIT: I know some of you probably don't care, but the Teen Wolf trailer has got me having so many mixed feelings. BUT derek's back and so is Jackson but my baby Isaac isn't and i'm sad and Kira deserved better!! ;-;


	21. "kicked me out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Louis:** do u know y Harold kicked me out of the hosue??

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall sitting on the grass with his guitar]

Liked by niallhoran, ashtonirwin and 1,318,301 others

 **harrystyles:** Home.

View all 55,195 comments

 **SarahStylesTommo:** My babies are so cute together!!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Babe, since we leave in two days, I wanna take you out on a date," Harry told Niall over the phone.

"Yeah? Where to?" Niall asked with a smile as he got out of the bathtub and dried himself off with a towel.

"It's a surprise. I want to have the best night with my boyfriend."

"Alrighty then."

"So I want you ready by eight and I'll pick you up then, yeah? Oh and dress nice but not too nice."

"Sounds great! Can't wait to see you, bear and I'll be waiting," Niall told him and soon the two hung up.

Niall begun to get ready while checking the time to make sure he didn't run late. There was still two hours until Harry would pick him up so Niall decided to take some time deciding what he wanted to wear.

 **Louis:** do u know y Harold kicked me out of the hosue??

 **Niall:** oh please, not like you care anyways, you can always go spend time with Zayn and do the dirty ;)

 **Louis:** ok 1st of all I can't do that b/c he's going on a date with Perrie to hopefully get the break up rumors to die down and 2nd of all, we're not like you  & harry who do it almost every day

 **Niall:** We don't do it everyday!! tf bro, we're not rabbits

 **Louis:** ok but seriously, y am i being kicked out of my own home??

 **Niall:** date night with my boo, but you can come stay at my place if you want

 **Louis:** fine, be there in ten, i was omw anyways

Niall rolled his eyes and set his phone down as he pulled on his dark blue skinny jeans and buttoned up the light blue long sleeved shirt he was gonna wear. Ten minutes later, Louis walks in singing loudly and the blonde shakes his head fondly before going out to greet his friend.

"Look at you all fancy and ready for a date night with Harold," Louis says as he eyes Niall before heading into the kitchen. "Is Shawn back yet?"

"Yeah, he's just out doing who knows what. Think he was meeting Aria for dinner," Niall tells Louis as he follows after him and watches as the older male pulls out some leftovers from the fridge and places the container of leftover mac and cheese in the microwave.

"Is it a date? Did he finally ask her out or did she friendzone him?"

"It's not a date and she didn't friendzone him. He's too much of a chicken to actually ask her out even though I know she likes him," Niall told Louis, helping him work the microwave because the older man was staring at it like it was a robot.

"Well he's an idiot."

"Tell me about it. Just, don't destroy the place until Shawn gets back and I'll warn him that you're here so he doesn't freak out. You are more than welcome to sleep in my bed if you want, knowing Harold he'll probably make me stay with him for the night."

"As long as your FOUR posters are off the walls. Harry told me you two did the dirty with us watching," Louis teased Niall who blushed and reached over to hit Louis' arm just as the microwave beeped.

"The posters are gone because why would I want them up when I can stare at your ugly faces almost every day now?" Niall jokes back and runs out of the kitchen as Louis had lunged to slap him back, laughing all the way to his room.

Harry knocks on his door at exactly eight pm when he's brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Louis is lounging on his bed watching Netflix and snuggled back on the pillows and the stuffed bunny Harry got him not that long ago. Niall quickly runs out to open it with his toothbrush in his mouth since Louis couldn't be bothered to go and open the damn door.

"Hi love," Harry greets him with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Are you almost ready?"

Niall nodded and walked back to the bathroom with Harry following and leaning against the doorway of his room, staring at Louis who waved at him without even turning to look at him.

"Comfortable there?" Harry asked his best friend with a smirk.

"I quite am. This bed is like laying on a cloud, so glad I made the choice to come spend the night here," Louis responded from where he sat, Niall's bunny in his arms and his gaze glued to the episode of Glee he was watching.

"Why are you watching Glee?"

"Hey, don't judge me alright. It's a good show, now hush, Finn just found out the baby Quinn is having isn't his."

Niall laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, having heard their conversation and shook his head.

"Alright, don't burn the place down and Shawn should be home soon. Please be nice to each other and don't tease him about Aria, he gets real angry about that, kinda learned it the hard way. Oops," Niall shrugged and Harry laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Niall's shoulder, hand on his hip and thumb rubbing at the skin under his shirt in soft circles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now leave so I can binge watch the rest of my new favorite show in peace," Louis groaned, throwing a bubblegum pink pillow at them.

Harry and Niall chuckled and leave. The couple talk about anything they can think of, a memory or just something funny that happened earlier. Niall just loves how him and Harry can have any type of conversation, even if it doesn't make sense. Niall laughs at Harry's jokes, not because they're funny (he will admit that some of them are) but he laughs because he's happy and he wouldn't trade this wonderful feeling ever.

"So babe, would you be willing to go on tour with us this summer? I mean, I really want you there and we're going to be away for four months," Harry asks Niall as he stops at a red light.

"Yeah I'd love to. Spend time traveling with my man and his crazy friends," Niall says as he smiles over at Harry.

"Fuck yeah!"

They reach a fancy Italian restaurant where they are escorted to a table and afterwards Harry drives them back to his place. Harry's initial plan when they got home was to maybe watch a movie or relax outside since it wasn't that cold out anymore and drink some wine, but as soon as they walked in through the front door, Harry had the blonde pinned against it and their lips moving against each other and Niall's fingers working desperately to unbutton the rest of Harry's shirt.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," Niall panted against Harry's lips, his eyes dark and filled with lust and Harry grinned, hands on Niall's hips and pulling his body into his.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to take my time with you because we have all night and I want you to know how much I love you," Harry told the blonde as he pressed their foreheads together and knew this was the perfect time for him to tell Niall how he really feels. He feels a bit scared now that he's said it, because Niall's looking at him with wide blue eyes and his red lips are parted.

"I love you too, H, so much," Niall finally responds softly and if they hadn't been so close, Harry probably wouldn't have heard.

Harry smiled wide and leaned down to capture Niall's lips into a kiss again, wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim waist. Their desperate kissing turned into something much softer, much more filled with love. Harry pulled away first and grabbed Niall's hand, leading him up to his bedroom. Niall closed the door behind him and let Harry lead him towards the bed and turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

"I love you," Harry whispered with a smile as he pushed Niall gently so the blonde would lay back on the bed.

"I love you more." Niall grinned back as Harry hoovered above him, leaning down to press light kisses around his neck.

"Not possible."

Niall wishes he could stay in this blissful feeling forever. He's in love with his boyfriend and he's never been so happy in his life.

*

"Can't believe we lasted nearly two hours," Harry said with a light laugh as he spooned Niall, their bodies naked under the sheets and still with a thin layer of sweat.

"We really worked for it," Niall commented with a giggle, looking down as Harry's fingers drummed a beat on his stomach. "As much as I love laying here with you, I feel sticky everywhere and would really rather I shower before falling asleep."

"But I'm not done with you yet!" Harry exclaimed as he sat up and turned Niall until he was on his back, making the blonde squeal.

"Harry!" Niall whined tiredly, gasping as Harry pushed two fingers inside of him.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

"How's your date with Perrie?" Louis asked Zayn through the phone as he searched for something to eat in Niall and Shawn's kitchen, but eventually decided to order pizza.

"Fucking awful. When I picked her up, she thought we were getting back together even though we had that meeting with Modest! a week ago and we received emails about today's plan and now we have nothing to talk about and are forced to pretend we are still as in love as we used to be many moons ago," Zayn ranted and Louis chuckled. "How are you anyway? Bet you're bored."

"Well I am. Harold kicked me out of our place because he wanted to shag Niall all night so I'm crashing at Niall and Shawn's place instead and Shawn is out on a not date with Aria and he should have been home awhile ago, but I'm guessing it did turn into a date," Louis explained as he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV until he settled on a Modern Family marathon.

"A not date?" Zayn questioned.

"Yeah, Shawn and Aria went out for dinner but he's too scared to actually ask her on a proper date, but whatever. I'm just waiting for him to get home so I can tease him."

"Babe, be nice." Zayn laughed and Louis smiled fondly. He really missed Zayn.

"I miss you," Louis said in a gentle tone, on the screen was Cameron dressing up as Fizbo for Luke's birthday party.

"I miss you too babes, but I'll see you tomorrow yeah? We can stay at mine all day just being lazy and doing whatever you want," Zayn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, I gotta go now because we're heading out for a pap walk around town."

"Alright, good luck and I love you."

"Love you too," Zayn said and hung up.

The door opened and Shawn stepped inside with a sigh, walking into the living room and plopping down next to Louis on the couch.

"How was your date?" Louis asked with a smirk, ignoring the show for a minute to focus on the Canadian lad.

"Better question is, why are you here? Are you my new roommate? Please say no, because I figured that when Niall leaves I'll be living on my own for once," Shawn asked Louis with a pleading look and the older lad laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm just spending the night since Harold kicked me out. Hey, I'm not a bad roommate," Louis argued, acting as if he were offended by what Shawn had said, but the Canadian boy simply rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Probably not, but you're gone over half the year."

"Hey, like you're one to talk. You go on tour this summer."

The two began to argue until Shawn shut Louis up with a pillow to his face.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall woke up in the morning still tangled in the sheets with Harry's side of the bed long gone cold. He simply sat up and yawned, stretching and listening closely to where his boyfriend could be. He heard pots being banged downstairs and Harry cursing and the blonde shook his head fondly as he got out of bed and threw on one of Harry's shirts before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Niall headed downstairs and admired Harry cook for awhile, his bare back was facing Niall and he loved seeing the way Harry's muscles moved as he worked.

"Morning, bear," Niall greeted him as he walked further in until he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Morning my precious bunny. Go sit, breakfast is almost ready and no I do not want your help. I want to spoil my precious prince," Harry said as he leaned down to peck Niall's lips softly.

"Am I a precious bunny or a precious prince? You gotta make up your mind, mate," Niall teased his boyfriend as he went to go sit, pouring himself some orange juice and taking a sip but then making a face because orange juice and a minty fresh breath don't mix well.

"You're both and my best friend, my lover, the boy I love, my snowflake, my leprechaun-"

"Okay, I get it," Niall laughed with a slight blush on his face.

Harry handed Niall a plate of homemade waffles with fruit on the side and Niall smiled thankfully at his boyfriend who smiled back and sat next to him. Niall took a bite of the waffles and moaned since they had a taste of cinnamon in them.

"Fuck Harry, I love your cooking," Niall moaned out.

"You know I used to work in a bakery," Harry began and Niall groaned. He's a fan of FOUR, he knows enough to know that Harry did in fact work at a bakery before the band. "What? Babe-"

"Don't babe me, pretty sure everyone in this planet knows you worked in a bakery," Niall told him and Harry pouted. "But I love you anyways."

Harry smiled wide and leaned down to connect their lips, mumbling, "I love you too."

They eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Harry decides to break it by asking, "Can we adopt a dog?"

"Haz, baby bear, as much as I would like that, we can't. At least not right now. You leave tomorrow for tour and I'm going to be busy with finals in the next few weeks and the dog would have to live with you because I'm pretty sure we can't have pets at our place," Niall told Harry gently, rubbing his thigh as the older lad pouted. And Niall didn't want to mention the fact that they didn't even live together. Of course he'd love to live with him someday, but not now. Niall already feels like they're moving too fast since they met back in January and started dating not even a month later and now they were saying 'I love you'. Of course Niall doesn't regret anything, but he doesn't want this to move even faster especially with Harry leaving again for a tour that's not even halfway done.

"You're right, but I really want a dog," Harry sighed and Niall smiled sadly at his boyfriend who looked really torn up about it.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If once the tour is over you still want to adopt a dog, then let's do it, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry told him, brightening up a bit even though he still had to wait months for it.

After breakfast, Niall helped Harry finish packing his stuff though there wasn't much packing since they somehow ended up in a tickle fight on Harry's bedroom floor with Harry straddling Niall and moving his long fingers against the blonde's sides. Niall was laughing so hard tears were actually streaming down his face and he was begging for mercy, but Harry wasn't letting up until someone cleared their throat behind them and they looked over to see Louis standing there looking amused about their whole situation.

"Boo bear!" Niall cheered and used Harry's distraction as an advantage to shove him off lightly before running over to Louis and hugging him tight. "How was your stay at my place?"

"It was fun, think I'm gonna steal your bed. It's like sleeping on a fucking cloud," Louis said as he hugged Niall back and pressed a kiss to his cheek just to see Harry look all grumpy. "Also Shawn said he wouldn't want me as a roommate and said he'd rather live alone than be stuck with me."

"I second that!" Harry called with a laugh and Louis glared at him.

"You're all mean to me."

"Baby bear, don't be so rude," Niall scolded Harry playfully and Harry only rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna finish packing and leave you two to your cute nicknames," Louis announced before walking out of the room and heading down to his.

"Can't believe you guys leave in the morning," Niall sighed as he walked over to sit on Harry's lap, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"I know babe, but we play in London soon so you'll see me again," Harry said as he held Niall and kissed his shoulder repeatedly. "I love you so so much, bunny."

"I love you too baby bear."

"Why am I baby bear now? I just got downgraded from a bear to a baby bear."

"Cause you're my baby and you're cute and cuddly," Niall replied with a shrug.

"Awesome." Harry laughed.

"So have you guys started working on your third album?" Niall asked as he laid back on Harry's bed and watched him finish packing.

"We haven't discussed anything, but I have a few songs written. Might not make it on the album though since the label is the one that has the last word on which albums do and which don't. We do need to get on it though if we want it to be out by November," Harry replied, zipping up his bag and then getting on the bed with Niall, kissing his cheek lightly as he laid down next to him.

"I'm sure all your songs are wonderful, even if they don't make it on the album."

"Well I would hope they're wonderful, you inspired most of them."

"What?" Niall asked in shock as he sat up a bit to look at Harry who was looking at him a bit shyly. "I inspired most of your songs?"

"Well of course you did. I love you and you're all I can think about sometimes and I really like to write about how wonderful you are," Harry told him in a soft tone, reaching up to stroke Niall's cheek.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Harry blushed and Niall leaned down to peck his lips. Niall really did have the best boyfriend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm reading a book, like an actual book. Not a fanfic (I know shocker) anyways, the book I'm reading is called Asylum and it's actually kinda scary. It's a great book tho and I'm already on the sequel which is called Sanctum and I'm not even halfway done and I get goosebumps from reading it. They're great books tho, highly recommend if you're into horror novels. And it's got pictures :)
> 
> So that's kinda why I haven't been able to work on Count On Me and I'm only updating this one because I already finished writing and I've been so focused on reading those damn books.


	22. "so excited"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** So excited for tonight!

Harry and the boys have been gone for three days now and Niall really couldn't wait for the London shows. He was going to be seeing them live for the first time and plus, he had VIP passes and everything. He knew the boys' families were all going to be there, so he was going to be seeing Harry's family and meeting the others for the first time. Niall was also glad Shawn was going with him, mainly because Niall wouldn't let him back out.

"I'm heading out, but I'll be back later," Niall said as he walked out of his room dressed for his long day ahead of him.

"Where are you off to?" Shawn asked curiously from where he was writing in his journal, probably another song.

"Photoshoot and meeting up with Gemma for dinner."

"Aww, you're hanging out with the sister in law."

"Fuck off. Go take Aria out."

"You fuck off," Shawn shot back and Niall laughed before leaving.

*

Hours later, after he finished his photoshoot, he met up with Gemma at a restaurant near Harry's place.

"So how are you and Harry?" Gemma asked after the two had ordered their food, a smile on her face as she looked at Niall who blushed a bit at the question and his eyes lit up at the mention of her brother.

"We're doing great, I really miss him though," Niall told her with a smile as he moved the ice in his drink around with the straw.

"You guys are really cute together and I've never seen my brother this happy with someone. I'm glad he has you now."

"I'm glad I have him too. I love him a lot and I really hope we can make this work long term. Like I want a future with him and everything. He's basically my other half."

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Gemma gushed and Niall laughed.

Their food arrived shortly and they continued their conversation sharing stories about Harry, talking about their school stuff or whatever they can think off. Niall sends Harry a Snap of him and Gemma with the dog filter and writes _"your sister is the best!"_.

"Shouldn't you be on some sort of diet since you're a model?" Gemma asked in amusement as she watched Niall eat a chocolate cake after having quite a large dinner.

"I probably should, but my manager hasn't said anything and honestly I don't really gain weight and if I do I just sort of lose it quickly," Niall told her with a shrug. "Any boys in your life? Anyone you like?"

"Um well there is this guy from one of my business classes and we've been talking and he's really amazing. He's helped me out with some work and all, but I don't think we're really going anywhere."

"What makes you say that? You're a lovely person, I'm sure he's just nervous or being an idiot and is too scared to ask you out."

"I hope so, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

Niall gets home at nearly nine at night and he's tired and a bit irritated since he hasn't talked to Harry today but he understands that they're busy with the shows and doing some interviews and working on their third album. But Niall really misses him. A lot. He even sleeps in one of Harry's hoodies just because.

"How was dinner?" Shawn asked from where he's sitting in front of the TV eating popcorn, not even bothering to look over at the blonde who plopped down next to him and stole a handful of his popcorn.

"It was fun. Harry's sister is really nice and I'm glad to be able to get to know her better," Niall answered, grabbing more popcorn from the large bowl.

The two sat in silence for a bit just watching Transformers and finishing the popcorn.

"You ready to see your boy in two days?" Shawn asked the blonde with a teasing smile, nudging his shoulder with his.

"Of course I am, I'll always be ready to see my boy. Besides, I'm really excited to see them in concert."

"You better not embarrass me. I can bet their families are going to be there and I don't need you going all fangirl on me," Shawn warned the blonde who laughed.

"No promises!" Niall laughed and ran off to his room as Shawn threw a handful of popcorn at him.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**FOUR @FOURofficial:** London, you ready for tonight!?

 **Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** Four nights at The O2 Arena start tonight! Who's coming?!

 **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** So excited for tonight!

*

[picture of Niall and Harry kissing]

Liked by niallhoran, lottietomlinson, perrieedwards and 853,955 others

 **louist91:** Well they certainly missed each other

View all 22,521 comments

 **niallhoran:** Don't worry, I missed you too Lewis

 **louist91:** you better have missed me, Neil @niallhoran

 **Anna_Storan:** my narrents are so cute!!!

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

They'd gotten into London a little late, which made Harry a little pissy since he wanted to go home and be with Niall for a bit before their soundcheck, but they were ushered straight into the venue and straight to soundcheck without even getting a chance to use the bathroom. And to make things worse, they had an interview right after soundcheck. He somehow makes it through and once they head back to their dressing room, he gasps happily when he finds Niall laying on the couch and playing on his phone. The blonde looks up and smiles before springing up from the couch and into Harry's arms.

"When'd you get here?" Harry asks happily as he buries his face into Niall's neck and his arms around his slim waist.

"When you guys finished soundcheck and Paul brought me backstage. Shawn's off with your opening act I think," Niall responded, words slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"My sunshine is here!" Louis cheered as he walked into the room and hugged the blonde from behind which made Niall laugh and Harry whine because he didn't want anyone touching his bunny while he was having his moment with him.

They heard the sound of a camera going off and they turned around and looked at Lou Teasdale who was smiling as her phone was pointed in their direction.

"You guys are so cute," was all she said before walking away and making the three frown.

They all sat around on the couches with Niall practically on Harry's lap and Louis leaning into Zayn.

"You excited for tonight?" Harry asked his boyfriend, both his arms wrapped around the boy he loves with all of his heart, green eyes looking down fondly at him.

"Very excited!" Niall giggled excitedly, jumping slightly in his seat and Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall's over excitement.

"He had too much coffee this morning and on his way over," Shawn explained as he walked into the room with a water bottle and an unamused look on his face. "You can deal with him, I've been dealing with his hyper ass for way too long."

"Friend of the year," Zayn snickered as Shawn sat next to Liam who smiled over at him in a greeting.

"Three coffees isn't too much. I usually have more when finals roll around," Niall argued with Shawn who stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "Real mature, Canada."

"Bring it Ireland."

"Ooh shit! I bet on Shawn!" Louis shouted excitedly and Harry sighed.

"Immature, the lot of you," Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Our families should be here soon," Liam spoke up as he checked the time on his phone.

"Which means we have to start getting ready soon and the 5SOS lads should be going on soon," Zayn said as he stood up and stretched, making Louis pout and reach for his boyfriend who ignored him and walked out the room.

"We'll never be as cute as you guys," Louis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes playfully before walking off after Zayn and calling his name.

"Come on you, I wanna introduce you to our opening act," Harry tells Niall, standing up and holding his hand out for the blonde who grabs it and stands up.

The two head out of Harry's dressing room and move down the hall where they can hear yelling and laughing. They walk past Louis and Zayn's shared dressing room where the door is closed and can hear moans coming from there which made Niall and Harry roll their eyes.

"Boys!" Harry shouts when they reach the last dressing room to get the attention of the four Australian boys wrestling around, Luke being pinned to the ground by Michael and Calum while Ashton cheered them on and threw Skittles at them. The four looked up however and smiled at Harry and Niall before standing up and going over to greet them. "Hi lads. I came by so you could meet my boyfriend, Niall."

"Hi Niall!" Michael greets him excitedly with a big smile and the blonde Irish lad smiles back.

"Harry won't shut up about you," Ashton giggles and Niall is a bit taken back at how similar Ashton and Harry look.

"I hate my band," Luke mumbles, but smiles at Niall who chuckles at his comment.

"I'm Calum!" Screamed the dark haired lad.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Niall tells them sincerely though he can't say he's a huge fan because he's only ever heard two songs.

Harry leaves Niall with the boys for a bit and when he returns, he isn't all that surprised to find the blonde laughing and throwing M&Ms at them as Luke tries to catch them in his mouth, Ashton throws them back at Niall, Michael records the whole thing and Calum eats the ones that land on him.

"What have I done?" Harry mumbles under his breath though there's a smile on his face.

Eventually Niall and Shawn go off where the rest of the boys' families are going to be watching the show from and Niall's pulled into a hug by Anne right away and then Gemma. He introduced Shawn to them and in return Anne introduced them to the other families.

"Niall!" Lottie cheered and hugged the blonde tightly and Niall laughed as he hugged her back.

"Hi Lottie," Niall said and hugged her back, ignoring the screaming of the fans around them.

Shawn ended up chatting with Tommy, Lottie's boyfriend while Niall engaged in a conversation with Daisy and Phoebe. The 5SOS boys came on stage and the screaming grew louder. Niall put a few videos on his Snapchat story. Both Fizzy and Niall sang along to Try Hard and Luke walked over to their area and waved at Niall who waved back and the girls screamed louder.

After the opening act left, there was a short wait before Niall's boys took the stage. Once they did come out on stage, the screaming only got louder and Niall smiled proudly at the four who opened their show with Up All Night.

"London!" Harry shouted into his mic and waved at the audience before Liam started to sing.

 _"It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward, another moment passing by,"_ Liam sang with a smile on his face.

Niall took a video of Harry as soon as he began to sing and it went to his Snapchat story again with the caption of _"He kinda looks familiar, hmm..."_

It's after they perform Change My Mind when Harry walked over to the area where Niall and their families were, blowing a kiss to the blonde who smiled up at him.

"This next song, is for someone very very special to me," Harry began and the crowd cheered louder while Gemma giggled beside Niall. "He's here tonight along with our families and I know this is one of his favorite song of ours, he told me so back when we first met and I thought we would treat him with this. This one's for you, babe."

Niall smiled wider and gasped in shock when They Don't Know About Us started to play and his eyes instantly got filled with tears because Harry remembered.

 _"People say we shouldn't be together, we're too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what they talk talk talking about,"_ Liam sang and Harry walked back over to their area and looked down at Niall who mouthed, "Love you" and Harry mouthed it back quickly before starting.

 _"'Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy!"_ And the crowd lost it when Harry changed the lyrics from girl to boy.

Niall was in tears halfway through and ignoring Lottie who began to record him the second the first tear rolled down. After that, Niall got a break but then they played Moments and he was a mess again. Shawn simply teased him but wrapped an arm around him, letting the blonde rest his head on his shoulder and sing along. After the show ended, they all headed backstage towards their dressing room and Niall jumped into Harry's arms right away.

"Did you like your surprise?" Harry asked the blonde as he held him tight in his arms.

"Loved it," Niall told him, pecking Harry's lips before being set back on the ground and stepped away to let Harry's family greet him.

The 5SOS boys walk into the room and Niall goes to congratulate them as well. It's a mess of people and it's loud and Niall can't find Harry and he's starting to feel his chest tighten a bit so he taps Shawn's shoulder and points towards the door. The Canadian lad seems to understand and nods, quickly taking Niall out into the hall and looking at him worriedly.

"You okay?" Shawn asks him, shooting Harry a quick text.

"Yeah just, there's too many people in there," Niall replied softly, taking in a deep breath and leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly as he walked out with a water bottle and handed it to Niall.

"Was feeling a bit claustrophobic in there," Niall told him as he thanked him for the water. "I'm okay though, so don't worry."

Shawn headed back in to leave the couple alone and Harry wrapped an arm around Niall, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Niall closed his eyes and hummed as he leaned into Harry's side. They all eventually headed home, Niall going to Harry's to spend the next four days with him.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[Video of Niall and the boys' families singing along to One Thing]

719 views

 **4BandUpdates:** A fan took this video of Niall and the boys' families dancing and singing around during their concert last night!

*

[Video of the boys singing They Don't Know About Us]

885 views

 **NarryUpdates:** Harry dedicated this song to Niall last night during the concert! How sweet, they're fucking goals

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall woke up the next morning with Harry wrapped around him still fast asleep. Niall smiles at him and starts to play with Harry's growing hair.

"Morning," Harry's deep morning voice greeted Niall as he lifted his head from the blonde's chest to smile at him tiredly.

"Morning, bear," Niall greeted him, brushing back Harry's messy curls.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we get up and go eat? I'm starving," Niall whined and Harry laughed but nodded and they both got out of bed to do their usual morning routine.

For breakfast they have cereal and Harry tells Niall about their usual tour antics and the crowds and the places he's been too. They have a bit of fun in the shower and get changed before a car is sent to pick them up and drive them to the venue. In the car, Niall was staring out the window and Harry saw the perfect chance for a beautiful picture and took it. The light was hitting Niall just right and it made him all the more beautiful. Niall had his phone in his lap and looked down when it went off with a notification. He saw that Harry posted on Instagram and he looked over at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes and the curly haired lad simply shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. Niall opened the app and smiled at the picture of him Harry had posted.

**harrystyles: Lucky to be in love with such a beautiful man.**

"I love you too you big sap," Niall told Harry with slightly teary eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "So so much."

They arrived just in time for soundcheck and Niall was standing around in the side of the stage talking with Lou with Lux in his arms and her playing with his hair.

"Babe, can you come here?!" Harry called suddenly.

"Um okay!" Niall called back a little unsure and pressed a kiss to Lux's cheek before setting her down and walking over to Harry and the other three boys. "What's up?"

"We want you to sing with us!" Louis exclaimed as he jumped on Niall's back and made the blonde stumble a bit and struggle to hold him up.

"I would love too, but uh-"

"No buts, blondie," Zayn interrupted him with a smile as someone walked over to them with an extra microphone.

"So which one are we gonna sing?" Niall asked hesitantly as he grabbed the microphone and Louis got off from his back.

"Actually, it's just you two," Liam says as he points at him and Harry. "We're just your backup singers."

Niall nodded and took in a deep breath as the music began to play. He wasn't even sure which parts he was supposed to sing, but he figured he'd just roll along with it.

 _"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me,"_ Harry begins to sing as he approaches the blonde and grabs his right hand and bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss that has Niall blushing. _"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes. When you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly."_

They both took up the chorus and Harry motioned for Niall to take the second verse and the blonde hadn't even realized that they had a whole audience with people recording. He could only focus on Harry and how they were facing each other and singing to each other like this was some cheesy Disney movie.

 _"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep. Though it makes no sense to me,"_ Niall sang, gaze soft and blushing even more as Harry leaned down a bit to kiss his cheek and joined him in the last part of the verse. _"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me."_

All five took the chorus though the three let the couple have the spotlight and just lingered behind them as if they really were the backup singers. Niall took the bridge on his own and had his eyes shut to hopefully keep from crying and once again all five took the chorus. When they finished singing, people began to clap and cheer as Harry looked at his boyfriend proudly before leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Niall let a tear roll down his cheek as he kissed back and felt Harry wipe it away with his thumb.

"I'm in love with you, and all your little things," Harry mumbled into Niall's lips.

Niall sniffled and chuckled wetly. Coming out of their own little world, they saw Lou with Lux and Lottie, the 5SOS boys, the band, some of the ladies from catering and even Paul and the rest of the bodyguards standing around with smiles and their phones out. Even Louis had recorded the thing from his view since he was the closest to the couple and he looked like he was going to burst into tears any second.

Niall simply blushed and buried his face into Harry's chest with his arms around the taller lad's waist. Niall felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist tightly and suddenly he was in a group hug with the other three members of FOUR.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** Little Things [the whole video of the performance]

*

[video of Niall singing the bridge to Little Things]

1,362 views • Liked by harrystyles

NarryUpdates: Niall sang with FOUR (mostly H tho) during their soundcheck today! They all sound so beautiful together, but Niall and Harry are fucking goals. The whole video is up on Louis' Twitter  
Edit: oh my gosndhf Harry liked it!!

View all 41 comments

Jazzy.Smithxxx: congrats on the like bb! But like can they sing this live?!

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** okay but can we just talk about how amazing Niall's voice is?! I'm in love with it !!

*

**Harry Styles. @Harry_Styles:** **I'm in love with you, and all your little things.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and emotional. It's been seven years of 1D, Dunkirk was fucking amazing and Back To You is such a jam!!! I watched This Is Us today and I was crying through the whole thing because I miss my boys ;-;


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No problem, my sweet sunshine. You'll be at yours later?" Louis asked him in a soft tone.

It's near the end of May when the boys return from tour and just shy of three weeks from starting their North American leg of the tour. Unfortunately for Harry, he returns just in time for problems with him and Niall to start.

"Babe, you should get some rest. It's nearly two in the morning," Harry says as he walks into the office in his house that neither he nor Louis ever use, but Niall is. He's sitting at the desk with his laptop, textbooks, notebooks and different colored pens and highlighters. He's dressed in one of Harry's shirts with his glasses on and hair a huge mess on his head, almost as if he'd been tugging at the strands.

"I can't Harry, I have an exam today and I've been slacking off and I really need to study because I'm on the brink of failing and if I don't pass the exam then that's two classes I'll fail this year," Niall argued, not even looking up from his stack of papers and cursing when he can't find what he's looking for.

"But you need sleep. Sleep is good for you and your exam isn't until eleven. You can wake up early and then study again," Harry tried, not daring to move closer because he's never seen Niall so stressed out before and it worries him.

"I can't! I also have the essay part to complete, Harry! Just go to bed, I know you're tired from tour and all."

"Babe, tour ended like three days ago."

"What?" Niall looks up at Harry in confusion and Harry sighs at the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes.

"Three days, babe. And in those three days I've only seen you for about two hours a day. I miss you."

Niall looked down at his papers and then he was crying which startled Harry. The curly haired lad quickly walks over to the blonde and lifts him off the seat so he can sit down with Niall on his lap and crying into his bare chest.

"Shh baby, I know you're stressed and tired because of finals, but you need to take it easy and take care of yourself as well. You've skipped meals, you don't sleep and you haven't left this room in hours Niall. I'm worried, Shawn's worried and the other lads are worried about you as well," Harry spoke softly as he rubbed Niall's back.

Harry hummed and rocked Niall, wanting the blonde to calm down so they could talk, but instead Niall fell asleep and he sighed. Sure he was happy his bunny was getting some sleep, but he really needed to talk to Niall and make him see that what he was doing to himself wasn't healthy.

"Everything okay?" Louis asked as he appeared in the doorway with Zayn, both looking like they just got home from somewhere.

"Yeah, just someone's too stubborn," Harry answered as he stood up with Niall in his arms and began to head out. "Can you turn the lights off?"

"Sure," Zayn replied and the couple watched Harry walk up the stairs with Niall who had no idea of what was going on around him.

Niall woke up at ten to Harry kissing down his back. Niall smiled tiredly as he buried his face into his pillow as he laid on his stomach, mind completely blank as he enjoyed the feeling of Harry's lips kissing down his bare back.

"Harry," Niall moaned out softly as Harry stopped kissing right by the waistband of his underwear.

Harry was just about to pull down Niall's underwear when the blonde gasped as he saw the time and jumped out of bed making Harry groan and lay on his back. Niall ignored him and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. When Niall walked out Harry was no longer in bed, but he quickly dressed in the first shirt he found in the drawer which was one of Harry's and pulled on some dark blue jeans. He grabbed his glasses, backpack and headed downstairs quickly and towards the office to collect his things from last night.

"Babe, I'm leaving," Niall called as he entered the kitchen where Harry was making breakfast while Zayn and Louis sat at the breakfast bar.

"That's fine," Harry replied, not even bothering to turn around to look at the blonde who looked a bit hurt at Harry's coldness toward him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Ni?" Louis asked seeing as Harry wasn't even acknowledging the poor blonde.

"Can't or I'll be late and I have an exam in half an hour," Niall replied. "I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Ni and good luck," Zayn told the blonde who nodded.

"Bye Haz."

"Bye," came Harry's cold response and Niall bit his bottom lip before leaving the room quickly.

"You're an asshole, Harold," was the last thing Niall heard before he slammed the front door shut.

Niall arrived at his classroom just in time and checked his phone in case Harry sent him a good luck text or apologized for his behavior. There was nothing so he turned his phone off and took in a deep breath as his professor began to pass out the exams.

Niall walked out of the room in near tears almost an hour and a half later with a killer headache. He wants to go home and curl up in bed and drown in his misery because most of the questions were much more difficult than Niall had anticipated, but he can't because he's got one more class that day.

Niall walked out of his second exam at nearly two and when he did, it was raining and he groaned because he parked far. He ran through the rain and to his car, quickly getting in. He still didn't have any texts from Harry and he was really hurt by it, but he guesses that he has been a nightmare recently. Sighing, Niall sets his phone on the passenger seat and went to turn on the car, but it didn't. He tried over and over until he gave up in frustration and banged the steering wheel with his hands. The rain was falling too hard and he didn't quite fancy walking to the nearest tube station. He grabbed his phone and dialed Harry's number.

It rang and rang and rang but Harry never answered so Niall tried again and again until the fourth time when it went straight to voicemail. Niall choked back a sob and dialed Shawn's number hoping his best friend wasn't busy.

"Hi kid, what's up?" Shawn answered in a cheery tone.

"A-Are you busy?" Niall asked as he tried holding back his tears.

"No, what's wrong? Niall, are you okay?"

"Can you come get me? I'm at school and my car won't start and Harry is ignoring my calls."

"Hey don't worry, I'll be there soon, yeah? Just stay in your car," Shawn instructed the blonde who managed to respond with a small okay.

Niall waited and tried calling Harry again with no luck so he called Louis hoping to get answers.

"Hiya sunshine! How were your exams?" Louis asked cheerily.

"Awful, but why isn't Harry answering my calls? Is he busy?" Niall asked Louis, hoping he'd say yes and that he's in a meeting or something

"He's up in his room so I don't understand why he's not answering you. Are you guys okay?"

"I-I don't know. He's been mad at me because I've been obsessing over studying and I guess he's kinda right and I've been awful to be around lately. I mean, I haven't had a proper meal in two days and last night was the first night I've actually slept properly. And why can't he be there for me when I've had to deal with him leaving for weeks. Why couldn't he just be patient? He knows how much me wanting to graduate college means to me."

"I'm sorry, love. He's just being an asshole and I'll talk to him if you want, yeah? I'll punch some sense into him if I have too," Louis offered Niall who giggled and wiped his tears away. "Just take care of yourself. Don't want you passing out from exhaustion or getting sick because of all this studying."

"Thanks Lou."

"No problem, my sweet sunshine. You'll be at yours later?" Louis asked him in a soft tone.

"Yeah, don't feel like going somewhere where I'm not wanted."

"Love you, Neil."

"Love you too, Lewis," Niall replied and hung up.

Niall had to wait another five minutes before Shawn showed up and pulled up his car next to Niall's in the nearly empty lot. Niall quickly grabbed his things and opened his car door, quickly opening the passenger door of Shawn's car and got in.

"You okay?" Shawn asked as he drove away.

"Tired, cold and wet," Niall replied honestly.

When they got home, Shawn quickly ushered the blonde off to change out of his wet clothes while he made him some tea. Niall didn't even bother with trying to call Harry again. He walked out once he was changed and thanked Shawn for his tea, sitting at the table.

"I saw you go through this last year and I really thought you would have been smart enough to not do it again, but you need to realize that all the obsessive studying you do is not healthy. Eating and sleeping are important and I get that you're failing one class or two or whatever, but you shut people out," Shawn began to scold the blonde who looked down at his tea.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it doesn't give Harry the right to fucking ignore me like this! It's not like I'm the one that leaves for weeks! All he had to do was give me a few days-"

"No Niall! He's worried about you like I am! He called me asking if this was normal for you and I said it was because you're too fucking stubborn to realize that what you do is not okay. It's not okay that you skip meals and sleeping for studying. It's not okay that your boyfriend came back from touring the fucking country and you ignored him in favor of studying. You're nineteen, fucking act like it instead of having me scold you around all the damn time," Shawn told the blonde angrily really hoping he can get his message across, but Niall's always been stubborn and he knows the blonde will always work himself like this so he can graduate and not fail a single class.

"I just- I don't-"

"I get it, you're failing a class, but take it easy. You still have three more exams this week, I don't want something bad happening to you because of your bad habits."

Niall nodded and jumped when someone knocked on the front door. Shawn kissed Niall's forehead before going off to open it.

"Shawn!" Louis greeted the Canadian with a hug and warm smile.

"Hey guys, come in," Shawn greeted the couple.

"Hey dude," Zayn greeted him with a smile and handshake, obviously feeling so much better about him now that he knew Louis loved him and wasn't trying anything with Niall's best friend.

"He's in the kitchen."

Louis walked in and pulled the blonde into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. Niall honestly didn't mean to push Harry away, but he wants to finish college and feel proud of himself for that. He's too insecure to even look at the final pictures of a photoshoot, doesn't feel like they're good enough or that he's good enough and being able to say that he graduated college someday will make him proud because he's struggled and he's worked hard to accomplish things in class.

"I talked to Harry," Louis says as he keeps rubbing Niall's back. "He's just worried about you, doesn't like to see you like this. He says that he feels like he can't do anything to help you out."

"I just want to be able to feel proud of myself for once and make my parents proud," came Niall's quiet response and Louis felt his heart ache because here he was holding the blonde who was always so full of life and standing in front of cameras and yet he thought he wasn't making his parents proud or himself. "They're always going on and on about how much of an amazing guy Greg's turned out to be. I mean he graduated with high honors, got married to a lovely woman, has a son and he works as a lawyer, Louis."

"Babe, I'm damn sure your parents are proud of you. Just because Greg's the first and accomplished so much doesn't mean you can't. You're still attending uni and so what if you're struggling in a few classes, in the end you'll make it and they'll feel proud. And not only are you going to school, but you're doing photoshoots in which you look so fucking amazing and you're accomplishing things your own way. And you gotta have more faith in yourself, yeah?" Louis told Niall in a firm tone as he pulled the blonde away from his chest to look into his red eyes. "Now I want you to eat something and then go to bed and then talk to Harold, or in whatever order, but you're going to rest and I'll have Shawn beat you up if you don't."

Niall chuckled weakly and nodded, his tea that he only half finished long gone cold.

"Good. I love you," Louis says softly as he presses a kiss to Niall's forehead and stands up.

"Love you too."

Later Niall is in his room and he decides to call Harry, hoping his boyfriend will answer.

"Hey," Harry answered softly and Niall let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry," Niall said right away, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"I'm sorry too you know. I just get so frustrated when you're being stubborn."

"I know and I've already gotten scolded by both Shawn and Louis and I promise to not do this again," Niall told Harry who chuckled on the other line. "Can- Can you come over?"

"Sure babe, I think it'd be better if we talk face to face. Be there soon. I love you, bunny."

"I love you too baby bear."

Niall hung up and set his phone down on his nightstand and fell asleep waiting for Harry.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**"On the rocks? Harry Styles and Niall Horan could be headed for a break up"**

_'The couple could be headed for a break up much sooner than we thought. A source close to the two recently spoke to us about how the distance has been affecting their relationship. "Harry just got back from tour four days ago and all they've been doing is fighting. Niall doesn't feel like he's ready for a long distance relationship and these past few months have been hard for him." The source tells us. "They haven't even spent time together since Harry came back and it's a shame because Harry really loves him."'_

*

 **Narry @NarryUpdates:** Don't believe everything you read online! The best source would be from Niall and Harry themselves

*

 **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** Almost done with finals and I really can't wait to spend this summer with my love!

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry knocked on the apartment door and it opened to reveal a not so happy Shawn Mendes. And Harry would not admit it, but an angry Shawn Mendes intimidates him quite a bit.

"Look I'm not happy with either of you right now. Niall because he's done this before and he's too fucking stubborn sometimes to realize what he's doing. And you because you're supposed to love and support him and knock some sense into him even if he's being a little bitch," Shawn scolded Harry who ran a hand through his hair.

"I know but I just got so angry. I didn't want to see him work himself like that."

"I know just, go be with him and keep an eye out."

Harry nodded and walked towards Niall's room, smiling as he saw the blonde fast asleep on the bed hugging his stuffed rabbit. Harry closed the door once he was inside and removed his shoes before gently climbing on the bed next to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Harry?" Niall mumbled as he moved and turned his face to look at his boyfriend.

"I'm right here, bunny," Harry cooed, kissing Niall's forehead and holding him tighter. "You feeling good?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass," Niall said and the proceeds to tell Harry what he told Louis about feeling insecure and pressured.

"Niall, you don't have to feel this way. If you're not ready for college than that's okay. You're doing something else and either way I can assure you that you're making your parents proud," Harry told the blonde. "You're making me proud."

Niall blushed and buried his face into Harry's chest.

"Do you think you're up for going out tonight? Just dinner, nothing too fancy. Want to spend time with you," Harry asked the blonde as they tangled their legs together.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Good."

"You know there's a rumor that you're going to break up with me sometime soon before I leave for tour again," Harry commented as he sat up on the bed against the headboard with Niall sitting between his legs playing a game on his phone.

"Yeah I read the article, quite silly if you ask me," Niall said with a giggle, tongue poking out in concentration until he groaned as the screen flashed 'Game Over'.

"Should we tell them we're still very much in love with each other?" Harry suggested as he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and pressed small kisses to his neck.

"I got you, fam," Niall said and opened the camera app on his phone and raised it up to take a picture of the two in their current position.

"Wait," Harry said and instead wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders and pressed his lips close to Niall's ear. "Go on, bunny."

Niall giggled and took the picture. He cooed when he saw the picture and showed it to Harry.

"We look amazing together. We're the best couple out there," Harry teased with a grin as he watched Niall add a filter before posting it on Instagram.

"Well Bey and Jay-Z better watch out!" Niall laughed.

**niallhoran: I'm half a heart without you.**

Harry stared at the caption for awhile and began to hum something.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked curiously.

"Don't know, but I think you just gave me an idea for a song." Harry grinned.

"Glad I can be of assistance."

"So if I'm baby bear, can I call you Goldie Locks?" Harry suddenly asked minutes later as Niall had returned to his game.

"Hell no."

"But you have blonde hair," Harry whined, running his fingers through Niall's hair and tugging on it lightly.

"You are aware that I dye it, right?"

"I know. Will you ever not dye it?"

"Maybe someday," Niall shrugged. "Now shush because you're gonna make me lose my game."

Harry pouted and waited patiently for Niall to finish his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling this chapter too much, but I hope you guys are still around because I haven't really heard from you lot *pouts*
> 
> I went to the mall this weekend because I need to buy a dress for my cousin's quinceanera in two weeks and guess what I didn't buy. A fucking dress and I'm super busy this week and procrastination is my middle name.


	24. "are you Niall?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, are you Niall?" Comes a sweet voice from the other line and it makes Niall feel a little guilty that he's thought so many bad things about her when she sounds nice.

"I have to head to LA for a few days," Harry tells Niall over dinner later that day after their fight and everything that happened afterwards.

"Oh that's fine, I guess," Niall tells him with a frown.

"Babe, I know I just got back, but I figured I'd go down there to finish some work while you're still doing finals."

"More like you probably decided to go to LA while you were pissed off at me thinking we wouldn't make up before you left. It's fine." Niall shrugged as he stabbed at his pasta with the fork and chewed a little too aggressively.

"You're impossible sometimes."

"Yeah I know I am, but at least I don't run off to another country because I got mad at my boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh, are you going to be like this for the rest of dinner?"

"No because I'm leaving," Niall said and dropped his fork before standing up.

"Sit back down, I'm not letting you walk home for everyone to think I'm an asshole," Harry told Niall with a glare.

Suddenly Niall sat back down and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking and Harry looked at his boyfriend sadly before moving to sit next to him. Harry ignored the couple sitting next to them that were glaring at him and he really hopes no one took pictures or a video. He doesn't want the break up rumors to increase over this.

"Hey hey, don't cry, bunny. I'm so sorry, yeah?" Harry speaks softly and gently as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just so stressed and tired, anything sets me off," Niall said as he looked over at Harry.

"I should be a little more supportive of you while you're going through finals. I'm sorry I'm such an ass to you."

"I love you," Niall mumbles as he leans forward to press his lips to Harry's softly.

"I love you too, so so so much," Harry replies as he hugs the blonde tightly.

After dinner they head to Niall's apartment and say goodbye at the doorway.

"When are you leaving?" Niall asks Harry, his arms wrapped around the taller lad's neck.

"Tomorrow around noon," Harry said, hands placed firmly on Niall's hips and giving them a soft loving squeeze. "It'll only be for like three or four days. Have a meeting with some songwriters."

"I know, but I just got you back and you're leaving again."

"I know Bunny, I'm sorry."

They held onto each other a bit tighter before Harry pulled Niall into a kiss. They pulled away before they could get carried away.

"What time do you leave for school tomorrow?" Harry asks as he strokes Niall's cheek.

"Ten thirty, my first exam is at ten past eleven," Niall replies as he closes his eyes and leans into Harry's touch.

"I'll drive you to school since your car is in the shop and that way we can spend a bit more time together."

"Sounds great!"

Harry pecked Niall's lips lightly and they said goodnight before Harry headed towards the elevator and Niall headed inside.

"Thought you'd be spending the night at Harry's," Shawn comments as he walks out of his room and to the kitchen.

"He's leaving for LA tomorrow," Niall says softly.

"Oh."

It's the next morning and Harry is currently driving Niall to his school and the radio is playing softly.

"Well this is my stop," Niall says softly as Harry parks his car in an empty parking space.

"Have a good day and good luck on your exams today," Harry says as he unbuckles his seat-belt and moves closer to press a kiss to Niall's lips. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, baby bear and I love you too," Niall said with a slight giggle as they kissed a few more times before Niall really had to leave since it was eleven already and Niall's exam was in less than ten minutes.

Harry stayed and watched until Niall was inside of the school building before he drove off to the airport. Niall's exams weren't as difficult as yesterday's, but now he had to focus on the essay he had to turn in for tomorrow's.

It's past eleven at night when Harry calls Niall who had been fast asleep with his head on his desk and laptop on and opened to a Google doc as he worked on his essay. He jumped, startled at the sound and knocked over his pencils in his hurry to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Niall answered as he looked at his essay which was only three paragraphs in from the five pages he was supposed to write. It was definitely going to be a long night.

"Hi babe, did I wake you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Thanks for doing so, I have to finish my essay and it's due in the morning," Niall explained as he pulled out his notes.

"Oh, just take care of yourself yeah?"

"Don't worry. How's LA?" Niall asked him with a soft smile, looking at a Polaroid of him and Harry that Gemma took during their visit to Harry's family's house.

"It's hot, but that's normal. Meeting up with some friends for dinner later, you know, catch up with them and all. I really miss you though," says Harry as he sighs and Niall can just imagine him pouting.

"I miss you too, but it's only for a few days, baby bear. We've survived longer, we can definitely survive a few days."

"You're right. I gotta go though, let you work. Love you my precious bunny."

"I love you too."

Niall hung up and set his phone down before leaning back against his chair and staring at his essay. He kind of felt like in that SpongeBob episode where he procrastinates to write his essay. Except the difference is that Niall isn't writing it for boating school and this essay will determine if he retakes the class next year or not.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Harry Styles and Niall Horan have a fight in a restaurant!**

_The couple's been the center of break up rumors for the past few days and even though they died down when Horan posted a cute pic of the two on his Instagram, the rumors have picked up again with a sudden force when the couple were spotted arguing in a restaurant the other night. Another couple that had been sitting near by told us that they'd been having a nice quiet dinner when Styles said something that angered the blonde Irish lad. "They weren't arguing loud enough to cause a scene, but at one moment the blonde lad stood up angrily ready to leave but somehow Harry convinced him to stay and that was the end of that. They made up and sat together with Harry's arms around him for the rest of their dinner," revealed the source. And just this morning Harry was seen entering Heathrow where he headed off to LA._

*

 **Styles News @theStylesNews:** Harry went out to dinner with Kendall Jenner and some other friends!

 **Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** Here we go with the cheating rumors in 3...2...1

 **Kendall @AllThingsKenny:** Kendall and Harry would make the hottest couple! The pics of the two of them smiling at each other are giving me life!!  
|  
 **Sam @princess_Storan:** _@AllThingsKenny_ are you crazy? Harry and Niall are the hotter couple and they're so in love so stop being delusional

*

**Harry Styles reportedly getting cozy with Kendall Jenner**

_Harry Styles was spotted out having a nice evening with some friends that included model Kendall Jenner where the two were papped looking a little more than friendly. In one picture, Harry has his arm behind her chair as the two laugh and lean a little too close for it to be friendly. The pictures come out amid rumors of a break up between Styles and his uni/model boyfriend Niall Horan._

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

The first thing Niall saw when he woke up were the pictures of his man with Kendall Jenner and the countless articles. He groaned and tried not to be jealous because yes his boyfriend could have female and male friends, but he hates that the media always make it seem like he's dating said friends. But yes he was jealous because Harry never mentioned he'd be going to dinner with Kendall, whom he had a crush on and went on a date with before he met Niall. He trusts his boyfriend, but not Kendall. He knows the American girl has always been after Harry, has seen her texts light up Harry's phone when he wasn't in the room and Niall had the chance to peek at them.

Niall decides to get ready for his day instead of looking through the pictures and getting more angry. He takes a quick shower and then changes real quick before meeting Shawn at the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, by your face I'm guessing you've seen the articles," Shawn comments as Niall pours himself some coffee and sits in front of him.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not mad?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I mean, I'm not sure myself. I trust Harry enough to know that he wouldn't cheat on me, but I don't trust her. And I guess I am a little mad that he didn't tell me he was going to dinner with her. He just said he'd be meeting up with some friends," Niall explained as he cradled his coffee mug and brought it up to his lips. "I mean, I'm only getting upset because of how the media is playing this out to be. They already posted articles about my fight with Harry at the restaurant the other day and now they're making it seem like I don't exist in Harry's life by publishing articles about them possibly being more than friends."

"But you know that guy is crazy about you and so what if the media talks, the important thing is that you and Harry know what's really going on. They can't see what happens behind the scenes," Shawn told the blonde as he ruffled his hair and stood up, setting his empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"I'm gonna head out, get my final exams taken care of today," Niall says as he stands up and takes his mug to the sink.

"Alright."

Niall had decided to take the tube to school today, didn't really feel like bothering someone for a ride despite Shawn insisting. He was halfway to school when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Harry was calling him.

"Hi love," Niall greets him as cheerfully as he can, considering he is in public and it wouldn't be good if he went off on Harry and someone went to The Sun to sell the story. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Jet lag must be terrible."

"I am tired, but I wanted to talk to you first. About the articles," Harry says and Niall can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Just- I'm not mad. Not really. I mean I am a little upset, especially with the way it's being talked about. I am a little upset with you though. You could have told me you were heading to dinner with her, I promise I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but I didn't think she'd be showing up. She came along with one of our mutual friends and well you know how the gossip sites are, in order to sale a good story they need to make one up if they need to."

"Yeah," Niall sighs as he picks at the holes in his jeans.

"So uh we talked about you, Kendall and I," Harry says and Niall frowns, trying to ignore the screaming toddler a few feet away but his head was starting to hurt.

"Why?"

"She says she'd like to work with you. I gave her your number if that's okay. Kendall told me you could join her for a photoshoot."

"Harold," Niall groaned because no way in hell did he want to work with her or have her help his career. "Look, I appreciate her offering, but no. Especially not now that the media is assuming you're having an affair with her and making it seem like I don't care or whatever. How do you think I'm going to look for working with my boyfriend's girlfriend?"

"You have a point. I'm sorry, bunny," Harry says softly and yawns right after.

"It's fine. Look, I'm at school now and you should get some sleep. We'll talk later, hmm?"

"Yeah, night and I love you."

"Love you too."

Niall hangs up and gets off the tube and walks the short distance to his school. Kendall's call comes hours later when Niall is at home finally being able to relax because he is done with school for the summer. He groans and thinks about letting it go to voicemail, but decides to answer it just so he can meet Kendall.

"Hello?" Niall answers like he hadn't been expecting her call all day.

"Hi, are you Niall?" Comes a sweet voice from the other line and it makes Niall feel a little guilty that he's thought so many bad things about her when she sounds nice.

"Yes this is he."

"Well, hi! I'm Kendall Jenner, a friend of Harry's and he gave me your number. Listen, he's told me so many great things about you and I've seen your pictures and I was wondering if you'd be interested in working with me in a photoshoot next week in New York. I know you model and I thought I could give you a little hand with getting bigger and better things to open up to you. What do you say?" Kendall asked the blonde who didn't know if he should feel offended that she was offering him help which basically implied he couldn't do it on his own or be grateful that she wanted to do this for him.

"I uh- thank you for the offer, really, but I don't think it's such a good idea," Niall told her honestly and gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings but his eyes widened when he heard her scoff.

"Oh please, don't play the humble card. If I were you I'd be jumping at this opportunity to get my name out there."

"Oh well excuse me princess, but I most certainly do not need some spoiled girl's help who used her last name to an advantage at being a famous model. I'm at least knocking on doors on my own, not because daddy pays every company out there to hire me," Niall told her angrily and she had the nerve to laugh and it only made Niall's blood boil in anger.

"Look honey, I know you're not really doing it on your own, otherwise, why would you be dating Harry? You're using him aren't you? Before Harry you had what, 10k followers on social media? Now you've got 100k, slightly more, of course you're using him," Kendall told Niall and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'm not using him, you little bitch. I love Harry and I'm sorry I came along to take him away from you, so get over your bitter ass and move on. I don't need your help and I am not using Harry to help myself or anyone else!" Niall shouted and hung up.

"Who were you yelling at?" Shawn asked as he entered the apartment with bags of Chinese food and followed by the other three members of FOUR.

"Kendall Jenner," Niall grumbles angrily and starts searching through the bags for his order.

"Kendall? What did she want?" Louis asks with a frown as he sits on the other couch with Zayn.

"Better question, how did she get your number?" Liam questions him next, sitting on the armchair while Shawn sits next to the blonde.

"Harry did. You might know by now that they went to dinner with other friends, Kendall asked him about me and she wanted my number to see if I could be in a photoshoot with her, but she just wanted to prove that I was only using Harry to get my name out there and I told her I wasn't her taking advantage of her family's status," Niall explained as he grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat his noodles.

"Shit, Ni's my hero. No one's ever talked to her like that, not even Harold because he's too nice and we all knew she wanted something with him for better fame status," Louis explained as him and Zayn shared their food.

"I've always disliked her, but now I hate her."

"Harsh," Zayn laughed.

"So why are you guys here?" Niall asked them with a smirk and Louis pouted.

"Well we wanted to spend some time with our sunshine and pop star, that's not a crime is it?" Louis asked Niall in a playful manner.

"They brought dinner," Shawn shrugged.

"So what are we watching?" Liam asked curiously, looking over at the TV which was on a commercial break.

"I was watching Teen Wolf," Niall mumbled as he began to search for something else they could all watch. "How about The Avengers?"

They all nodded in agreement and Shawn got up to turn off the living room light, leaving the hallway ones on as they settled to eat their food and watch the movie. Niall wasn't really paying attention because Harry hadn't called him yet and he didn't know if the older lad was busy or what.

 **Niall:** babe I miss you :(

**(Sent 7:12 pm) (Read 7:13 pm)**

**Niall:** if you're busy just say so if not then what the hell?

**(Sent 7:15 pm) (Read 7:19 pm)**

**Niall:** did I do something? Are u mad at me??

**(Sent 7:20 pm) (Read 7:20 pm)**

Niall huffed angrily and threw his phone off to the side as he thought about why Harry would be ignoring him. He suddenly got an idea and sat up, setting his now empty food container on the coffee table.

"Have you guys talked to Harry today?" Niall asked all the boys.

"Uh I did earlier. He asked me what time you'd be home from school," Shawn explains as he looks over at the blonde who's now pouting at the news. "He said he was going to call you when you were free. I'm guessing he hasn't."

"Nope. He's ignoring me for some reason so can I borrow someone's phone to text him? Please?" Niall asked.

"You want mine?"

"Wouldn't that be obvious it's Niall though? You two are best friends after all," Zayn speaks up and Niall's frown deepens as he thinks about it.

"He's right. Harry and I don't exactly text each other to see how our days going," Shawn tells Niall.

"Here, use mine," Liam says as he hands the blonde his phone. "Lou's would be kinda obvious as well since you're close to him."

"True, thanks Liam, you're a sweetheart," Niall tells the older boy who blushed a bit.

 **Liam:** hey mate, how's LA?

 **Harry:** it's okay I guess. Been hanging out with Kendall yesterday and today.

 **Liam:** oh so you can hang out with Kendall and ignore me?? tf Harry?

 **Harry:** Niall??

 **Liam:** yes it's me and I'm so ducking mad at u right now asshole

 **Harry:** look I don't want to fight, especially not through my best friend's phone. We'll talk tomorrow or something

 **Liam:** there won't be a tomorrow if u don't tell me what the hell is wrong !!

**(Sent 7:35 pm) (Read 7:40 pm)**

**"He's ignoring me again, well fuck him," Niall grumbles and hands Liam his phone back before heading off to his room angrily and slamming his door shut.**

**"Well what'd they argue about?" Louis asks as he tries to take Liam's phone but Zayn holds his boyfriend back.**

**"Don't think so, babe," says Zayn.**

**"I bet it has to do with Kendall."**

**"Apparently so," Liam mumbles as he goes through deleting the texts so Louis doesn't grow curious and sees Kendall's name as he scrolls through.**

**"Fuck that bitch," Louis mumbles grumpily.**

*****

****Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** Maybe it wasn't such a good idea**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally bought a dress. It's not the exactly a color I wanted, but white's pretty good and I got it on sale so yeah and it's really comfortable so hopefully I won't complain at all.
> 
> Also, Kendall's a pretty girl and she's probably nice, I'm just not a huge fan of her. In fact the only model I like is Bella Hadid, but whatever. I just wanted her to come in and cause some drama because yeah I've got no real reason, but whatever. So it's not that I hate Kendall, I just need a 'bad guy'.


	25. "lucky leprechaun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Louis:** ...but our sunshine's a lucky leprechaun

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"There's this thing called communication Harold. You know you're supposed to talk whatever the hell is wrong, with your boyfriend," Louis scolds Harry through Skype in the morning LA time and Harry groans.

"I know, I'm just so mad!" Harry says as he tugs at his hair in frustration, notebook with his lyrics long forgotten.

"Mad at who? Niall?" Zayn asks his friend, arms around Louis' torso and chin resting on his shoulder and it makes Harry ache and miss Niall even more at seeing his two best mates being affectionate.

"I guess?"

"What for? Because Kendall said some awful things to him and I don't think it's fair that you're mad at Niall, who is your boyfriend, and not at Kendall who insulted said boyfriend," Louis argued with Harry angrily, relaxing a bit when Zayn pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "It would be nice if you could get both sides of the story and not just base yourself off of Kendall's version. What did she tell you anyways?"

"That Niall told her to fuck off basically and called her a whore for being too close to me."

Zayn and Louis both shook their heads and groaned because they didn't realize their best friend could be so stupid. He's a genius when it comes to writing, but relationship problems? Definitely not.

"You are the world's shittiest boyfriend," Louis said and Harry gaped at Louis, but before he could say anything, Zayn quickly intervened.

"What he means is that how could you believe Kendall instead of Niall. Does it really sound like Niall would call her a whore? Niall is a very sweet guy, Harry, he would never say anything like that. Kendall on the other hand..." Zayn trailed off.

"Do you guys know what she told him?" Harry asked, tapping his pen against his thigh as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Think that's something you should talk to him about, but he was pretty pissed at what she said," said Louis as he looked down at his phone. "Look, just grow a pair and talk to him. Don't let someone as amazing as Niall go because of a misunderstanding and you need to realize that Kendall isn't really what she says to be."

"Yeah I should talk to him. Thanks guys."

"No problem, mate," Zayn smiles at Harry and they hang up.

Harry leans back against his seat and let's out a sigh. He goes back to writing his song that's not even halfway finished, but he gives up and instead scrolls through his Instagram feed. He goes to Niall's profile and sees that the last picture he uploaded was of the two of them and he smiles softly at the caption before he gets a new idea for a song and writes down the caption Niall had wrote.

Harry decides to stay in for lunch and decides to call Niall.

"Hey," Niall answers, voice a little cold and Harry winces because he's so used to hearing his baby so happy all the time.

"I just want to apologize for being such an asshole. I was being immature and should have asked you about what happened. I'm sorry I keep fucking us up, baby," Harry says gently as he sits alone in his dining room table.

"What did she say?" Niall sighed on the other line, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"She said that you started yelling at her and called her a whore for hanging out with me."

Niall began to laugh hysterically for a few seconds before the laughter turned into sniffles and Harry immediately felt even more guilty now.

"Do you honestly believe I would say something like that when I'd told you that I wasn't mad at you for hanging out with her?! Jesus, Harry, you piss me off so much. It hurts that you'd rather believe her when none of that happened!" Niall shouted, voice breaking halfway through.

"Then tell me what happened, Ni. Please baby."

"She started off nice and offered me to do a photo shoot with her, but I said no and then she accused me of using you after I denied her help of getting my name out there. I just, I don't need her help to do things, I'm doing fine on my own and I don't care if I ever get to model at a Fashion Week. I don't need her doing favors for me," Niall explained angrily and Harry didn't like that Kendall had said that Niall was using him for fame.

"I'm so sorry baby. I-I promise I'll fix this with you and talk to her about this. I don't want her to talk to you like that and I'm glad you said no to working with her because I heard she can be a nightmare to work with," Harry joked and smiled when Niall giggled on the other line. "Where are you right now?"

"Heading to a job meeting," Niall replied and suddenly there was a car beeping and Niall cursing.

"Everything okay? Sounds wild."

"Yeah just, there's a bit of a traffic jam and it's been raining non stop all day, surprise surprise."

"Well I should let you get to it then. I love you and can't wait to see you again," Harry tells Niall, making kissing noises into the phone.

"I love you too and can't wait until you're home," Niall told Harry in a suggestive tone that peeked the interest of Harry's friend down south.

"Yeah? Well I can't wait either. We have a lot of make up sex to do."

"I'll be waiting, bear," Niall said and smacked a loud kiss into the phone. "Bye babe."

"Bye gorgeous."

Harry hung up his phone instantly feeling a lot more relieved than earlier and like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Harry finished his lunch and then headed back to work on his songs.

Later Harry is back in his office when he gets another Skype call from Louis. He rolls his eyes fondly and answers it.

"Where's Zayn?" Is the first thing Harry asks when the image comes through.

"He's on a date with Perrie. Now tell me, did you and Niall make up? Did you have phone sex?" Louis asked excitedly and Harry can see him jumping in his seat.

"Yes we made up and no we didn't. He was driving to a meeting and stuck in the middle of traffic, don't reckon Niall would have been too willing for public phone sex," Harry responds and Louis laughs.

"Whatever mate, just glad you finally got your head out of your ass."

"Yeah yeah. Have you been working on songs?" Harry asks, quickly changing the topic to avoid more teasing from Louis' part.

"Payno and I began to write something this morning. How about you?"

"Yeah I've got ideas for something, but I kinda want to ask Niall if he could help me," Harry admits with a blush and Louis begins to coo.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute! Yes, get my sunshine to help, he's amazing with words," Louis sighs dreamily and Harry frowns.

"Trying to steal my boyfriend?" Harry teased Louis.

"Maybe."

Suddenly Harry's phone began to go off and he quickly answered it seeing as it was Shawn who was calling him and that was usually a very rare thing.

"Hey, what's-"

"Harry, Niall was in a car accident a few minutes ago," Shawn told him frantically and Harry could hear a car door slam shut and a car starting.

"What?! Is he okay? Fuck, why am I so far away?" Harry mumbled the last part to himself as a began to pack his things again.

"A nurse from the hospital called me but couldn't give me information over the phone, so I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Alright. Um I'll take the next flight back, but keep me updated."

"Yeah."

Shawn hung up and Harry turned his attention to Louis who was looking at him worriedly.

"It's Niall, right? I saw the pictures," Louis says a little shakily.

"Pictures? There's pictures already?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yeah, its only of the car and it looks awful. I'm gonna head over to the hospital and I'll text the others."

"Alright, thanks Lou."

"No problem love, just focus on getting a flight."

Harry nods and they end their Skype call as he zips up his bag and heads off.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** Guys, please stop sharing pictures of Niall's accident. Let's be more respectful #PrayForNiall

*

**'Harry Styles races home after Niall Horan's car accident'**

_'The FOUR heartthrob was seen racing into LAX earlier today after news of his boyfriend, Niall Horan, being involved in a car accident broke through social media. Styles has been in LA for the past few days sparking more rumors of a break up with his boyfriend after being seen out with Kendall Jenner. Just this evening (London time) it was reported that Niall Horan, 19, was involved in a car wreck and though we've received no word on his condition, witnesses at the scene said that Styles' boyfriend was pulled unconscious from the scene._

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

Louis ran into the hospital with the hood of his jacket up to cover him from the rain and headed towards the elevators, hitting the up button quickly. Soon he was in the third floor and ran over to Shawn who was sitting in the waiting room with a cup of coffee in his hands and left leg shaking anxiously. He looked up when Louis' sneaker squeaked on the tile floor and he stood up. Louis pulled the younger lad into a hug and held him tightly, Shawn's free hand tightening on Louis' jacket as he took in shaky breaths.

"Any word yet?" Louis asked as they pulled away and sat back down.

"No, a nurse told me it could be any minute now," Shawn replied a little quietly.

"He's gonna be fine, hmm? Harry texted me, said he managed to get a flight and should be here by the morning."

Shawn nodded and the two sat in silence for a few minutes until a doctor walked over to them and the two stood up.

"You guys here for Niall Horan?" He asked and they both nodded. "Well the scene looked a lot worse and thankfully your friend only came out with a few injuries, but nothing too serious. He's got two broken ribs and three bruised ones along with a few stitches on his head. Uh no broken bones either, his right wrist is sprained and just a few other bruises. He will be sore though for awhile so I recommend plenty of bed rest for the next week to let himself heal properly."

Both Louis and Shawn let out relieved sighs and Louis said, "Can we see him now or-?"

"In a few minutes, we have a nurse with him asking him some questions but once she's out we'll let you go see him."

"Thank you doctor," Shawn told him and the doctor nodded with a soft smile and walked off.

Louis pulled his phone out to update all of the boys in their group chat.

 **Louis:** Dr just talked to Shawn and I and Niall's okay, just some minor injuries like a broken rib and sprained wrist and some stitches on his head but our sunshine's a lucky leprechaun

 **Liam:** yeah he really is lucky, saw the pics and they looked awful

 **Zayn:** what floor are you guys on?? i'm omw

 **Louis:** 3rd floor

 **Liam:** Is Haz on his way??

 **Louis:** yeah should be here in the morning

A nurse comes out and tells them they can go see Niall and the two make their way down the hall to Niall's room, knocking on the door before walking in.

"Hiya sunshine," Louis greets him in a gentle tone as he walks over to press a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"Hey guys," Niall says, voice hoarse and wincing as he shifts on the bed.

"You gave us quite the scare, Ni," Shawn tells the blonde with a smile as he gives his foot a soft squeeze.

"Quite scared me too, that asshole ran a red light and in this rain? Wonderful," Niall huffed with a roll of his eyes and the other two smiled wider at seeing Niall so like himself.

"Harry's on his way, practically gave him a heart attack, lad," Louis teases the blonde who has a hand on his chest near his broken ribs.

"Well at least on his way, I've missed him."

"And how are you feeling right now?" Shawn asks Niall.

"It kinda hurts to breath. Well it kinda just hurts to live right now."

"Did they give you painkillers?" Shawn asks worriedly.

"Yeah, the nurse just did, but they haven't fully kicked in yet."

"Did the doctor tell you how long you have to be here?"

"No, but hopefully not too long. I wanna sleep in my bed," Niall tells them, yawning right after and his eyes getting heavy with sleep from the medication.

"Get some sleep sunshine, we'll still be here," Louis coos as he gives Niall's free hand a soft squeeze.

Niall was out in a few minutes and Shawn and Louis both settled on the couch near the window, the rain still falling outside. There's a soft knock on the door not long after and Zayn and Liam both walk in quietly and over to Shawn and Louis. Louis stands up and hugs Zayn, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"How is he?" He hears Liam ask Shawn as they all manage to squeeze into the couch.

"He looks okay, just looks to be in a bit of discomfort each time he breathes in too deep or moves too much," Shawn explains as he leaves his empty coffee cup on the window sill.

"He doesn't look too banged up," Zayn mumbles as he tears his gaze away from the blonde who looks even tinier in the hospital bed, a large bruise on his jaw and others decorating his pale arms.

Louis, Liam and Zayn head home before someone tips the paps that they're at the hospital and because it's already late and they all want to catch some sleep. Louis goes home to Zayn's flat and once in the bedroom, he strips down to his boxers and lays back on the bed.

"What a day," Louis says as he lays on his back and closes his eyes.

"Tell me about it. So did Niall and Harry make up?" Zayn asks as he gets on the bed and drops kisses up Louis' bare chest until he reaches his lips and kisses him softly.

"Yeah, thankfully they managed to talk before the accident otherwise we'd have a very guilty Harry."

Zayn made a noise of agreement and began to suck a lovebite on Louis' collarbone, making the older lad underneath him let out a soft moan.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry rushed through the airport early in the morning and greeted Paul who helped through the paps waiting outside asking Harry questions about Niall.

"How's Niall?" Paul asked as he began to drive to the hospital.

"Shawn says he slept through the night and should be good to go later in the day. I'm just glad it wasn't anything too serious," Harry tells Paul, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He couldn't sleep much in the plane and the change in time zones is getting to him quicker than before.

They arrive at the hospital half an hour later and Harry heads inside quickly. He knocks on Niall's door and then opens it, seeing his bunny wide awake and fighting Shawn on eating his breakfast.

"Morning," Harry greets them with an amused smile on his face as he enters the room and sets his bag down on a chair.

"Bear!" Niall calls out excitedly and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, wincing because of his injured side. "Shit, that hurt."

"Bunny, don't be so rough," Harry scolds him lightly, going over to hug him carefully and peck his lips. "You don't look so bad."

"Gee thanks."

"Can you get this idiot to eat his breakfast? I need to go home and shower," Shawn mumbles tiredly as he grabs his phone from where it's charging.

"Yeah no problem, I'll take over from here," Harry assures Shawn who nods and walks out. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"My body still aches and I've got a headache, but doctor said that's normal for now."

"You scared me, honey. When I got the call- God, I didn't even know what to think," Harry says softly, eyes glazed over with tears as he sat on the bed and stroked Niall's cheek.

"You saw the pictures, right?" Niall asks as he wipes away a tear that rolled down Harry's cheek.

"Hard not to when they're everywhere and my mom and Gemma called me nearly in tears asking if you were okay," Harry says as he grabs Niall's hand and presses a kiss to the palm of his hand. "Did they call your parents?"

"Yeah I called them last night, told them I was okay and all."

Three hours later and Harry is helping Niall get dressed so they could go home. Louis had gone over to drop some clothes off for Niall and see how the blonde was doing and to give them a ride home.

"Ouch, Harry," Niall cried out as he stretched his arms up too high and it made the pain in his ribs worse.

"Shh, sorry bunny," Harry tells the blonde as he helps him put on his shirt.

"We ready to go?" Louis asks them as he walks into the room, shielding his eyes since Niall was in just his shirt and panties and he didn't think Harry would appreciate him staring at the blonde like that.

"Just hold on, almost there," Harry responds and helps Niall into some joggers. "Can you help me with his shoes?"

"Sure," Louis says and walks over, taking the right shoe from Harry and putting it on Niall's foot.

"Why do I feel like a child?" Niall mumbles as he stares down at the two who are tying his shoes. "Like my dads are getting me dressed for my first day of school."

"Well you can be my Cinderella instead, hmm?" Harry jokes and presses a kiss to Niall's left knee before standing up.

"You guys make me sick," Louis mumbles and laughs as Niall kicks him playfully. "Oi, I'm helping you out here, mate!"

"Thanks for doing so, boo." Niall smiles down at Louis and blows him a kiss.

Harry grabs his bag and wraps an arm around Niall's waist, helping him off the bed and wincing as the blonde hisses. They walk down the halls of the quiet hospital and are thankful that no one opened their mouth to say that Harry was in the hospital with Niall.

"Can you pick up Niall's prescription from the pharmacy?" Harry asks Shawn over the phone as Louis drives them to Niall's apartment. "Yeah we're heading to yours. Okay, thanks."

The rest of the drive is silent, Niall nodding off in the backseat with his head against Harry's shoulder. Louis takes Harry's bag once they arrive at Niall's apartment building and Harry helps Niall out of the car.

"Alright sunshine, take care of yourself," Louis says once they're inside and he hugs the blonde carefully, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, don't worry and thanks," Niall tells him with a tired smile.

"It's nothing. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They both wave and Harry helps Niall settle down on his bed.

"You good?" Harry asks after fixing Niall's pillows and placing a blanket over Niall's legs.

"Yeah, can you lay with me? I've missed you a lot," Niall says softly as he yawns and pats the space next to him.

Harry thinks about it, not wanting to hurt Niall, but he eventually takes off his shoes and strips down to his boxers before getting under the blanket with Niall and holding him gently. He presses a kiss to Niall's temple and hears the blonde sigh out before he settles into Harry's arms and drifts off to sleep quickly. Harry smiles and takes a picture of his hand holding Niall's, the hospital band still around Niall's wrist.

 **Harry Styles. @Harry_Styles:** Niall is okay and at home now! Thank you all for your good thoughts and all !!

Harry sets his phone off to the side and presses another kiss to Niall's head before he too finally settles into sleep happy to have the love of his life in his arms safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 away from the last chapter!! Fear not though, there is a sequel tho I wrote ten chapters before realizing that it wasn't turning out how I wanted so now I'm writing a plan B while writing the first one just in case I end up hating it, which I probably will
> 
> Also I really enjoyed your comments last chapter, you guys are pretty funny


	26. "number one fan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** _@Nialler_Horan @ShawnMendes_ its the only thing he's been listening to all day, number one fan over here

It's two weeks after the accident and everyone's been driving Niall crazy. And even though nothing hurts anymore and his ribs have healed, they all still insist on doing things for him and all. Harry's the one that's driving Niall crazy the most since the blonde's been staying at his place since Anne and Gemma visited last week.

"Harry, it's been almost three weeks and I am perfectly fine," Niall whined as he made himself a sandwich.

"But babe-"

"No buts," Niall said as he walked up to Harry and cupped his face. "I-" (kiss) "am" (kiss) "fine."

"It's just- I like taking care of you," Harry pouts, his hands on Niall's hips.

"And I appreciate that, but you need to let me breath," Niall tells him as he pats Harry's chest.

"Okay, I'll stop. So hey can you help me with a song I'm writing? I've kinda been stuck and would appreciate your help."

"Okay sure!" Niall tells him, very surprised that Harry wants his help on a song. "Just let me get my food and I'll go help you."

Harry nods and presses a kiss to Niall's forehead before walking off. Niall finished making his sandwich and walked towards the living room with his plate and found Harry sitting on the couch with his journal and Niall's guitar.

"Someone was sure I'd say yes," Niall teased his boyfriend as he sat next to him on the couch. "So what are we working on pretty boy?"

"You remember that caption you put with that picture of us awhile ago?" Harry asked as he opened his journal to the right page.

"Yeah and I remember you saying I gave you an idea. So you're writing a song based on that?" Niall asks after he swallows his food and reads over the small bit of lyrics.

Harry nods and watches fondly as Niall grabs his guitar and starts to strum a few chords while reading over the lyrics.

"I miss everything we do, I'm half a heart without you," Niall read over a few times. "So do you have in mind how you want this to go? Because it kinda has a tone for like a break up song or something."

"Well I mean I did start working on it when we were apart and fighting and I was scared to think that we'd break up. I kinda started to picture how my life would be without you," Harry confessed a little sadly, looking away from the blonde.

"You know I only said that because I was so frustrated with you and how you'd rather believe her than me," Niall explained as he set his guitar down and moved closer to Harry, his sandwich half eaten and abandoned. "I love you a lot though and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you."

Harry looked into Niall's sparkling blue eyes and then down to his lips then back up to his eyes again before leaning forward to press a kiss to Niall's lips. It was soft and just their lips touching with no need to do more but reassure each other that they were still together and in love. They pulled away after a few seconds and decided to get back to work.

*

"That sounds wrong," Niall mumbles as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking over what Harry had read to him. "Hmm, try this instead. _Though I try to get you out of my head. The truth is I got lost without you and since then I've been waking up to._ And there's your bridge," Niall announced to Harry who finished writing what Niall had told him, it was similar to what Harry had said, but it had been lacking something that his boyfriend managed to fix and now it felt right.

"You're fucking amazing," Harry grinned, pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek. "So then we finish off with the chorus and..." Harry wrote a few extra lines at the end of the chorus. "We're done!"

"Fuck, finally. What time is it?" Niall asked as he set his guitar down and stretched.

"It's nearly seven. Wanna go out and catch a bite?"

"Yeah. Just let me go use the bathroom real quick."

Niall got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Meanwhile Harry was left looking at the bridge and wrote Niall's name with a small question mark next to it. He thinks that part would be perfect for his boyfriend to sing, the hard part is going to be able to convince him.

"Hey, where's Louis? I haven't seen him all day," Niall asked as he walked back into the living room and Harry chuckled.

"Did you just realize he wasn't here? He's visiting his family with Zayn for the next few days," Harry replied as he grabbed his car keys and wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders.

"Oh."

"Come on babe." Harry laughed and lead them out the door.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes:** My debut EP is out now!! Hope you guys like it!

 **Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** _@ShawnMendes_ you know I'm loving it ;)

 **Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** _@Nialler_Horan @ShawnMendes_ its the only thing he's been listening to all day, number one fan over here

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"So when are you leaving again?" Shawn asked curiously as he helped Niall pack his things.

"On June 6th," Niall replied, busy shoving his shirts in so his underwear was underneath it.

"So in three days?" Shawn laughed.

"Yeah I don't know where my head is at today. Don't worry though, I'll be there on your first show."

"You better."

"You nervous?" Niall asked him as he looked over at his best friend who was busy packing Niall's spare phone charger into his personal bag.

"Well yeah. Kinda scary too," Shawn confessed.

"It'll be fine, yeah? You'll smash it out there and everyone will love you and really, you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, I'll be there and so will your family," Niall reassured the Canadian lad, going over to hug his best friend. "Speaking of your family, you gonna go spend a few days with them?"

"Yeah, miss them you know? And I want to go spend time with them before I get busy with the tour."

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis shouted as he entered the apartment and Shawn looked over at Niall.

"You sure you want to spend all summer with that?" Shawn teased Niall who laughed.

"He's the only reason why I've thought twice about this," Niall replied back but it was all in a playful manner and they both laughed before walking out to greet Louis who was searching trough their fridge. "There's not much in there since we're both leaving."

"Yeah I kinda noticed," Louis commented as he closed the fridge with a pout. "Are you guys packing?"

"I'm already done since I leave tomorrow," Shawn speaks up as he sits on a barstool while Niall and Louis both stand, leaning forward on the counter on their elbows.

"Anything new with Aria?" Louis asked Shawn, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and the Canadian lad blushed and shook his head.

"No nothing new. Just uh, that she's got a boyfriend."

"Ouch," both Niall and Louis mumbled under their breath.

"It's just that we work together and it would have been weird to have a professional and romantic relationship with each other."

"You're a nice lad, you'll find someone new," Niall says as he ruffles Shawn's hair affectionately.

*

Niall wakes up to an alarm going off and Harry's arm disappears from around his waist to turn it off. The blonde takes his time and slowly opens his eyes only to realize that it's still dark outside. Harry sits up next to him and stretches. Niall winces as his back cracks.

"Come on babe, don't wanna be late to the airport," Harry tells Niall as he leans down to kiss across Niall's bare chest.

"But I'm so tired," Niall whines and let's Harry sit him up. "Is it really three am? You sure your phone isn't off by like six hours?"

"I'm sure, now come on, the others are up," Harry insists and they can hear someone going down the stairs, probably Liam since he's always on time to everything and the responsible one.

Zayn and Liam had stayed over at Harry's place so when they get picked up to go to the airport, they're all together and don't run late by picking the others up. And Niall's been staying with Harry since Shawn left for Canada.

They get ready and all meet downstairs in thirty minutes, surprisingly, both Louis and Niall complaining about the time. Zayn and Harry simply roll their eyes at their boyfriends and wait for Paul to arrive. Eventually the doorbell goes off and Liam opens it, greeting Paul who waves at them and begins to take their things to the van with Liam and Harry's help. Niall yawns into the sleeve of Harry's hoodie and they all head outside.

"Alright lads, let's get going before we're late," Paul tells them and they nod.

Louis and Zayn sit in the very back with Liam, leaving Harry and Niall in the middle seat all to themselves. Niall immediately curls up into Harry and closes his eyes after pulling the hood up over his damp hair. He smiles softly as he feels Harry's arm wrap around his waist. They reach the airport soon and are ushered inside with their security and Niall clinging to Harry as they walk. It's too early and there's not much people around so everything goes by quick and soon they're in a room waiting for the private plane to be ready. And soon they're on their way to Mexico City.

Niall is quick to fall asleep as soon as he sits on the plane. Just takes a quick picture of his view once they're up in the air, the sky fading from its darker colors to the pretty pastel ones Niall fell in love with when he saw the sunrise with Harry.

It's a long flight and Niall was getting impatient because being stuck in a plane for so long with four other boys who cause nothing but trouble and a security guard that gives up scolding them is enough to drive him crazy. Soon enough they reach their hotel for the next few days and Niall lays back on the bed after the long day he's had and quite the welcome they all got at the airport.

"You okay?" Harry asks for what seems like the millionth time as he lays down beside the blonde.

"Yeah. I just really really hate time zones, have I mentioned that before?"

"You might have once or twice." Harry laughs, rolling on top of his boyfriend and pressing a quick peck to his lips.

"Lads, we're going down to the restaurant for dinner, you wanna join?" Liam asks as he enters their room since the suite they're staying in has three rooms and it's basically like a small apartment.

"Fuck yeah, I want food," Niall cheers and pushes Harry off of him which makes Liam laugh as the blonde jumps on his back.

The three meet Zayn and Louis out near the door and Niall hops off of Liam's back as they head out.

"Its dinner and back boys, need you guys to get a good nights rest for tomorrow for rehearsals," Paul warns them as him and Preston walk with the boys to the elevator."

"Yeah yeah, you worry too much Pauly," Louis tells Paul as he walks close to Zayn. They can't hold hands like Niall and Harry for fear of someone taking a picture and outing them before they're even ready.

"Can we hurry? I'm hungry and want some real Mexican food," Niall complained, holding Harry's hand and dancing around in his spot.

"You are such a child," Paul comments and ruffles the blonde's messy hair.

"Unfortunately," Harry mumbles playfully and yelps when Niall pinches his side.

They have dinner without a hitch. No fans approach them for pictures and they behave because apparently FOUR has been kicked out of hotel restaurants before. After eating, they all head back up their room, Niall leaning against Harry the whole elevator ride up to the fourteenth floor and trying hard not to face plant into the elevator floor from how tired he is. Harry has an arm around his waist for support and presses soft little kisses to the top of his head every now and then.

"Come on babe, let's go sleep," Harry mumbles to Niall once they reach their floor.

They walk into their room and Niall falls asleep impressively quick. He doesn't even take off his shoes or changes out of the clothes he'd been wearing and Harry laughs, shaking his head fondly as he removes his boyfriend's shoes and strips him down to his panties.

In the morning Niall wakes up alone, Harry having hit the gym early with Liam. Niall simply stretches and frowns when his hand comes in contact with something on Harry's pillow. He looks over and smiles wide when he sees a single red rose lying there with a yellow post-it note.

_"I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. xxH."_

Niall presses a kiss to the piece of paper before grabbing the rose and caressing it's petals with a smile on his face. Niall's just barely about to hop in the shower when Harry walks in all sweaty and it should be gross, but Niall only finds it arousing the way Harry's shirt is sticking to his chest and he watches Harry's eyes darken with lust as he rakes his gaze over Niall's half naked body.

Nearly fifty minutes later and they cross Mexico City off their list of places to do it.

*

"You know the walls aren't soundproof, right?" Louis asks Niall as they sit on the edge of the stage, their feet dangling as they stare out into the mass of empty seats at the Foro Sol, the venue they're playing at tomorrow night and the day after.

"Oops?" Niall shrugs and Louis knows the blonde doesn't care that they all heard him moaning out Harry's name over and over. "Where are we going after this?"

"Sunny Florida!" Louis exclaims, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders as they heard the band setting up their instruments behind them.

"Alright boys, let's get to it!" Liam yells as he steps on stage with a large grin on his face and Louis grins while Niall laughs and heads off backstage with Lou, Lux and Lottie.

After rehearsals are done, Niall and Harry head off for a little date at a restaurant near the hotel. The next day Niall watches in amusement the chaos that happens backstage. Zayn and Louis disappear ten minutes before show time and poor Paul looks about ready to murder someone. Niall watches the show from backstage with a smile and uploading videos to his Snapchat. All in all, Niall won't mind seeing this every day for the next two months.

*

"I'll miss you," Harry mumbles into Niall's lips, his hold on the blonde tightening as Niall laughs and makes to leave.

"I'll miss you too, but I really gotta go so I don't miss my flight," Niall says back.

Niall is heading to San Antonio to be there for Shawn on his first show tomorrow and will rejoin his boys in Vancouver later on. This time it's a little more difficult to leave Harry since they've been so attached at the hip since he returned from LA because of Niall's accident, but Niall really wants to be there for Shawn and wishes he could split himself in two.

"Alright. Call me when you land and wish Shawn good luck from me," says Harry as he strokes Niall's right cheek and kisses his forehead lovingly.

"I will and good luck tonight," Niall tells him and they share one final kiss before Paddy is escorting him out of the car and into the airport.

The plane ride from Denver to San Antonio doesn't take long and soon Aria is greeting the blonde at the airport. They hug each other tightly and head off to the car.

"Is this all you brought?" Aria asks Niall curiously, a backpack hung from his shoulders.

"Well yeah, I'm only staying a few days and my stuff's in the lads' tour bus," Niall explains as he gets in the passenger seat. "How's Shawn doing?"

"He's nervous. Like really nervous and hopefully you can calm him down and all."

"Yeah hopefully."

They reach the venue where the tour buses are parked and Niall walks in after Aria. It's quiet and no one else seems to be on, but Aria urges Niall to walk forward and eventually he heads off to the back lounge where he finds Shawn just laying on the couch on his back staring at the bus ceiling with his fingers drumming a rhythm on his stomach.

"Aren't you going to greet your best mate?" Niall calls out with a smirk on his face as he leans against the door frame and Shawn sits up right quickly with a large smile before getting up and going over to embrace the blonde.

"Fuck, you're here," Shawn mumbles as he holds Niall a bit tighter before letting go and taking a good look at him since it has been nearly two months since they last saw each other.

"Of course I'm here, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Niall laughs and shoves the Canadian boy lightly before going over to sit on the couch with him. "So did you do rehearsals already?"

"Yeah, the crew is just out doing who knows what. How's touring with FOUR?" Shawn asks.

"I love those boys, I really do, but damn did I need a few days away from them. We lost Louis in Mexico because that kid likes to wander off without telling anyone anything, Liam and Danielle broke up so we've had a clingy and mopey puppy on our laps craving attention, Zayn is most definitely not a morning person and Harry is just crazy," Niall explains with a groan and Shawn laughs. "How was visiting your family?"

"It was great! Aaliyah says she misses you and my mom wants to know when you'll go up and visit and dad I believe has missed you more than me."

"Aww! Are they coming to your show?"

"Yeah, they'll be here tomorrow morning."

They sit around and catch up for about an hour until Niall remembers he should at least text Harry.

 **Niall:** hi, sorry for not calling, babe! Got caught up catching up with Shawn

 **Harry:** it's not problem honey ! So I'm guessing you made it okay then??

 **Niall:** yeah definitely !! Call me after your show tonight?

 **Harry:** you know it. I love you

 **Niall:** I love you more, bye bear!

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Shawn getting ready for the concert]

Liked by liampayne, calumhood, harrystyles and 62,416 others

 **niallhoran:** Almost show time!!

View all 739 comments

 **MendesMyLove:** So excited for tongiht!!! good luck shawn!!

 **NarryFeels:** aww, Niall's there to support Shawn tonight!! best friend goals

*

[video from Niall's Snapchat of Shawn on stage singing Life of the Party]

278 views

 **ShiallUpdates:** Niall uploaded this on his snapchat with the caption "that's my best friend up there!!"

View all 14 comments

 **Narry.Shiall.Love:** Niall's so cute. I wish I had a Niall in my life :(

*

[picture of Niall hugging Shawn]

Liked by harrystyles, gemmastyles and 70,485 others

 **niallhoran:** Super super proud of my best friend! I might have shed a tear or two while watching him perform for the first time on stage tonight and am incredibly lucky to have him in my life. And I know this is only the beginning of something incredible and I'll always be right by your side. Love you xx _@shawnmendes_ #numberonefan #dontfightmeonthis #seriously #isawhimfirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone called me at like 3am last night and I forgot to click on the 'Do Not Disturb' button thingy and so I answered and it was some drunk lady asking for my cousin so I told her to fuck off because I wanted to sleep and then she started bitching and I told her I was going to call the cops so she hung up.


	27. "happy twentieth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **harrystyles:** ...Happy twentieth my love!!

Niall's birthday is coming up and Harry is just glad that they have a months break so they can properly celebrate it. He wants to throw the blonde a big party to celebrate his twentieth birthday, but he also kinda just wants to be selfish and keep Niall to himself on that day. He's still got time to plan something so their North American leg of the tour is coming to a close soon. They're in LA for their first of four shows there and then after that they're all going home.

"I miss my home," Niall whines, words muffled from where his face is buried into a pillow.

"Soon love," Harry comforts the blonde, rubbing his back. "Are you feeling better?"

Niall had come down with a stomach bug before they left Chula Vista and had delayed their traveling to LA for a day.

"I still feel slightly nauseous but I'm fine," Niall responded as he turned to lay on his back, Harry's hand now on his stomach and rubbing soft circles.

"Then are you up to going out to dinner tonight with Zayn and Perrie?" Harry asks as lays down next to the blonde and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but it's gonna feel weird going to dinner on a double date with a couple that's only real in the public eye. I feel like I'm gonna let it slip in front of her that Zayn's dating Louis."

"Everything will be fine, and it's not like Perrie isn't aware Zayn's gay. So babe, you know you need to give us an answer soon, we do need to finish recording soon."

"I know, H, but I just don't know if I'd feel comfortable with singing with you guys. It's not my thing and I've said no to Shawn and I've done too much photoshoots lately to be thinking about an answer."

"But please babe, this is a song that we wrote together and it'd make it all the more special if you could sing it with us. You wouldn't even have to perform it with us," Harry tried to convince his boyfriend.

"But I leave tomorrow anyways and you guys are staying two or three extra days to do some recording," Niall tried again, wanting Harry to forget about wanting Niall on the song they wrote.

"But babe! It's bad enough you're leaving before we finish the tour and now you're refusing to collaborate with us!"

"If I say yes will you stop asking me for more of these little favors?"

"Fuck yeah!" Harry shouted and began to attack Niall with kisses which made the blonde laugh. "But shit, you're leaving tomorrow. Can't you delay your flight? Or stay until we leave?"

"I can't bear, I've got stuff to do at home," Niall told Harry with a pout though really he thought he was off the hook.

"Well don't worry, we'll get the studio set up in London and record your part there. It's just a small part babe, nothing to worry about."

Niall let out a sigh but smiled up at Harry.

*

Niall's in London now and has been for the past two days. He's been running all over town trying to find what Harry's been wanting for months now. He wants Harry's surprise to be perfect and that's why he returned early from being with the lads.

"This is the cutest little thing!" Niall cooed as he held the puppy in his arms.

It was a golden retriever, only a few weeks old and it had already taken a liking to Niall who wouldn't let the puppy go now.

"She's very friendly and energetic," the lady at the adoption center told Niall with a smile on her face as she watched the blonde interact with the puppy who was wagging her tail excitedly. "We got a whole bunch of these little fellas a month ago and she's the last one to go."

"Well good because I'm taking this cute little thing," Niall tells her as he continued to let the puppy jump on him excitedly.

"Very well, now if you'll follow me we'll go over some paperwork and get you the things you'll need. You can bring her along."

Niall stands up from where he'd been sitting on the ground and carried the puppy who nuzzled her self under Niall's chin.

Nearly two hours later, Niall enters his apartment and sets the puppy on the ground, watching fondly as she runs off to the living room. Niall follows after her and watched as she sniffs around before spotting Niall and walking over to him, curling up at his feet.

"You silly girl. I hope your daddy really likes you sweetie, if not, he can fuck off because I already love you a lot," Niall coos at the puppy as he bends down to stroke her back, already using an annoying babyish tone that Niall had promised he wouldn't use.

*

It's the day that Harry and the others return from LA and he's at Harry's house watching Trixie get acquainted with her new home. Niall is sitting in the living room keeping an eye out for when Harry gets home. He can hear the puppy's paws hitting against the floor as she runs and a car soon pulls up. Niall grins excitedly and watches Harry get out with his things and he stands a few feet away from the front door waiting for his boyfriend to open it. When he does, Harry is quite shocked to find Niall waiting for him.

"Harry!" Niall shouts excitedly and jumps into his boyfriend's arms, holding him like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Hi bunny," Harry says softly as he buries his face into Niall's neck, taking in a deep breath and inhaling his boyfriend's sweet scent which today seems to be vanilla.

Suddenly Trixie starts to bark excitedly at hearing a new voice and runs down the hall to them from where she'd been laying lazily staring out the glass back doors. Harry pulls away from Niall and sets him down, staring at Trixie in confusion as she sniffs at Harry's shoes. Niall is grinning and simply looks at Harry innocently.

"Babe?" Harry questions though there's a smile forming on his face as he bends down to pick up the puppy who barks twice before licking Harry's cheek.

"Her name's Trixie and well you said you wanted a dog and that's why I came back early," Niall explains a little shyly. "Do you like her?"

"I love her! Oh my gosh, I fucking love you a lot more. Thank you," Harry says as he pulls Niall into his arms with Trixie between them and barking happily.

"You're welcome." Niall grins as he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Niall carries Trixie up the stairs as Harry carries his things and they enter his bedroom, some of Niall's clothes scattered around. Harry looks over at Niall with a raised eyebrow and the blonde shrugs.

"Oops. I forgot to clean. Well I did, but Trixie pulled the dirty clothes out of the basket and I'm missing a sock already," Niall explains, rubbing Trixie's belly as he held her like a newborn baby. Trixie was going to be spoiled and both Harry and Niall already knew this.

"Were you trying to be helpful, Trix?" Harry cooed at the puppy who had her tongue out as Niall kept rubbing her belly. "So how are we going to do this? Since you said you can't have pets at your place."

"Um yeah I checked and dogs are allowed, so when you're not in town I can take her but otherwise she can stay with you. And besides, we stay at each other's places a lot so really it's okay," Niall explained, tearing his gaze away from a now sleepy and lazy Trixie to look up at Harry who was beginning to unpack.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. So when did you get her?" Harry asks as he sits on his bed with Niall who sets Trixie down on the bed and watches her curl up in the middle and close her eyes.

"Um the day after I got here right after this meeting I had," Niall explains as he moves to straddle Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around the curly haired boy's neck.

"Thank you so much for this surprise, I loved it," Harry says as he pulls Niall closer to him by his belt loops. "I'd take you right now, but Trixie's in the room."

"We'll have time for that. Although having Trixie around now is like a having a baby because this is one curious puppy."

Harry laughs and leans forward to peck Niall's lips. They leave the room and go downstairs into the kitchen, Niall offering to make some fajitas for dinner. Harry helps Niall out in the kitchen, the radio playing softly and the blonde singing along and swaying his hips as he does. Harry can't help but stare at him with heart eyes. Harry literally feels like he falls more and more in love with him every day and he hopes this feeling never dies.

"Is Louis staying at Zayn's?" Niall asks as he turns to look at Harry, blushing when he realizes Harry had been staring at him the whole time.

"Probably. I think they're moving in together soon, but they want to find a better place first since Zayn lives nearly forty minutes away from the rest of us," Harry explains, going back to the chopping of vegetables he'd been doing.

"I'm just glad they got their shit together."

"What was your meeting about? More photoshoots?" Harry asks him curiously.

"Well there's this new fashion magazine that's going to be released in a few months and guess who they want to be on the cover," Niall told Harry with a wide smile and Harry drops his knife on the cutting board in shock before looking over at the blonde slowly.

"You?!"

Niall nods and Harry let's out an excited sound before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and spinning him around. Niall laughs the whole time and clings to Harry.

"Oh my gosh, babe! This is so fucking huge! Your first cover!" Harry rambles excitedly as he sets Niall down on his feet and cups his face, a large smile on his face and Niall can see the proud excitement in his eyes and it makes him feel all warm inside.

"Yeah since it's a new magazine, they wanted to give the first cover to a new model and I'll be doing an interview with them and everything. It's crazy, really and I was left speechless because I never thought I'd ever be on the cover of a magazine," Niall explains, hands on Harry's chest.

"You deserve it though because you're so fucking beautiful and the world deserves to see your beauty," Harry says before leaning down to place his lips on Niall's softly. "I'm so proud of you."

They get back to dinner and soon hear Trixie's soft little steps as she rounds the corner and barks excitedly when she sees the two in the kitchen.

"Hi Trixie, did you have a good nap?" Niall cooed down at the dog.

She nudges Niall's ankle with her nose and then walks off to where her bowl is, looking at the empty bowl and then over to Niall.

"Haz, babe, can you feed her? I don't want the food to burn," Niall asks his boyfriend who nods and washes his hands before grabbing the bag of dog food.

Suddenly the front door opens and they hear Louis and Zayn's voices from the entrance.

"Good thing I made enough in case someone came," Niall mumbles and Harry laughs.

"I smell something good!" Louis shouts as he walks in with a smile. "My sunshine is cooking!"

"Hi guys," Niall greets them with a smile as he tears his gaze away from the stove momentarily.

"Hi babes," Zayn greets the blonde, ruffling his hair affectionately before both Louis and him stop in their tracks.

"You got a dog!" Louis squeals excitedly before he makes his way over to Trixie who is looking at the two new people curiously. "Look at this cute fluffy little thing!"

"Her name is Trixie," Harry tells them with a smile as he stands next to Niall. "My incredible boyfriend got her for me."

"Zayn, why don't you ever spoil me like that?" Louis whined to his boyfriend as he stroked Trixie's back as she continued to eat. "She's so tiny."

"Cute, you guys playing family now?" Zayn asks teasingly as he goes to join Louis on the floor next to Trixie who when she finishes eating, is more than happy with the attention she was receiving from these two strangers.

"Dinner's almost done," Niall declares.

The four have dinner together and share laughs. Eventually Niall and Louis let Trixie out and play with her in the yard while Harry and Zayn sit on chairs on the deck area and watch them play.

"Trixie, come here girl," Niall called as he shot a video of Trixie eagerly walking his way. "Good girl, Trix!"

Niall uploads the video onto his Snapchat story with a caption of _"Meet Trixie, my new love!"_

Niall laughs and falls backwards as Trixie jumps onto him. Louis laughs and steals Niall's phone, taking another video as Trixie licks at Niall's face.

_'Trixie loves her mommy !! -Louis'_

"Louis!" Harry calls after he sees the video Louis took with that caption, cheeks flushed and Louis only laughs.

"Someone's just jealous cause Trixie is a mommy's girl!" Louis responds to him and Niall glares as he sits up, Trixie running off somewhere in the yard.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall with a pink tiara that says Birthday Princess]

Liked by lottietomlinson, niallhoran, calumhood and 679,417 others

 **harrystyles:** Happy birthday to my best friend and love of my life!! Forever grateful to have you in my life, bunny, and I'm super proud of everything you do. Happy twentieth my love!!

View all 36,592 comments

 **niallhoran:** thank you my bear!!

 **ashtonirwin:** happy b-day Irish!!

 **NarryFeels:** My baby's 20 today and he looks so cute and harry's caption is giving me major feels!!!!

*

 **Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** Happy birthday to my sunshine!! Don't party too hard, mate _@Nialler_Horan_

 **Gemma Styles @GemmaAnneStyles:** _@Nialler_Horan_ happy birthday, sweetie!! Miss you and hope you have a great day.

 **5 Seconds of Summer @5SOS:** Wanna wish a very big happy birthday to our fifth member _@Nialler_Horan_!! - the guys

*

[picture of Niall and Shawn from when they were kids]

Liked by aaliyahmende.s, niallhoran and 45,192 others

 **shawnmendes:** Happy birthday to this goofball who's been a pain in my ass since we were kids. Glad to have such an amazing best friend by my side, even if you are a little weird and crazy. Love you kid! #hestwenty #grandpa

View all 1,395 comments

 **aaliyahmende.s:** Happy birthday, big bro!! @niallhoran

 **niallhoran:** i love you too, mate even if you are the pain in my ass. @aaliyahmende.s thank you little sis, miss you sweets!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Do I have to wear this stupid crown all day?" Niall asks as he adjusts said object on his head, feeling like it's going to slip any minute.

"Yes you do, Neil, now shut up and get ready to have the greatest birthday party of your life," Louis scolds the blonde, slapping his hands away from his head and giving him a playful glare.

"This bitch hit me! On my birthday!"

"Babe, stop bothering the birthday princess," Zayn scolds Louis lightly, snickering as Niall turns to glare at him instead.

"Alright, fuck off and leave my boyfriend alone," Harry says as he walks over to them and pulls the shorter blonde into his arms. "Alright babe, you ready for your party?"

"I told you you didn't have to do this," Niall whined as he looked up at Harry who rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"Now stop pouting, people are starting to come in," Harry tells him with a grin.

"Nialler!" Four Australian voices ring out and Niall looks over and smiles wide when he sees the lads from 5 Seconds of Summer running towards him.

"You guys are here!" Niall exclaims and suddenly he's in the middle of a group hug, laughing as they all press kisses to his cheeks and tease him for the tiara on his head. "It was Louis' idea."

"Where's Payne?" Michael asks curiously as he looks around trying to spot the missing boy.

"Surprisingly he's not here yet, but he said he was on his way and just had to make a small detour or something," Zayn replied with a shrug, arm around Louis' waist and caressing his side lovingly.

"Weird. Birthday boy, come do a shot with us!" Luke said as he began to drag Niall towards the bar area, the other three following behind.

Niall is leaning against the bar with the other boys when he feels arms wrap around him and he jumps, spilling his drink and the others giggle.

"Sorry bunny," Harry says with a chuckle as he leans forward against Niall. "Liam is here."

"Let's go greet Payno! He hasn't wished me a happy birthday yet," Niall says and says goodbye to the 5SOS lads before following Harry over to where Liam is standing with a pretty lady and Zayn. "Payno!"

"Happy birthday, Nialler!" Liam says happily as he wraps his arms around Niall and hugs him tight, pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek before letting go. "Nice crown."

"Thanks!" Niall grins and his eyes flicker over to the pretty brunette girl who is smiling at him. "And who's this pretty lady?"

"Oh yeah! Ni, this is Sophia. Soph, meet my best friend Niall," Liam introduces the two and Niall is honestly quite touched that Liam called him his best friend.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Niall tells her.

"Nice to meet you too and happy birthday," she tells Niall with a large smile.

"Thank you! Hope you enjoy your night, if not then you can blame Harold. Speaking off, babe, let's go dance!"

"Is he drunk already?" Zayn comments and Harry shrugs and lets Niall drag him towards the dancefloor that's already packed with people.

They only dance for two songs before they head back to the table. When they get there, Shawn is talking to Louis and Aria is talking to Sophia until Lottie joins them.

"Hey, you're here!" Niall calls out as he wraps his arms around Shawn who laughs and pats his back.

"Yeah yeah," is all Shawn says as he hugs Niall back before letting the blonde hug Aria and then Lottie.

"Happy birthday, grandpa!" Lottie jokes as she hugs the blonde tightly and Niall laughs and shakes his head as they pull away, his crown now in Harry's hand.

"Where's Tommy?" Louis asks his sister as he finishes his drink.

"He went to the bathroom," Lottie responds.

"Babe, can you get me drink?" Niall asks Harry as he looks up at him with a pout.

"Sure thing. Anything for my birthday boy," Harry smiles down at the blonde, pecking his lips quickly. "What do you want?"

"Beer, please."

Harry nodded and walked off with Shawn to get drinks. Meanwhile Lottie and Sophia dragged Niall to the dance floor, the tiara back on Niall's head as he jumped around with the two girls who laughed and joined him.

Niall hadn't wanted for Harry to shut down the club just for him since Niall honestly only had Shawn as a friend, as sad as that was. He only had other friends now because of Harry, but before Harry came into his life, it was only usually ever Shawn and him.

It's half an hour before midnight when Harry makes Niall sit at their table along with everyone else and suddenly a guy that works at the club is walking over to them with a round cake with sparkler birthday candles. The guy placed the cake in the middle of the table and lit the candles, the whole table cheering as the sparklers came to life and burned. Niall tore his gaze away from them and saw Lottie, Louis, Sophia, Shawn and Luke all recording as they began to sing happy birthday to the blonde, trying to be loud to be able to be heard over the music. Niall couldn't help but smile wide and look over at Harry who stopped singing to steal a kiss from him which made Lottie and Louis cheer.

"Happy birthday Niall!" They all screamed when they finished singing and the guy returned with a knife and some plates, the candles being taken out of the cake by Liam.

"Thank you!" Niall screamed back and then he began to cut the cake, camera flashes going off, mostly from Lottie who was probably putting everything on Snapchat.

Niall cut a large piece of cake so he could share it with Harry just as another round of drinks was brought to their table. Harry cut a piece with the spoon and held it up to Niall who smiled and let Harry feed him, groaning as another camera flash went off and both Sophia and Lottie cooed.

"I love you," Harry mouthed to Niall, an arm around the blonde whose face was sweaty and flushed, blue eyes sparkling with so much happiness.

"I love you more," Niall mouthed back before leaning in to peck his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home alone, so I'm blasting One Direction songs and singing at the top of my lungs while trying not to cry because I miss them
> 
> Anyways, three chapters left and someone wanted more angst in this one, just hold on. The drama comes in the sequel because this story was pure fluff, not that I mind but I wanna make you guys suffer for a bit :)


	28. "um Beyonce"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Louis:** um Beyonce??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three of these *** mean a time skip

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**'Harry Styles and friends celebrate boyfriend's birthday'**

_'Harry Styles celebrated his boyfriend, Niall Horan's, twentieth birthday last night with Styles' bandmates, Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer and Horan's best friend, Shawn Mendes. The night was documented through a series of Snapchats from Horan's part and Louis' sister who was also in attendance. The party ran until late with Harry and Niall being almost one of the last people from their crew to leave at nearly four in the morning..._ '

*

[video from Lottie's snapchat of all of them singing happy birthday]

522 views

 **NarryUpdates:** okay but can we talk about how happy/drunk Niall looks! It's so sweet that they all got together to celebrate his birthday and I wish I had friends like that :(

*

[picture of Harry feeding Niall cake]

Liked by thephoebetomlinson, louist91 and 73,291 others

 **lottietomlinson:** Look at these two lovebirds! Crazy night last night, but I always love to see these two so happy together and wish them all the best.

***

 **Liam Payne @LiamPayne:** thank you to everyone who came to our concerts this tour! It's been a crazy one, until next time!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall woke up tangled in Harry's arms and Trixie sleeping at the foot of the bed. The blonde smiled and closed his eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep but he couldn't anymore. Instead he got out of bed slowly and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and face before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Louis had officially moved in with Zayn two days after they all got back from tour and Niall had unofficially moved in. It was unofficial because Niall knew Harry was looking for a new place, he'd seen the boy's history on his laptop. He just wasn't sure if Harry was planning on asking him to move in or not.

"Babe?" Harry calls as he walks into the kitchen where he finds Niall staring out the window deep in thought. "Niall? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Niall frowns and shakes his head, turning to look at Harry who's looking at him worriedly. "What's up?"

"Well you looked like you were thinking quite hard there. You okay? Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Harry asks as he wraps his arms around Niall's waist and rests his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I was just going over any assignments I might have, but I don't have any," Niall replies with a small smile as he runs his fingers through Harry's curly hair. "Trixie still sleeping?"

"Yeah. She sleeps too much."

Niall laughed and kissed Harry's head before pushing him away gently and going over to start on breakfast. Harry fills Trixie's bowl for when she decides to wake up and she can go eat right away.

"So who are we leaving her with when we head out for the AMAs?" Niall asks his boyfriend as they sit down to eat.

"My mom said she can take her," Harry tells Niall who nods and starts eating his food.

Speaking of their new love, Trixie walks in and heads straight to her bowl of food and water, completely ignoring the couple who pout at their puppy. Once they finish eating, Niall decides to take Trixie for a walk since it was actually a nice day out despite it being November. Trixie walks along happily and Niall smiles at two girls who approach him.

"Hi, Niall!" They greet him and he guesses they must be FOUR fans.

"Hi loves," he greets them, laughing as Trixie begs for their attention.

The girls giggle and bend down to play with Trixie while making talk with Niall before they head their separate ways. Niall makes a lot of stops on his walk because Trixie is a curious puppy and loves to sniff at things, but Niall waits patiently, scrolling through his phone and hitting like on the girls videos they uploaded of Trixie onto their Twitter accounts. They'd tagged him and Harry on the videos.

"Honey, I'm home!" Niall called out and Trixie barked out her greeting as well before wandering off.

"How was the walk?" Harry asks the blonde as Niall sits next to him on the couch.

"Long. Trixie just has to stop and sniff at everything."

Harry laughs and pulls Niall onto his lap and holds him, pressing a kiss to his head. Niall let's out a soft sigh and relaxes against Harry, closing his eyes and feeling Harry rub his back.

"Are you tired, bunny?" Harry asks as he looks down at the blonde resting against his chest with his eyes still closed and long lashes displayed on his pale cheeks.

"No, but you're too comfortable and I don't ever wanna move."

Harry laughed and shook his head before focusing his attention back to the TV just as Trixie walked in and curled up near his feet. Niall was starting to fall asleep when he heard the front door open and Louis, Zayn and Liam walked in all talking loudly. Well more like arguing about something and Niall groaned and buried his face into Harry's chest.

"Morning my lovely couple! Aww is my sunshine asleep?" Louis asked as he poked Niall in places he could reach and making the blonde whine and slap his fingers away.

"I'm not sleeping, but please fuck off because you have bony fingers and it really hurts," Niall said as he sat up to glare at Louis who only smacked a kiss to his forehead before going off to sit next to Zayn while Niall got off of Harry's lap.

Trixie walked in when she heard the extra voices and barked excitedly as she went up the them, waiting to be scratched or played with. Liam immediately began to coo at the dog and picked her up.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having the rest of my band at my house?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders and pulled him close.

"No reason, but I figured we could hang out. We haven't been together like this since we got off tour and Niall started getting busy with school again," Zayn replied, placing his hand on Louis' face when the older lad tried to kiss him.

Niall giggled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"So when are we leaving for the AMAs again?" Louis asked as he took Trixie away from Liam and cuddled the puppy who licked his cheek in return.

"Um we leave on the twenty second, so we can do a bit of promo before then and I'll have time to take Niall out," Harry replies with his hand rubbing Niall's shoulder gently and a smile on his face.

"Aww how cute. Zayn, why can't we do anything cute," Louis complained to his boyfriend who only sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're really pushing my buttons today," Zayn warned Louis who huffed and went back to playing with Trixie who wanted to be set on the ground.

"Not even Trixie loves me!" Louis wailed as he set the puppy down and watched her run off.

"Drama queen," Niall scoffed playfully.

***

"Babe, let's go out to dinner or something," Harry begged his boyfriend hours after landing in LA.

"I'm so tired!" Niall whined as he laid down on the hotel bed.

"I know, but I promise it's just a quick dinner. Please?"

"Fine. Just let me use the bathroom first."

Harry nodded and pecked Niall's lips before letting the blonde off of the bed. Fifteen minutes later the couple were making their way to a restaurant for dinner. The drive wasn't long and Niall had time to appreciate the scenery. Watching tourists take pictures, families walking around, groups of teenage girls walking out of shops with bags and a tourist bus drove past them. The radio was playing a pop station and Harry would occasionally hum a song under his breath. They arrived at a Japanese restaurant and quickly headed inside, Harry holding Niall's hand.

They talk and joke around as they wait for their food.

"So who are you excited to see at the awards?" Harry asks his boyfriend as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Obviously Miley and Katy Perry," Niall replied and then added, "And you guys because you're performing Story of My Life."

"Nice save, babe," Harry laughed and shook his head fondly.

"Harry!" A female voice called and Niall recognized it right away, freezing as did Harry.

"Kendall, what a surprise," Harry replied as he stood up, a frown on his face and Niall knew his boyfriend was only being polite because there was people there and it wouldn't be good to start a scandal before the awards.

"When did you get here? You should have told me you were in the city so we could go out or something," she tells him, completely ignoring Niall who had no problem with that and instead played around on his phone, sending Louis a text.

 **Niall:** so Harry took me to a restaurant for dinner and guess who just walked in

 **Louis:** um Beyonce??

 **Niall:** ha! I wish, but this skinny little bitch is getting on my nerves

 **Louis:** eww, ken-doll is there?? Have you two talked? Is she being nice to you? If not I'll pay someone to punch her on sunday

 **Niall:** she's been ignoring me and it's fine by me, but it'd be best if she could leave

 **Louis:** what's Harold doing?

Niall took a picture of Harry's annoyed face as Kendall talked and talked and he sent the picture to Louis.

 **Niall:** that's his face and she doesn't seem to get the hint that she isn't welcomed

 **Louis:** lol, his face should be a meme! This is priceless, good luck tho

 **Niall:** isn't he already a meme? anyways, thanks

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kinda in the middle of a date with my boyfriend," Harry tells her, effectively shutting her up and making her look down at Niall and glare at him.

Niall glared back at her and took a sip of his drink as the two kinda just judged each other with their looks.

"Didn't know you were here," Kendall tells Niall in a cold tone.

"Sure you didn't," Niall replied to her with a smile that made Harry laugh and Kendall roll her eyes.

"Well I better get going, meeting up with my sisters. Have a nice evening, Harry," she told Harry and leaned forward to kiss his cheek which made Niall scoff and roll his eyes.

 **Niall:** bitch literally just said she didn't know i was here

 **Louis:** is she serious?? throw your drink on her

 **Niall:** i would bc she just kissed my man's cheek

Kendall walked away and Harry sat back down with a groan and Niall smiled at him.

"I can't stand her," Niall mumbles as he picks up his chopsticks.

"Me either. I hate the way she looks at you," Harry tells Niall.

"Let's just forget she exists and continue with our date because I'm still hungry and she isn't going to ruin my night."

Harry chuckles and they go back to eating.

Sunday arrived quickly and they were all getting ready to leave for the awards show. Niall honestly didn't want to walk the red carpet, but Harry wanted them to walk together and well Niall couldn't really say no to his boyfriend.

"Are we ready to leave?" Paul asked as he walked into the hotel room seeing Lou still doing Louis' hair.

"Almost. Louis decided it'd be fun to mess up his hair at the last minute," Niall told Paul from where he sat with Lottie on the bed, the two giggling at something on her phone.

"Well we gotta go."

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the red carpet. Niall opened up Snapchat and took a selfie with Louis, the two using the flower crown filter. The car pulled up at the start of the carpet and there was already a lot of people walking around since the carpet started nearly twenty minutes ago. Liam gets out of the car first and the screams intensify. Niall gets out last with Harry's help and they hold hands as they start to walk. They pose for a few pictures together before Niall walks off when he finds Shawn talking to Camila Cabello.

"You guys are late," Shawn comments as he smiles at Niall who rolls his eyes.

"Blame Louis," Niall said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ni, meet Camila. Camila meet my best friend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Camila told Niall and the two hug briefly.

"Nice to meet you too," Niall answered with a smile as the three just stood around talking.

"Babe, you left me!" Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around Niall from behind and Shawn snickered.

"Whatever, curly fry. Weren't you doing interviews with the boys anyway?" Niall asked his boyfriend.

"Well yeah but I missed you. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Alright. I'll see you guys around," Niall waved at Camila and Shawn who waved back. "It better not be Taylor. I saw her walk by like a minute ago."

"Definitely not Taylor, but come on you'll really like this person," Harry told him with a smile and Niall let himself be dragged around until they stopped in front of a girl dressed in a white suit with short blonde hair.

She turned around and Niall would have gone into full on fangirl mode if it weren't for the cameras and other people around. She smiled at the two and Niall bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushed and Harry chuckled.

"Babe, I'm sure you know who this is," Harry said as he moved Niall to stand in front of him.

"Of course I fucking do! Oh my gosh, it's Miley," Niall fangirled in a soft whisper and a large smile on his face.

Miley laughed and pulled the Irish lad into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, love. Harry mentioned you were a big fan," Miley says as she keeps hugging Niall before pulling away.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you. Am I dreaming? Harold, pinch me," Niall said as he turned to look at Harry who shrugged and went to go pinch him. "Don't you dare do it, Styles."

"Hey, you told me to!" Harry said in defense as he held his hands up.

Miley laughed at the two and shook her head. Niall managed to calm down enough to have a decent conversation with his all time favorite singer. Niall asks for a picture with her and Harry gladly takes the picture of the two hugging each other and laughing at something that Niall said. Harry smiles in amusement at his boyfriend and then Miley kisses Niall's cheek before walking off.

"Harry, I fucking love you," Niall says as he wraps his arms around Harry before pressing his lips against Harry's quickly.

"I love you too and glad you liked your surprise," Harry says, smiling down at the blonde and glad they chose a private spot to do the meeting.

People were barely starting to walk in and Harry and Niall continued in their own little world. Ignoring the commotion around them.

"Harry, we need you for a minute!" Liam shouted from where him and the other boys were with someone else.

"I'll be back," Harry says as he kisses Niall's forehead before heading over to do what Niall assumes is an interview since the other guy pulls out a recorder.

Niall stands back and groans when he sees Kendall making her way over to him. Niall leans against the wall and looks off to the side where he can see Camila talking to Selena Gomez.

"Did you lose something?" Niall asks Kendall when she stands in front of him with a glare.

"More like someone. I still don't like you and Harry was supposed to be my boyfriend," she told him, trying not to raise her voice as to not attract the attention of the other people around.

"Why, because you guys went on one date? Honey, he never called you back. You guys went on a date way back before I even came along. Don't think he was too interested in you."

"You fucking little bitch. You think you're so great just because you're with Harry and because you wear girl clothes and people are praising you for being different. Don't forget I can open my mouth and say the wrong things to make the bigger brands never hire you," Kendall told Niall who rolled his eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Stop threatening me sweetheart. You're not the only one who can talk."

Kendall gripped his arm tightly and dragged him further away from people so no one walking by would accidentally hear something.

"I honestly don't know what Harry sees in you, you little freak. You're pathetic and won't ever get anywhere in this career," Kendall growled down at Niall who tried getting out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"I don't need to have a modeling career when I've written songs and I go to school. So I'll at least have a plan b and c maybe even d if I ever decide to sing," Niall told her, shoving her away from him.

"Is there a problem here?" Selena Gomez asked as she walked over to them with Camila and both girls stood on either side of Niall, glaring at Kendall who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I want to know why people even like this wanna be model who's a gold digger," Kendall told Camila and Selena who both sighed.

"Look who's talking," Camila told Kendall who looked down at her with wide eyes.

"How about you fuck off and leave him alone before I spill your secrets," Selena warned Kendall who gasped.

"But we're friends! Why are you defending him?"

"You're Taylor's friend, not mine. Back off."

Kendall scoffed and walked away to which Niall sighed in relief.

"Thanks for coming to my defense," Niall told the girls.

"It's no problem, Niall. We all know she can be a bit too much and it's no secret that she doesn't like you because of you dating Harry," Selena explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's a bitch anyways."

Harry walked back over with a confused look on his face after having bumped into an angry Kendall Jenner.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly as he approached the group of three.

"Kendall happened," Selena said before her and Camila walked away, leaving Niall to explain.

"I'm sorry I left you alone and I'm sorry that snake wanted to spill her venom on you," Harry says as he pulls Niall into his arms and kisses his head.

"It's fine. I held my battle pretty well and I got my squad to help defend me," Niall told Harry as he looked up at him with a smile.

Harry laughed and pressed their lips together.

The show was fun. Niall sang along when Miley performed and watched proudly as his boys performed their new single. It was fun and Niall was glad he didn't bump into the bitch again.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[pictures of Niall and Harry at the red carpet]

365 likes

 **NarryUpdates:** Niall and Harry made their red carpet debut and they looked amazing! Definitely the best dressed couple out there

View all 24 comments

 **NarryFeels:** my dads are always slaying out there

*

[picture of Niall and Miley hugging]

Liked by mileycyrus, shawnmendes and 75,994 others

 **niallhoran:** was a pleasure to meet one of my favorite singers! @mileycyrus is even lovelier in person

View all 16,482 comments

 **mileycyrus:** aww was amazing to meet you as well! And you're so sweet, hope to see you soon, kisses!!

 **shawnmendes:** living the fanboy dream, lol

 **niallhoran:** _@shawnmendes_ shut it Peter Raul

 **Horan.Mendes.Shawn:** so happy for you Niall!! They could be twins tho, just saying

*

[picture of Selena, Camila and Niall]

Liked by selenagomez, camila_cabello and 79,519 others

 **niallhoran:** I found my squad and we're ready to slay snakes!! Thanks for everything ladies ;)

View all 17,230 comments

 **camila_cabello:** hahaha!! Glad to be part of your squad now that we've slayed our first snake together!! You know who to call if your ever need help again ;)

 **selenagomez:** you're welcome, sweetie! You know we won't let you fight alone. See you soon!!

 **Irish_Bunny:** okay but what's going on?? Who's this snake they speak of? I need DETAILS!!1!

*

[picture of Niall and Harry at the red carpet with Harry's arm around Niall's waist and the two staring at each other]

Liked by louteasdale, lottietomlinson and 858,491 others

 **harrystyles:** I always feel like the luckiest guy in the world with you.

View all 23,719 comments

 **niallhoran:** I love you. You're too sweet!

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** fuck, I need a man like Harry

 **Jazzy.Smithxxx:** you guys are too cute together. My fucking otp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed I can finish this by Friday, but I'm going to be busy because I just realized that I have to buy high heels for the party on Saturday and I have a shit ton of other stuff that I need. If I do finish this on Friday, then I'll have the sequel up by Tuesday or Wednesday of next week :)
> 
> Also, thank you for 10k hits!! I honestly didn't expect for you guys to like this story so much


	29. "fifth member"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's an unofficial fifth member of the band," Louis grins.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**4 Updates @4BandUpdates:** Midnight Memories is out in four weeks! You can pre-order it on iTunes or off their website for an exclusive bundle.  
|  
 **4 Updates @4BandUpdates:** The track list is now out and apparently there's a song called Half A Heart that features Niall. It's already my favorite and I haven't heard it yet!

 **Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** Track 18 on the deluxe edition; Half a Heart feat. Niall Horan  
|  
 **Jess @Jesssssy_16:** _@NarryUpdates_ I feel like my eyes are going to sweat the second the song starts playing

*

**'FOUR release track list to their third studio album and it includes a surprise'**

_'The British band are just weeks away from releasing their third studio album titled Midnight Memories and just this morning the band released the official track list through their social medias and something quite shocking has caught everyone's eye. It seems like Harry Styles' boyfriend, Niall Horan, sings with the band in one of the songs! That's right, the university student now model who has also helped Shawn Mendes co-write his song A Little Too Much, is singing on a FOUR track. The song is titled Half A Heart and already has fans shaking with excitement for the song that is only featured on the band's deluxe version of the album...'_

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

"Good luck on your shoot today," Harry tells the blonde as he pecks his lips.

"Thanks, bear and good luck to you on the promo," Niall tells him, leaning down to pet Trixie who paws at his shoes, trying to untie them again. "Are you going to be back by dinner?"

"Don't know. We have about five interviews and two performances to do. We'll see though. I'll call you if I can or if we can meet up somewhere," Harry tells the blonde as he puts on his coat. "I love you."

"I love you too babe!" Niall calls as Harry heads out the door and gets in the car where Paul and the other guys are already waiting.

"Ready to start the cycle again?" Louis asks him in a monotone voice.

"Nope," Harry replies honestly and the rest of the drive is silent.

"Alright boys, we have a studio all set up where different people will come in to interview you and you'll get ten minute breaks between each one. I can't guarantee you you'll be able to go home early, but we're certainly going to try," Paul informs the boys as he leads them to their shared dressing room. "Any questions?"

"Weren't we performing as well?" Liam asks him curiously, watching Louis go over to the couch and lay down on it right away.

"We're rescheduling those so you won't do them today."

"Thank god," Zayn grumbles, throwing himself on top of Louis who groaned at the weight.

"Start getting ready, the first interview is in half an hour and Lou has to do your hair."

Paul walked off and they began to change into their clothes for the day. Soon they were being escorted down to the promo room where a giant poster for their third album stood to the side between a couch and a chair. They sat with Louis and Zayn in the middle and Harry next to Zayn on the end and Liam on the other end next to Louis. They stand up to greet the first person who is going to interview them, a lady with short brown hair and a smile on her face as she introduces herself to the boys.

"Alright boys, let's get this started then," she tells them and they move around a bit on the couch to get comfortable.

The questions were all pretty much the same, but they couldn't complain. Some interviewers tended to ask really personal questions or questions that would make the group uncomfortable and so they would be cut short. But at least she was nice and made the boys laugh and it was more like talking to a friend if you ignored the fact that it was all being recorded.

"I was looking at the writing credits and you all wrote a lot more on this album than your last, how does it feel being able to contribute more to your new album?" She asked them, looking at all four and not expecting just one of them to answer.

"It was a lot more fun, being able to write more songs. Felt like we had much more freedom and we could really make this album ours," Liam responded with a smile, arm around the back of the couch.

"And I also noticed that Niall wrote in quite a few of these songs, Harry. How did it come about?"

"Well it kinda happened while Niall was on bed rest from his car accident and to entertain him I'd ask him for help on songs and he wrote a whole lot, some that didn't make it on the album, but I'm really proud of what he wrote," Harry answers with a smile that the boys tease him for.

"He always looks like this when he talks about Niall," Louis snickered, reaching over to poke Harry's cheek.

"Well I think it's a very nice look, just shows how much you care for him," she told Harry who nodded, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Niall also sings on the song Half A Heart which you wrote with him, did it take you much to convince him?"

"It was a struggle. He's shy when it comes to his voice even though I've heard him sing before at home and I reassured him over and over that the part he sings in the song was meant for him."

"We all helped Harry convince Niall," Zayn pitched in with a smile.

"We were all really blown away by what he wrote. He's an amazing writer and I'm sure the fans are going to love the songs. We've seen a lot of support for Half A Heart already even though it's not out yet," Liam told her, earning nods from the other guys.

"He's an unofficial fifth member of the band," Louis grins.

"But he's also an unofficial fifth member in 5SOS," Harry pointed out and Louis pouted.

"We saw him first, so he's ours."

The lady laughed at their banter and went back to asking questions so they could finish up. Soon they were having their first ten minute break and Harry took the chance to text Niall hoping the blonde would answer.

 **Harry:** hi babe, just wanted to let you know that I miss you

 **Niall:** aww baby, I miss u too! How's the interview??

 **Harry:** same old, you know? How are you doing? Hope you're having fun

 **Niall:** it's definitely a lot of fun around here, we've barely gotten any photos taken in the past hour because we all keep messing around

 **Harry:** glad you're having fun babe! I'll see you later tho and I love you

 **Niall:** love u too my baby bear :)

Harry chuckled and put his phone away as the next interviewer walked into the room and they took their seats after introductions.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Niall got home at nearly six in the evening and plopped down on the couch tiredly. The smell of food making his stomach grumble.

"Hey love, how was the shoot?" Harry asked as he walked out of the kitchen wearing a white apron with black polka dots.

"Exhausting. I changed nearly ten times and it felt like they took a million pictures in all," Niall groaned tiredly as he made grabby hands up at Harry who leaned down to kiss Niall softly.

"Well dinners almost ready. Making chicken alfredo."

"Mm sounds wonderful. I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable. Wait, where's Trixie?" Niall asked curiously.

"Louis and Zayn took her so we've got all night to ourselves and I want to ask you something," Harry smirked at Niall who smiled and leaned up to kiss Harry again before running off.

Niall got out of the skinny jeans he was wearing and removed his shirt before putting on his favorite gray cable knit sweater that was about two sizes too big and gave him sweater paws. He grabbed his black leggings and pulled them on quickly before heading downstairs.

"Need help with anything?" Niall asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks babe, just take a seat and let me spoil you," Harry replies as he turns off the stove and grabs plates. "We're eating in the dining room today."

"Alright."

Niall headed into the dining room and smiled. There was a vase with red and white roses in the middle along with candles and two glasses of wine sat where they always sit to eat. Niall went to his place and touched a rose softly.

"I wanted to do something nice for you," Harry says as he walks in with two plates of food and a red wine bottle under his arm.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, you know?" Niall told Harry who placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you for all of this."

"It's no problem babe. I only want the best for my bunny."

Harry poured them some wine and the two began to eat. The lights were sort of dimmed so the room had sort of a romantic glow.

"So Ni, I need to ask you something," Harry began and Niall noticed he looked nervous.

"What is it?" Niall asked him, setting his fork down and giving Harry his complete attention.

"I know we've been moving quick in our entire relationship, but honestly? I don't regret anything. We've been together now for nine months, nearing ten, and I just want to ask you if you'd like to move in with me. I mean, we already do practically live together, but like make it official official. I mean, we have a dog together and I'd really love it if we could find a place we both like and I'd really like to wake up next to you every day instead of just four days a week. I wanna be able to call a place ours and create new memories together," Harry rambled on nervously and Niall smiled softly.

"I'd love to move in with you, bear. And screw moving too fast, I know that I love you and nothing is going to change that," Niall told Harry as he grabbed Harry's hand and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Really?"

"Really. How about we start looking for places tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

*

"Harry!" Niall whined tiredly the next day.

They've been searching for places for the last hour and they can't seem to agree on one. They'd both liked an apartment not too into the heart of the city, but Harry hadn't liked it because the kitchen wasn't big enough. They'd found a house not far from Niall's school, but the yard was too small.

"Babe, it has to be perfect!" Harry argued with Niall who was laying on the couch and Harry was sitting on the ground with his laptop on the coffee table with the list of places Harry's realtor had sent.

"But they've all been nice and you just point out the smallest detail wrong with the place. Like _'oh, not enough lights'_ like what the fuck?" Niall groaned out, burying his face into a pillow while Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's whining.

"What's up bitches?!" Louis screamed as he walked in with Zayn and Trixie.

Niall immediately sat up and smiled at Trixie who barked happily once she saw her owners. Harry patted Trixie's head before Niall picked up the dog and hugged her close.

"Hi my precious little girl, daddy missed you!" Niall cooed at Trixie and Louis and Zayn both snickered at the blonde.

"So what are you guys up to? Had a nice night to yourselves?" Louis asked as he sat next to Niall on the couch with Zayn.

"We're looking for a new flat and it was nice," Harry responded, still scrolling through the options they'd already seen.

"Just nice? See if you get any anytime soon," Niall warned Harry who turned around and smiled at Niall before pressing a kiss to his knee.

"I'm sorry babe, I meant I had one of the best nights of my life."

"Whipped," Zayn coughed and Louis snickered.

Niall rolled his eyes and set Trixie down, watching her run off.

"How's the flat hunting coming along?" Louis asked as he peeked over Harry's shoulder. "Oh, that one's pretty."

"That's what I said, but apparently the bathrooms aren't nice enough," Niall told the other two.

"Oh honey, it took us nearly two months to find this place so good luck."

"Oh honey, we've already been at this for the past three hours."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Harry whined as he pinched both his boyfriend and best friend. "Okay so I've narrowed it down to five that I like, well that we've both liked. So I can call up Mitch and make a date and we can go see them in person."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, my sweet Harold," Niall told his boyfriend, leaning down to press a quick peck to Harry's pouty lips.

*

The next day Niall and Harry were getting ready to go meet up with Mitch, their real estate agent, and Trixie poor thing thought they were probably going for a walk. Niall could only coo down at her and scratch behind her ear as he waited for Harry who was looking for a hat to wear.

"I'm sorry baby, but we're going out and you can't come with us," Niall told her in his baby voice that Louis and Shawn always tease him for.

"Babe, you ready?" Harry asked as he walked out fixing his fedora.

"Yeah. Bye bye Trix, be good my love," Niall told her as he stood up and fixed his jacket.

"We could take her, though I don't know how happy Mitch would be about that."

"Let's just go."

They arrive at their first location which is in an apartment building. It was one of the first ones Niall liked. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms with floor to ceiling windows in the living room and a spectacular view out into the city with the London Eye in the distance. Niall had liked it, but he thought it was too expensive though Harry simply waved him off saying he could afford it. And it was in a great area to take Trixie out for walks, but Niall still thought it was a bit too much and there wasn't enough privacy like in their current place.

"Why couldn't we just stay in your old place?" Niall whined as they took the elevator to the sixth floor where Mitch was waiting for them.

"Because I want us to start somewhere new, babe. I know this probably isn't the best but it was in our top five," Harry replied as they stepped out of the elevator. "Morning Mitch!"

"Harry, hello! Nice to see you again," Mitch said as he shook Harry's hand. "And you must be Niall. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Niall told Mitch as they too shook hands.

"Alright so let's head in. The apartment is move in ready and comes fully furnished if you'd like. The kitchen appliances are all new and stainless steel," Mitch explained as they stepped into the kitchen first.

It was large and the kitchen island could sit four bar stools and the cabinets were all white and there was enough storage for their dishes and food. The kitchen opened out into the dinning room which currently held a six person table with a beautiful chandelier above it.

"It's lovely," Harry said as he looked around, looking more impressed than he did when he saw the pictures.

"It is and it's all open concept so you have a view from here of the dinning room and living room since I must imagine you boys like to entertain a lot," Mitch said and Harry and Niall both chuckled.

They walked down to the master bedroom and Niall wasn't all that impressed since the master bedroom at Harry's was much better and bigger. He did like the walk in closet however since it was separated so they could have their own space and there was a gray colored ottoman in the middle.

"Alright, so what did you guys think?" Mitch asked a bit hopeful knowing Harry could be hard to please.

"I mean, it's definitely much more beautiful in person, but it feels kinda cold," Harry said and Niall honestly had to agree because it didn't seem like it could feel like home.

"Hmm yeah, my last two clients said the same thing actually. So are we off to the next one?"

"Yeah."

Their fourth viewing was the one. It was a cute yet modern townhouse not far from their current house and from Niall's school. The second they stepped inside, Niall and Harry looked at each other and smiled. The kitchen was much like the first one, but instead of white cabinets they were a dark wood and there was a window that gave view out to the yard. It's a three story townhouse with the ground level having a garage, family room, bathroom and the glass double doors to the patio and a utility room. The stairs that were to the right of the garage door lead up to the second level which was the main level. It had the kitchen, dinning room, living room, another bathroom and a balcony. It was all open concept so it would be perfect for entertainment purposes. The other stairs then lead to the third floor where the master bedroom and two other rooms were, two bathrooms and another balcony in the master bedroom.

It was a little big, but somehow it didn't seem that way and it was just perfect for them. The patio was big enough for Trixie to run around and it was in a great neighborhood with a park right down the street.

"And?" Mitch asked as they walked down from the third floor and stood in the living room.

"This is it," Harry told Mitch with a smile and Mitch let out a sigh.

"Are you two sure?"

"Absolutely sure," Niall replied as he stood next to Harry and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Excellent, then let me go get the papers and I'll be right back."

Mitch left the two alone and Niall walked over to stand in the balcony with a smile. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling the blonde's body closer to his.

"This is a really nice place," Harry said, referring to the private area since they were in a gated community and it would be much more difficult for the paps to get in and stalk them.

"Very nice. It's a little different, but nice," Niall said as he leaned his head back to rest against Harry's shoulder.

"Alright lads! Let's sign the lease then," Mitch announced as he walked back in and set the papers on the kitchen island.

They sign the papers quickly and Mitch smiles before handing the keys over to them.

"It's all yours boys, congratulations," Mitch told them.

"Thank you for your help, Mitch," Harry says as he shakes the man's hand.

"It's no problem. Anytime you boys need me, just give me a call."

They nodded and Mitch left, the couple standing in the middle of their new flat.

"So how about we break into our new place?" Harry suggested as he pinned Niall against a bare wall in the living room, leaning down to press his lips against Niall's neck.

"Yeah? What room is first?" Niall questioned, as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to give Harry better access.

"Over the counter sounds hot."

"Fuck yeah."

*

"Since our new album is out in two weeks, you think we could throw a little get together here for the lads and our families?" Harry asked as they lay on the fluffy carpet in the living room fully dressed.

"That sounds like a plan," Niall says, his head resting on Harry's chest and hair all tangled. "We should get going, I miss Trixie."

"And I'm sure Trixie misses her mommy too," Harry replied playfully and Niall let out a sigh as he sat up.

"Ass. Can we get food on the way? I'm hungry and so not cooking with this pain all over my body."

"Yeah the counter probably wasn't the best idea."

"You think?" Niall snapped as he looked over at Harry since the curly haired lad had slammed him into the island a little too hard and then nearly dropped him a few times. "That was probably the clumsiest we've ever been."

"At least you didn't start laughing like that one time in Hershey when you suddenly blurted out that Hershey always made you crave chocolate," Harry told the blonde as they both stood up and stretched.

"Well it was true. I'd been craving chocolate since we got there and Liam bought me one but I hadn't been able to eat it and then I suddenly remembered I had that chocolate bar while we had sex."

"I'm surprised you didn't eat it while we had sex," Harry commented as they began to head downstairs.

"Um excuse you, Hazel."

"You're ridiculous, but I love you anyway," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Niall and pulled him close.

"Yeah? How much?" Niall asked him with a playful smile as he leaned up so their lips barely touched.

"More than you could ever imagine," Harry responded quietly before connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the realtor's name is Mitch and I just realized I already used a Mitch, but it's not the same person. I was just too lazy to go back and change it so yeah.
> 
> Final chapter is up on Friday (hopefully because I just realized I haven't finished it)


	30. "adore you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"When you say you love me, know I love you more. And when you say you need me, know I need you more. Boy I adore you,"_ Niall began to sing softly and Harry's green eyes snapped open as he stared at the beautiful boy in his arms with so much love.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall's front cover magazine]

Liked by harrystyles and 484 others

 **NiallNews:** Niall on the first ever cover of 'belle âme magazine'! He looks so beautiful, oh my gosh Harry is so lucky. Niall is also interviewed and talks about his relationship with Harry, his friendship with Shawn and the other boys of FOUR and his early life along with struggles like his insecurity.  
Edit: Harry liked this and two other of my pics, he's stalking his bae haha!

View all 36 comments

 **Jazzy.Smithxxx:** he's so precious and I'm so happy he got this opportunity to show the world that he's amazing and a wonderful human being and I feel like such a proud mom

 **Anna_Storan:** belle âme means a beautiful soul and my baby has a very beautiful soul. Super proud he's the very first to be on the cover for this magazine

*

 **Narry @NarryUpdates:** "I've got a very supportive boyfriend. He knows I'm constantly insecure, but he's definitely my biggest fan." Niall on having Harry's support  
|  
 **Narry @NarryUpdates:** "It's not easy because sometimes you feel like there's all these other people involved in your relationship." Niall on dating Harry.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

Moving day is a mess. There's boxes everywhere and workers walking in to take them and load them into the moving truck. Trixie is in one of those 'please pay attention to me now!' moods that really doesn't help with how busy Niall and Harry both are. Soon Harry's old place is empty and they're all on their way to their new flat. Once they get there, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Shawn are all there waiting to help the couple.

"Someone looks tired," Louis commented as he saw Niall who had dark circles under his eyes.

"Had to type up an essay last night and send it in," Niall mumbled as joined the others near the entrance.

"Still procrastinating?" Shawn asked his best friend as he crouched down to greet Trixie who licked his palm in greeting.

"Yeah."

They helped bring boxes inside and the workers carried the furniture to the rooms Harry told them to. Meanwhile Trixie followed around everyone and wandered around, getting to know the new house.

"Gosh, you guys have a lot of stuff," Louis complained as he set one of the last boxes down in the living room half an hour later and stretched. "Do I get paid for this?"

"You wish," Niall scoffed as he brought all the boxes that said kitchen into the kitchen.

"Hey, I read your interview on that magazine and those pictures were amazing, Ni. You did an amazing job!"

"You really think so? I was a little worried they'd be a little too much," Niall mumbled shyly with a blush dusting over his cheeks as he opened the first box.

"Niall, we've talked about this. Besides, have you not seen how much people have liked those pictures? The magazine was put up for pre order two hours ago and it's already sold out, that's saying something," Louis told Niall as he helped him open the rest of the boxes in the kitchen, both wincing as something is dropped and Harry groans. "What did Harry say?"

"He almost started drooling when he got to the pool ones. He has two different pictures as his wallpaper on his phone."

"Ladies, tea party over, we need help bringing the other boxes that are in the garage," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and Louis and Niall both rolled their eyes at him.

"Yes your highness," Niall told Harry as he walked past him, Harry slapping his ass he did.

"Gross, get a room you two," Louis teased them as he walked behind the couple; Harry just couldn't keep his hands off of Niall.

"We would but you guys are here and our bed isn't exactly set up," Harry replied as he held Niall's hand as they walked down the stairs to the garage to grab the boxes.

It wasn't long before all the boxes were placed in their respective rooms and Harry ordered Chinese food for dinner. Their TV still wasn't set up, so they just sat around in the couches with music playing from some speakers Harry managed to dig out from one of the boxes.

"Any embarrassing stories?" Louis asked as he looked over at Shawn and Niall.

"Um I was in Year 10 and there was this guy I really liked and he was in Year 11 and I remember he was just standing around with his friends and I was walking down the stairs and Shawn was next to me," Niall began to recall that awful memory with a small smile as he looked down at his food for a bit before looking up at his friends and boyfriend.

"Oh God," Shawn mumbled as he laughed and shook his head.

"I was walking down the stairs but I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going since my attention was on him. I didn't realize there were still three steps to go so I tumbled down the rest and I landed right in front of him and his friends, hitting my nose and it started to bleed."

"No way!" They all laughed.

"Yes and there were about twenty other people around. Some girls gasped and the rest began to laugh while I sat there on my knees with a bloody nose and twisted ankle all red faced as the guy kind of just snickered before him and Shawn helped me up."

"At least he helped you," Harry tried to console his boyfriend whose face was a bright red before he covered it up with the sleeves of his sweater.

"But wait, there's more!" Shawn called in between laughs. Sure he'd been really worried about his best friend back then, but now it was one of those memories he just couldn't help but laugh at.

"Oh no, did you bleed on the guy?" Louis asked in between giggles.

"Um no. This happened a few weeks later at a party at his place. His older brother had gotten us drinks and well I'd never drank before so you know I thought it'd be a great idea," Niall began and he glared at Shawn who wouldn't stop laughing. "I hadn't even had two drinks and he asked me to dance and we were outside where most of the party was anyways, and we danced and it was all good but I was feeling rather dizzy after a beer and a half so my feet got tangled up in each other and I fell in his pool. He never talked to me again."

"Oh my poor bunny," Harry laughed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, shielding his face from the rest who were dying of laughter. "Awkward teenage years indeed."

"Stop!" Niall wailed even though he was laughing. "How I met Harry was pretty embarrassing too."

"What? You guys have been keeping the real story from us?" Zayn asked in shock.

"Oh this is good." Shawn smirked.

"So I'd had this one night stand and he gave me his number in the morning and when I got home and charged my phone, I typed it in and so when I went to contact said one night stand, I sent him an inappropriate picture just as a reminder, you know? And when a complete stranger messaged me back saying I had the wrong number I just wanted to die. Especially after he said my picture was hot," Niall explained and the guys completely lost their shit, leaning into each other as they laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Liam laughed out, face red and eyes filled with tears.

"Ten months later and I still have said picture," Harry announced proudly and Niall smacked his chest.

"We were total strangers and you kept a picture of my ass? That's kind of creepy, mate," Niall told Harry who shrugged.

"So what, did that guy give you a wrong number or?" Louis asked in curiosity.

"For further embarrassment, I confronted him about it one day after my classes ended and he was outside with his friends and I asked him why he gave me a wrong number and I realized I'd typed the numbers in wrong."

It was nearing midnight when all the guys left and Harry and Niall headed up to their room with Trixie following tiredly after them. They entered their room and closed and locked the door, Trixie settling down on her bed in a corner of the room and closed her eyes as her owners began to get ready for bed.

"I'm so tired and my arms are sore," Niall complained as he got under the blankets, the two bedside table lamps on instead of the one above them since it was so bright.

"Aww my poor bunny," Harry cooed as he got in with Niall, wrapping his arms around the blonde and hugging him tightly.

"Moving is shit, why do we have so much stuff?"

"Who knows."

Niall was asleep soon after that and Harry stayed awake a few extra minutes to look at his boyfriend.

*

Time passes and soon Christmas is just days away. Niall and Harry are spending Christmas apart and Trixie is staying with Harry. As much as they didn't want to spend their first Christmas away from each other, they also didn't want to feel bad for the other not being able to spend it with their family.

"We'll be back together soon," Niall told Harry the night before they headed in their separate directions. "We'll see each other for New Years, you know I wouldn't miss my boys performing in Times Square."

"We gonna share a midnight kiss?"

"You know it."

They were both laying in bed on their side facing each other with only the soft glow of Niall's bedside table lamp. They both have tired smiles on their faces though neither want to go to sleep since by morning they won't be together anymore.

"Do you ever think about the future? Like more specifically about us?" Niall suddenly asked as he reached a hand out to play with Harry's growing hair. Niall has spent countless days reassuring Harry that it'll be okay if he grows out his hair.

"More often than I should. Often I picture us living in a big house, married obviously, with at least one more dog and three kids. A large yard for them to run around in and me taking a break from all of this to be with my family. Other times I picture us just traveling the world long after the band's ended and me having decided that I don't want to continue in the music business for awhile," Harry responded with a shrug as he stared into Niall's blue eyes. "You?"

"Same."

They shared soft small kisses until Niall was the first to fall asleep and Harry simply laid there a few extra minutes watching him before he turned the lights off and settled in for the night.

The next morning they're woken up to Niall's alarm going off. They both groan and Niall hits snooze as he cuddles into Harry's warm body, hoping to get himself warmed up since he's freezing cold. Harry only wraps him up in his arms and presses a kiss to the blonde's forehead. Soon Niall's alarm goes off again and they sigh, knowing they have to get up or Niall will miss his flight.

"Come on babe, we gotta get up so you don't miss your flight," Harry said as he shook Niall who groaned but sat up anyways.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea and then we can stay here until we leave for New York," Niall suggested and Harry laughed.

"Maybe, but I know you've missed your family a lot," Harry tells him as he follows the blonde to the bathroom so the two can shower.

"I know."

*

"How was your flight?" Harry asks his boyfriend over the phone.

"It was okay, it's just a lot colder here. Me da really misses you and I'm sure he's missed you more than me," Niall joked and Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Well tell Bobby I said hi and that I'll visit soon. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Harry."

After Niall hung up he went into the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Talking to Harry?" She guessed.

"Yeah. Sends his love and all," Niall tells her, sitting up on the counter.

"How are you two doing? Everything good?"

"Everything's so amazing, mom. I-I never thought I'd ever find someone as amazing as Harry after, you know," Niall trails off sadly and Maura bites her bottom lip. No one liked touching the subject of Niall's first ex boyfriend. Too many bad memories.

"Well I'm glad you did find someone who treats you right. Who loves and respects you, Niall. Have you ever told Harry about, you know."

"It's not something I like to think about, ma. I-I know I can trust Harry with anything, but it's not something I've talked about in four years now and it's not something I plan on bringing up anytime soon. I haven't fully healed from that experience."

"What experience?" Greg asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"That experience," Niall answered him sadly and Greg understood what his little brother meant and went over to wrap an arm around him.

Christmas came and went and suddenly Niall was flying to New York on December thirtieth. He met up with the boys at the hotel and immediately jumped into Harry's arms when he saw him.

"I've missed you so much," Harry says into Niall's shoulder as he hugs the blonde tightly.

"I've missed you a lot too," Niall says as he pulls back enough to peck Harry's lips repeatedly.

"Wow, you two are gross," Louis joked and Zayn and Liam snickered but agreed. "In a cute way so don't get offended."

"You're just mad because I haven't given you any hugs or kisses yet. Is the little baby upset?" Niall teased Louis as he walked over to him and pinched his cheeks, causing the others to laugh loudly. "Come here, Tommo."

Louis cracked a wide grin and pulled the blonde into a hug, patting his back and pressing a loud wet kiss to Niall's cheek. Niall grimaced and pulled away, only to have Louis pinch his nipple.

"Asshole," Niall grumbled before going over to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The five of them go out for a quick lunch before they head out for rehearsals. Niall hangs around with Lou and Lux as the boys practice their son for New Year's. Harry catches Niall's gaze and winks at him before blowing him a kiss. Niall blushes and smiled shyly at Harry. Lux giggled and wrapped her arms around Niall's legs.

"Any kids in your future?" Lou asked Niall as she watched him pick up Lux and make silly faces at her.

"Definitely. I love kids and Harry and I have talked about it a few times," Niall admits with a blush.

"So soon? Wow, you guys really do love each other. I mean, you guys haven't been together for even a year and you're already having these types of conversations."

"Yeah it's all been so soon, but I just know he's the one. Like, there's no doubt in my mind that he's my other half and all." Niall shrugs as he sets Lux down and watches her run off. "He's my whole world."

Lou smiled at Niall before the two went back to looking at the guys mess up their rehearsal again. Afterwards, the lads head back to their hotel and Niall and Harry are cuddling on their bed.

"I love you," Harry says softly as he places a kiss to Niall's shoulder, closing his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of holding his boyfriend close to his body.

"I love you too, so much," Niall tells him as he turns his body to face his boyfriend.

It's quiet for a bit between them, just Niall humming something that sounds like an All Time Low song and Harry closes his eyes as he enjoys the soft sounds. Niall lifts his hand up and brushes back Harry's long curly hair.

 _"When you say you love me, know I love you more. And when you say you need me, know I need you more. Boy I adore you,"_ Niall began to sing softly and Harry's green eyes snapped open as he stared at the beautiful boy in his arms with so much love. Harry sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten to have Niall be all his.

 _"I love lying next to you. I could do this for eternity. You and me,"_ Harry continues as he grabs Niall's hand, the one that was cupping his cheek and laced their fingers together. "I'm gonna marry you someday."

"Yeah? And who says I wanna marry you?" Niall joked with his boyfriend who pouted playfully.

"You're so mean to me sometimes."

"I'm sorry. And I'd love to marry you someday."

"Good, because it's going to be the wedding of the year and all. And we're going to be like the next David and Victoria Beckham. Proper relationship goals, like the fans say," Harry informs Niall who laughs loudly. "You know what I'm talking about, you speak the language of the fans."

Niall only laughed harder and shook his head before he rolled over and buried his face into Harry's chest.

"What?" Harry asked in genuine confusion.

"You're so stupid," Niall chuckled.

"Glad I can humor you. But how come you never actually laugh at my jokes? You only laugh at the stupid stuff I say."

"Babe, you tell dad jokes. No wonder Bobby likes you so much."

"Bobby Horan is a good man and well I'll always be very grateful of him and Maura," says Harry as he taps Niall's nose gently.

"And why is that?" Niall frowns, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Because they gave me this precious human being who I love very much with all of my heart."

"You're such a big sap," Niall responds softly, though he was touched by Harry's words, in a way.

"And I'm thankful of your one nightstand because you got the wrong number and all. Well more like I'm thankful that you typed in the wrong number."

"Ass."

Awhile later, Niall is fast asleep and Harry places a soft kiss to his head before getting out of bed gently and walking out of his room and down the hall to Liam's where he could hear Louis' loud voice through the door. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Zayn who looked high. His eyes were red and he had a dopey smile on his face.

"Come in, mate! Where's our leprechaun?" Zayn asks as he steps aside to let Harry in.

"Sleeping," Harry replies simply as he walks into the room and sits on the ground by Liam's feet.

"Tire him out?" Louis asks with a smirk and Harry blushed and shook his head.

"No, you ass. Contrary to your thoughts, we don't have sex every time we're alone. We were just talking. Unlike you and Zayn who only go at it like rabbits and get high every time you can, we like to talk."

"Then your conversation must have been so boring if he fell asleep," Zayn mumbled as he sat on Louis' lap and Liam disguised his chuckle with a cough.

"Alright lads, let's take it down a notch," Liam says.

"Mm, I want nachos," Louis moans out.

"So are we ready to rock this on New Year's?" Harry asks his bandmates as he stretches his long legs out in front of him.

"More than ready," Zayn assures his younger friend who still looks all soft and dopey from being with Niall. His eyes are sparkling with so much love and happiness and he looks like he's actually glowing. The boys have never seen Harry so gone for someone and they're happy that their friend is finally getting a chance to date who he wants and that he's found someone who makes him so happy.

The boys sit around and drink a few beers before Harry gets a call from Niall. Harry sets his drink down before answering the call with a smile.

"Yes, bunny?" Harry asks, staring down at his lap and writing Niall's name on his thigh over and over.

"Where are you? I woke up and you were gone," Niall says and Harry lets out a small chuckle as he could picture Niall pouting and looking around their room all sad.

"I'm with the lads in Liam's room. We're drinking if you wanna come join."

"Yeah okay, be there in a few."

"Can't wait to see you," Harry coos into the phone and Louis makes fake gagging sounds as Zayn got up from his lap and headed to the balcony for a quick smoke.

Niall walked into the room a few minutes later wearing one of Harry's hoodies and still looking tired. Harry feels his heart swell at the sight and he opens his arms for the blonde who sits on his lap and cuddles into him.

"Still sleepy, babe?" Harry asked the blonde in his lap, pressing his lips to Niall's hair.

"More like he's always sleepy," Louis called out and Niall stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"Are you guys celebrating the new year early?" Niall asks as he looks up at Liam who smiles fondly down at him.

"You can say that," he replies and looks up when Zayn walks back in smelling like smoke.

"We're just celebrating the fact that we're starting yet another successful world tour and that we're all happy with our lives," Harry says as he hugs Niall just a bit tighter and kisses his temple. "Especially because I've got you in it."

Niall blushed and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck with a large smile on his face.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Niall Horan @Nialler_Horan:** Happy New Years everyone!!

*

[picture of Niall and Harry kissing in Times Square at midnight with confetti all around them]

Liked by nickgrimshaw, gemmastyles, ashtonirwin and 1,167,137 others

 **harrystyles:** Very grateful for the past year since I got to meet the love of my life and best friend. He means the entire world to me and now as we venture into a new year, I hope our love can keep growing day by day and that you become my only New Years kiss for the rest of my life. You were my favorite part of last year (thanks to a wrong number) and my favorite part of the year to come. Thank you for all of the happiness you bring me xx

View all 72,618 comments

 **niallhoran:** thank you for all of the amazing memories we've shared together. Looking forward to this new year with you, my love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it!! I shall have the first chapter of the sequel up either by Thursday or Friday. Thank you all for your support and all. I know I say this after each story I finish, but I like being grateful for each and everyone of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated once or twice a week


End file.
